


百年战争---解散众议院

by LEARNMYLESSON



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 170,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEARNMYLESSON/pseuds/LEARNMYLESSON





	1. 拔地而起

**1.拔地而起**

"你在哪啊，张继科"

“马上，马上”等张继科一身污渍的出现在婚礼现场的时候最先炸毛的是方博

“你，你你怎么能这样呢？今天为什么还要去踩点？！”许昕走过来跨住他在耳边轻轻说：“注意影响。”

马龙很快的把张继科领到了酒店的房间，洗澡吹头发，剃胡子刷牙，换衣服二十分钟一气呵成，当穿着黑色西装的张继科走出来的时候，穿着银灰色的马龙捂着嘴笑得很满意，然后把胸花别在他身上。

“走吧，不能晚了。”

“恩！”

当瓦格纳的交响响彻上空的时候所有人都起立鼓掌看着王励勤低下头亲吻了他的新郎。

许昕抱着肩膀有点不理解的对着方博小声说：“伴侣协约都签了这么多年怎么想起来办婚礼了。”

张继科和马龙站在旁边松了一口气，伴郎的角色真的太难做了。

方博没有理许昕，心里觉得什么时候结婚不行啊。

许昕继续不怕死的说：“早知道去年他们就去结婚啊，为什么还搭上了我，如果老板亲自结婚没准更有新闻点。”

方博面带着祝福的微笑，嘴角僵硬成一定的弧度：“许昕."

“恩？”

“闭嘴！”

张继科穿着西装直接出现在市中心一栋气派的大楼门厅中，前台的工作人员热情有礼的邀请他搭乘了电梯并且松了一口气：这位记者是出了名的不修边幅，看来还是很重视这次采访的----隆重的好像要结婚一样。

秦志戬愁眉不展的望着窗外的风景，听到敲门声，说了一个请字，门应声而开，张继科双手插兜的出现在门口。

“您好，聚光灯报记者张继科。”

“秦志戬。”

婚礼结束之后许昕被王励勤叫回公司开会，闫森留住方博，说是有新的话剧要商量。

“重新演出 坠落与漂浮？！”方博拧着眉毛重复着闫森的话。

“不错。”闫森换下了日常的西装，脱掉了繁琐的三件套，解开了衬衫的扣子，“应一个金主的要求。”

“你的后继人，”王励勤一面 一面的关上了他办公室的百叶窗，慢悠悠的低声说，似乎在分享一个不可告人的秘密。

“已经找到了。”

许昕望着自己无名指在阳光退出去那一刻闪出银光，漫不经心的嗯了一声，眼角一挑看到王励勤的口型：

啪，灯光亮起。

1千人发出被压抑的呼声和感叹，宋鸿远一席银色西装出现之后像观众席问好：“晚上好。”

然后才是得到释放的口哨色和掌声。

宋鸿远轻松的坐回到他的单人沙发上，他身后的大屏幕亮起，开始了他今年的演讲。

“宋鸿远，近三十年最年轻的实业家。”王励勤打开了投影仪，上面开始同步直播宋鸿远在几个街区之外的演讲实况。

许昕慢悠悠的掏出眼镜架在鼻梁上。

“您为什么选择宋鸿远呢。”张继科靠在沙发上，自如的对着秦志戬，作为宋鸿远的投资人，这个神话的缔造者，秦志戬并没有多加思考：“因为他了解他说的每个词背后的意义。”

秦志戬想了想然后望向张继科：“也许你也是，你们为你们说的每个字负责。现在这样的人太少了。”

张继科淡淡的道了声谢谢，然后抛出最重要的引子：“请问，革命者和起业家，你更喜欢哪个称呼？”

秦志戬无奈的摇摇头：“这个不是我能决定的，这要看他们想怎么称呼我。”

“你怎么理解，勇士杀死了恶龙，最后也变成了恶龙？”

秦志戬赞赏又冰冷的笑了一下，“我理解的是，只有失败的革命者才是真正的革命者，否则，”他张开双臂，“你看看我。”

“那怎么理解最后也成了恶龙呢。”

“因为我没有展示出更多的传说给他们。”秦志戬很快的打断了他，“因为我成了一个成功的人，我没有按照英雄的剧本落魄，死去，我没有让他们为我哭泣，为我伤心，为我怜悯，我没有让他们觉得他们和理想一样伟大，我戳破了那个肥皂泡，我在他们侵泡在悲壮充满命运的感情之中变成了一个浑身铜臭的商人。”

他意识到自己的失态，顿了顿，最后叹了口气：“我以前做那些是为了我自己，我不想我的后代活在那样的社会里，所以我反抗，现在仍然是为了我自己，我想老了去好一点的老人院，仅此而已。”

“但是把这个社会变成所有都用金钱衡量的人正是你本人。”

秦志戬不耐烦又不失礼貌的笑了，似乎他对这个问题的答案已经准备多时，他看了一眼外边日新月异的街道和拔地而起的塔楼和高桥。

“那你告诉我社会应该用什么来衡量？”

张继科耸耸肩膀，“我是个问问题的，我不负责回答。”

“那个就是我的回答---请告诉我社会应该用什么来衡量。”

“那你满意现在的社会吗，作为改变的倡导者。”

“改变的倡导者永远不会满意。”秦志戬庄严又认真的看着张继科回答到，这是他在这一次采访中唯一一次直视张继科的眼睛，他的眼神，他的语调，他固定住的动作都在强调这个回答。

“什么是你的焦虑？” 张继科看到他鬓角无法遮盖的白发。

“什么是我的焦虑。”秦志戬交叉双手，重复了一遍问话。

“他是这个国家影响力最大的二十岁的青年。是我们国家唯一登上国际杂志的封面人物，他是我们国家的骄傲，是民族之光。”许昕看着宋鸿远的介绍不禁的读了出来。

“他？”

王励勤点点头。

“要接任我？”

“我在考虑。”

许昕泄了气一般随手扔掉了手里的触屏，站起身：“不可能。”

“我在想你可以说服他。”

“我可以说服他给你付钱。”

“他早就是这个基金会的成员。”

许昕摇摇头：“你别以为你刚办了婚礼你就和普通人一样了。”他又无能为力一样瘫坐在沙发上，似乎被抽走了骨头一样，软软的一滩，有气无力的说：“不可能。他已经浑身贴满标签了。”

宋鸿远在山呼海啸的掌声和叫好声中逆着光走下舞台----方博只看到光束中的一个剪影掠近。然后剪影向他伸出手：“宋鸿远，很高兴终于见到你了."

“你好。”方博尽量大声的回话，保证自己的问好不会被前台的口哨声音压盖。

宋鸿远回头看了一下空空的舞台，在口哨声和掌声，叫好声中，他盯着看了一会，似乎他可以看见声音一样。

“你知道他们在为什么而激动吗？”他终于转过来之后，神秘兮兮 又有点调侃的问道。

方博被这个问题搞糊涂了，他“啊？”了一声，然后也望向那个空旷的舞台，

“不，不知道，难道不是因为喜欢你吗？”

“你真是个好人。”宋鸿远莫名其妙的夸赞了他。忽然他的目光黯淡下去，冰冷又坚定，对接下来这个答案毋庸置疑充满自信的说：“是为了成功。”

“我的焦虑一直是一样的。”秦志戬叹了口气，“你活在这个世界上就有焦虑。当我看我公司的财务报表的时候？在我觉得我不如去年强壮有力的时候？我都会焦虑。”

张继科觉得他没有说实话。

“你怎么看今年的大选？”

秦志戬警告的摇摇头：“我早就远离那东西了。”

“你觉得新党会赢吗？”

秦志戬苦笑了一下，他绕不过去了，他躲开了张继科投过来的目光，“他们不是一直在赢吗？”

张继科觉得，他从那个苦笑的动作和秦志戬躲开的眼神中，看到了焦虑。

“请问你说的重新排坠落与漂浮是真的吗？”

在一个吵吵闹闹的饭店里，方博皱着眉毛看着宋鸿远，他不明白宋鸿远为什么选择了这种街边的小店，两个人对着热腾腾的锅大声的喊。

“当然是真的。”宋鸿远早就脱掉了西装，穿着帽衫和牛仔裤，鞋子是脏兮兮的板鞋，像一个落魄的程序员，傍边的闫森早就受不了吵闹的背景音托词，“你们聊。我今天才结婚，先回家了。”

不知道哪里想出的理由。

方博就被抛下了。

“当然是真的。”宋鸿远很认真的抬起头，他吃得满嘴都是油，眼睛也亮晶晶的。方博不禁的笑了一下。

“怎么了？”他不明白方博在笑什么。

“就觉得你挺分裂的，几个小时前你还。。。”方博没有说下去，递给他一张纸巾。

宋鸿远擦了擦嘴：“那个，是角色需要你懂吧。”

方博放慢了咀嚼的的速度点点头，他太熟悉这个了。

“我14岁就出来打工了，一直是这么生活的啊."宋鸿远在说一件稀松平常的事情，然后他想起来：“你们的预算是多少？”

方博说了个数，宋鸿远摸了摸下巴“就这些？”

“恩."

宋鸿远点点头，然后看他吃得差不多就叫了结帐。没有司机，他们沿着小巷子往回走，走到主街道的之后迎面是一座玻璃塔楼，在夜里的雾中像是遥远的星云闪烁着神秘的光，他回头指着那栋楼说：“我的第一家公司就开在那里。”

方博也回头望了一眼，看到宋鸿远眼里流动的热情和色彩，他冲着那眨了眨眼睛：“后来我就把它拆了。”

“拆了？”

“恩。”他跳上了街角的花坛，然后轻快的回身指着那栋楼：“原来是个二层的危房建筑群。”

他又跳了下来，跳到方博的面前，像是小朋友炫耀玩具一样指着那团星云说：“你看他现在多漂亮。”

“然后呢。”方博被他突然的动作吓了一跳，僵硬的问着下文。

宋鸿远耸耸肩：“然后？然后我就把它卖了。”

然后就抬起脚步走远。

一路上他指指点点某个景致，那个车站，那边的体育馆，湖中的人工岛，远处的海边的大桥。宋鸿远骄傲又开心的指着一处处地标建筑开心的在介绍他和他们的故事。

“你不知道，建那栋桥的时候多麻烦，因为我用了最新的合金，工会和当时的科学会的人都不答应，认为有风险，而且还开出了超级昂贵的价格。”

“然后呢。”

“然后我们算一下 如果买下这座老掉牙的桥再修补的价格可能会超过建一座新的，而且的这座桥的所属公司坚决不卖。”

宋鸿远撇了撇嘴。

“但是这是个新桥啊。”方博当然记得这座大桥是怎么奇迹的出现在这。

“是啊，因为老的被连夜炸掉了。”宋鸿远看着桥出神。

“炸掉了？”

“恩。”夜风中宋鸿远有浓浓的鼻音，像是感冒中的小孩子一样，

“对方自己炸掉的，因为我们要在对岸建一座更新，更好的，他们害怕了就雇了一堆人，装作是意外炸掉了一部分，当然倒霉的是保险公司。”

没有等方博继续问，宋鸿远就接着说：“我们就顺势建了新的。”

“但是你们建两座桥的预算。。。”方博想起了如果两座桥的预算早就超过了本来一架桥的钱。

“剩下的钢铁直接用作建设这个车站和地下铁铁轨了。”宋鸿远指了指他们面前的车站。

方博停住了脚步，不知不觉宋鸿远已经把他送到了地下铁车站门口，他挥了挥手：“我听说你一直坐地铁。现在还有车次，具体的事情明天我会找人和你谈。”

没有等方博多说什么，宋鸿远继续说：“你男朋友会着急的，已经很晚了。”他指了指方博手上的戒指。然后转身就走了，方博站在原地，看到宋鸿远在一路绿灯中跑到对面的街道，那个米色的帽衫消失在夜色和人群的掩护下。

等第二天他去剧场上班的时候收到了宋鸿远的秘书送来的支票，上面比方博要求的金额要多出很多。还有一张字条：“具体合同我会找你们公司相应的人负责，钱先交给你。”后面是他的电话号码。

张继科刚上班，完全没有睡好，他最近一直住在马龙家，而马龙已经陷入当初邪教受害者状告头目的经济诉讼一年多了，他被马龙叮叮咣咣的声音搞得没有睡好，正打着哈欠，目光被报纸上的头条吸引——

方博和宋鸿远在夜晚的街道中的一张照片。

主角是宋鸿远，方博已经是个出了名的 “已婚者。”这两个人大晚上不睡觉来回压马路的场景不知道被哪个小报盯上了之后，第二天就见了报，实在是好效率。

张继科觉得好笑，又很想看到许昕现在的表情。

方博第一个反应是先跑到了王励勤的公司看到在楼下闲逛的许昕。许昕见到方博气喘吁吁的跑过来一脸吃惊地拦住他：“怎么了 ，怎么了？”

“你，你看到今天早上的报纸了吗？”

“恩？报纸？出了什么事了吗？”许昕一时摸不到头脑的看着方博跑得满脸是汗，掏出手绢替他擦汗。

“我，我昨天见了那个宋鸿远。”

许昕仍然在替他擦汗：“恩，我知道啊，怎么了？”

“被，被拍到了。”方博声音渐渐变小了。许昕的手顿了一下，然后仔细盯了方博一会，扑哧的笑了出来。笑得方博莫名其妙。

“你笑什么？”

许昕扶了扶眼镜：“你就是因为这个找我的吗？”

“恩！”方博特别用力的点了点头，后脑勺后面还立着一捋头发。

“你怕我担心？”

“看来是我想多了。”方博突然觉得自己很傻，转身要走，马上被许昕拦住了：“别别别，别生气啊。”

然后许昕亮了亮自己手上的戒指：“你觉得我会在意这种事吗？”

方博嘟了嘟嘴然后回身要走：“我就说我想多了."然后又被许昕拽了回来。

“我错了，我错了。谢谢你，跑了这么远来找我。”他忽然严肃下来，“我当然不会在意，媒体那些东西都是我玩剩下的了。”然后啄了方博脸颊：“我在这个世界上只相信两个人，你和尧尧。”他又想了想：“不过再有两年尧尧会越来越像许曦，那时候她也不行了，只有你。”

方博听的耳朵烧得慌：“我就是来和你澄清一下的，谁在乎你信不信谁。”他挠了一下许昕刚刚亲过的脸颊，别别扭扭的眼神瞟了一眼周围来来往往的上班族，“我，我就是。”

“你就是实心眼，又怕我误会，还大早上的想我再亲你一下，对吧。”许昕牵起方博的手，擅自的帮他完成了句子，然后笑得暖融融的，“我送你回剧场，顺便一起吃午饭。”

“才吃完早饭啊。”方博任由他牵着在后边问道。

“我就陪你待到吃午饭。”许昕在前边说。

下午的时候，社交网络上许昕亲方博的照片被路人拍到了，上传到推特，早上的那篇没头没尾的报道就明显不够看了。

张继科看了看推特上的tag 还有手边的报纸摸着胡子茬，觉得有点玄妙和不安，他反复的摩挲着下巴，等到他回过神的时候，看到主编正在叫他：“你现在都能睁眼睛睡觉了？”主编有点不可思议的晃着手指。

“我，有点走神了。”

主编扔过去一个报告：“大选季度，你愣什么神，还有一个星期了。”

“难道不是新党的天下了吗？”

“你知道今天上小报的那个宋鸿远是新党的吗？”

“啊？”张继科愣住了。

“所以啊，这一上午，局势就不是很稳定。”

“但是宋鸿远也不参选啊，和他有什么关系。”

“你不知道男女关系，”主编顿了顿：“反正就是这类的关系很容易影响选举吗？还有一个星期就出了个这个事。。。宋鸿远这不是被扣上了男小三的帽子吗？没有什么比打小三这种事更自带正义感的了。”主编揉着眉心摇着脑袋。“离婚率都tm要过50% 搞得好像都是小三闹得一样，自己婚姻生活什么样心里没点数？！”

主编去年才离婚，提到这个自然有点情不自禁。

张继科屏蔽了他接下来的唠叨，开始看着各个网络上的舆论走向，和纸媒电视媒体的反应---多亏了下午许昕和方博的照片，宋鸿远的发言人也及时站出来申明：和方博方先生是工作关系，昨天晚上第一次见面。绝对不存在多余的感情和大家想象中的关系。

“大家想象中的关系，他想大家想象什么？”许昕直接推门大步迈进了王励勤的办公室，把自己早上买的报纸砸到他的办公桌上，半吼道。

“你知道了啊。”王励勤懒洋洋的说。

“废话，那么大方博印在报纸上，我早上出门就在报摊上看到了。”许昕松了松领带，眼睛里燃着暗火，他抵着王励勤的桌子向前探身威胁着说：“我不知道是谁在弄事情，大选也好，他们要标新地皮也好，什么都好，下次见到宋鸿远麻烦告诉他，让他离我们远一点。”

王励勤靠在椅子背上，拉开他和许昕的距离之后审视的看着他：“见招拆招你不是做的很好吗？我看了推特上的照片，角度清晰光线正好，你的眼神也到位，还有别的事吗？”

许昕咬牙切齿的看了他一会，

“就是大选前有人要打击新党，出的幺蛾子。不小心弄到方博身上了。你紧张什么。”王励勤躲开眼睛开始摆正键盘的位置。

“我不喜欢新党。”许昕咬着牙一字一句的说。

“正好，我也不喜欢。”王励勤摊开手：“但是宋鸿远是给咱们钱的人 ，他和咱们有同样的目标。他和新党也没那么大的关系。”

许昕活动着下巴，他有一个隐隐约约的顾虑，他觉得自己的情绪正在验证着一个阴谋的开始，他也不知道这个阴谋在哪里会露出全貌，会涉及到谁，他不知道自己能不能保护好周围的人，他像是一只上了膛的手枪盲目的指向四周，但是还没有找到可疑的目标，他又怕他扣动扳机的时间太晚，会彻底的输掉这次在黑暗中的较量。

“你还是好好想想接下来找谁吧，要不然离开了宋鸿远的支援，咱们这个公司，撑不过新党下台。”

夜幕给予人类的就像惊蛰给予虫子，喝多了的人类比那些蠢蠢欲动的虫卵优越不到哪里去。

宋鸿远忽然想到，此时他在格兰德酒店的中层包厢里看到周围人喝的涨红的脸，不论他们喷着多名贵的古龙香水也没办法遮盖那些经过了龙虾，鳄鱼，海参，和红酒，掺和在一起发酵了很久飘出来的味道，没人逼迫他们喝酒，他们首先沉醉于巨大玻璃窗外的车灯流动出的金线和闪烁听话的霓虹，和勤奋的办公楼里射出来水晶一般的白纸光，他们看到那栋塔楼的尖顶流线消失在云层之中

这些，使他们相信整个世界都在为他们上演着一幕最美好的景象：繁荣。

宋鸿远没有喝的太多，或者作为唯一二十多岁的人，他酒量尚可，他身着一席低调的西装，料子随着他的动作流动出光泽，他是这里年龄最小的，除了几枚宝石袖口，他连领带夹都低调的别了个银的。

早上的事情自然不够他们聊的，他们自顾自的开始谈起了自己的事业，一派繁荣中激昂的事业。

他已经听到了那个抄袭外国网络起家的老板在大谈特谈要加强自己的网站上的原创剧集的版权管理；他也听到了某个投资人在说：现在的互联网估值比实业要多加两个零，那已经是几年前的事情了，他心里默默的纠正道。看看最近的股票绿成一片就知道当初的多加的两个零的那些企业在一次一次股灾和金融雷暴中是怎么消失的；他听到另一个曾经是地产界的大亨说自己已经投了多少个金融项目，搞地产赚钱的时代已经过去了，不能把所有鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里----但是他的地产篮子确实把普通人几代的鸡蛋都收走了。

“现在的年轻人都喜欢这个，我们在做本土化。”宋鸿远不知道在哪里飘来了这个话，“市场调研正在搞，可以的话就投入了。”

本土化。他摸着嘴唇想着，

“是不是？”那个老板忽然转过头来看着宋鸿远征询他的意见。他亲切的拍了拍他的肩膀似乎在征询他的支持：“你是年轻人吧。”

宋鸿远点点头，刚要再开口，那人就快速的转过去和另一个喝的眼睛斜斜的人说：“你看我说年轻人都喜欢吧。”

“我们准备最近再抄一个。”一个和宋鸿远差不多大的年轻人严谨又认真的对着投资人说。但是对面的投资人已经醉的有点不省人事了，

“抄不了就直接买版权，反正只是个小国的小公司，买下来最省事。”

年轻人惊恐了一瞬的表情，支支吾吾半天没说出一句反驳。

“开发成本，人力成本太高了，谁还去搞实业？数据作假做好了，等于开好了十家工厂。”

“主要是要看好风口。”

“项目要是对的话 钱不成问题，全世界最热的钱都在这里。”

“马来西亚滨城的那边的新盘没开就被全买下来了。”

“越南怎么样。”

“越南就算了，说不定哪下没弄好又被收归国有了。”

“铁路呢？”

所有人都看向了安静的宋鸿远，他感受到目光，似乎他们都在一瞬间醒酒了。

“通往越南的铁路。”

宋鸿远听到一个模模糊糊的声音，他放下杯子笑了笑：“这个你要问秦志戬。”

大家似乎又在一瞬间懂了似的，哦了一声，眼睛闪着高深莫测的共识，似乎他们刚才成功的对上了一个暗号，宋鸿远不知道他们是不是真的听懂了--他真的不知道。

他当然知道自己为什么会被邀请来，新党看着就要占到众议院的多数席位，很快就会成为领袖党，他其中的干部，也是w唯一的实业家.

他没和任何人告辞，进了电梯，上了几层之后，走到自己的家---他在这个酒店租的房间。

打开灯之后就对着夜景发呆，不知不觉，车流开始少了，金线已经断裂成几个不精彩的原点，缓慢的移动。城市进入了沉沉的睡眠之中。

他看着当天早上的报纸，上边是他和方博，想到下次见面应该好好道歉才行。

马龙有点无奈的掐眉心，听着他周围的律师朋友在嚷嚷关于大选之后，在下一个周期应该修改什么法律。

“马龙自然希望的是同性婚姻吗？”他身边的牙齿过于亮白的律师提到了他的名字。

他根本不应该出现在这里，但是同学会这种，真的没办法推辞，他给自己手机设定了一个闹钟：30 分钟之后响起，然后他会佯装有事离席。

  
“没什么想法。”他冰冷又严谨的回答。

“可是你不是和许昕。”

“那是许昕的工作，不是我的，我的工作是帮许昕处理一些法务问题。”他不安的揉搓着手指，觉得周围人不解的目光有点让他不舒服。

更让他不舒服的是他身边颧骨很高微微有点秃顶的律师--他的颧骨太高，脑上部的秃顶又显得他脑形太平，看起来像是一个倒立的三角形，那个是他们毕业生目前最成功的，为政客提供法律咨询，他同情的拍拍马龙，朝他挤了挤眼睛。似乎是一个暗号。

马龙没有能理解的看了一会，有点后悔他为什么要订30分钟，应该15分钟。

过了一个会儿，三角形打断了大家对于修改补充法律的讨论，他煞有介事的清了请喉咙：“先生们，你们真的希望他们会越来越健全吗？”

“所有人都安静了。”

马龙吃惊的看着他。

“为什么不呢."

“我不知道，我只是觉得现在更利于律师的充分发挥。”他瞟了马龙一眼，似乎在整间屋子里，他认为只有马龙懂得其中的意思。那种单向的不言而喻又明目张胆默契看在众人的眼里，马龙很快的开口：“我没有任何意见，我只是履行我的职责---以我的委托人的利益优先。”

三角形低声笑了一下，笑声充满了赞许理解与傲慢。

即使是马龙也觉得不是很舒服，他嘟了一下嘴，挪开了脑袋往另一个方向看，

马龙不会再开口，继而众人问道三角形：“我懂你的意思但是身为律师，我们希望能健全法制，能进步，我们也。。。”

“什么叫健全呢？”那人忽然打断了他们，充满兴趣的打量一张一张脸，似乎他此时正站在讲台上，盯着他的都是他的学生。

  
“符合立法原则啊。”那个牙齿过于白的的人裂开嘴笑了。

“什么立法原则呢？”他故弄玄虚的腔调似乎把这一切拉向一个不可知论，有的人似乎明白了什么顿时失去了兴趣，脸上露出了和马龙一样的表情，有的人似乎不在乎这一切，只有那个牙齿过白的人像是接受了什么不得了的挑战一样挺了挺躯干对着他。

这个时候，马龙的手机响了。

他含含糊糊的道歉，再回来的时候就说有事情要走了，躲开所有人的目光，

“我和你一起走。”其中一个马上跟到，马龙心烦意乱只想快点回家，已经快在走廊里跑起来了。

“你不觉得很过分吗？”

和他一起出来的人，正了正自己的领带，和马龙说。

“什么？”马龙盯着上面变化的数字。

“他凭什么那么趾高气扬，法律就是应该健全啊，我认为民法和税法就应该修改。难道你不这么认为吗？”

一晚上的好脾气终于在最后崩溃了，电梯到了，马龙迅速的钻了进去，没等身后的人进来，他就把他挡在外边，拼命的按着关闭键。

“诶，为什么啊？” 被拒绝在门口的人直说的出这个词。

马龙也只是面无表情的看着他，微微颔首说了声抱歉就在电梯门中消失了。

“这么快？”张继科看着马龙拽了车门，气呼呼的上了车。然后拼命的拽已经不是很好使的安全带，拽了几次就烦躁的抱着肩膀生闷气。

张继科斜着眼睛看着他砸了一下舌头：“啧。”然后动手帮他系上安全带，一个油门以最快的速度离开了格兰德酒店的停车场。

张继科不时在转弯的时候，或者看着后视镜的机会观察马龙的表情，他似乎沉浸在一种无以言表的愤怒里没有走出来，

于是，

“你看今天早上的报纸了吗？”

“我不看！”毫无逻辑的拒绝。

张继科笑了，便不说话了默默开车，过了好一会马龙才开口：“报纸怎么了？有什么可看的，都是一帮骗子在帮新党搞他们那套民粹言论，除了标点符号有真的吗？”

“你这个打击面有点大啊。”

马龙安静了一下，“报纸怎么了？”

“今天一个叫宋鸿远的人和方博的绯闻上报了。”

“宋鸿远？那个新党的宋鸿远？”

“你怎么知道？”张继科惊讶于马龙竟然比自己先于知道宋鸿远。

“新党的法律顾问是我的同学，今天就听着他在那说他和他吃过饭，一起打过球什么的。那个混蛋！”马龙过于激动的发音导致他的口水飞快的喷了出去，飘出一个弧线。

张继科知道自己对马龙坏脾气的猜想是正确的。

“行了，不至于。”

“不至于？”马龙看着张继科：“你是不知道他那个劲。。。我，我说不上来，但是就是很不舒服，还有其他人一副凌驾在法律之上指指点点的样子，好像，好像。。。”

“好像他们才是法律的主人，他们比任何人都有权利和能力去操控，像是他们是唯一可以使用这种魔法的巫师，他们可以利用自己的法术翻云覆雨颠倒众生，众生臣服在法律之下，而他们在法律之上。狂妄又不自知。”张继科帮他完成了他的句子。

“对吗？”张继科抽空看了一眼马龙。马龙无声的点点头，委屈和愤怒好像减少了一点。

“真不知道遇到我之前你是怎么表达自己的。”他摇了摇头，继续专心的盯着路况。

“我不需要表达自己，我只是在陈述，和辩护就够了。”

“私底下呢？”

“和我工作的是许昕啊。”

张继科像是被点醒了一样 啊 了一声，“对啊，还有他呢。”他又想起了今天上午的报纸，和下午推特出现的照片，“许昕真的是。。。”

“真的是什么？”

“没什么。”张继科拐了个弯，驶入了地下停车场，“有点可惜了，他可以做一个国家级的骗子。”

许昕双手从后边箍住方博的肩膀，相比之下方博单薄的上肢在他的手臂里上下起伏，许昕把脸埋在他肩膀出，下身加快了活动的节奏，方博扬起脖子，咬紧下唇，只流出一点满意和惬意的轻哼。

他们做的比以往慢一点，似乎在进行一支舒缓宁静的夜曲，研磨悸动，划绕交织，在舒缓的节奏里慢慢感受到周身的神经展开震动，许昕忽然扭过脸在方博的脖子上烙下一个痕迹然后加快了速度，方博的牙齿放过了嘴唇，开始大口呼气呻吟也伴着喘息开始放大。

等到结束的时候两个人汗津津的躺在彼此身边，手指上的银光在窗外的灯光下一闪，许昕揽起方博的腰让还在虚弱吸气的人靠近 自己，他亲了一下他的后背，手臂箍紧。

一根睫毛落进方博的眼睛里，他揉了揉眼睛，显得无辜又可怜，他浑身还是烫的，腿部的肌肉在打颤，刚被侵犯的地方凭着身体记忆一抽一抽的翕动。许昕搂的更紧了。

躯体缠绕在一起，他拿起方博那只揉着眼睛的手，和自己的手比对着，反复的看着箍在他们手指上的银环。

“都多久了。”方博自然知道许昕在干什么，只是不知道为什么他做了快一年还是没有厌烦。

“和时间没关系。”他亲了他肩膀。

盯着在外边灯光下两只手的重影，还有并列在一起的银光。

等到秦志戬那篇专访发出来的第二天，张继科被要求要删减掉关于新党的部分。

他无需问原因，因为全世界的人都知道，新党拿下了多数席位，党首出任新的领袖。

他删去了那部分，想到：所谓新的纪元的第一天他的工作就是给自己删掉一些麻烦。

宋鸿远在一片热烈的祝贺和不相干的人联系中把电话扔给秘书就自己走到了闫森公司的剧场，看到在舞台上抬头调正灯光位置的方博。

方博看到了他，多少有点提防和尴尬。

“对不起，这事是冲我而来的，但是风头过去了，想和你道个歉。”他挥了挥手上新党胜利的报纸。

方博不太关心这些：“哦，什么？”

“没人和你说这是怎么回事吗？”

“没人，再说这个也不重要吧。”方博裂开嘴自然的笑了。的确他的生活没有任何改变。

他看着宋鸿远困惑的表情解释道：“我也不太看电视，新闻，社交网络也不太用，和我没关系。”他指了指舞台：“这个和我有关系。”

“是，有一个张继科的哥哥和一个许昕的丈夫估计你早就对那些东西腻歪的不行了吗？”

方博用实事求是平淡的语调说：“快吐了。”

宋鸿远忽然哈哈哈的笑了起来，他笑声带着是一种不明情感的发泄，肆无忌惮又被什么所缠绕听不清本音，在剧场里环绕了一圈，然后他说：“那你和我认识之后会不会觉得钱也和你没关系了？”

“那倒没有，只是觉得，麻烦事有点多。”方博看着他站在舞台上追光灯下面坦白的说。

对面人也站在一束灯光下，他脸上的愧疚和抱歉一览无余，他真诚又不忍的看着方博，皱起眉毛眼睛下垂，肌肉绷紧--似乎前一秒的笑声只是他现在抱歉和疲惫的表情的遮挡一样，

“对不起。”他看着方博的眼睛，过于认真的道歉。


	2. 不言而喻

不言而喻。

许昕从来没有想过自己能结婚，他也明白以自己的性格和经历，别说爱上谁，就是让他信任谁这件事有多难，他凭借几个微小的细节判断对面的王励勤最近有事瞒他，而且他也能知道这件事可能和他的丈夫闫森有点关系，他最近都是睡眠不足的样子，无意识的会活动肩膀和后背---那是睡在沙发上的后遗症。  
除非是他单纯是因为新党上台开始心烦意乱，否则他就是有些顾虑---当他看着许昕，在拼命的遮掩，会无理由的说几句好话，会偶尔询问他和方博的生活---  
一点点线索串起来指向一个可能：他迫于闫森的压力在瞒他什么，而且有极大的可能是关于方博的。  
那么基本上就指向了方博最近忙活的话剧。  
吸取上一次分手的教训，方博的话剧许昕从来不多问，也不愿意多提。因为他实在没有什么实力能面不改色的听到方博最近又拍了什么激情戏或者稀奇古怪需要真空上阵的先锋话剧。  
但是这一次好像有点不一样，手指在桌面上跳来跳去--首先，闫森不会告诉他，王励勤他也指望不上，突然去他剧场？他晃了晃脑袋，如果真的是他不能接受的东西在眼前展开他担心到时候的自己会做出什么惹人讨厌的事情。

“ _精英主义是另一个名字的专制，是高高在上的命令，那些自以为高人一等的人在指挥着和他平等的人，他们自以为是这个国家的主人，他们利用自己到手的能力和权力攫取着特权，这样的日子一去不返，因为我们终于迎来了一个平民之党，一个真的会把这个国家当作“民众的国家”的政党，这拉开了一个新的纪元，平等和自由将属于每一个人，不论你是工人还是大学教授，不论你站在泥巴里还是干净正经的办公室，他们都是你最忠诚的代表和发言人_ 。”

  
张继科冷笑着扔掉了手里的报纸---大众日报，

  
“新党的喉舌就是这个水平？”他和主编说。

  
主编耸了耸肩膀：“人家刚胜利总的有点说辞吧，你没看到特朗普获胜之后Fox的电视采访吗---胜利的永远是我们，你们这帮知识分子就是输在了你们的自负和傲慢上，真正代表这个国家的是我们！大众日报说的还可以了。”

  
张继科裂开嘴，不说话，来回晃动着手里的笔，眼神失焦了一会，然后听到有人忽然闯进来：

“听说了吗 秦志戬公司的工地，出了人身事故。。。”

几个跑现场的记者马上拎上家伙风一样的跑冲去，作为调查记者的张继科看着他们消失在门口喃喃的说：“我也该干点实事了。”

主编看了他一眼没说话，他向来从张继科的脸上得不到太多的线索，这个人有一种泰山崩于前而不变色的胆气，可靠又可怕。

宋鸿远赶到时门口已经聚集了大量媒体，现场被围的水泄不通，警察已经在维护秩序了，他知道伤者已经送往医院就应对了一会记者，等他晚上到医院的时对方已经死亡。

  
继而是媒体上的口诛笔伐，生产安全，工人权益，劳动保障，还有过于恶劣的工人生活环境都开始一点点披露，一时间股票蒸发了快三分之一，股东大会开了一个晚上，王励勤作为他们基金会下面的PR公司自然被扯了进来，当然还有失去了平权斗士光环的许昕---他最近像是万金油一样被用来用去。

  
到了秦志戬的大厦楼下许昕和马龙就在走廊里遇到了宋鸿远。

  
许昕停住了脚步，因为他看到了宋鸿远。

  
马龙也停住了脚步，因为他看到了宋鸿远身边是他那个被称为三角形的同学。

  
四双眼睛朝着各自的目标死死的瞪了半天，甚至都有点忘了他们其实是一个阵营的伙伴关系。

“你好。”宋鸿远先问好了。

“你好。”许昕也跟上客气一下。

“这件事是我们有问题，还麻烦你了。”宋鸿远说的很公式，但是大大的黑眼圈就挂在脸上，看来他已经很久没有睡好觉了。

马龙根本没有注意，他只是看着三角形脸上挂着一种类似于胜利的微笑，他不明白这个时候他的笑容是什么意思，马龙只能做到冷冷的看着那枚微笑。他当然也不知道方博和宋鸿远上了头条又被许昕按下去了，更不知道许昕敏感的从宋鸿远新闻发言人的稿子里捕捉到一点异样的威胁。

  
“给你们两口子都添了麻烦啊。”宋鸿远叹了叹气，很真诚的说，然后他脸上忽然划过比真诚更加明显的疲倦和痛苦，“真的抱歉。”

  
许昕忽略掉对方的挑衅，刚要抬起脚步，他知道，宋鸿远在等他问出一个问题，一个他被王励勤和闫森封锁的答案，他忽然意识到，宋鸿远可能是想自己告诉他，想看到自己的表情是什么样的，他忽然记起了一秒钟之前宋鸿远那个过于真诚的“抱歉。”

  
他踌躇了一会，决定：不能在这，绝对不能在这。

和宋鸿远擦肩而过的时候却看到对方松了一口气的样子。

为了遮掩自己目前的慌乱，许昕转过头对马龙说：“宋鸿远旁边的人你认识吗？”

  
“我同学。”

  
“我说呢，用一种后来居上得意的目光一直看着你。”

“恩？”

“没记错的话，你是当年的荣誉毕业生对吧。”

“对啊。"

“可能他觉得自己也是荣誉毕业生了吧，不对他觉得他已经把荣誉毕业生踩在下边了。”

“什么意思。”

许昕停下来看了一会马龙：“马龙，你知道一种心理状态叫卑微，一个词语叫小人得志吗？”

“知道啊。”马龙忽然像梦醒了一样盯着刚才三角形站在的地方，好像他仍然还站在那里表演那个笑容，过了一会他觉得有点无聊：“我干嘛琢磨他啊，咱们快走吧。”

许昕摇了摇头，叹了一口气。

“你叹什么气啊。”

“我啊，感叹那人命不好。”

“恩？”

“他拼了全部，却仍然没有得到自己想要的。而且他根本不能理解他要的你不会给他。”

“我？”马龙茫然的指了指自己。“我给他什么。”

许昕没有继续说了，因为他也不想给那个人他想要的。他甚至不想浪费自己的时间而谈论他。

  
一下午的会议，许昕和宋鸿远只是就事故问题交换了点意见，反复确认在这方面宋鸿远没有隐瞒任何，他们共有了所有的信息之后，王励勤说，休息一段时间。

“你对接下来众议院要立的新税法有什么想法。”在会议的中途休息的时候马龙被三角形找到了，他想转身就走但是又被后边的人一句话绑住了手脚。

  
“你的想法是我最乐意听的。”

一只迈着的脚收回来了：“什么意思？”

  
“我们现在下一步在考虑修改税法。” 三角形抱起肩膀，他过高的颧骨挤在一起，还是那枚笑容。

  
“哦。”

马龙不知道怎么回答，这句话只是一个讯息，而且没有太大的用处：众议院是立法机构—-他们要修改法律有什么可笑的吗？

“咱们是同学，我想问问你的看法，我们下一步准备提高他们的税。”他指了指刚才的会议室：“那些站在金字塔尖的人。”

“我没什么意见，我现在已经不管这些了，我只是在帮许昕解决麻烦而已。”

那人似乎有点失望，他挥舞的魔杖遇到了强大的结界防御---他没办法让马龙说出自己想说的话，他甚至没办法改变马龙脸上谨慎冰冷的表情。

于是，

“你还在和上一个邪教经济纠纷里在浪费时间？”

“浪费时间？”

“谁都知道那个不可能的，你应该看看网络上对红衣女的看法：据说她就是那个网络里面的高层，她和她的丈夫，敛财无数，是因为这一次兜不住了，才狗咬狗一样的，状告他们的教主要求返还这么多年上缴的费用，而且她的丈夫现在不知所踪，没准是被她杀了。”

马龙看着自己的同学，他是一个律师，或者他应该是一个律师，但是他说的话完全配不上他胸前的律师徽章。

“然后呢。”他无精打采的问。

“我的意思是 以你，马龙你，不应该做这样的事，这种口水战一样的官司，你我都知道没有胜诉的可能，你应该做些别的。”

“比如说。”他的语气里掺杂了不耐烦：他不知道对方的逻辑在哪里，也不明白为什么他不说他真正想说的东西。

  
“众议院需要你这样的人，这么优秀的人。”

  
“哦。”马龙觉得这也不是他想说的话，但是他不准备纠缠：“我不会去的，我挺喜欢现在的工作。”

三角形干笑了一下，笑得马龙很想打他，他也不知道为什么自己这么想打他。

他转身要离开的时候，三角形懒洋洋的说：“你真的以为你做的也是律师应该做的事情吗？”

等马龙又一次停下这一次他没有转身，

他继续道：“我们做的是一样的事情--钻法律的空子。你以为你们真的在争取所谓的平权婚姻的权利吗，不，马龙，你和许昕还有王励勤一样，你们享受这种不平等，试想一下：如果真的第二天众议院裁定同性婚姻合法，和异性婚姻有同等的权利，你还有什么？你们的PR公司，许昕的疾呼奔走都没有任何意义，再也没有像宋鸿远这样的人会给你们大笔的钱供你们在网络和民意里乱窜了，因为他们已经得到了他们想要的，狡兔死走狗烹，我要是你，我就尽我所能的阻止这条法律被通过，这样一来，你们就有一个理由，而且是伟大又正义的理由不断的向宋鸿远他们要钱。”

  
马龙这次连回头都没有回头直径走开，他实在懒得再发生什么纠缠，他甚至不想让自己的声音和那个声音完成什么对话。

宋鸿远最先离开了座位，然后是许昕。

  
在走廊的茶水休息室里，许昕跟着宋鸿远的身影进了那扇玻璃门。

对面人今天打扮的很普通，简单的西装，许昕还是那样，一直手插着口袋，一只胳膊抵着门就进来了。

没有寒暄，也没有相互问询对方要喝什么，他们谁都没有那个心思，他们都有一个暗号和共识，在门应声关闭的时候他们两个人在一个密封的空间看着彼此。

一场眼神的较量，没有人离开对方的眼神，许昕不让自己的表现的过于愤怒和警觉，他只是看着宋鸿远站在窗口的位置，他甚至没有挪开一厘扫一下窗外清冽的蓝天。

  
宋鸿远最先放弃了。

“我和方博的事情对不起。”

许昕的手在口袋里攥紧了一瞬，继而他掏出手松弛的垂在两侧：“当时我还没想到能这么快见到你，想必王励勤和你说过了，我想让你离我们远一点。”

宋鸿远没有看到许昕露出任何不满意和生气的模样，点了点头，但是并不是对许昕的认可似乎是自己的预想的到了证实一样，他笑了一瞬然后又绷紧了脸：“我投资了方博的剧你听说了吧。”

“方博和我说了。”

“我知道，在你们大楼下面，那张照片传得满网络都是，我要谢谢你，不愧是你，给我省了不少的事情，你知道当时已经临近大选。”

“我并不是在为你做这些的，不用谢我。我也不需要你的道歉，只是意外而已。”

许昕的目光扫描着宋鸿远注意他的神态和动作，他想看清楚在挑衅背后到底是什么，他像是跌进了一个无垠的黑暗的隧道之中，只能凭借手电筒的一丝光柱要打探出他身处地方的全貌—-许昕不认为他做这些是因为他对方博有很大的兴趣，应该都是冲着自己来的。

\---这是他最不能原谅眼前这个一脸云淡风轻的年轻人的地方。

“我一直是这个你们基金会的赞助者，你知道吧。”宋鸿远放松的靠在了窗台上。

“我最近才听说。前两年有点忙的顾不上别的。”

宋鸿远垂下头笑了，可惜许昕在逆光的位置看不清他阴影里的面孔。

“那你还能找到合适的人结婚，也是好运气。”

“生活待我很好。”

“生活。”他重复了一下这个词，似乎不满意他这个答话，“我在找方博做一个话剧。”

终于来了。他自己开始说了。许昕微微看到了那条隧道露出了一丝光亮。他做好准备迎接着他接下来会看到的全貌。

“什么话剧。”他知道宋鸿远在等他这么问。

宋鸿远抬起头，不想错过接下来许昕的表情，他慢悠悠的说：“坠落与漂浮。”

宋鸿远看着许昕---他的影子颤动的闪了一下之后瞬间移动到自己面前，薅住他的衣服，然后他又放开。

“方博同意了。”他陈述着这个事实。

宋鸿远点点头。然后挑衅一样看着他。不再是语言，而是眼神，似乎再说：接下来你要怎么办。

\----在那个许昕爱上方博的一瞬间，他被他迷上的一刻，是方博失神又轻松的看着窗外的夜景说：“如果再给我一次机会，我仍然会演。”

将军。

宋鸿远直接把棋子放在了要害的位置上，在这一刻之前许昕一无所知。

当许昕推开闫森办公室的门的下一秒闫森抬手制止了将要爆发的许昕，抄起电话，不到三秒对面就接通了，闫森抬起眼皮看着在他面前气得呼吸紊乱的人对着电话说：“王励勤，人在我这，不用担心。” 放下电话，眼睛比划了一下窗边的沙发：“坐吧。”

  
“是方博同意的，麻烦找方博。”闫森一脸事不关己。

“如果你不同意呢。”

闫森转了一下眼珠，落在许昕身上：“许昕，柿子不能可软的捏，何况你老板都搞不定我。我为什么要停下我手里的剧，帮你的忙？”

  
“这部剧会惹麻烦。”

“你觉得我不知道吗？”闫森仰着头看着天花板：“我既然同意了说明，我愿意负担结果。”

“方博。。。”

“他是最先同意的，我还劝过他。”

然后闫森睁开眼睛看着许昕，说。。。

等许昕从闫森的办公室出来的时候悟出一个道理：他能搞定王励勤，但是他好像搞不定闫森。

张继科的稿子被撤了下来，他盯着上边自己的字：【精英主义和民粹主义】 发呆。这是第一次，他的稿子被替代了---是事故现场的一些调查和关于工人死亡情况的报道，当然还有无尽的声讨和强烈呼吁改变现状的采访。

“毕竟这个是新闻的热点。”主编扔下这句话就下班回家了。

张继科点上一支烟，透过烟雾看着自己的文字变得模糊，他意识到一个问题：媒体不仅仅会绑架民意，而民意也会绑架媒体。

这是双向的暴力。

而在这样的暴力之中，根本就没有什么自由可言。

所以他接到许昕的电话的时候直接开始考虑是把方博锁在自己家老房子里还是送到他远在海外的父母的旅行车上哪个比较轻松。

但是方博据理力争的反抗。

“这是我的事。”

“这不是你的事。”张继科根本不容方博反驳把他塞进车里往郊外走。

“你从开头就不应该弄这个剧，你不应该相信宋鸿远，你应该看看你哥哥今天被枪毙的报道，你就都明白了。”

“我明白。”方博从车后座不满的探出头。

被张继科一回胳膊按了回去：“你明白个屁！”他大声吼道。

“为什么？为什么我就不行。”

“因为你太过了。”

“这个不是你们说了算的。”

“方博，如果我们说了算的话你就烧高香吧，现在的问题是我们说了不算，所以我们才要把你锁进去。是为了你好。”

  
方博忽然没又找到反驳他的话语，的确，他们真的是为了他好。

我们？、

“这里还有许昕呢？”

张继科从镜子里看了一眼他：“他给我打的电话。”

方博泄气的锤了一下沙发，怎么没有瞒住。

“你想骗许昕？还是算了吧，你忘了他当初怎么凭着一张破嘴，说崩溃了几十人。我早就说了你不应该招惹他。”

“那我要见他。”方博换上了个声音，里面有不可反驳的威严。

张继科第一次听到方博的这样的声音。

“他是我丈夫，我要见他。你们不是我的监护人。”

车缓缓的靠在了路边，车里空气凝重的呼吸不畅，张继科按下了车窗拨通了许昕的电话：“我把人送回去，你自己解决。”

当方博进门的时候电视里播放的是新的党首演讲的样子，他沉痛又激烈的谴责了这次的事故，并表示要追查到底，要给受难家属一笔高额的赔偿，他深深的冲着参议院和众议院鞠了一躬，表示虽然这是他上任半年出的事故，但是事故的种子一直在。

贪婪，和无节制的生产，毫无人性的压榨和掠夺，是这个事故的原因，他表示要从源头杜绝这类的悲剧，他会信守诺言：让这个世界真正的好起来。

许昕关闭了电视，看到方博做到他对面：“我们需要谈谈，”

失去了电视光源的客厅陷入了幽兰色的昏暗。

“许昕你了解我，所以你找了张继科对吗。”

“方博，什么都可以，但是现在，这个剧不行。”

方博沉默了一会，他手指上的婚戒闪着一道银光，此刻那道光在他看来像是一条锁链。

许昕吞了吞口水，他知道，他绝对不能说出：你为我想想这样的话，他自己都会看不起自己，他只能祈求方博可以。。。  
“我会放弃的。”方博淡淡的说。“但是千万别说这是为了我好了，我身边有张继科就够了，因为他是我表哥，自打我出生他就是我表哥，我们一直在一起。但是许昕，我们是彼此选择了对方。”

  
然后方博就打开家门离开了，

许昕像是被那一声门响所惊醒一样，不觉颤抖了一下，

他忽然闪现出快两年前的那个冬天，方博搂着他软乎乎的说：我只有一个要求，就是我再也不想去医院接你了。他攥紧了拳头，他不至于自私到忽略一件事----现在对方博极为的不公平，而造成这样不公平的处境的正是一直被原谅被迁就的自己。

“您不该让他就这么死了。”等宋鸿远上了自己的车之后，三角形才神秘兮兮的和他说。

  
“什么？”宋鸿远转过头看着那个黑暗中亮亮的脑门。

“那个工人。”他似乎在说很重要的事情，挺起身去探过去：“你知道有很多种方法可以让他延续生命。”

宋鸿远猜到了他将要说的话，但是他没有阻止他。

“您知道，在安全生产法里明确的写着，重大安全事故和安全事故的却别，死一个人，和重伤一个的区别。不管怎么样，先让他活着，挺上个三四个月，当人们忘记这回事的时候，对你企业的惩罚也尘埃落定的时候，再处理来得及。”

宋鸿远别过脸去看着街景，一条笔直大桥向车窗袭来，另一侧是那栋他第一次完成的塔楼。他只听见自己说：“谢谢你，我还没有想到。”

那人有点遗憾的靠了回去：“就算是这样让那个人躺半年也比接下来的麻烦要好，我知道着听着很残酷，但是您要考虑你手下公司成千上万人的利益，不能因为他一个人，而且他已经是个死人了。”

“我懂。谢谢你。”

“你知道，我是个律师。”那人正了正衣服，露出了胸前的徽章。

宋鸿远看到自己的手机亮了---是方博的，他说他不能在演坠落和漂浮了。

“司机麻烦转弯去大众剧场。”

方博独自坐在舞台边上，上下打量着他今天白天才调整好的灯光和面前一千人的座位，一切都会在明天结束。

他不怪许昕和张继科，他们真的是为了他在阻止他，他早就不是当初那个不顾所有人反对贴出坠落与漂浮海报的年轻人了，尽管他深以为傲，但是就是这么一个他最深以为傲的作品可能要永远的被保留起来，只供他一个人来回味：他曾经做成点什么，他曾经试图表达什么，虽然中途被腰斩，但是他努力过了也付出了相应的代价。

但是那时候他只有自己，现在他还有许昕，许昕是他见过的最坚定最勇敢的人，他一直在左右摇摆的钢索上行走，那么如果自己也加入了这钢索中，他怕许昕会不小心跌落下去。

“我就知道你在这。”

入场的门口一个人站在走廊灯光的前面，那个人的影子投射在最右边的观众座椅上。

方博抬头看着那人不紧不慢的走过来，辨认他的脸：“你怎么还有时间来着，我以为工地上的事情就有你忙的呢。”

  
宋鸿远缓慢的走出阴影，然后他把胳膊搭在舞台上，看着身边坐在舞台边上的方博：“这件事也很重要。”

方博掏出那张支票：“还给你。”

“不用。”被推了回去。

  
宋鸿远抬头看了他一会：“我猜你没有吃饭."

方博点头的影子落在他脸上，然后宋鸿远后退一步，伸出手半弯着腰---像是一个邀请他共舞的绅士一样：“作为补偿能不能和我一起吃一顿饭。”

  
然后他抬起头看着方博：“好像我今天一天都没有吃饭。”

方博想了一会，他没有伸手，胳膊一撑就跳下来了：“那走吧。”

宋鸿远收起自己的手臂，背了过去夸张的抬着步子：“遵命。”

“还是为了红衣女吗？” 张继科回到家之后看到马龙孤坐在沙发上，仍然是气鼓鼓的样子，坐在他身边，戳了戳他的脸。

“不是。”马龙闷闷的说。

“那我想想，是你那个同学会的事情吗？”

马龙烦躁的起身开始在张继科面前晃悠：“我不明白，我不明白我为什么这么讨厌他，或者我不明白他为什么这么招人讨厌。”

张继科靠在沙发上看着马龙烦躁的样子：“那你说来听听。”

“我，我就是，说不出来，他和我说了什么众议院要修改税法的事情，还有一些莫名其妙的事，比如他说许昕和王励勤完全是利用了不公平的法律在大肆敛财，为了自己根本不是为了什么公平正义。”

张继科听到这里忽然噗的笑了，笑得马龙瞪了他一眼。

他马上收敛了自己的笑容：“对不起，即便我认为他说的是对的，我不代表我和他是一边的。”表明立场。

  
马龙疑狐的看了他一会，才缓缓的说：“你认为他说的是对的吗？”

“难道不是吗？试想如果真的平等了他们干什么？”张继科摊开手，眉毛撇开似乎再说一个里所应当的事情，普遍真理。

“那你觉得我们就是在钻法律的空子，我们在利用不平等？”

“这是我为什么最开始写许昕的初衷。”张继科坦白的说，“我认为他是为了某些堂而皇之的理由在出风头，给自己造神坛。后来我就无所谓了。”

马龙居高临下的看着张继科坦然的眼神，他困惑的看了他一会，觉得好像他不认识他一样，“那你认为我当时也是这样的人吗？”

张继科完全没有觉察到危险，他懒洋洋的靠在沙发上：“我，我当初只是认为你是个律师而已。”

似乎是一个中性的词，马龙放松了一下。

“我以为律师就是收钱干活的人，就那样呗，看你留着一丝不乱的背头还有熨帖合身的西装走在许昕的后边就觉得，你是个拿钱办事的律师。没准有一天会来找我，后来你的确也来找我了，作为许昕的律师。”张继科拱了拱换了个姿势：“我不喜欢你的职业不代表我不喜欢你这个人。”

  
马龙愣住了。

张继科飞快的看了一眼愣住的马龙，马上从沙发上跳起来准备继续解释，但是来不及了。

  
整个晚上都是随着：职业究竟是不是这个人的一部分，和你爱我就要爱我的全部，以及我爱我的职业，你也应该爱我职业 之间的哲学问题展开。

马龙今天下午闷闷的怨气全部发泄在了这场莫名其妙的争吵中，张继科经历道歉，据理力争，然后破罐子破摔之后直接被赶出了家门。

当他敲开许昕家门的时候看到同样落魄的许昕。

张继科叼着烟卷打开了客厅的灯，“方博呢."

“出去散心了。”

张继科用脚踢上了冰箱门，拿出两罐啤酒：“他怎么说的？”

“他说，他不会演了，然后他就出去了。”

张继科对对面的许昕涌上来一股同情。

“和马龙吵架了”。咧开嘴看着张继科。

张继科决定收回自己的同情。

“和你没关系。”然后他又想到：“他今天见了谁啊，感觉吃了两斤炸药回来。”

许昕抿了一口啤酒想了一会：“哦，一个可怜虫。”

？

“一个无良律师，应该是宋鸿远的律师。”提到这个名字他就恨的牙根痒痒，“他应该在挑衅马龙，是那种笑容，就是那种：你看啊，我现在和你是一样的了，马龙能感受到，但是他应该说不好那到底是什么。估计只是恶心吧。”许昕呵呵的笑了两声：“他可真可怜，有人为了他人而伟大，他是为了他人而下贱，对象还是马龙。”

这个词出来张继科忽然察觉到许昕也不在他的最佳状态，他侧过脸看着许昕，他表情还是那样，只是手指在地板上来回敲动打着乱七八糟的节奏，他在为了什么而焦虑挣扎。

“你究竟是为了我还是为了许昕。”方博忽然在宋鸿远说话的中间问道，

问的宋鸿远愣住了。

“我承认，相比许昕和你我就是一个普通人，但不证明我没有脑子，我不想事情，你突然提出来要重新排坠落与漂浮的时候我就觉得有点不对，毕竟谁都知道这部戏是当时被强制叫停的，你又把它提出来是算好了我不会拒绝，当然如果我不是太自作多情的话，我觉得你知道我和许昕的关系，也知道许昕知道了绝对会阻止，不怕你笑话，我爱那部戏，虽然我今年三十不到，但是我能断言：这是我这辈子能想出来的最好的戏剧，它是我最重要的一部分，即使知道这个可能是个坑，我依然会跳进去，我说了我只是普通人，普通人都抵挡不住诱惑，但是后来报纸出来了，我去找许昕，然后我和许昕的照片在网络上到处传播，我知道这个是许昕搞得--他做事情的手法我了解，但是我想不通你，我同意演话剧这个事闫森不可能让王励勤告诉许昕。许昕能知道只能是你这边吐露的，你到底要做什么？”

  
方博看着宋鸿远靠到椅子背上，一副小孩子把戏被戳穿之后不后悔又有点倔强的抿着嘴唇，眼睛也不看自己。也没有还嘴的欲望。

于是他继续说：“如果是冲我来没问题，我喜欢那部剧被怎么耍弄我就当我的弱点被人捏住了，但是，”他攥紧了手里的叉子，“如果你是冲着许昕来的，我绝对不会放过你。”

  
叉子反射着餐厅里的吊灯的光，晃到了对面的宋鸿远脸上，那一瞬间，方博看清了一种东西，不是小孩子的任性和恶作剧，而是一种饱经世事的大人脸上罕见的愤怒。宋鸿远几乎是在同时也攥紧了手里的餐具，力量之大，他的手在发抖，似乎他在进行一个较量：是自己的手指先折断还是那支镀银餐刀会先弯。

等许昕忽然跑出自己家门的时候，张继科继续默默的喝着啤酒---他还没醉，许昕已经半醉了，要不然他也不会忽然说道：“闫森问我，到底和方博在一起是因为爱他还是为了改变他。”

他也不会说：“我知道你，我查了你，用了好大的劲啊，张继科，你藏的真深啊。”

他也不会说：“你是不是因为一个人走的太辛苦所以才把马龙放在身边的，你觉得他能经受得住。”

他也不会说：“不行，我现在就要去找方博。”

许昕先到了剧场，问了看门人，看门人说方博和一个年轻的小伙子走掉的时候他就清楚那个人是谁，当看门人又说：“那个孩子西装上的一颗扣子可以买下这个剧场的时候，

许昕就更确定是谁了

“你知道他们去哪里了吗？”许昕不耐烦的打断了看门人对那个年轻人穿着打扮不厌其烦的赞扬，他说着他的皮鞋有多昂贵，他的出手有多阔绰，

“格兰德酒店，就是那个格兰德酒店。”看门人的眼神里流露出说出最神圣的誓言时候才会流露出的崇拜，许昕看了一眼他，转身跑开了。

果然，当他刚下车，就看到方博和宋鸿远从里面走了出来。最先看到他的是方博。

“你怎么来了，你喝酒了，你喝谁喝的？”

许昕统统没有回答，他抬头看着宋鸿远站在那栋洛可可风格台阶之上看着自己和方博的时候，他怪自己喝的太多，他没办法知道宋鸿远的表情和动作到底说明了什么，他的眼镜上似乎蒙上了一层雾气，他使劲眨了眨，看清却糊涂了很久：宋鸿远的脸上都是歉意。

“方博，”

“恩？”

“如果你想拍那部剧就去吧。”

“什么？”

许昕收回了在宋鸿远脸上的目光，专注的看着方博：“请为了我，做你想做的事情。”

咣啷啷，一个啤酒瓶从张继科手里滑落，他靠着许昕家的沙发睡着了，最后一个想到的是，许昕看着张继科，饶有兴致又一脸同情的说：“那个词是什么来着？一门忠烈。”


	3. 堂而皇之

堂而皇之

林高远他们家从上数五辈都是资本家。  
也是好运气，蒸汽时代刚刚开始，他们家的后山上发现了煤矿，电气时代开始发现了铜铁矿，他勤劳又贪婪的祖辈就在地图还没普及的年代自发的用脚丈量他们所能到达的尽头，勘探，实验，学习，采集，买卖，贿赂官员无所不用其极的把他们能发现的全部都划拉到自家的名下，他们家的成人礼就是那个继承人要自己重新走一遍当初他们祖先寻找矿产的路线---而且回来的时候必须要带着新的财富，当然不能是在路上打劫货车，也不能是抢劫银行，必须是他通过自己的判断和狡猾的交涉，用其他人的说法是：  
“他们骗来的。”  
就这样，煤矿化成了蒸汽，铜铁提供了电缆，变成了灯泡发出的光，工厂里传来的轰鸣，和铁矿变成汽车和泛着蓝绿色的铁轨。  
甚至到了一切收归国有的年代他的爷爷也偷偷炸毁了几个很有潜力的矿井之后交出去了几个不疼不痒的，然后在黑市和那些危险的地痞流氓继续悄悄的挖矿，在法外之地继续挖掘。不幸暴露之后还由于除了他们家没人知道怎么安全开采，在几次意外之后没人再愿意下去送命了，他爷爷联合了当初的地痞流氓，无业闲散人员从偷偷摸摸的挖到在“管理者”的眼皮底下挖煤，倒也度过了遍地饿殍的年代。  
到了他爸爸那辈，发现了怎么提炼硅，这东西太好了，你可以认为硅遍地都是，沙子里都有，但是它是电脑芯片的主要材料，于是他们不再挖矿，而是做起了提纯硅的工厂和公司。  
在那个大家还不太知道什么是电脑是什么的年代，他们家最先把提纯出来的像是固体水银一样琉璃幻彩的纯硅晶体摆在了他们家的家庙中，最前面是煤，铜铁矿石，还有绝望时代的一碗大米，最后是那个第一个生产出来的硅晶体。  
林高远就是在这么个家庭长大的，他还不知道abcd的时候就看到家里的元素周期表，他知道物质是这个世界的主宰，他知道哪怕只是一个不按规则的操作就会让矿井之下的几十个操作熟练精装能干的工人失去劳动能力，他知道就是89%的硅晶体和90%的硅晶体的价值完全不同，他知道所有东西背后都是有价值的，而他的使命就是把价值换成财富，他今年二十三岁。  
不同于以往的继承人，17岁的林高远踏上了周游世界的豪华游轮，他用半年时间漂流在各大洋之上，随身带着所有他觉得有用的书和他家族的一块原矿石。至于钱，他应征了那次豪华游轮的服务生的岗位，他近距离的观察了船上的所有富人，尽量听到他们所谈的问题，他们接下来要做什么，和在他们身边是否是新闻里出现的原配夫人，等他下船的第一件事就是按照自己的判断来指挥同学买入卖出股票，在一个长期的封闭空间里流露出的人性的特点和缺点是他操控股票最有力的根据。  
几次股灾之后他就不玩了，尽管他基本上没有亏过钱，但是以他的说法是：“他们在骗人。”  
今天他出现在宋鸿远租借的格兰德酒店的58层的房间里。穿的像是来借宿一样的随便，等两个人都坐定之后他抬头看了一眼：“不是很顺利吗？”  
宋鸿远苦笑了一下：“你不看报纸的吗？”  
“报纸哪有你脸上的表情好看。”林高原孩子气的笑了一下，打开了电视。  
宋鸿远坐了一会，说：“我们需要资金。”  
“那是你需要，为什么和我说。”林高远无聊的换着电视台，里面没完没了的播放电视剧，他对着电视：“我不明白这个为什么有人看，的确：演员不同，衣服不同，但是表情和故事都是一个啊。”  
宋鸿远盯了他一会，“许昕和我说要离他们远一点。”  
“他想的美，和你一样。”   
“你就说吧，不说我怎么知道。”宋鸿远坐在床上看着远处瘫坐在沙发上吐槽电视的林高远。  
啪 电视被关掉了。  
“我听说你们在建通往越南的铁路。”  
“你想要哪个？”宋鸿远有点不可思议的看着他脸上挂着一丝嘲笑。  
“那个给你，我才不要呢。”林高远有点不高兴。“我可以给你资金，按照股份的给你。”  
宋鸿远还没有来得及收回那丝嘲笑。林高远转过头来看着他：“怎么样？我给你一部分我们的股份。能解决你的燃眉之急。”林高远在手机上打出了一个数字晃给了对面的人。宋鸿远点点头，他就放下了，然后专心的看着他。  
这是想把自己和他绑在一辆战车上，这个年轻人胃口太大了。  
“我从来不占人家的便宜，让别人吃亏的事不叫生意那个叫压榨。我想要你们的一段公路和铁路线。”  
“做什么？”  
“我还能做什么啊。”林高远伸了个懒腰倒在沙发上：“拉矿呗。”  
然后林高远‘腾’的坐了起来：“多了你不用问，我发现了几个矿源，已经都预备好了，只是运输上还有困难，你们掌握了一部分铁路，恰好我能用上。而且我给你的是我们的股份，如果我真的成功了，你们将得到的比现在多得多。”  
他穿着卡通图案的帽衫，露着半截腿蹲在沙发上，但表情是生意人的冷酷和精明。  
宋鸿远扬起脸想了想，他首先想的是林高远刚才手机上的数字然后是股票的市值，然后又换算了一下他们需要多少钱来临时周转，然后眼前又出现了整个国家的铁路沿线地图，河流，公路，秦志戬手下的路段，大约的位置。。。  
他没有想一点关于林高远是否可靠，他们祖传的骗子的名号，还有他和他是否有交情。  
“你要告诉我具体的地点，我们才能同意。” 宋鸿远低下头看着林高远一动不动的看着他。“但是大约是哪里我已经猜到了，明天派人去我办公室吧。”  
林高远看着他带着不解，宋鸿远叹了口气：“我们有铁路的部分，”他冲着空气比划了一个图形继续说：“有矿区的地方，”他画了一个几个小方块，“没有水路，因为用水路会毋庸置疑的降低成本。”他挥了挥手似乎赶走了几个小方块，然后指着中间的那一块：“是这里对吗？”  
对面的人的脸上溢出：我没有找错人的笑容，他转身又一次打开了电视：“没想到你还真记得住。”  
“你会忘记元素周期表吗？”  
“...车次安排呢."  
“那是我的事。”  
宋鸿远开始放松下来，解开了领带，随意的扔到床上，头发垂下来一缕，看着那边的林高远，“我们能说正事了吗？”  
林高远眼睛仍然盯着电视：“我依然认为突破口应该是马龙。”  
宋鸿远有点泄气的笑了：“你说的对，许昕太难缠。”  
“张继科也难缠。”  
“你不知道许昕刚才和我说了多少废话。”宋鸿远不堪重负的摇了摇头。  
林高远冷笑了一下：“那是一个发狠能把死人说活了的主，而张继科，不到关键的时候他绝对不会乱动。对了，坠落与漂浮到底上不上啊。”他回头看了一眼宋鸿远：“我还等着看呢。”  
宋鸿远倒在床上瞟了他一眼：“和你有关系吗？”  
“你们男男女女谈恋爱的电视剧看得还少吗，我们去看个坠落与漂浮就被排斥？瞧不起异性恋是怎么着。”  
宋鸿远没有心肠和他扯淡挥了挥手，“还是会上的。”  
在遥控器上乱按的手指僵住了一秒，党魁魏泉的脸在电视里一闪而过 “我不知道应该夸你厉害还是夸方博厉害。”  
宋鸿远想到方博在餐厅里说：我是个普通人，普通人都抵挡不住诱惑，知道是个坑我也会往下跳。  
“方博厉害。”

第二天宋鸿远来到自己公司的时候发现生产安全局派出了生产安全调查小组的人，他看着那些制服堂而皇之地走进了工地，开始布置和验收，挑了一下眉毛：“他们在干什么？”  
“调查事故原因."  
生产条例第三条第四段的工作流程出了问题，还有工人着装规范的第一条：佩戴安全头盔没有严格遵守。宋鸿远默默的想着事故原因。但是他也没理会和秘书说：“麻烦给别北县的公路和铁路地铁，车次，节数，货车，客车都要。” 然后他就去考虑怎么帮林高远增加车次的事情了。

等张继科翻到聚光灯日报的经济版的时候看到的是头条：深安林氏矿业强势注资越齐工程，第一部股票急速回春。  
他翻了翻大众日报的经济版面是大量的讨论工程安全和企业忽视安全生产所带来的危害，要严查彻查，防止下一次再有同样的悲剧出现，全文中一半的文字在强调：我们十分重视！另一半是介绍政府已经派出了安全调查小组并强调一定要在独立的情况下调查出真凶，保障工人的利益和生产的顺利进行。  
然后他就撂下了，开始琢磨今天是回哪个家。

“我们需要谈谈。”他一进门就看到了马龙掐着腰堵住了他通往客厅的路。  
脸上马上堆上讨好的笑：“谈谈谈，就在这吗？”他指了指局促的玄关。  
马龙摇着头往客厅里走，当张继科走到客厅的时候马龙把当天的聚光灯日报怼到他脸上：“你解释一下这个是什么意思？”  
是张继科对那个邪教受害者的追踪报道，里面不可避免的提到了红衣女，还介绍了她的确是这个组织的高级干部，也提到了她的丈夫下落不明。”  
张继科躲开了那张报纸，有点不可思议的看着他：“怎么了。”  
马龙把报纸摔倒地上：“你知不知道你正在干涉司法，这个是还在诉讼中的案件，你这么一写，会让我的委托人首先接受舆论的审判。”  
张继科捡起了自己的报纸，放在桌子上，抄起口袋：“马龙，这就是我做的事情，你们是经济纠纷，根本不存在舆论的压力。”  
马龙抱着肩膀：“你别用你那套说辞来搪塞我，别人可以，我的工作就是尽量确保我的委托人得到法律最公正的审判，不是你，也不是随便花上几毛钱买报纸的人。”  
张继科尴尬的笑了：“昨天你还在说如果爱你的话就要爱你的职业，你这是唱的哪一出，”他转头晃悠了一圈：“这个案子是我跟了快三年了，你让我放弃吗？”  
马龙一时也找不到话，但是他的表情松动了，张继科说的有道理，如果这就不让他继续写了貌似对他也不公平，他走到窗口看着外边的车流陷入了一个道德的困境：  
他没有权利干涉张继科，但是内心来讲他当然希望张继科是自己这一边的，那篇报道出来他才会这么的愤怒，但是在他认识张继科之前他就是个记者，在他和张继科表白之前张继科就为了这个案子付出了很多---包括他们第一次约会，恩，姑且叫做约会吧，张继科就是因为下雨躲在垃圾桶了一个下午才来的，这样看来他的火气是哪里来的？  
来自于他对张继科的爱吗？  
但是爱应该是一件愉悦的事情啊，比如他们牵手的时候，张继科说他自己是唯一的候补人的时候，他们两个在公寓里带着的每时每刻都是愉悦的，这样的愉悦为什么会引发那么可怕的气愤和背叛感。  
背叛感？  
张继科看着马龙望着窗外发呆觉得脑子疼，他当然想调查更多的事情，比如说新党越来越猖獗的民粹作风，新党的新星---宋鸿远手下的企业的安全事故背后的交易，还有据说众议院最近蝇营狗苟的立法游说，但是都被主编一一否决了，  
“暂时不要发。”  
“到什么时候。”  
张继科叼着烟看着主编阴沉的脸。  
主编没有回答。  
张继科狠狠的把手里的笔摔到桌子上，“不是现在就是永远。”  
主编喝着茶水：“年轻人不要那么偏激吗，很多事其实不是非黑即白的，现在只是权宜之计。”  
他没有办法，唯一能写的是手头上积攒的红衣女的资料，这个他能想到的现在，可以发的。  
但是马龙似乎想不通，他忽然有点悲凉的感到：他能理解马龙，但是马龙没有理解他。  
“马龙，你知道媒体的一个作用是监督司法，好的媒体是第四公权力。”他忽然没有信心再说下去了，他觉得自己这么扯有点无耻，于是他安静的坐了下来，看到桌子上那沓报纸，眼不见心不烦一样扔进了垃圾桶。  
马龙转过身，张继科有点无奈的仰头看着他。  
“对不起。”他憋出一句道歉。  
张继科无奈的笑了笑，“这些都没关系。”  
“明明有关系。”马龙严肃的说，他坐到张继科旁边，打开电视的时候看到安全小组进驻到宋鸿远公司的新闻，张继科先笑了出来。  
“怎么了。”  
“安全小组的人没有一个人戴着安全帽啊。”

红衣女因为那篇报道彻底的被舆论碾压，她被各路的媒体追赶，毕竟当初是王励勤怂恿她要争取自己的利益，王励勤也不是那么没有良心用完就扔的人，于是，他把红衣女推给了许昕。  
“对应媒体那一套。”  
就像是多说一个字他都觉得浪费一样，王励勤扣掉了电话。  
许昕叹了一个口，约红衣女在自己公司的小会议室见面，那天她穿的一身深蓝色的套装，手头都是一些材料和自己准备的稿子。  
许昕一点点的看完了之后，微微叹了口气。  
“怎么样。”  
许昕用稿子敲了敲桌子对着红衣女笑了一下：“很好。” 他咧开嘴冲着红衣女笑了一下，对方安心的缓了一口气--  
\---可许昕马上说：“但是，”他掏出自己的准备的一堆文件：“你知道现在大家是怎么说你的吗？”  
十分钟之后。就听到会议室一声巨响，红衣女把手头的文件夹重重的摔到地上。  
“他们太过分了，为什么，为什么要这么说我。”  
许昕见怪不怪的看着她一手托腮一手转笔玩，转够了，他就捡起来那个文件夹，“我对你深表同情，但是我的职业要求我必须告诉你：这些都是正常的现象，你不能预想每个人说话的人都带着良知，况且，良知这种东西就是很主观，也许就是出于他们的良知他们才攻击你的。”  
“不可能。”红衣女崩溃的揽着头发，“真正善良正直的人绝对不会说出这么恶毒的话。”  
许昕低头笑笑没有吭声，他把自己准备的稿子交到她的手里：“如果你觉得受不了的话就按照我这个背吧。”  
红衣女看了一下：“这个和我写的根本不一样。”  
“所以你需要背一下。”许昕靠回自己的椅子上，一副要收工回家的样子。  
“但是，我难道不应该说我想说的话吗？”  
对面的人同情又理解的点点头，“我说我完全理解你，你会相信我吗，虽然这么说很不礼貌，但是茜小姐，我经历过的比这个要多得多，你不相信我可以，随意检索我的名字看一下两三年前的报道就知道了。”  
红衣女似懂非懂的点点头，然后又摇摇头，“对不起那个时候我。。。”  
许昕了然示意到她不用再说了，他低声又温和的说：“都过去了，没关系。现在如果你乐意配合，你可以用我的稿子，你不愿意可以用你自己的，但是我觉得那样可能会引起一些不必要的麻烦。必须事先提醒你一下。”  
红衣女看着那边稿子很久，然后苦笑着说：“说是经济纠纷，我们，我只是想要一个道歉。” 那个笑容苍凉又无奈。  
许昕被那个带着祈求的笑容刺到一瞬，  
是啊，很久很久之前他需要的也只是个道歉，甚至不是道歉，只是那个人的一句：我理解你了，孩子。  
不管他多努力，不管他多能言善辩，不管他多会和全世界的媒体打交道，不管他曾经以一张嘴说破了一个残存的教会。直至到他已经放弃的今天，他仍然做不到。  
他发现，可能这个世界上最难得到的是最亲近你的人的理解。  
因为过于亲近，有了太多的爱和羁绊会不自觉的认为：我们站在一起，我们应该是一样的。  
那是血缘，那是爱情，那是使人类拥有的最接近于神的力量。  
当你选择不一样的时候，对方也许会觉得那份爱都错付了，那份错付了的爱会转化成恨意和埋怨以及极大的控制力，他们会竭尽全力的把你掰回 “正轨”  
然后他们会 “原谅你”  
他们会说 “我依然爱你啊。”  
许昕打住了自己的想法，他不能再想下去了。  
在那天回到家之后方博抱住了他，问他为什么改变了想法，许昕享受着方博的拥抱和他身上传来的温度，吻了吻他的头发，说：“我错了，我不应该试图强行的改变你。”  
改变了你，谁来爱我啊。  
他看着方博默默的想。  
关闭了办公室的灯，抄着口袋，慢慢悠悠的下楼，最后几节直接跳了下去，街上已经没有几个人了，只有个和几个漂浮的塑料袋和报纸，方博在冒险，他知道啊，他也知道这对方博多重要，有的爱是把他所爱的人放在身边，放在自己的臂膀之下，不忍让他飞离一寸。  
而有一种爱会变成任他飞翔的天空。  
当许昕知道自己爱上方博的时候，他只能选择第二种。他注定是要自己飞舞的，像是意象里的那一团棉花糖一样干净自由的云彩，在铁青的天幕中，在暴风雨之后，在隆冬的天际，在太阳都被压抑的万里之外。只有它惬意又勇敢，毫不遮掩的表现着自己。

“惬意勇敢，毫不遮掩，放屁！” 张继科抽着烟，对着许昕一通狂喷，他焦躁的喝了一口啤酒，扔下了手里的烟头指着许昕说：“就应该好好管管他，你就是心太软，他是不是拿着他那双大眼睛朝你眨巴眨巴你就忘了正事了，他冲你撒娇几句你就昏头昏脑的觉得 ‘没事，就由着他吧’。”  
张继科恶意的模仿起许昕说话的语气，许昕也不生气，他反而呵呵的傻乐了几声，被张继科用啤酒砸桌子的声音吓了一跳。  
“我在说正事呢，你瞎想什么。”  
“我在想方博啊。”  
马龙坐在张继科傍边被自己的同事兼好友隔应的不行尖着嗓子说：“要想回家想去。”被张继科拦住了：“你把他赶走了我说谁去啊。”  
“哦，对不起。”马龙喝的脸通红仍然举着杯子瓮声瓮气的道歉。  
许曦才下飞机，不知道这几个在说什么，她手里也是一瓶啤酒觉得插不上话就直接大声说：“什么？什么？什么？”  
张继科和许曦解释了一下，然后许曦点点头，刚要说话，他旁边的威廉就僵硬的问：“什么？什么？什么？”  
许曦忍住脾气用西班牙语翻译了一下，然后威廉隔着许曦拍了拍他的肩膀：“Sin 你真的做的很对。”  
“对个屁！”张继科扩大了打击面。  
许昕怼了怼许曦，“你能不能好好教教他读我的名字，每次我都觉得我有多大过错似的。”  
“说西班牙语的人这个音顺口，你就将就一点吧。”  
“干脆你就起个英文名叫Sin得了。”马龙决定也要借机讽刺一下他。  
许昕被这些人一夹击忽然很想念还在剧场忙活的方博。  
“我还没说完呢。”今天张继科一直被不断的打断，他自以为：许昕和方博结婚了，方博是他的表弟，许曦是许昕的妹妹，所以在这里他应该掌握话语权。  
至于马龙吗，他瞟了一眼喝的通红的马龙----回家再说，现在不予讨论。  
“我去和他说。" 他收回了停留在马龙脸上的目光看着许昕，“你说我怎么能相信你呢，还是我最近忙的把方博的事给忘了，这倒好，我一看官网，竟然明年春天就开始了，你怎么想的，现在都什么形势了，我的稿子。”他说了一半，就吞了回去，许昕警惕起来，竖起了身子探过来：“怎么，你也不让发了吗？”  
张继科歪着嘴无奈的点点头，抽出一支烟，“已经压了好几个了。”他口齿不清的说。  
“我听好几个学传播的同学说了，似乎最近都是这个问题。”许昕用指甲盖滑着嘴唇。  
许曦听到了桌面上流动着的不安，她拍了拍手：“现在不要说这个啊，还是等方博快点来咱们一起喝酒啊。"  
张继科没有吱声倒是举起了手边的啤酒，一仰脖子就喝尽去了，叹了口气。  
马龙拍了拍他：“有我你担心什么？”  
“恩？”  
“我可是给许昕那个混蛋打了三四年这类的官司啊，从来没有输过，何况方博这个还属于创作和表达自由，大不了再次被切掉，你担心什么？”马龙挽着袖子，看着张继科和许昕，  
桌子上的气氛并没有因此而得到缓解，反而沉重了一点，张继科偷偷的握住马龙的手，他不想把马龙也牵扯进来。  
“我还能保护他。”许昕抬起头，眼神没了刚才酒精过后的涣散，全部都是坚定和危险。“我也是当了好几年的被告。习惯了。”  
许曦不喜欢这种气氛，她砸了砸舌头：“你看看你们这帮窝囊样，有什么的，大不了到时候我把他搞上飞机直接运送的拉美，你知道纳粹他们都收，收留一个方博不成问题。”  
许昕拍了她一下：“你怎么还越说越严重呢，不至于。”  
“什么不至于啊。”  
然后他们就发现方博，还有他后面的宋鸿远。  
许昕先站了起来。  
然后是张继科，哗啦啦一桌子的人都站起来了。  
方博挡在宋鸿远和众人之间 ：“他就是送我过来的，说是和大家打个招呼而已，不要激动。”  
张继科第一个坐下了，没有看宋鸿远一眼。  
然后是马龙也疑狐的打量着他，许曦，威廉，最后站着的只剩下许昕。  
“谢谢你送他回来，你请便。” 许昕冷冷的说，下颚的曲线特别清晰。  
宋鸿远还是轻松自如的站在原地，他双手揣着日礼服的口袋里，看来他今天早上去了什么很庄重的场面，还来不及换，在这个时间穿这个衣服还能从容不迫的站在充满敌意的小酒馆里面，许昕觉得这个人有点莫名其妙。  
“我能坐下吗？”  
“当然。”威廉先和和气气的说，然后许曦打了一下他，小声用西班牙语嘀咕了几句。然后威廉 “哦”了一身就不说话了。  
“请坐。”马龙先开口了。  
张继科也指了一下位置，宋鸿远就挨着方博坐下了，他脱掉了那套笨拙的大衣，露出里面的马甲，然后又脱掉了马甲，还有联系着马甲扣子上繁琐的珠宝装饰，在灯光下熠熠闪耀。最后他像是一个骑士卸掉了盔甲一样，瘫坐在椅子上，耷拉着肩膀，笑着说：“不好意思，我今天来不及换衣服。”  
“哦。”  
大家都不说话了，然后方博才开口一一介绍，宋鸿远都很礼貌的和他们一一打招呼，不论回应是多么冷淡绝对没有干扰到他下一个你好和下一次的微笑。  
张继科先忍不住了：“为什么要拍这个剧。”  
“因为我喜欢这部剧，恰好我可以承担这部剧的制作费用，而且。”他看了一下在场的人：“你们完全不用担心方博因为这个剧最终会惹上什么麻烦。”  
许昕抱着肩膀哼了一下。方博怼了怼他。  
张继科摸着胡子茬看着他：“你知道我最近在查你吗？新党的新星，所以你觉得你可以用的势力和钱让你喜欢的剧上演对吗？”  
宋鸿远看着张继科：“对。”  
许曦低头掩盖住自己脸上鄙视的表情，她发誓，要不是方博领来了宋鸿远，她手里这杯啤酒早就泼在他脸上了。她才不管她和宋鸿远中间隔了许昕和方博。  
“我倒喜欢这么坦白的人。”张继科点点头，“我采访过秦志戬，他说你是现在很少见知道自己说的每一个字背后的意思的人。” 继而他警告的看着宋鸿远：“我但愿他没有看错你。”  
“我也希望。”  
宋鸿远举起酒杯喝了一口，“我知道大家不是很喜欢我，或者觉得我带来了不少麻烦，这就是我来着的目的---为了消除你们的担心，也为了我和方博的合作可以顺利的进行，你们比我更了解他，如果没有你们的全力支持他工作起来会有顾虑，这些顾虑会成为他以后表达的阻碍，而我作为这部剧的投资人，我认为我有权利要求他全心全意的投入到这部剧之中，所以，首要任务是消除各位对我的戒心，请相信我，最终，我不会给方博添任何麻烦。但是，”他拧了眉毛好久，一个一个看着桌子上人的脸，怀疑的，敌意的，茫然的，礼貌的。蔑视的。他一个一个看过去，很郑重的说：“实在抱歉。”

宋鸿远很早就离开了，他离开之后不得不说气氛好了很多，沉默的许昕也话渐渐多了起来，他忽然指着张继科和马龙说：“我没想到你们能真的在一起。”  
“我也没想到你能和方博在一起。”张继科反唇相讥。  
“你们完全就是两个路线啊。”许昕喝了一口啤酒，然后被方博悄悄的换成了苏打水。  
“什么路线？”马龙闷闷的说。  
“亡命徒，一个律师。你们应该在法庭上相见啊。” 方博有点后悔，给他换酒换的有点晚了。  
“马龙，难道张继科就没有做过什么让你特别不能容忍的事情吗，比如触犯了你最爱的法律和公平，张继科你难道就没有一点点觉得马龙过于教条吗？”  
“不关你的事！”  
他们两个人同时对着许昕吼道，许昕低头呵呵笑了一会，就说：“只有一致对外的时候那么有默契。”  
“你不也是吗。”许曦觉得好笑的看着他们。  
“恩？”  
许曦指着他们三个：“只有一次我觉得你们三个是特别团结默契的时候，就是你们要搞掉那个邪教头子，一致对外的时候你们的默契啊，虽然平常的时候呢，好像是有点互相讨厌。”  
方博无声的笑了，认同的看着许曦。  
“不管你的事。”这次是他们三个人齐声说。  
马龙觉得喝的有点多，就和张继科悄悄说：“我出去透透风。”  
走出门口，

剩下的人就开始无边无垠的聊天，再也没有人谈论那个剧，也没有说最近越来越收紧的形势，他们只是谈论尧尧过两年绝对开始交男朋友，会气死许曦，他们谈论方博和张继科小时候淘气把方博的父母气得直跺脚，谈论许昕最近没有了平权英雄的光环，被网路上偶尔奚落的落魄的样子，还有接下来许曦和威廉马戏团的巡演----  
\------从窗外看，那是一幅多么美好的画啊，他们热爱着彼此，关注着彼此倾听彼此的交谈，偶尔屋里的喧闹传出，听的马龙暖融融的，但是渐渐的他的眼神变得冰冷和疏离，他歪着脑袋看了好久，不知不觉，目光都落在那个笑得眼角都是干纹的张继科上，那一刻他才真实的确定他是爱他的。  
有生以来他也第一次想明白：原来爱能带来的绝不仅仅是愉悦。


	4. 弦外之音

弦外之音

几个月之后，安全调查组的人改了一个办公室的门牌：大众安全保障部。再也没有提过要离开。  
接下来在矿厂，纺织厂，炼油厂，发电公司，水利公司，所有涉及到安全的地方，都新开设了部门：大众安全保障部。  
\---为了工人的利益，为了大众的知情权，我们不能相信这些企业，我们必须把他们关到管理的笼子里。  
“一有适当的利润，资本就会非常胆壮起来。只要有10％的利润，它就会到处被人使用；有20％，就会活泼起来；有50％，就会引起积极的冒险；有100％，就会使人不顾一切法律；有300％，就会使人不怕犯罪，甚至不怕绞首的危险。如果动乱和纷争会带来利润，它就会鼓励它们。”  
大众日报信誓旦旦的引用了资本论里脍炙人口的一段话之后开启了新党对全国经济的部署。  
张继科皱着眉毛，那一段他曾经烂熟于心的文字，他困惑的看了一会，然后问主编：“这个咱们报纸怎么说的。”  
主编好像没有听到一样默默的看着远方喝着茶水。  
张继科把报纸砸到他的桌子上，主编的茶水倾洒出一点：“你要吓死我啊。”慌忙的擦着桌子，张继科举着报纸逼近了主编慌乱的脸：“咱们准备怎么说？！”  
“我们什么都没说。”  
“什么都不说？”  
“有什么好说的，安全保证部门已经进驻各个工厂了。”  
“下一步就是公司，是学校，最后是报社！”张继科指着上边的黑字低声又紧迫的说道。  
主编倒是轻松的笑了：“怎么可能？他们有什么理由，这绝对不会被允许的。你太紧张了，张继科，听我的话，回家洗一个澡，喝一杯热牛奶然后好好睡一觉什么事情都不会有。”  
张继科点点头，恢复了原来的嗓音：“对啊，我正好要回家。”一个手指头勾起夹克衫外套，“主编，我身体不好，看到你想吐，请假回家。”  
然后头也不回的，走了。  
第二天，张继科用传真发过来自己的稿件。  
“安全之后，众议院要的是---高额的安全。”  
记录了众议院最近的几个议员出入的场合，和他们身边的人的采访，意思很简单：他们正在考虑修改税法。  
马龙继续阴沉着脸对他挥了挥报纸：“解释一下。”  
对面的人松了松肩膀：“就是上边写的。”  
马龙长舒了一口气，那天在同学会上的烦躁再一次袭来，他低头看了一会报纸：“这个是真的。”  
“这方面你要相信我。”  
马龙把报纸扔到地上，大吼起来：“他们要干什么，他们以为小学生修改作文吗？还是编数学题呢，那是税法啊，怎么能。”他闭上了嘴望着窗外。  
早春的清晨，凛冽的风吹着干树枝，他深呼吸了几次，还是放弃了，转过头看着张继科，不知道是生张继科的气还是他报道的气，瞪着眼睛看了半天，张继科才缓缓的开口：“我现在做的就是鼓动舆论反对。”  
“有什么用。立法权在他们手上。”  
“只是少量的议员，我要一个字一个字的压住他们，我要舆论启动，我要他们表决的时候手会因为紧张和顾虑而颤抖。”  
张继科看着窗外那片被风摇摆的树枝缓缓的说。  
这也是干扰立法，马龙默默想到。  
但是他烦心事最近不少，暂时还不想和张继科聊这个，比如说，三角形又找来他：那个邪教的案子怎么样了？  
马龙谨慎的说还在上诉中。  
“你真是好运气。”三角形仅仅剩下可怜的头发在春风里飘舞起来，马龙别过目光，眼不见为净，他不明白他在王励勤的公司大楼在蹲守自己到底要说什么。  
“只在这里说，很多人希望这次官司你能赢。”仍然是模糊不清的话。  
“很多人？谁？为什么希望我能赢，上一次你还说基本上没有赢的可能，为什么只在这里说？”他指出了一些列让他听不懂的意思。  
三角形那个古怪的笑容又跃在他的脸上，他挺直了要，拍了拍马龙的肩膀，给他一个意味深长的眼神之后就走了，马龙想在那个眼神里多读出点什么---就像许昕一样，他站在春风里，在他们那栋灰色大楼的拐角处模仿了那个眼神一会，决定--马上上电梯找许昕。  
“什么意思。”  
许昕坐在自己的椅子上看着马龙对他挤眉弄眼了半天，他抱着肩膀面无表情的看了一会马龙：“中风？”  
五官更加扭曲的马龙泄了气，他一屁股坐到许昕面前看着他：“你为什么知道对方是怎么想的。”  
“我不知道。”许昕叹了口气打开了电脑---有一种不祥的预感，  
“为什么我什么都看不出来，对方和我说话也是模模糊糊的。”  
“谁啊。”  
“宋鸿远的律师。”  
许昕不说话了，他开始看报告和网络上最新的对越齐工程的评论，  
马龙探过身子去，挡住了一半的屏幕，“许昕你教教我吧。”  
被挡住视线的许昕往后仰着审视他：“你怎么了，终于意识到自己是个机器人了？”  
“我只是在这方面有明显短板而已。”  
“说说原因。”  
“我有的时候，不知道张继科在想什么。”马龙在屋子里踱步，许昕翻了个白眼，趁着他离开了继续工作。  
“真的真的真的，你看我那么帮你和方博，现在到了你帮我的时候了。”  
“你帮我什么了？”许昕阴阳怪气的问。  
马龙提起气刚要说什么，随机他想了一下：“这样吧我未来会继续帮你和方博。万一你们两。。。”  
许昕停下了手里的工作，但是马龙完全没有意识到这是什么意思。  
“比如说，现在这个宋鸿远来势汹汹，你知道他和方博每天有多少时间在一起吗？”他看了看许昕然后替他回答：“你不知道，你知道宋鸿远多有钱吗？你不知道，你知道宋鸿远会不会在你不在的地方施展魅力？你也不知道，万一他真的像他表现的那么完美，那方。。。”  
等他回头的时候看到许昕脸上所有的孔都气得张大，对自己怒目而视，眼镜片反射着寒光。  
“马龙。”  
“。。。啊？”  
“来，你猜猜我现在的表情是什么意思。”  
“诶？"  
马龙困惑的站在原地打量着好几年的朋友，他像是研究法律条文一样严谨冷静的看了会：“愤怒。”  
许昕趴在桌子上无声的挣扎了一阵说：“难道在你说这些话之前没有想象到你说完之后会看到这样的一张脸吗？”  
“没有。”  
然后就看到许昕嗖的站了起来，推搡着他，嘴里还叫嚣着，你快点折磨张继科去吧，我不用你了，等马龙将将推在门口的时候忽然说：“不是，你帮我想想，三角形说他现在想让红衣女胜诉是什么意思。”  
许昕骤然停住，  
“他怎么说的，原话。”  
“他说，他说很多人都想让红衣女能胜诉，说只能告诉我。”  
许昕不断的咬着嘴唇原地踱步，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“我真不敢相信我和你因为那个事，纠缠了这么久。我简直被你传染了。我是傻了，都怪宋鸿远，张继科是怎么受的了的。那个混蛋律师也是运气不好。”他这一句话断断续续转换了很多个语气，一会抬头一会低头，一会剜了一眼马龙一会看着窗外的天空。  
马龙完全没有听懂这些东西有什么联系，完全是逻辑错乱的一堆抱怨，他不清楚：宋鸿远怎么了，张继科需要忍受什么。  
许昕飞快的跑回自己的电脑桌那里胡乱的检索了一会，然后抓起电话：“张继科吗？你快点查查你当初盯梢的那几个邪教的点，看看他们的地产被谁收走了！”

宋鸿远最近很忙，除了要新购土地的事情，还有年轻的林高远过于激烈的愤怒。  
“他们凭什么？他们凭什么？”林高远在电话里咆哮着，他很少有这种情绪，大多数情况下他只是个冷静的商人。  
宋鸿远掐着眉心，没有任何答话。  
“你知道，是我在发工资，我为什么要把钱，交给那些对我毫无帮助的人，我以我家的家庙发誓，我们从来不助长不劳而获。”  
“他们是，首都的人。”宋鸿远冷静的说出了背后的原因然后慎重的说：“高远，冷静一下。不要。。。"  
电话两端的人都沉默了。  
“加运的矿石是不是正常到了？”宋鸿远急于拉回商人状态。  
果然  
说道这里，林高远的声音忽然来了精神：“你知道辉钼矿吗，就是我一直在让你加运的矿区。”  
“我不懂，你说吧。”  
“告诉你也没关系，我们在开发一种新的材料比硅芯片要更灵活，更耐热，导电电阻会更小，传输数据的时候会更快，这会提高那些中央处理器的速度，当然很多只是在论文和理论层面，但是。”  
“你做出来了，林高远。”宋鸿远并没有吃惊和太过惊奇，他是是顺理成章的说出自己的推论。  
“是的。” 23岁的林高远，此时的声音充满了愉悦满足还有自豪：“我做出来了，而且我已经拿到了第一批订单，想一下，如果真的有了这样的芯片，它具有极高的柔韧性，还有极佳的散热导电性，他可以嵌入任何形状的介质中，未来这样的芯片加上人体体温的热能发电和无线网络。。。现阶段来讲它能让电脑运转更加快速，数据运转更加流畅，你想象这个世界上的数据汪洋里，都是那样的芯片在保证他们顺利的流到他们应该流淌到的地方。”  
“那些倒卖数据和数据作假的人也会欢迎这种发明的。”宋鸿远不无讽刺的笑了。  
“让他们继续在地下做他们见不得人的事去吧，我不介意我的大船留几个饼干渣给他们吃，这是没办法避免的，我们生来就要承担比别人多的骂名和责任，似乎是原罪。”  
“世界上根本没有原罪这回事。”  
“但是让人相信自己有罪，人会更加顺从更加容易合作，让他相信他们不值得，他们不值得拥有骄傲和自由，他们认为骄傲是道德的堕落，自由是混乱的开始。”  
“行了。” 宋鸿远无力的打断他声音带着求饶和疲惫，林高远再一次沉默。他们心里都有一个问号，为什么？为什么他们会相信这个。  
他们心里也都坚定的知道彼此是少数的异类。  
这是他们友谊的基石。

宋鸿远关掉电话之后看着窗外-------那些人开始在自己公司上班了，那些本来不属于自己的公司的人，那些对生产和创造一无所知的人，那些虽然接受过良好的专业教育但是连一个瓦房都没有搭建过的人，那些满嘴的安全为了工人利益的人，就在这拿走了本来应该属于工人的工资。。。  
他扔下了手里的电话，打开酒店的门，下楼直奔大众剧场。

方博是个有意思的人，在马上就要上演的一个星期前，他忽然提出要修改一部分配乐。  
配乐差点提出辞职，因为他受不了方博这种默默无语却压力如山的工作---不会生气，大多时候话也很少，只是会一遍又一遍的重新来过，推翻以前所想的，在这个剧场里，他是一个沉默的独裁者，必须看到自己想看到的东西，否则他明亮无辜眼睛会一遍又一遍的像是寻找什么东西一样里面透着不安和遗憾，无声的施压，直到所有的工作人员和他一样沉默的再一次重来一遍。  
宋鸿远听了他派过去的两个演出负责人抱怨之后竟然拍手笑了起来，笑够了以后他问他们：“除了这个，还有什么让你们不满的吗？”  
两个负责人你看我我看你，询问彼此，等他们再回头的时候宋鸿远已经离开了办公室。  
这一次，因为配乐方博陷入了僵局，他桌子上到倒计时已经是个位数，一筹莫展的时候宋鸿远突然出现在剧场里，站在舞台下边仰着头说他有一些音乐，没准可以。  
但是，方博没有看到音响，没有胶片，胶片机，CD。  
现在，他站在一个空旷的音乐厅舞台上是好整以暇的交响乐团。指挥的人是一位头发花白的老者，站在台上看到方博脸上吃惊的表情笑得很礼貌。  
“你说的音乐就是这个。”  
“听一下现场演出，比胶片要好很多。”  
他指引方博坐到中间的位置，自己则隔了一个座位，站着对指挥的人说：“请开始。”  
方博没有听过这支曲子，他听古典音乐不多，但是他从来没有听过类似的曲子。  
像是过激冲动的摇滚乐一样它是以定音鼓开始的，敲击摔打出节奏，扬起了启程的帆，继而是管乐的奏起，嘹亮又夹杂着鼓声的轰鸣，从那之中悄悄升起的是弦乐，中提琴平稳宁静，小提琴则是不断的从低把位急速的攀升到高把位，短暂有力的挥舞着的琴弓像是一把把迎面而来的利剑。  
在这个距离，方博能看见松香的粉末在每一次琴弦和琴弓撞击激起而产生的白雾--像是帆船划过的浪花。  
一曲之后方博起立鼓掌，在曲子进行到一半的时候他就确定他已经找到了自己想找到的东西，等他激动的回头看宋鸿远  
“最后攻占医院。。。”  
他和宋鸿远同时说了出来。  
方博忽然被惊住了，他骤然停住之后才慢慢的问 “你早就想好了？”  
宋鸿远在渐渐亮起的灯光里说：“几年前就想好了。”  
“那个时候你就决定你要重拍了？”  
“不，我没有想到这部剧会这么快的被禁，但是当我知道他被禁掉之后，忽然听到了这支曲子---那个时候我才决定，我要让这部剧复活，然后让这支曲子嵌入高潮。”  
方博一时没有找到合适的话说，他被这个人震到了---和刚才的曲子一样，  
对面的人自然的看了他一眼，像是帮他解围一样自顾自的说了起来：“这曲子就的像是一场战役---紧张，激昂，扣人心弦，定音鼓是纪律，管乐是胜利。”然后宋鸿远就沉默了，他的兴奋和愉悦似乎在途中忽然被拔断电源一样戛然而止  
“那弦乐呢？”  
方博注意到宋鸿远的眼神攸然退的很远，好像他忽然站在了很远的地方与自己遥遥相望，隔着方博不知道的距离，宋鸿远缓缓开口说：“是牺牲."


	5. 模棱两可

模棱两可

方博的坠落与漂浮一经上演，再次震动了全国。

“他们在宣扬道德的沦丧。”

“指桑骂槐，简直是文艺的败类。”

“说真的，我不认为这个是艺术，只是偏见的垃圾。”

“我希望他能去读读书，什么都好。”

‘坠落和漂浮---越邪恶，越卖座。

我只看到了堕落，是国家的堕落，是年轻人的堕落是这个文化走向了末路的堕落，我期许年轻人能面向阳光，能不顾那些阴影下的邪恶，我希望他们是向日葵一样的生物，而不是在阴暗处肆意滋生的毒蘑菇。

在笔者看来这是一部和索多玛的120一样邪恶的作品，最后的一幕就是在罗马帝国艳情史，他在诅咒我们这个欣欣向荣和谐的社会，我们有很多出色的文艺作品，为什么年轻人会选择这一部剧。”

张继科看着大众日报的文艺板块的戏剧评论，琢磨着他们最近好像换了记者。

在张继科看来文章的确说对了一句话：年轻人选择了这部剧。

自从开演以来，一票难求，在第一场结束之后全体观众起立鼓掌长达三分钟，口哨声和叫好声无数 ，许曦站在最前面大喊着：欢迎回来。

许昕坐在她的旁边捏了一把的冷汗---他早就准备好随时迎接戏剧的中途叫停或者什么官员直接带走所有的主创人员，他和王励勤也做好了充足的准备，闫森一拍桌子：这是老子的剧场，我说演什么就演什么。把他和王励勤都吓了个半死。

过了一会，王励勤白着一张脸，大口大口的喝水颤颤巍巍的和许昕比了个ok的姿势，许昕也早就和当初学传播的同学亲故打好了照顾，万一有什么风吹草动千万要通知他。

张继科严阵以待的坐在许昕旁边地上就放着摄像机---不为别的，就是为了如果有人暴力闯入了场地，他就拿着摄像机全程拍摄，然后传到网上，让大家看看表达的自由和创作的自由是怎么被践踏的！

他腰里本来揣了把枪，被眼尖的许昕直接掏了出来—别在自己的腰间。

宋鸿远是最后一个来的，大家都落座的时候，他穿着那套繁琐的日礼服不紧不慢的上了二楼的看台，他沉默冷静的下巴线条被前襟镶嵌的钻石反射光圈，所有人不禁抬头看着二楼，一时小声低语和讨论在观众席里传开。宋鸿远完全无视一楼的低语，单手托腮盯着舞台。脸上带着庆典就要开始的肃穆和期待。

他旁边是同样盛装的林高远，不一样的是他马甲上的系链是玉石，低调又安全。

“我早就说你不应该这么张扬，”他靠近宋鸿远小声说，宋鸿远依旧看着舞台，视周围为无物。

灯光熄灭之后，舞台变成所有人的注意力。

而后那首熟悉的交响响起，其他人都看着舞台那段意义相当于在法国大革命中攻占巴士底狱的高潮帷幕被拉开，宋鸿远的手指轻轻挥动，似乎成了这场音乐的指挥，林高远注意到他这个动作，勾起了嘴角，马上又被舞台上的剧情吸引了。

方博更成熟了，他更从容了，当然他更大胆了。

许昕没有看过这部剧，这是他第一次实地的看，以前他只知道大体的情节，但是三个小时候后的谢幕之后，他的后脊梁已经冒出了一层细汗，他旁边的许曦吹着口哨，挥舞着双手，把她能想到的赞美之词都抛向了舞台，这个时候他抬头看着二楼包厢里那张在钻石闪烁下勉强可以看清的脸，他极尽自己的目力想看清那张毫无表情的面孔的背后究竟是什么。

张继科同样沉默着，他抱着肩膀松了一口气，和许昕说：“我真不敢相信这种提心吊胆的日子还要持续一个月。”

等他们走出剧场的时候，果然看到了大批保守人士和宗教派别以及家长联合会的抗议，他们把大众剧场围了水泄不通，在他们外围是无辜又愤怒的司机，整个区域进入了瘫痪。

方博他们的车出不去，抗议的人不让步，过往的车辆也被困在中间，直到交警出动，疏通了一个多小时，这条街才又获得了宁静。

方博上了车之后不住的发抖，他最开始是右手在发抖，左手抓住了右手，然后是臂膀开始发抖，他把自己尽可能的缩在座位上然后整个座位都在发抖。许昕靠过来抱住了他，他在许昕的怀抱里抖了很久。

许昕不知道方博颤抖的原因，他像是在极寒情况下不堪重负的发抖，牙齿打颤，许昕尽自己所能的抱住他，脱下自己的西服套在他身上箍住他，轻声说：“你做的很好。我从来没看过这么好的剧。”

方博的牙齿打颤了一会，没有听清他说的是什么，张继科坐在前边的助理席上砸了一下舌头，他们堵在立交桥之上，放眼望去，一片钢筋铁骨的汪洋，一边是红色的车尾灯，浩浩荡荡直通天际，一边是银亮闪烁一场的车前灯，耀眼的像是宋鸿远前襟佩挂的钻石。

宋鸿远和林高远上了他们的车，马上，林高远拉上了后座和驾驶位之间的窗户，他们做在加长礼车里，精致的沙发，桌子上已经拍好了冰好香槟和醒好的红酒，两个人都没什么心思碰。

“恭喜你啊。”

林高远先开口了。

宋鸿远懒懒的笑了一瞬，马上消失了笑容，他失神的看着车窗外，

“反正已经没有回头路了。”林高远终于打开冰箱拿出一瓶威士忌，冰块落入杯子中，然后琥珀色的液体落入冰块和杯壁的缝隙中。

“不过你也算是梦想成真啦，这是好事."林高远尽量想着积极的一面。宋鸿远戏虐的笑了，然后拿起离他手最近的一个杯子象征性的和林高远碰了一下。

“恭喜你，芯片的事。”

“也恭喜你，你忘了你是我们的股东。”

玻璃杯清脆的碰到了一起，各怀心事，林高远忽然说：“你知道你坐下的时候一楼的有些人是怎么看你的吗？”

“没在意。”宋鸿远盯着杯中的酒，

“恨不得你当场从二楼掉下来，他们就会围跑过去，把你身上所有值钱的玩意洗劫一空再把你折磨的只剩下骨头。绵羊一样的外表秃鹫一样的目光。”

“哦。”他扬起手喝下一点残酒，

“你把那个邪教教主名下的灰色地产买下来的事都被那个张继科抖落出来了，你知道吧。”

“那个不是张继科。”

“不是张继科？”林高远的声音终于有了起伏。

“那绝对不是张继科写的，只是署了他的名字。如果真的是张继科，绝对不会写的那么草率。”

“张继科也忍的住。”

“在这方面他比许昕沉得住气。”

说起许昕，林高远用眼角瞥了一眼：“你不要和他比。”

宋鸿远没有动，没有说话，甚至眼睛都没有眨一下。

“他一直在观察你，现在他按兵不动缠住你也是为了拖延时间，来找到你的弱点，一旦被他找到，他会毫不犹豫的朝着那里咬下去，直到你彻底的丧失了抵抗的能力，这是许昕可怕的地方。”林高远放下了酒杯冰块撞击玻璃，咣啷，咣啷。宋鸿远看着冰块漂浮在液体之上，眼神有点失焦。过了一会他调整了坐姿：“想弄掉我的人多了，不缺他一个。”

“我在想，万一一切被他们知道了之后，你说你是先被张继科找到直接被他一枪穿喉好，还是落在许昕手里慢慢被凌迟的好。”

宋鸿远哼了一声算是回答，过了一会，林高远说出他所想的：“但是这一切都是值得的。”

“两个恐怖主义者谈什么值不值得。”

“我可不是恐怖主义者，我是个商人，我为了我的利益在奋斗。就像我家祖上在土地里刨出矿山一样。”那个男孩忽然转过身认真的纠正他。

“行了行了。”宋鸿远打断他，“这个国家最让人瞧不起的就是商人，你去翻翻词典，骂咱们的词无穷无尽除了有钱一无是处。”

“谁不喜欢钱？”

“但是商人企业家都在谈家国情怀。”他指着外边的横幅：企业的社会责任。。。车一闪而过他和林高远都没看清后面写的什么。

林高远的脸变得冷酷和轻蔑，他带着那种表情看了一会街景，然后无能为力的叹了口气：“我以为社会责任应该是政治家负责的。”

“我们要担任金钱的责任和社会责任。”宋鸿远随即也叹了口气。

“可是，你付出的比他们多多了。你。。。”

“我乐意。”宋鸿远很快的打断了他，语气带着喝斥。随机他警告的看了年轻人一眼。林高远就不说话了。

车钻进了地下隧道，橙色和黑色在车厢里飞快的交错，带着行驶的的节奏，林高远像是想不通，也像是转移话题一样说：“你说他们那么喜欢钱，为什么还讨厌有钱人呢，是不是嫉妒。”

“他们认为财富不是靠创造而是靠掠夺。”宋鸿远在一瞬的黑暗里说。

后来出于各方面的考虑场次变为一周三天，每一天散场之后都是同样的一场战役。

只要有演出许昕就会坐在他的位置上，然后回头仍然能看到二楼上同样雷打不动来的宋鸿远，然后他会在谢幕之前离开，偶尔一两次他撞见了许昕的目光，他会礼貌的欠身。

“别看他了。”张继科不耐烦的拍了许昕一下，“每次你看二楼都会朝我这边转过头，我被你看得头疼。”

许昕出神的看着舞台和周围人一起鼓掌，然后侧过身子小声和张继科说：“邪教头子土地买卖的报道不是你写的对吧。”

张继科也敷衍着鼓掌，啊了一声。

“我查得时候被其他人看到了，先我一步登上了我的板块。”

“你也沉得住气。”

“在我看到事情的全貌之前。”张继科朝着那个不知名的角落警告着，然后他最先放下了手和许昕小声说：“事情不对劲。”

“怎么？”

“宋鸿远怎么会那么笨直接用了越齐工程的名义收购了那些灰色无主的地产，包括你战斗过的那所小学校，要是你你会怎么做。”

“注册个其他的公司啊，低价买进反正是无主的灰色产业，然后逼小公司倒闭，或者申请破产在慢慢收回不良资产。”

“但是宋鸿远是大大方方的以正常价格的收购。”

许昕放下了手，看到方博在舞台上出现，仍然不自觉的想抬头，被张继科制止了。说了别看了。

“为什么？”

“你总看我，我不想看你。”

“不是，我说宋鸿远为什么这么做，报纸一出来他就是驰名全国的趁火打劫的奸商了，红衣女的案子一旦胜诉，他就有可能被一堆人扣上为了地皮妨害司法，官商勾结的名声。”

张继科忍不住也抬头看着二楼宋鸿远在暗处的脸，“所以我没有发稿，觉得有点不对劲。”

许昕忽然笑了一下。不让我看，你不是也在看他吗

马龙坐在空无一人的法庭上，他的委托人都撑不住走了，红衣女实在不明白：为什么赢了官司他还那么不开心，是啊，马龙，近几年从来没有输过官司的马龙，在这个必败的案子中，竟然赢了。

当法官宣判的时候他已经恍惚的听不清他在说什么呢，他只能看到法官的嘴一张一合的样子，每一个字在马龙看来都是：非法。

等他浑浑噩噩回到家的时候扑到张继科身上，张了几次嘴没有找到自己的声音，张继科听到了消息只能亲亲抚摸着他的后背然后时不时的亲两下他的耳朵和脸颊，除了方博，马龙是他见过的最激进最单纯的理想主义者，想到这他搂紧了他，他不知道如何安慰他，因为他没有过任何理想。

他亲了一下马龙还红着的耳廓，想到，保护好他们可能是自己的理想。

他清楚，他和许昕是一路人，外表云淡风轻内心早已经是一片废墟，他们根本没有多余的力量和热情产生一种叫理想的东西。而方博也好，马龙也好，放佛是一种天分，那种特质在他们的内心汹涌翻腾，从不妥协也绝不褪色带着不屈的意志----那是他和许昕耗尽此生都不能企及的力量，所以许昕会被方博迷住。

而自己则僵硬的搂住马龙，心急如焚，他不能替他做任何事情。

咣啷，酒瓶子倒了。

又一次散场之后的车内

“你真的不后悔吗？”林高远借着酒劲，宋鸿远扶起倒掉的瓶子，明知故问：“什么？”

“方博。”

他苦笑了一下，“我有什么可后悔的，我从来就没有拥有过他。”


	6. 白日纵火

许曦是被扛走的，因为她马戏团的人有一个长得特别像如今的党魁魏泉，所以在表演之余就做了一段模仿，结果引来了巨浪一样的反弹  
卖国贼，侮辱他们国家，歧视，间谍，各种都上了。  
“如果不能尊重我们的领导人，请离开。”  
许昕看着报纸和网络上的民愤，他笑了一下，关掉了王励勤播放的新闻和访谈。  
“怎么了？”王励勤不明白许昕怎么忽然放弃了，而且这还是关系到他自己的亲妹妹。  
他摊开手对王励勤说：“第一，不管多少报纸和媒体，现在是众口一辞，没必要都看，第二，我的建议是许曦离开这里。”  
王励勤的眼神动了一下“就没有。。。”  
”没有。“许昕手抄在口袋里，转过身看着现在匆忙繁华的城市：”当这种热情开始升起的时候，没有人有还手之力，大家都在幻想他们在为了他们的国家，他们的民族在战斗，那种天然的骄傲和神圣，压倒一切的狂热，因为这是让你觉得理直气壮周身充满圣光最廉价最唾手可得的手段，在这样的舆论战之中没有人有任何可能赢。”他一边摇头一边说，手指不断的揉搓着，“一旦有了绝对的正确就有绝对的错误。许曦那个脾气，现在走掉是最好的办法，她再闹就是给那些公众号骗子送钱。她的一举一动会被那些人不断的放大剪切成为人们愤怒的种子，然后愤怒会化成痛恨，转化成恶毒的语言和流量，我妹妹是受害者，那些播撒愤怒的种子的人会获得他们想要的一切。”  
王励勤一直沉默。许昕知道他和自己在考虑一件事：在这样越来越不能容的下异见者的地方，这家公司到底能撑多久。  
许昕转过头和王励勤笑了一下：”也许，在今天，坠落与漂浮能安全上演真的是个奇迹。“  
王励勤僵住了肩膀，他谨慎的放下了手里的笔，决定说出这个春天他心里想的：”也许我们应该感谢一下宋鸿远。“

宋鸿远从来不需要感谢，他认为世界最大的正义和道德就是：等价交换。他支付了红衣女以及受害者所要求的赔偿金，马龙是在他58层的酒店完成了这个手续，拿马龙的话就是：异常愉快和轻松的交谈。  
因为宋鸿远从来不绕圈子，他说的每句话都掷地有声，所指明确，马龙觉得自己正在和一个思维和他一样的人在交谈，他不需要揣测，也不需要向许昕讨教怎么和人打交道，关于这件事宋鸿远看到他只是说：“我是来针对赔偿金额做交涉。”  
“我买了他的土地，我是他资产的得利者，我自然也负担这后面的代价。”他挺直了腰背一副商人的样子，“但是我觉得这个有点太多了。”  
交涉赔偿金额是正常的，他们都解开了领带开始估算几百人的要求，宋鸿远撸着袖子翻阅着手头的打印纸，最后变成了马龙读金额，宋鸿远飞快的回答可以，不可以，马龙把不可以的纸扔到另一边，第一遍之后就就着不可以的一类进行讨价还价，没有多余的感情，没有埋怨和不耐烦，更没有暧昧模糊的用词和眼神，就像两台运行流畅的电脑一样，没有任何信息传输的延迟，当所有都结束的时候，只过去了两个小时。  
马龙觉得这是近年来，他最愉快的一次工作。  
宋鸿远看着他吃惊的表情，笑呵呵的重新戴上了手表，一边扣上带子一边说：“你看，我没有让我的律师来和你谈多快啊。”  
那个三角形在春风里神秘兮兮的笑容和闪烁的用词突然钻了出来，他痛苦的抿紧了嘴。“你为什么要雇用他。”  
宋鸿远戴上表的手支住他的下巴认真的看了一会马龙说：“那件事与这件事无关，我不想回答。”  
马龙吐了一口气看着总金额，觉得仍然是一笔不小的数字，他看着宋鸿远：”你为什么要承担这么多？这些真的只是一些郊外的无主工地而已。"  
他摊开当初张继科手绘的地图，上边表明了这个城市里他们的聚集的一些废弃的教堂和学校，还有民宅。最边缘最荒凉的角落。  
宋鸿远套上了外套"这些东西在张继科也许是阴谋家的巢穴，是他要踩点收集，工作的地方，他要一颗一颗拔出的钉子，但在我眼里，这是未来的城市。"  
"未来的城市？"  
宋鸿远露出淘气孩子一样的表情，露齿而笑他冲着窗外的钢筋水泥的丛林挥了挥手："这个就是他们的未来。"  
看着那个表情，马龙有点恍惚，他没办法和现在这个在阳光下笑得人和那天晚上眼睛里露出凶狠的目光站在小酒馆之外邀请他的人联系起来。  
他站在阴影里，穿着日礼服的外套，在寒风中：”要不要和我们一起毁了这一切?"

许曦自然打算抵抗到底，她明确的表示，自己绝对不会离开，许昕冷冷的看着她也没有和她吵也没有闹。  
过了一会威廉就破门而入扛起了许曦就扔到车上，许昕笑着关上了车门，挥了挥手："最近不要回来，世道险恶。"  
许曦挣扎着要下车，死命的拽车门，然后被那个威廉扳过脸，按着脑袋吻了一会，许曦就安静了一点，等车开走的时候许昕对着快消失的车摆了摆手。  
等他再回办公室之后从抽屉里掏出一份大众日报的文艺版。  
倒吸了一口冷气，是他。  
他现在在写文艺评论。  
他尽量冷静的做着判断，想象着自己是个局外人。  
上个月 坠落和漂浮刚刚结束的时候他打电话到闫森公司要求采访方博，以大众日报文艺版专栏作家的名义。王励勤拧着手里的钢笔帽说。  
"你们怎么回答的。"  
“我们怎么可能答应。” 王励勤站起来，绕过桌子走到许昕身边和他一起看着窗外的世界：“他是你的敌人就是我们的敌人。”

许昕嘴唇先是颤了一下，然后马上被咬住，他在阳光下眯着的眼睛挑了一下眉毛，挑衅一样看了看迎着他们的太阳，他盯了一会，头晕眼花。  
理智上他知道一旦他停止了对他父亲所有的感情，他突然就跳脱出来了，他看清了他泥沼一样的家庭。就像他父亲一口咬住从来不道歉想以此证明自己从来没错一样，自己一直认为他在报复，用他有多恨他来证明自己的无辜。  
许曦不行，她仍然在愤怒，她仍然祈求着那个道歉。  
但是在过于强烈的阳光里，他心里的那摊破烂也被看得清清楚楚，有那么一个角落，他用理智死死压抑住的一个角落，他也渴望那个道歉。  
许曦在，只是会时刻提醒自己，那个角落仍然在，所以，她越快离开越好。  
王励勤插着口袋，似乎没有注意到许昕的异常一样，自顾自的说：  
“拒绝道歉最好的办法就是让受害者自己觉得愧疚，让他们觉得自己是有罪的，许昕，相信我如果有一天看一朵花开就是罪恶的话，那么人类是最好管理的动物，他们的无上的智慧和坚强的意志会用来自我约束和自我忏悔。”  
许昕收回了盯着太阳的目光，眼前一团昏暗，他听到自己的声音说：“但是，花多美啊。”

两个高大结实的SP帮马龙打开了房门，他走进铺垫着柔软地毯和散发着异常幽雅香气的套间，转了几个弯才在不知道哪个房间里发现躺在沙发上的宋鸿远，他消瘦又精力充沛的脸在阳光下显得此刻很宁静，那双精明的眼睛轻轻阖着，他的脚搭在丝绒材质的绣墩之上，双手叠放在腹部，似乎睡着了。  
马龙放下材料在桌子上，转身要走。  
“你真的不考虑一下吗？”宋鸿远轻轻地问。  
皮鞋踩在地毯上停住了，他谨慎的回答：“我觉得你疯了，以我和你接触了这两个星期来看。。。"  
“我没疯。”宋鸿远似乎没有睁开眼睛，声音带着慵懒和困倦。  
“你知道你要什么吗，你知道多少人的生活会因为你的想法而改变，这对他们不公平。”  
“马龙，我看来等价交换是公平，在你看来法律是公平，我们有各自不同的想法，我要请你从来不是因为我们认同同一个价值，我要请你是因为我们同样厌恶痛恨一个价值。”  
“但是，”  
马龙转过身，宋鸿远也睁开了眼睛往上望着他，是一个邀请。  
没有想到什么话，然后他挣扎了一会，垂下眼睛：“为什么是我。”  
“理由我已经说过了。”  
“为什么不是许昕？”  
宋鸿远短促的笑了一下，从绣墩上放下双腿，“为什么不是许昕呢。”他回覗窗外重复了一遍他的问话。  
“你不会要说和这件事没有关系你不想回答吧？你说的事和每个人都有关系，你真的想过别人。。。”  
“我从来不考虑别人，我也不指望别人会考虑我。”宋鸿远挥了挥手，似乎驱赶什么飞虫一样。  
“你这是让无辜的人牺牲。”  
“哈。”宋鸿远短促的笑了 ，他支起长腿，站了起来，  
“马龙你觉得什么是牺牲？”  
马龙努了努嘴。宋鸿远继续问他：“你觉得立法原则是建立在牺牲少数权利基础上的吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
“是妥协。”  
“那你觉得牺牲值得被歌颂吗？”  
“不值得。”  
“为什么？”  
他忽然想到了他身边的人，那一张张的脸，如果他们和牺牲这次牵扯到一块总会让自己不可忍受。  
“我和你一样，从来不觉得牺牲应该被歌颂，一个歌颂鼓吹牺牲的社会是最邪恶无耻的社会，如果把牺牲当作道德更是臭不可闻。相反我们应该反省牺牲，能让我说一下我理解什么是牺牲吗？  
试问，你用100买了一条成本是 80丝巾 这是牺牲吗？  
试问，你用30年得时间得到了一个改变世界的发明或者得到了一条真理是牺牲吗？  
你用100买了一个到处都窟窿的塑料口袋，你知道这东西一文不值还是愿意花100买下它，这是100元浪费。  
如果你不知道，有人告诉你这塑料口袋就是值100，让你觉得这东西不错，你买下来了，这是100元的教训。  
但是，那些可以成为栋梁 那些可以组成摩天大楼的钢筋铁骨在仓库里生锈被腐蚀 被遗忘 被践踏，这是生产的牺牲。  
但是，如果梵高的画作因为一些平庸的美术家被丢弃在一个废品收购站被贱卖被蹂躏对此更加捶胸顿足更加愤慨可惜的是我们还是梵高本人？这是美学的牺牲。  
但是，如果我们让那些有才华的人淹没，让那些表达者惧怕，这个时代的牺牲，因为我们失去了可以推动他进步的头脑，这是所有人的牺牲。  
我们有过那样的时候，整个民族最精彩最杰出的大脑一个一个被迫奔向死亡和麻木，我们永远失去了他们，没有人能没心没肺的默默脑门说：太遗憾了。这是牺牲，我们共同的牺牲。”  
宋鸿远低声的说，他的话像是冰川融化之后的溪水，涓涓流淌冰冷清冽，马龙站在原地愣了一会，  
“但是，牺牲之后通常有收获啊。”  
“根据物质不灭的道理，你失去了什么肯定会得到什么，从一个商人的角度看正因为你得到远远比不上你失去的这叫牺牲。牺牲从来不应该被歌颂，应该被记住，但是现在的人通常是热泪盈眶和愤怒之后什么都忘了。”  
宋鸿远声音越来越小不是出于对自己话语的不自信，而是疲惫，他抬起眼睛看着马龙：“如果可以，请记住我的话，记住我的邀请。”

等马龙走了之后他就去见秦志戬，对着自己刚刚收买的地皮和秦志戬聊了很久。秦志戬最近状态很不好，他偶尔走神的厉害，他时而困惑的望着窗外，似乎什么东西正在发生但是只有他自己能看得见。  
“宋鸿远。”  
“恩。”  
“为什么让那部剧顺利的演完了。”  
宋鸿远等来了他应该回答的问题，他低头笑了一下，然后就没有再抬起来：“我错了。”  
那双眼睛仍然盯着窗外，“我以为你真的懂你说的东西。”  
他低着头，没有声音。  
“你知道计划都被打乱了吗？”  
没有声音。  
“现在这样我们怎么逼迫许昕？你让方博顺利的演完了在平时都不可能演出的话剧，然后什么都没得到。”  
没有声音。  
“接下来的事情你准备怎么样？”  
没有声音。  
“你有没有想过，”秦志戬想着窗户探了探身子，似乎想看得更清楚：“现在，正在发生什么。”

等马龙回到家里的时候，张继科不在，他看着张继科被搁置的新闻稿摞在桌子上，静静的等待着一个机会变成铅字飞到千万人手里。  
忽然，  
一张打印纸被窗户中吹来的初夏的风扇动起来，继而是第二张，第三张，无数张，一股劲风过境，张继科的稿子像是雪片一样在房间里张扬飞舞，马龙急匆匆的关上了桌子附近的窗户，他一张一张的抓住那些纸完全没有留神上边张继科写的是：众议院内部的格斗和纷争，膨胀的新党和他们的野心。

张继科叼着烟卷站在混乱的人群和刺耳的警笛之中，他周围是呼啸而至的灭火车和警车，人群惶恐的散开，自动的让出扇形，那些人员来往指挥，只有张继科站在原地看着同样冒烟的国会。  
他看着眼下发生了什么，他也预感到以后会发生什么，想到这，在白日之下他不寒而栗。

马龙望着刚刚整理好的那沓白纸：似乎离着他们重见天日的那一时刻越来越远了。  
这是真相的牺牲。  
他忽然想到。


	7. 甚嚣尘上

“ _我们需要一个强有力的政府，我们需要一个一致的目标，我们需要一个安全安定的国家，我们需要一个美好的未来图景，我们需要一个和平稳定的边境，但是在这样的环境下没有一个人是安全的，试想，他们今天可以燃烧国会，明天就可以纵火民宅，我们的工厂，我们的公司，我们的大学，我们的生活，都会在他们狂妄和野蛮之中化为灰烬，在此我呼吁所有的在野党都放下偏见，尽管我们政见不同，代表不一样的利益，但是在共同利益下，在共同的目标前，在燃烧过后的国会废墟之上，希望我们可以能众志成城，团结一心。。。_ ”

然后电视就被按灭了。

咔 是打火机的声音，蓝色的烟雾漂浮开，张继科望着那团烟雾，

“而且国会也没有被烧尽。”他幽幽的纠正道。

“ _坠落与漂浮早在五年前就已经被明令禁止了，为什么能这么大张旗鼓的重新开始，而且整整上演了一个月，是因为资本，因为偏见，因为人对自己内心黑暗的崇拜，是因为某个高高在上的人对自己能力的幻想和天真，他以为他可以凭借自己在新党的权势和能力，他手里的高楼和架桥，而随心所以的让他喜欢的话剧上演，没人会反对，但是他错了---上演的整整一个月里，教会，老师，家长不断的站在早春的寒风之中，不断的抗议，发出自己的声音，他们为了是更清洁的文化市场，是为了这个国家的未来，为了纯洁的信仰，而仍然有些人把邪恶当作真相，把不负责任的言论当作自由----要清楚从来没有绝对的自由，自由和混乱从来都是一体两面，我们不能承受混乱所带来的灾难和苦难。而且不得不提的是，那个背后的人曾经被传与这部剧的主创走的过于亲密，也许很多人都记得在大选之前被暴露出那张不清晰的照片，他和那个主创人员行走街边的照片，从那一刻起我们就应该警惕，某些资本在侵蚀文化市场，而某些创作文化的人在向资本献媚。但是一切都晚了，这部剧已经‘圆满落幕’，我们接下来要做的是不让幕布再次被撩起_ 。”

水晶大厦的人早就打卡回家了，整栋楼像是一座巨大的石碑，沉默的挺立在夜幕之下，只有第20层最中间闪着微弱的光，许昕在那盏白炽灯之下直直的盯着上边的每一个铅字，所有偏旁部首都慢慢的解体，自己活跃在纸面之上，慢慢的组合，像是动画片里出现的魔法一样拼凑成另一篇文章----在很多年前，他的父亲在别的报纸上驳斥了同性之间的伴侣协议。

他当然不记得他具体写了什么。

但是当他修长的手指颤抖着放下报纸的那一刻，他内心汹涌咆哮的是同样的狂怒。

“怎么不开灯？” 林高远打开了客房最里面卧室的灯，在床上那个鼓起来的肿块里发现了睁着眼睛的宋鸿远，他懒散地坐在了床对面的雕木桌子上，垂着长腿，手里挥舞着大众日报的经济版：越齐工程收购‘不良资产’能否化腐朽为神奇。

“恭喜你啊，连续上了好几个经济版的头条了。”

“聚光灯的是社会版吧。”宋鸿远翻了个身起床，坐在沙发上，晃动着脖颈，好整以暇的等着林高远下一句话。

“你觉的我会帮你吗？”林高远放下了报纸，

“不是帮我，是帮你自己。”

“恩？”

“你们现在跟不上订单，我当然知道新型的芯片出现之后订单像雪片一样从全世界飞过来，所以，”

“我们需要新的厂地。”林高远抱着肩膀说。

“你知道城南的几处地方都很好，建厂在那。。。”

“建厂在那，最开始是人来了，然后是他们住的公寓，有了公寓以后就是饭店，商店，最后是商场，学校，影院，图书馆，你最想看的---一个现代社区的诞生。”

“有什么不好？”

“成本，建一个新厂的成本。”

“你去算一下，你们现在运输的成本和建一个新厂的成本，你们老家厂到别北县的距离，和这到别北县的距离，还有科研开发的人，没有几个搞开发的愿意一直在你们那，机会成本太高了，只要钻进了那个山区他们只能在你们公司，说句不好听的他们去别的公司面试都要请两天假，但是在这。。。”

“那我为什么不在别北县建。。。”

“你要是能建厂你当初为什么要用股权换运输？” 宋鸿远不想绕弯子，直接结束了这个话题。

林高远笑了：“你早就算好了。”

“当然，否则我买他干什么，当然我也算好了如果你不要，我就留着。”

“留着干什么？”

宋鸿远挑起眼睛：“这个不好透露。”

“建筑公司。。。”

“我有很多可靠能干的公司，当然你可以竞标。但是不可能有我推荐的人好。” 宋鸿远起身从床头的抽屉里掏出一叠文件：“不着急，你慢慢回去和他们谈谈。”

林高远瞄了一眼上边是建筑公司的材料，和他们曾经的工程，当然还有宋鸿远手里面地皮的地图报价和成本。在一所废弃的小学校上边标注了 ：推荐。

“校舍可以直接改造成工人的宿舍。排水，供暖，电路都是现成的。” 宋鸿远看到他的目光停留之处说。“而且距离正好，离我们的最近的铁路只有几公里。缺点嘛，不太吉利，好像死过几个人。。。”

“邪教那个案子？” 宋鸿远点点头。 然后对面人就放下了手，“那个是怎么回事，许昕一个人进去之后他们怎么内讧起来，然后还出了人命。”

“不太清楚，快成都市传说了。”宋鸿远冷着面孔客观的说。尽量和这个事情保持距离，他也是听王励勤那里听了个模模糊糊。

林高远回手把那沓纸放在桌子上，：“那我们就谈谈你清楚的事情。”

他抱起肩膀站了起来：“坠落和漂浮是怎么圆满落幕的？”

“那个的确是，我们听到了一些要强行禁止这个剧上演的消息，我本来是想马上通知你的，但是后来又不了了之了。” 对面的人小声说，许昕点点头，他了解他大学同学，而且从他们谈话看来对面的人也没有什么可隐瞒的。 “的确是有过吗？”

“我的天。”他对面的人不堪重负的捂住脑门：“你不知道你男朋友那个剧多难缠，第一天看到浩浩荡荡在剧场门口抗议的人群我们就开了个会，但是，”

他快速的看了许昕一眼，一个带着暗号的眼神：“谁都不发表评论，都知道这背后是宋鸿远，宋鸿远是新党里的，所以没人知道这个到底是新党的意思还是宋鸿远本人的意思，没人开口，大家都知道这个事应该有人处理，但是都不认为自己是承担责任的那个人。”他摊手说道：“这是我们的日常。”

许昕对他笑了一下，不无同情的说：“你们也是太辛苦。”

那人呵呵笑了，“六年前只是方博一个人，一个独立的剧团，说停就停了，这一次，宋鸿远天天雷打不动的去，他是有病还是时间多的没处使？”

有些人都是听弦外之音察言观色习惯了，就算你问他 一加一等于几，他们都会拉上窗帘，关上灯悄悄的问你：你想等于几？

他点了点手指，“这样就好，真是麻烦你费心跟了这一个月。”

对面人大气的挥了挥手：“这算什么。”然后他转了一下眼睛：“我听说你以后要从政选议员对吗？”

许昕微微颔首，沉吟了一下：“可能吧。”

对面人终于轻松明朗的笑了起来，尽量的展现了一个大学生有的笑脸说：“老同学，到时候有什么帮得上忙的你尽管说，我觉得你肯定行，中期选举马上就来了。”

这次轮到许昕呵呵笑了，我尽量。

“马龙，你说我要出马选议员怎么样。”许昕上了车懒洋洋的和他身边的人说。

自从他赢了官司之后一直闷闷不乐，现在也在艰难的进行自我心理重建中。他不耐烦的说：“那你赶紧再找一个律师，我就辞职。”

“别啊，你不想和你同学天天见面吗。”

许昕这个时候真的特别的招人恨。马龙绝对今天在自己的笔记本上要恶狠狠的写上这句话。

“你要是当了议员会让同性婚姻彻底合法吗？”他想到这个问题。

许昕歪着脑袋想了一会，“会吧。”

“难道你没有想过如果合法化了之后你们干什么，你们公司干什么？”马龙说出那个三角形对他说的话。

许昕愣住一会：“是谁给你说的这个。” 语气有一点火气，似乎很不满意马龙说出这样的话。

“我那个三角形同学。”马龙比划了一下高高的颧骨和可怜的头发。

许昕了然的笑了，沉默了一会然后叹了一口气：“那你是觉得呢。”

“我觉得你首先就不会当议员。”马龙梗着脖子说。

车子启动了，赶往机场，因为方博的父母经过了两年的环球旅行终于回来了，他和马龙还有张继科方博在机场严阵以待。

“你不用太担心啦，他们很好说话的。”方博一边在机场往到达人群里面左顾右盼，一边拍了拍马龙的手臂安慰道。

“我在这呢。”许昕出现在他另一侧觉得有点荒唐。

“我说的就是马龙，他比你还紧张。”

的确，马龙现在的嘴唇有点发白。

张继科强行的搂住他：“你紧张什么？”他斜着眼睛有点不满的看着一脸惊悚的马龙。

“我能不紧张吗，要是见我父母，你不紧张吗？”

张继科眼神游离了一瞬，“他们也不是我父母啊。”

马龙懊悔的拍了拍自己的嘴，觉得的确自己不太适合这种关系场面。

许昕一边默默的深呼吸，鼓着着脸，一边心理建设：反正都结婚了，反正都结婚了，反正不能离，反正不能离。

“诶，爸，妈我在这呢！！！”方博中气十足的一嗓子喊得整个机场的人都在往他们这边看， 于是大家都注意到那个最近‘争议颇多'的坠落与漂浮的主演，和那个过气的旗手出现在了机场，有窃窃私语，还有直接愤恨和不满的目光，当然还有点遮遮掩掩的镜头。

方博他爸妈也挥了挥手，走过来的时候第一句话就是：“你又闯祸了？”

“你好。”许昕马上打断话茬，上前一步介绍自己，“我是许昕。”

她眨着和她儿子一样的眼睛上下的大量了一番：“哦，这就是传说中的许昕。”

张继科接过他父亲的一些行李，问他路上怎么样，他脸上还有度假回来的日晒，笑呵呵的说：“就是有点累，家里怎么样？”

“一切都好，对不起，我没有拦住方博。”

他推着行李车和马龙和先走在前面们决定忽视许昕的窘境。 他父亲好像倒是没着急就这个话题谈论，他指了指傍边走路同手同脚穿着笔帖的西装的人说：“这位是。”

张继科停了下来，郑重的指着马龙说：“哦，是。。。”

“我是许昕的律师，就是您儿子丈夫的律师，他们的伴侣协议是我写的。” 等到马龙说完的时候三个人面面相觑看了对方一阵，首先回过来神的是方博的父亲，他有点慌乱的想为什么许昕要在这个场合带着自己的律师，还有为什么张继科的表情怎么忽然变了。

“哦，那，对亏你写了协议，他们就顺利结婚了。”他父亲是个只懂电路的人，这是他面对这种场景发挥的最好的一次。

张继科冷着脸推着车往前走，马龙像是做错了什么事情一样默默跟着， 许昕一边和推着车往前走方博和他母亲在后边对自己指指点点的品头论足，他捏了捏把手，然后看着马龙耷拉着脑袋跟在张继科的后边觉得自己并不孤单，就快走了两步跟上了马龙。

“怎么了。”

“没事。”马龙似乎做错了什么一样，双手交叉在前面低头踢着不存在的石头子，

“怎么，他们家不接受你，还是你拒绝了。”

“和你没关系。”

“怎么没关系，”许昕来了个刹车，“我发现我现在已经是这个家庭的一份子了，欢迎我的人越多越好，张继科态度暧昧，他爸根本没理我，他母亲现在在我身后对我指指点点，就不乐观啊，如果你加入了，起码你绝对会支持我，所以，我现在在争取我在这个家的选票."

“你怎么知道我会支持你?”马龙瞟了一眼他，快步走了。

留下许昕愣在原地，听到身后传来了方博母亲的话：“我没想到你这么快就结婚了。你真的想好了吗？跟我说一下你选他的理由。”

然后许昕就面临了一个问题：要不要听，听到了怎么办？万一方博的答案。。。

而方博早就注意到那个僵硬的肩膀，他笑了一下：“你把你结婚的理由告诉我，我就告诉你。”

许昕迈开了步子。

吃饭的时候气氛仍然不乐观，因为他父亲一直吃饭不说话，马龙早就借机会溜掉了，张继科阴沉着脸，方博和他母亲开始说起了坠落和漂浮的情节。

“我觉得文艺评论说的是正确的。”他母亲先开口“就是一个极端环境下索多玛的120天还有罗马帝国艳情史的一些夹杂，”她顿了一下：“美丽新世界里的一些情节吧。”

“恩。”方博谨慎的点点头。

许昕擦了擦汗，觉得这位款款而谈的夫人不太简单， “但是我不喜欢你把他们融合在一起的手段，我懂你要做出一个邪恶乌托邦的初衷，但是呢，有点僵硬，还有如果场面太刺激的话难免不会有人带着情色的目的来看。在这点上，许昕你有什么看法？” 她睁着大眼睛有点天真的看着他。

这是问我对我伴侣裸露戏份的看法吗。

方博看许昕有点为难，便说：“他不太喜欢这个。”

她了然的哦了一声，擦了擦嘴：“因为剧情还是什么？”

许昕谨慎的放下餐具，支支吾吾了一会不知道应该怎么回答，他看了一眼方博，还有沉默的吃饭的张继科和他父亲，知道没人能帮得了他了，

“他觉得是有价值的，我就都支持。” 他母亲和方博交换了一个眼神，许昕觉察到那个不是什么赞许的眼神。

“比如说，你觉得方博认为什么地方是有价值的呢。”她并没有放弃。更加专注的看着许昕，非的让他说出一个明确的理由。

许昕愣住了，他看了剧但是并没有太多的想法。

“方博和我说你是个有趣的人。”她继续说道。 许昕看了一眼吃饭一个比一个快的张继科和他父亲。。。

“额。。。”

“好了。我不为难你了。”他母亲放弃了，然后叹了口气：“我只想知道你对方博的剧有什么想法没有而已。”

“那个，我姑姑那个人就那样，从某些方面来讲她就是黑暗系的马龙。”张继科在临走的时候和许昕说，

“你是在安慰我吗？”许昕觉得自己颓废的脑袋都快从肩膀上掉下来的时候忽然感受到张继科的人性光芒。

“我看你可怜。”张继科拍了拍他的肩膀。

许昕本来想一报还一报的说为什么马龙在吃饭的时候溜掉了但是他还是善良的闭嘴了，因为他觉得可能以后这种事情还很多。

“刚回来就逼我们分居。”他无奈的和马龙倒着苦水---今天方博被留在家里，她对许昕则说：“你可以回去在体验一下单身生活。”

马龙心思不在这上面有一搭没一搭答应着， 许昕摇摇头，果然是将门之后啊，就是吓人。

“嗯？”马龙抬起头，他看许昕喝的有点迷离的眼神。

“将门之后？”

“恩，”许昕打了个嗝，“你不知道吗？”然后他快速的转换了个眼神，“啊。没什么。你为什么没说你和张继科好了？”他急忙的岔开话题。

马龙托腮沉思状：“为什么呢？我也不知道。”

“我的搞清楚对面是个什么样的人啊，我只是在问他对你工作怎么看得。方博。”他母亲对着气鼓鼓的方博解释道。 “但是你对他太苛刻了。”

“我只是想知道他身上有什么好能让你选择和他结婚啊，这么快，这么突然，而且还是电话告诉我的，你结婚我当然不可能在电话里阻拦啊，阻拦有用吗，现在我回来了自然要好好的问问。”她对许昕的印象还停留在以前的那个平权旗手上。

“你去游山玩水的时候怎么没想呢。"

“你怎么知道我没有想？我不能要求你们等我回来再结婚吧，但是我要弄清楚你为什么和他结婚，据目前来看我没有看到任何的闪光点啊。”她望着那个腾的一下站起被焦躁驱赶晃悠方博的身影解释。“而且我还听说一个叫宋鸿远的人帮你把坠落与漂浮完成了，到底怎么回事？” 他母亲手里摇晃着那份大众日报。

方博眼睛被惊恐撑大了一瞬，他小心翼翼的问：“你知道这个？那你知道作者是谁吗？”

“谁啊。”他母亲挑了一下眉毛。

看来她不知道方博心里一块石头落了地，他母亲要知道作者就是许昕的父亲，不知道她下一次会不会直接问许昕关于这件事的感想。

他挥了挥手，“总之，我和那个宋鸿远没有关系，这个你放心，还有就是你要是不告诉我为什么和父亲结婚我也不会告诉你为什么我和许昕结婚！”

“原因就在你的名字里。”他母亲叹了口气，“你知道你大伯的名字叫北樵吗？”

方博默默的坐下。

他母亲看着他：“你真的想知道的话就告诉你，但是不是什么好故事。”

“我一直知道你和我一样是从来不考虑别人的人，但是没想到这件事你这么听从你的内心。”

林高远在灯光下审视宋鸿远。 对面的人抿紧了嘴唇不说话。 “你怎么，想在他面前逞英雄还是什么？想告诉他你才是可以帮他实现他梦想的人？你才是最理解他的人？听说你还提供了一点配乐？你这单恋的代价可太大了，国会都着火了，他们下一步要干什么你我不会不知道吧？”

宋鸿远低下头，林高远真的看不清他现在是什么表情。

“还有大众日报文艺评论，你挺开心吧，话里话外把你和方博往一起凑，你过什么干瘾啊？既然当初你提出来了这么做，让方博陷入麻烦再拉拢许昕。。。”

他忽然打住了---他看到宋鸿远的眼神，那种眼神他在宋鸿远看着自己被工会罢工毁坏的铁轨时见过，在魏泉当选新党党魁时见过，在他听说方博和许昕忽然结婚的时候见过。 而那个眼神又在一瞬间消失了，像是快速褪去的潮水一样，沙滩上只剩下空洞和寂寥。

“对不起。我会负责。” 宋鸿远说。


	8. 大地断裂

秦志戬很少再出门了，如果他出门，他会选择坐地铁。

城市的血管。

走进那扇黑漆漆的洞口，沿着它的舌头缓缓进入这个城市的体内。

这个时间的地铁有一种凄凉，没有人群的遮挡，从地下钻出的风吹起他的外套，他无力的裹紧。等列车红着眼睛冲出黑暗呼啸而至。

他不住的打量着这条地铁---他经手的最失败的地铁。

那个时候他在国营的城建局。土地承重能力没有计算好，一个站之间的换乘要走几公里左右。他只是被告知可以承包几个工程路段。那个总工程的负责人无辜的看着他：“土地的承重能力不行，必须要隔开一段距离才能建地铁，这种事你怎么能怪我？”

“难道你们最开始规划的时候没有想过以后会建设多条交叉线地铁吗？”

那人更加不可思议的看着他：“天哪，那个年代大家都骑自行车谁想那么多？”

“但是你们是城市规划的人啊。”年轻的他还有力量愤怒。

“总之，”他右边的工程师，傲慢的打断了他的话：“让我们专注眼下。过去没办法改变，我么也不想，请在现在有的基础上建设这段地铁好吗？”

“台阶太多了。”他皱着眉毛看着图纸。

“没办法，我们要。。。”

“土地的称承重能力。”秦志戬替他说完了这句话，好像这句话就是什么不可逾越的高山，百试不爽的万金油说出了这句话，一切都会被原谅。

“但是我们可以用其他的办法，台阶太多，可以用电梯。”

对面的人像是看外行一样看着他：“你知道全是电梯要多少钱？再说入口住有电梯。“

”如果出高达三层楼的电梯太危险了，中间需要缓冲台，一旦有人滚下去。。。“

”我们为什么要想有人滚下去的问题，地铁还没建设呢。“右边的工程师强硬的打断了他。

秦志戬努力的调整好心态，他顿了顿：”台阶太多，电梯太高，这都是安全隐患，如果人拿着行李箱子，你让他们手提上去吗？“

”有直梯。“负责人马上指着图纸上的电梯似乎抓到了一个不得了的漏洞。

”太少了。“秦志戬马上接到。

”怎么可能有那么多人用地铁，现在都是公家车，路面交通完全足够。“负责人无辜的摊开手，不知道秦志戬在纠结什么，

”那十多年前是不是也有人说大家都骑自行车根本不需要建那么多地铁？！“秦志戬的声音不自觉地抬高。

负责人应声眼睛一转声音带着命令和威严：”你别忘了，我们只是让你承包一个路段的工程，没让你当总设计师。“

自动门打开走进来一位母亲，抱着怀里的婴儿，坐在他的身边烦躁的，捋了捋凌乱的头发，她呼吸有点乱，把孩子放在旁边的座位上如释重负的叹了口气。看起来很是疲惫。

在她身后的车窗外是一位男士帮老人把行李从台阶上抬了下来。

列车启动，他们都没能够赶上这趟车。

“要发电机干嘛？”负责人挥着手里的手绢擦汗水，不耐烦的眼神越过纸张和光秃秃的脑门看着年轻的秦志戬，“怎么物资上只有你多了20万，要买发电机。。。”

“以备不时之需。”秦志戬立在办公桌前，看着那人无聊的翻了翻手里的纸张。

“怎么，这么大的都市还会停电吗？”他放下了手里的东西靠回椅子背----他不知道这个四处小心谨慎的人怎么可能是当初那个倡议者和反叛的第一人。

那个小心翼翼的革命者一时没有说话，他直挺挺的站了一会说：“如果一旦停电。”

“我们先考虑考虑，你先回去吧。”那人挥了挥手，像是关闭了一个窗口。

“就给他他要的吧，他怎么说也是年轻的时候建功立业的人。”

经过多方的游说劝说；秦志戬终于凭借年轻时候的“功绩”得到了两台宝贵的发电机，当发电机被城建局的人抬过来的时候负责人咧开嘴：“用不上的话能不能退货啊。”所有人都笑了，除了一个小男孩，一张严肃的脸在笑容里显得不同，而那套布满污渍的工作服在他穿着像是正装一样庄重，他规矩的扣着帽子，用正在变声器的声音说：“我们现在用的是冷冻地下水的技术，如果一旦停电，后果不堪设想。”声音里恐惧和担忧。在轻松的笑声里格外刺耳。

“怎么可能，这儿可是首都啊，怎么可能说停电就停电，花那个没有用的钱。小屁孩什么都不懂。干活去。”

秦志戬看着那个帽子消失在人群里，只记得他的编号，他闲来无事翻阅工人名单看到上面写着 ：宋鸿远 18

他回想着那个不哑不亮的嗓音。

“你究竟多大，”

在中午吃饭的时候他挡住那个小个子的去路。

他抬起眼睛 “18.”

“到底多大。”

“18”

“我再给你一次机会。”

“我是在给你机会，秦先生。”宋鸿远笑了。

秦志戬愣住了一下，他没有确认自己听到的是那个小男孩在给自己机会，他甚至俯下身子问

”你再给我什么机会？“

”再给我一段时间你会发现我是这里面干活最好的。如果我告诉你真正的年龄，到时候为难的是你。“

秦志戬忽然挺直了腰仔细的审视这张过于年轻的脸。

”找到一个睁一只眼闭一只眼的负责人和一个操作熟练负责认真的工人，哪一个更难？“

信息站已经到达，下一站是。。。

秦志戬听到报站，才回过神，急忙下车，踏上了三层楼高的电梯，走进9月的阳光。

”啊，你来了。“来人很热情的迎了过来时工程部的人，曾经给他提供发电机的那个小职员。

”您是怎么来的。“

”地铁。“

对面人有点嗔怪的说：”早知道就应该去接您啊，真是的，这站的地铁不是很好走啊，中间换乘。。。“

然后他感受到秦志戬对面漠然的目光就忽然住嘴了。马上笑了起来：”不愧是秦先生，这么大的生意还这么贴近群众。“ 讨好一般。

秦志戬没有很高兴也没有很难过，对面人读不出他的情绪，唯一的信息只有：秦志戬在看着他。

那人有点局促不安，他请咳了一下像模像样的酝酿了一阵：”有一段铁路。想请您帮忙。“

秦志戬大体猜到了但是没有说话，眼神示意他继续。

”就是通往越南的。“

他的眼神退后了几步，便止住了游动。”为什么要修？“

”我们需要帮助这些贫困的国家，这是我们的职责，需要肩负起大国的责任。“那人背诵着课文一样流利。

”但是成本是我们出的对吗？“

”怎么可能呢，我们会注资到贵公司。到时候。。。“ 他看到秦志戬的眼神忽然闭嘴了。

”所以这是那种公私合营对吗？“

”不不不，您看您想到哪里去了，我是说我们出钱，你们公司可以出技术和管理，我们相信你，这么多年。。。“

”建设和管理一条随时可能被收归国有的铁路线？”

”只是越南的铁路的工程，“ 他沉吟了一会，抬起双眼似乎准备说出什么神圣到不可置疑的理由：”你知道铁路对国防的重要性。“

秦志戬则并没有感受到这番神圣，：”所以和帮助贫困国家没关系。“

”哎呀，您真是会说笑，这不是一举两得的事情吗？“

”我看不出对我有什么好处。“

“呵呵，您怎么能这么说呢，国防得好处是惠及到‘每一个人’。”他很快抛出这句话。

“那就让‘每一个人’都来出力吧，不要只找我。”

”我们用的就是“每一个人”得钱，我们用的就是税。。。“ 说到这里他忽然打住了，看着秦志戬猎鹰一样的双眼像是寻找到一只傻乎乎冒头得地鼠一样看着他---冰冷又轻蔑。

气急败坏化成了愤怒把他的好脾气冲刷干净，工程部负责人杨广骤然厉声说道：”你知道你没有太多得选择。“

”的确，我唯一得选择就是拒绝。”

等走出那栋大楼的时候秦志戬有意识地约束自己，把肩膀抬平他想，我讨厌黄昏。

在晚高峰的人潮中，他被推搡着挤进了地铁，他看到不堪重负得电梯和楼梯被人群来回得踩踏蹂躏，同样不堪重负的人们在台阶上气喘吁吁，有人在奋力得拉拽着自己的行李。

他再次想起建设这条地铁的时候，正好遇到了一个次毫无预兆得大停电：被冷冻得地下水在烈日得温度下一瞬间倒灌，刚刚铺设好的铁轨陷入软泥之中----除了他承包得工程段。16岁的宋鸿远在没有任何人命令下第一时间跨过隧道冲去开启发电机，埋在地下50米深的冷冻管迅速恢复工作，地下水和土层所形成1.8米厚的冷冻墙坚挺支撑着刚刚铺设的铁轨。

其他的一个工程得损失在一个亿以上，而秦志戬得到了两台发电机和10万作为奖励。

自那以后，他就离开了---他开了自己的工程公司，铺设自己的铁轨。

他承认，宋鸿远那个时候撒谎的确是再给自己机会，如果那时在现场的不是敢在没有任何指令下最先打开发电机的宋鸿远，就算他的现场码满了发电机缺少一个敢做决定敢承担责任的人，他们的铁轨一样会陷入在软泥和地下水之中。

等他迈出地铁出口之后，首先引入眼帘得就是云彩和它下面摩天大厦的墙柱慢慢变成黄褐色，像一幅古旧的油画带有的那种杰作褪萎时的颜色。长长的污迹自大厦的尖顶下方蜿蜒垂落，附着在单薄的、被浑浊空气侵蚀的墙壁上。在高楼上方的一侧，有一条约十层楼高的裂缝，状如静止的闪电。一个突出的东西划破了屋顶上的天空，那是半截尖顶，仍在承接着落日的光芒，尖顶的另一半，金叶早已脱落。日光红而凝静，像映照出的火光，不是那种热烈的火焰，而是即将熄灭，来不及阻止的余烬。

他最后看了一样那摸即将过时的红色，快步走进越齐大厦。

60楼的顶层，没有瞭望天际线的高谈阔论和洋洋自得的笑容，几个西装革履的人在昏暗的灯光下尽量盯着彼此的脸放低了声音在说话。

宋鸿远上了两层电梯然后走进了约定好的包厢里，所有人的表情再看到他的时候凝固了一瞬继而绽放出得体的笑容，亲切地问他要喝点什么。

等服务员走远之后，工程部的杨广第一个把身子转过来

“果然他拒绝了。” 说的时候他装作不经意的瞟了一眼宋鸿远，但是却马上被那双眼睛捕捉到，杨广不自觉地清了一下嗓子。

国防部的副部长刘彻皱着鼻子抿了一口杯子里的酒：“真应该炒了这个调酒师。”

“现在的形势我们不能拘泥于一时的得失，那把火放出来之后就要把计划顺利的推进。” 大众日报的主编胡周并没有觉察到宋鸿远和杨广之间流动的眼神和紧张，他刚刚结束了一个对于加强文化建设管理的讨论会，嗓子略略的有些发哑，小口的喝着热茶。

“他们今天能放火明天就敢兵变。” 国防部的二把手刘彻忍受不住砸了一下桌子：“但是，那个人只是觉得：一场意外而已。”

“先生们，你们不觉得我们的谈话太涣散了吗？”内阁秘书长赵海忽然打断，他什么也没有点---手肘拄着桌子一副庄家的自在，他右边的杨广两只前臂收紧放在桌子上，长长的手掌伸向桌子的中心；刘彻一只手搭在圆桌上，双脚岔开似乎随时都想站起来；胡周在刘彻和杨广之间，拘束着胳膊不自然的搭在大腿上，而宋鸿远则靠着沙发背肩膀绷得笔直，赵海手上的腕表反射得光时不时晃到他脸上。

然后赵海他把它褪了下来：“总之这件事势在必行，为了一个更好的能服务大众的政府，一个稳固的边防。” 他看了一眼刘彻，“更加健康的舆论场。”他严厉的看了一眼胡周，对方脸部肌肉不仅抖了一瞬。“这件事必须做成。"

"对我们要把茶党那些老顽固轰赶到帐篷之外。” 刘彻忽然附和道，然后所以人都警告的看了他一眼，他遍安静下来，但是不服气的抖着右腿。

接下来的讨论是以沉默开始的，因为这件事涉及到的东西除了宋鸿远没有人懂，他们不自觉地望向他带着不甘心和一点轻蔑混合成的苦涩。

“我的观点早就说了，我不同意加税。“ 宋鸿远挺直了身子说 “这个左右没有关系，我们说的是钱，是物质。”

“可是宋先生您说的和那些右派的茶党有什么区别。钱，物质。。。” 黑暗中是胡周的声音。

宋鸿远根本没有望向那个声源方向反而低头笑了：“您的意思是我们不用钱。那您手底下的报纸上的广告明天免费让我登好嘛。"

然后桌子上开始流动一阵诡异的抗议，除了宋鸿远和赵海其他的人都俩俩对视了一阵，赵海巡视着每个人的脸，宋鸿远只是低头看着自己手指上的毛刺。

最后赵海开口：“听说林高远在向你买地。”

“是的。”

“那个话剧也是你出资做的。”

宋鸿远挺直了肩膀：“是的。”

“还有那片废地也是你买下来的。”

这次宋鸿远不耐烦一样点了点头。对方笑了一下重新带上了手表：“能不能问一个原因。"

"因为钱啊，因为要赚钱然后花在我喜欢的事情上。” 宋鸿远眼睛闪烁着快乐说的理所应当。

杨广的脸首先露出厌恶和轻蔑，他的手指在桌子中心痉挛一样跳了一瞬，赵海斜着眼睛：“越南的铁路还是没有眉目吗？”他是对着杨广说的。

“他不同意。”杨广忙不迭的说，像是在外边受了委屈的孩子一样。

再一次陷入沉默。刘彻的呼吸声已经越来越重，像是一架跑风的货车带着压抑的愤怒。

宋鸿远倒是抬起头一脸无辜的看着大家。

“先生们，我说了，我们要团结一致的面对着次变故，接下里在议会上的斗争中才能发挥各自的长处，已取得最大得利益。”赵海打断了刘彻加速的呼吸声。“ 秦先生对宋鸿远有知遇之恩，这事超越了党派，超越了利益的感情，我们不应该因为这个来责怪他。”

“但是我觉得他根本没有努力帮我们争取。”

“为什么你自己不争取呢。”宋鸿远懒洋洋的说。

“我试过了，但是没有成功。”桌子中心的手掌蜷成拳头。

“那就试到成功吧。”宋鸿远别开脸不想再看到杨广脸上那种小孩子得不到心爱玩具一样执拗和委屈的表情。

“行了！”赵海，看着杨广马上要反驳的脸不堪其扰的打断，他晃晃脖子：“我们有更重要的事情要做。”

宋鸿远以为这件事不会太难，他在上电梯的时候仍然这么认为，在他坐在自己的位置上仍然这么认为，但是，当他走出60层的包厢回到自己房间的时候发现自己的汗水已经打湿了衬衫的前襟后背。他像急迫的要积蓄力量一样走到窗边望着视野里呈现出的那栋玻璃塔楼-------这幢大楼是街上最为醒目的建筑。楼身上一溜溜长长的玻璃没有损坏，直插天际的楼壁没有破碎的墙角或磨损的边缘，似乎它会一直矗立在那儿，像是从土地里拔地而起充盈着自尊和骄傲的丰碑。

他坐在窗台上咬着手指望了一会直到薄暮愈浓。才洗了个澡换上衣服下楼。

等他钻进车里和司机淡淡的说：国会。

然后他回眸看着那座丰碑静静的目送自己离开。

那天晚上，所有的体育转播，娱乐节目，音乐mv都被中途打断，所有人家得电视像是被一种病毒侵染之后出现了同样得一条新闻：不信任法案通过，首相宣布解散众议院，新的众议院将于一个月内将重组。

张继科和方博正在他家吃饭，桌子上还有许昕，方博的父母，他刚刚看到就抓住自己得外套狂奔出家门，许昕盯着电视转播里一晃而过的宋鸿远，方博木然的看着电视忘了咀嚼，他母亲默默推开了餐具已经失去了胃口，他父亲则是看了一眼他们，则默默开始收拾桌子，等他都收拾稳妥电视节目也恢复正常之后才叹口气：“但愿张继科不要惹上什么麻烦才好。”

许昕开始想---一些关于宋鸿远的碎片，他为什么要怎么做。当然一个答案十分清晰没有什么好琢磨的，但是有一个更深的理由，或者动机他还不清楚。他正盯着电视发呆的时候接到了王励勤的电话，让他马上回公司开会。

看来今年彻夜通宵要熬心血的并不光是议员和记者。还有他们这种游说公关公司。  
他没有开车来，想着要走到主干路打车去公司，刚坐上车就听到里面的广播里的主持人用他特有的磁性声音，抑扬顿挫的读着一些明显的稿件：这次众议院解散不同于以往，是要保护我们的正义，将那些。。。

司机不耐烦的调换了电台

将那些过去的

啪，

据说这场大火是茶党的反扑，所以众议院的再次重组让我们拭目。。。

啪

他们是为了修改税法，是为了大多数人的利益为了一个福利社会。。。

啪

新党这一次。。。

司机不堪其扰的干脆关掉了电台开始播放流行音乐，欢快的鼓点直白的歌词还有时下流行的电音rap  
许昕开口问道：“您不关心现在发生了什么么？”

“呵，”前面的人轻蔑的裂开嘴：“先生看你的穿着打扮就是不一般，告诉你我们是怎么想的吧，”司机转过头来瞥了一眼许昕：“谁当皇帝我们都在家炒土豆丝。”

计程车划过比以往更加空旷的街道，巨大的架桥跨越大海，直通另一块陆地，许昕在不断反射着灯光的玻璃窗中远远的看到了刚落成的越齐工程的玻璃塔楼。高出其他楼很多，孤独的支撑着天空和大地。

当宋鸿远忽然敲门出现在方博家门口的时候最先反应的是方博的母亲，她优雅的站在门口，笑容里带着距离：“请问，您找方博做什么？”

宋鸿远还穿着从国会回来的打扮庄严挺拔的站在门口：“我其实是找许昕的。”

“托了您的福，他半夜被叫走了。”她结结实实的挡在门口，宋鸿远看到她的表情上的谨慎和提防，笑了一下：“那我能和方博谈谈吗。”

方博的父亲看不下去了缓缓的喊了一声：“方博，有客人。”

然后方博就木然的出现在他家房子的台阶之上，宋鸿远一只脚迈着台阶手依然插着口袋扬起头看着差异的方博笑的好像是夏日清晨一起上学的伙伴一样干净清爽。在方博开口之前。

“我要离开这里了。”宋鸿远扬起脸说着，他全部的表情都暴露在门厅的灯光之中，眼睛亮晶晶的似乎在通知方博自己考上了大学马上就要离开家乡一样。

方博回身关上了房门，低头看了那个笑容一会。

“去哪？”

“越南，帮他们建铁路。”

方博迈步走下了楼梯，往林立树木的道路走去：“那我们就走走吧。”

宋鸿远的脑袋扭过去看了那个身影一会，也飞快的追上了。

两个人在路灯的树影和路灯的灯光之中时明时暗，没人说话。宋鸿远先开口道：“你没什么要问我的吗？”

“问了，你会说吗？”

“哈哈哈哈。”他开心的笑了起来，点点头，“我不能说。”随后他迈了一大步站到方博面前，语气轻松声音平稳的说：“但是你很快就会知道，许昕会先于你知道，但是这都不重要，重要的是我们最后会赢。”

“我们？要赢什么？”

“到时候你就都知道了。我能告诉你的是，众议院已经解散，明天张继科会写出所有，我相信他，他是少数肯思考又敢说话的人了，而许昕。”他抬起手表：“也许现在他正在王励勤的办公室听王励勤和他说，他们的公司就此解散。”

“为，为什么？”方博声音提高冲着宋鸿远急匆匆的迈了一步，对面人谨慎又快速的退后了一步脸上带着不容靠近的傲气和冷漠。方博停住了，也向后挪了一步。

他又笑了，并没有觉得现在的场面很尴尬：“我会给他们所有他们想要的东西，我会加速他们的腐败，让他们再也没有什么喘息的机会，然后再拆了他们，像是拆毁一栋摇摇欲坠的烂尾楼一样埋迈上炸药，点燃他，看着他在一阵烟雾之中轰然倒塌，带着他的那些破烂。”

方博听的似懂非懂，然后和宋鸿远继续沿着路走向不知道的方向。他忽然想问一个问题，一个仅仅关于自己的问题：“你是为了利用我，还是真的喜欢那部话剧？”

“我喜欢那部话剧。”宋鸿远快速又认真的说，他转过脸让对方看到自己的表情：“前几年我看到的时候简直震撼到我了，没有人能这么大胆，这么赤裸裸展示这些东西，我认为创作的人必定无比勇敢，有不屈的意志，而且，特别自我。”

方博笑了。

“好的表达者都很自我和高傲，他们只能表达自己的东西，但恰恰是这种毫无保留又单纯的东西才能直击人心，他心里没有丑恶和美德的区别，没有所谓的高贵和低贱之分，万物都是平等的，他只是在表现，把自己变成一中介质却充满力量。”宋鸿远扬起手臂拽着秋天摇摇欲坠的黄叶。

“你真会夸人。”方博客气道。

“这个可不是夸，你不知道我真正会夸人的时候。”他开玩笑一样歪着脑袋眼神清澈，“方博，我不知道怎么描述我的感觉，只是每当我看着你的时候我就不敢高声说话。”

方博的眼睛在树叶的影子和灯光交织下闪耀了一瞬，他骤然停在原地，

宋鸿远咧开嘴恶作剧得逞一样的笑了：“你看，夸人不是直接夸他，而是说出自己的感觉，这个才是最有感染力可信的方法。”

随后他转过身，“我们应该回去了。”

第二天，大众日报联合了几乎所有的报纸都在报道昨天众议院新生的议员，宋鸿远的名字赫然在列。他很模糊的说新生的众议议员一共 486名 省略了其中新党人数在 356人，其他的五六个在野党分享了剩余的名额，茶党只剩下寥寥数人，林高远的名字依然在。

但是，聚光灯日报的一个版面只是用加粗的黑体简单的印着 一个日期 ： **1933年2月27日再来** 。


	9. 口中雌黄

许昕觉得最近有点烦，当然他对婚姻生活本来就没什么太大向往，结婚也是因为对方是方博而已，两个人住在一起少了过去的鸡飞狗跳多了很多温馨和相互理解，倒也是好事。

他偶尔还去演讲---一个公开了身份而且还有美满婚姻的样子，大肆宣扬他那套平等带来的自我实现的幸福，当然偶尔有人还在扔鞋，也有人喝倒彩。

网上他曾经的拥趸也偶尔会酸几句，许昕是个精致的利己主义者---他做什么多只是为了自己，是个满口大义的小人而已，到头来还不是妥协了？签了伴侣协议就假装结婚了，还不是为了自己的名声所带来的钱吗？

所以当他跑到王励勤的公司被告知这个PR公司就这么解散的时候说真的，心里他是松了一口气的，本来站出来只是为了要报复他那该死的家庭，他只是扮演别人心里想象的一个人而已，现在他找到了自己，也就无所谓了，至于基金，还有其他钱方面的东西他只是默默的听着，因为宋鸿远他们保留了政治游说的这个部门，所以他还不至于失业。

“你最擅长的不就是蛊惑人心吗？你害怕没有活干吗？”王励勤拍了拍他的肩膀。

许昕只是不明白一件事----怎么大家对宋鸿远和方博的关系这么有兴趣，今天半夜也是，王励勤坐在他硕大的办工桌后，好像面对的是一个发射导弹的操作台一样谨慎的问：“你怎么看宋鸿远。”

和方博。

许昕翻了个白眼在心里帮他补充好了这句话。但是他只是默不作声的盯着前面的沙发，马龙倒是忍不住了，怼了他一下：“发什么愣啊。王励勤问你呢，怎么看宋鸿远。”

一时间王励勤和许昕都觉得马龙在这里有点多余。

“什么时候我老板这么关心我的个人问题了。”许昕不得不开口了。

“我一直关心你啊，别忘了结婚还是我提出来的，所以我就的问问。”

个人问题？马龙茫然的来回看了一会他们两个，当然他也不傻，这种云山雾罩的谈话他早就习惯了，目测和自己没有关系，他就开始看翻看关于众议院解散的新闻，临时的据说已经组成了，正式的还要一个月的时间，他默默的点头---还算是尊重了这个国家的大宪章。

“我自己会处理好的，不用你操心。”

“你不觉得这个和我们公司的变动有点关系吗？据说宋鸿远可是第一时间跳上车直奔城郊了，你说他大半夜去看他新买的地皮吗。”

许昕手一紧，咬了咬嘴唇，又不出声了。

“你放心，他是出钱的人，我和谁过不去也不会和钱过不去啊。”

“那方博？”

许昕焦躁又带着放弃的无奈往后仰了一下头：“我就是不想把方博绕进来，你们为什么一个两个的都在提他。”

马龙着急的在看大宪章上的一些补充条款，和解散国会之后的流程法案，方博这个名字突然跳了出来，他就抬起头：“难道你们在担心宋鸿远和方博有什么吗？”

许昕瞪了一眼马龙，又看着王励勤：“你看，连马龙都看出来了，我能看不出来吗？”

“什么叫连我都看出来了？”被无情调侃的马龙不满意的放下手机。

“我还不知道你看出来了，我要你告诉我你到底要干什么，我不想你背对着我对我的出资人做出任何出乎意料的事情。你这么慎着绝对在想干点什么，正好趁着今天就说清楚，我也有个底。”王励勤正襟危坐眼睛露出威胁的颜色：“我不想再来个第二次，大半夜我要帮你收拾残局。”

“我什么都不干." 许昕下颌来回活动着，背对王励勤。

王励勤看了看他的肩膀，问旁边依旧气呼呼的马龙：“你信吗？”

马龙摇了摇头。

“连他都不信，你觉得我能信？！”王励勤很快的冲着那个顽强抵抗的背影喊。

马龙是看出来了，有一招叫隔山打牛，他们这是隔我骂街。抓起自己的西装外套就开门走了。

许昕听到关门声低头扶着额头：“咱们是不是太过分了。”

这还不算完。等他回家给方博打了电话通知他平安到家的时候，对面的方博只说自己明天也要去闫森的公司开会，只字未提宋鸿远来过的事情。他扣掉电话捏着眉心觉得一切太烦了，比众议院里面发生的事还烦。

等到第二天，他接到他岳母偷偷摸摸的联系让他来一趟家的时候，他知道，这事好像有点超出自己的控制---

看到他母亲在客厅里正襟危坐。

“您有话啊。”

他岳母点点头，许昕觉得膝盖有点发软就坐到沙发上，掏出手绢擦汗。

“你知道昨天宋鸿远来找方博的事情了吗？”

手停住了，许昕挑起眼皮看了看她-----她竟然这么大大方方的告诉了他。

他稳住阵脚：“那您为什么要告诉我呢？”

方博母亲瞪了一下和方博一样的眼睛，有点生气的说：“我只是觉得你应该知道，虽然我对你没什么太大的好感，也看不出来你们两是怎么走到一块的，就是觉得方博这么做有点不合适，你到底是怎么回事，敌人都走到家门口了，竟然还挺有闲心。”

许昕咽了一下口水，“这事方博没有告诉我。”

“所以我告诉你啊。”

“其实。。。”许昕揉搓着手绢：“您不该告诉我。”

“你这是想装着视而不见吗？”

“不不不，我不太懂什么是婚姻，但是有时候我觉得装聋作哑一点更有利于安定团结。”许昕抬起头慌忙的解释道。他母亲显然没有买单，她盯着他看了好一会，看得许昕不敢大喘气。

“你知道了？”

“昨天晚上知道的，” 许昕说了实话。他看了一眼手表觉得方博可能很快就会从闫森的公司回来就不打算在绕弯子：“我只是觉得，如果他希望我不知道的话，我就装作不知道。”

他母亲瞪大了眼睛上下打量了许昕一通，他这句话可以理解的意思有点多，而自己一时间还弄不清应该从哪里下手。

“我公司还有一些事，就这样吧，另外，张继科如果回家了的话你告诉他，如果需要帮忙尽管来找我，聚光灯报我已经看到了，他这么写有一定的风险，如果真的有问题或者谁为难他请一定告诉我。”

方博的母亲表情第一次柔和下来垂着眼睛：“他，我们都管不了。不对，方博我们也管不了，他们两个一个比一个能闯祸。"

“所以，我要是再有个风吹草动就毛躁的话还怎么办。”许昕很快的说语气诚恳坦然：“我不知道怎么和您说，但是请您相信我，如果有什么，我尽量兜着。”

方博母亲有点感谢的看了许昕一眼点头，许昕觉得他好像在这个家里又争取到了一个席位。至于说的是不是真话，不重要。

林高远在格兰登酒店的另一家分店一直有自己的房间，这一次他也住在这里。

当宋鸿远推开房门的时候看着他穿着深蓝色的居家服赤脚坐在柔软地毯上，周围是一些贵重的稀有矿石，色泽艳丽又柔和，在阳光之下闪烁夺目，那是深埋在地下矿床之中的宝藏，经过艰苦的开采和反复的研磨雕刻之后散落到林高远暗色的地毯之上，毫不遮掩彰显着自己稀少坚强的特质和瑰丽的光芒。

林高远头发在阳光之下照的发亮，他本人很白，在深蓝色的衣服和暗色的地毯的衬托之下更有一点反光，修长身材颌线清晰，一双眼睛藏在略高的眉骨之下，由于瞄准而眯成线。当宋鸿远推门进来的时候，他手里的蛋白石正像水滴从指尖飞出--撞击到远处一颗海蓝宝石滚到宋鸿远的皮鞋边。

“嚯，你还有闲心来我这。” 林高远没有抬头，玩弄着手里剩余的石头没精打采的说。

“我要三个星期之后才走。”宋鸿远小心的绕过一地的弹珠，做到沙发旁边的秀墩之上，约束着自己的肩膀。观看着眼下那些弹珠的战局。

“你看聚光灯日报了嘛？”林高远啪的一下弹出一颗紫色的珠子准确无误的撞击到那颗蛋白石。

宋鸿远翘起腿：“看到了。”

“我能想象他有多生气。”清晰的下颚的线条因为一个笑容而向两侧展开，他继续说：“因为我们都经历过。”他那张写尽聪明的脸划过一丝欣慰和讽刺。

啪

一颗蓝色的珠子撞击到紫水晶两者都静静的滚远了。

宋鸿远冷冷的看着，看着这些不断被打击的珠子无奈的越滚越远，“最开始是秦先生。”

“再接下来是我。”林高远点点头，语气里透着一股咬牙切齿的仇恨。然后他瞥了一眼宋鸿远：“最后是你。他们会一个一个拔掉我们，当然在榨干我们以后。”

他晃了晃手里的珠子，一个一个向目标的珠子射击：“先是钱。”

那颗蓝色的珠子被他手里的绿水晶撞击滚远。

“接下来是笔”

啪，一颗玛瑙飞出，那颗绿色的水晶滚到蛋白石的旁边。

“然后是法律。”

最后一颗玉石留在他手里，他掂量了一下然后毫不犹豫地弹出，这次没有任何目标只是盲目的一个方向射出那枚小小的石头。

“最后是枪。”

他叹了一口气望着空空的手心瘫倒在地毯之上：“最后他们也什么都不会留下。”

宋鸿远不禁打了个冷战，略前方是林高远摊躺在暗色的地板上，胸腔上下起伏，还有他年轻单薄的身躯。他有点不明白林高远这样的公子哥是怎么坚定的走到今天的，从5年前魏泉当选了新党的党魁的时候一切就已经变了，他是追随秦志戬加入新党，当秦志戬主动宣布退出之后，仍然要求宋鸿远留在那里，他留在这里一直到今天，错过了遇见方博的机会，直到在那个JD区荒唐事的海报上看到那个

许昕--♥ーー方博 的时候觉得一场梦醒。

然后他身边的林高远不无同情的看着他说：“而你却在做这个。”

他应该是在一个什么酒会上碰到了林高远

盖了章的祖传茶党，从他爷爷开始就是出资人，茶党的名字来自于遥远的倾茶事件，讽刺的是，当初他们抗议的是某些人不想交税但是现在他们致力于减税，削减公务员，建立小政府。

在茶党的官方网页上赫然写着：我们的职责就是唤醒人们对任何挑战和破环我们安全，民主，主权的问题的警惕，保护我们热爱的祖国和宁静。

一次他问林高远为什么要这样，那个年轻的脸上露出殉道者一样的坚定：“因为我是个商人，我只做金钱的奴隶。”

直到今天，

“我以为你是个个人主义者，只想自己，没想到你还搞了个浪漫的事。”林高远懒洋洋的坐了起来有点讥笑着看着宋鸿远一脸严肃。“为了自己喜欢的人披荆斩棘的感觉如何？”

宋鸿远没有看他反而说了另一件事：“你知道许昕是个聪明人。”

“恩，大家都知道，要不然王励勤也不会。。。”

“只要是他的敌人，他不会硬来，他会慢慢观察他琢磨他找到他的致命伤，然后狠狠的按下去看着对方流血不止的死掉。”

“咱们不是说了吗。”他不耐烦的抓住了一个离他最近的弹珠把玩在手里。

“但是我的致命伤很明显。”

那枚透明的珠子攸的一下停在手掌中央。

马上林高远晃悠着手里的珠子不吱声，房间沉默了好久之后：“听说他们今天晚上有一个聚会，”然后他抬头笑着说：“要去看看吗，王励勤公司的葬礼。”

等许昕到了格兰德酒店三层的聚会厅两百只灯泡把这古老的大厅映照的鲜明异常，

在这样的灯光下他发现人来的很全：王励勤，闫森，就不用说了，除了在排练新的舞台的方博和神隐的张继科，他想见的不想见的都在，他注意到在中央高谈阔论的应该是新晋的大众日报的主编，他正站在很多只听说过名字的企业家和名媛围成的圆圈之中高谈阔论，不知名的香气袅袅的传过来，他看着角落里闷闷不乐马龙。就直奔他去了。

“怎么了。”

马龙眼睛往另一个中心高谈阔论的一个明亮的头顶扫了一下---三角形在大肆的讨论经济形势和未来的走向。

“当然通往越南的铁路是非修不可的，这个对于我们有重要的意义。” 杨广端着酒杯和他旁边的两个人大声嚷嚷。

“你知道他根本就不是过去的那个秦志戬了。”他马上大声否定到。

“张继科为什么不在。”是胡周在小声和他周围的人确认。

王励勤小心的绕过了一堆搞营销市场的精英然后把他们指向闫森：“他最近正在做娱乐业，你可以找他们。”然后那些人就靠了过去，闫森看在眼里悄悄的对王励勤比了一个中指。

女人们穿梭在房间里，走到哪里他们的裙摆就扫出一道痕迹和香水的路径，她们的笑容被脖子和耳边得珠宝衬托的艳丽非常，男人们游走在一个一个名衔之间，嘴里还是流量数据和热钱，很多人已经忘记了这次的聚会是为了埋葬王励勤那个小小的PR公司。

被宋鸿远一纸停止赞助的通知书解散的PR公司，但是王励勤拿到了一大笔的 “丧葬费”趁机把能请来的都请来了，很多人都是听说宋鸿远会来，着急想看看这位新党的“新星”但是找了一圈并没有看到人。

王励勤一脸无辜的说：“他是出资人但是他来不来，我也说了不算啊。”

所以当聚会进行过半的时候，当这场葬礼的主办人宋鸿远和林高远突然出现，大家还是诧异了一下，格兰德酒店是殖民时代留下的洛可可风格---繁琐奢华，透着一股造作的显摆，他和林高远在众人的紊乱的呼吸；低声细语，还有男人们像是撞到大运的惊奇的眼神中，悠闲的走了下来镀金扶手的台阶，举止神态好像是从他们家卧室下楼去客厅一样随便。

许昕在角落看着他，马龙却紧张起来。

胡周找了远离他的地方和一群大学教授谈起了哲学和诗歌。

三角形则是带着一脸得意洋洋和细不可察的谄媚第一个迎了上来：“宋先生，您没有和我说您要来啊。”

宋鸿远拒绝了服务生送过来的酒，就斜坐在圆形沙发的扶手上支着长腿，精明的眼睛扫视一圈之后说：“这个公司多少也和我有关系，告别仪式我怎么能缺席。”然后他的眼神就固定到那个角落，许昕和马龙所在的角落，微微的颔首示意。

马龙客气的笑了一下，许昕的眼睛冷漠的看着他。

在他们胶着的视线中，横穿过来一脸笑容的王励勤，破坏了这场无声又没完没了的争斗。

马龙摇摇头，用手中甜酒杯挡住嘴转过来说：“你要冷静，看在王励勤的面子上，也看在他这么多年给你发工资的面子上。”

许昕错开的目光马上投在马龙身上：“看来他把你拿下了。”

然后他就打算要走，被不知道哪里出来的闫森拽住：“不太好吧。”

“趁我现在还能做一个理智的决定的时候，让我走。”

厅堂里突然传出一阵大笑之后马上是工程部杨广的公鸭嗓子，这个人个子不高但是嗓音不小，方方正正的样子远处看来就像是一个砖块，他正围绕着其他人说：“秦志戬？他早就不行了，你看着吧，他早晚会被时代抛弃，没有胸襟没有大局观的人。”

看来新党的这次胜利也帮助他提高了调门。他不住的看着宋鸿远，观察他有没有听到自己的话。

“像来我们喜欢合作的人，商业不就是讲究合作吗？只顾着自己的家伙早晚会搂着自己那点东西死掉。”

“我不明白，”他身边的人说：“秦志戬并不是这样的人。”

杨广活动着手上的腕表像是电光火石间想到了什么不得了的点子一样急切的探过身子说：“没有听说过吗，杀死恶龙的勇士最后也变成了恶龙。”

“万物都在变化。”胡周不知道什么时候加入了他们的讨论，得到了伙伴的杨广骄傲的挺了挺胸膛，“你知道你不可能两次趟进同样的河水里，秦志戬早就不是当初的他了，我们也不再是当初的我们。这是没办法避免的，改变和向前才是永远的主题。”胡周悠然自得的翘起了二郎腿说。

许昕被着一套油腻的说辞听的想冷笑，他转眼睛看到宋鸿远则是在远方和王励勤说着什么，他也完全无视沙发那边的交谈，他和王励勤之间显得气氛平静友好。

“万物在变化？不可能两次趟进同样的河水里？改变，向前？”忽然一个声音在人群的背后升起，带着冷酷的讽刺。

人群像是被那个声音劈开了样让出一条道路，在道路的尽头是年轻的林高远，他手插着口袋看着沙发里高谈那些不可知论的人。

“林先生，真是不好意思，我们没看到你。”胡周懒洋洋的说，忽视掉了他声音里的讽刺。

林高远就这么走进两排人群中间的道路上，向着那个沙发，刚要开口，就听到另一个角落说：“我好像听到了什么恶龙的故事。”

所有人的脑袋一齐转向声源处----

宋鸿远一脸寒冷的笑意也走了过来，后面是阻拦未果的王励勤。

“是啊，这不是很有名的话吗？” 杨广别开脸不看宋鸿远，脸上带着逃避和一种孩子才有的执拗。

“所以，你们都想当然的这么用吗？”宋鸿远走到了杨广的沙发后面，后者马上开始坐立不安起来，他想回头，在心里的某个自尊还迫使他耿直了脖子和身后的人说：“不是想当然，事实就是如此。”

“哦？什么事实。” 

许昕心里笑了一下，杨广想象的场景应该是宋鸿远站在他面前，而自己是悠然又惬意的坐在沙发上懒散的面对他，体现自己的从容不迫和游刃有余---他怎么也没有想到宋鸿远会绕到他身后，现在如果他扭过头，或者站起来场面只会让自己更尴尬，当然现在从气势上说也没有好到哪里去。

“就是秦志戬的事实。”

“你说他是恶龙还是勇士。如果他是勇士，他杀了哪条恶龙，他现在又变成了哪条恶龙？”

胡周悄悄的放下了二郎腿尽量缩小自己在沙发上的面积，不吭声，杨广支撑不住转过头站起身，

许昕连忙低头遮盖自己的笑脸。

“我只是个比喻，只是打个比方而已。宋先生要不要这么咬文嚼字。”

宋鸿远好像没有听到一样自顾自的说：“我只是想说，要小心你们所用的文字和语言，起码要理解他背后的意思，要不然容易引起别人的误会，和自己的窘境，当然，如果你是自己知道，故意用一些天花乱坠的话去糊弄别人的话就是没办法原谅了，”他用眼底瞄了一眼缩成一团的胡周。

“不至于吧，大家只是在聊天而已。”人群里的一个声音小声抗议。

宋鸿远则走到了楼梯上，悠悠的坐了下来，他毫不怀疑大家会一直看着自己的背影，果然当他抬起头的时候迎上了大家望向自己的眼神，他肩膀放松腿也懒散的垂下去，“聊天？你们跑了这么远，等了这么久，絮絮叨叨的说了这么多客气话真的是在聊天吗？”

没人说话。

他便叹了一口气，“我作为这个聚会的主办人，" 他像是带着请求一样的看了一眼王励勤，王励勤摊开手表示自己无所谓。

“就说几句话，当然你们可以提问。”

“去越南的铁路真的会修吗？”一个人脱口而出。

宋鸿远看着那个人认真的说：“会修，三个星期之后我就去越南。”

一时间人群发生一阵无声的躁动，有的开始和身边人窃窃私语，有人摸着胡子琢磨着什么，有的人已经掏出手机开始悄悄的联系谁。

“所以，先生们，你们要是有人在国内的沿线省份有房产和地皮的话可以抓紧入手，当然，路线规划已经出来了，我不能说，但是巅贵县地形比较特殊，你们随便找一个有铁路规划知识的人 就知道在那样的地质地貌下可以铺设铁轨的路线选择不会很多。”

杨广明显的烦躁了起来----按说作为工程部的负责人，越南会修铁路的事他已经喊了一个晚上了，却从来没有人这么认真的听过他的话，他不耐烦的坐回到沙发上，饮尽了杯中的酒。

许昕手抄着口袋，也愣在原地，三个星期后估计正式的众议院名单就会出炉，这个时候把宋鸿远派到外地。

“当然，如果你们想买越齐工程的股票的话，我们欢迎。”宋鸿远像是代替鞠躬一样低下了头。

“那你说说明年会怎么样吧。”一个商人模样的人马上问道。

“明年，”宋鸿远笑了一下：“当然会很好。”他看了一眼陷在沙发里的胡周说，“当然这种事，胡主编绝对会写在他的报纸上，我现在说一点，报纸上可能懒的写的东西。” 然后他撑起膝盖站了起来，挺拔的站在金色的扶手旁边：“看一个社会景不景气，有没有前途只要看两样东西：人们说的话；钱的走向。很简单，那一辆车作比方：人们说的话可以反应他即将行驶的方向，而钱，是它持续前进的底力和燃料---  
\---当你听到企业家开始讲情怀，法官讲究传统道德，教师对学生说：不要问那么多。  
和平年代所有人都在讲爱国，你就知道这个地方出了问题；  
当轻声低语代替正常交谈，当眼神和表情传达的比语言本身还丰富，当你需要不断地琢磨和揣测语言的弦外之音才能获得全部的信息，当人们越来越在意自己说的每一句话，越来越惧怕自己说的每一句话，他们怯懦到觉得自己表达都会伤害到自己的时候，你就知道这个地方出了问题；  
当官方消息让人嗤之以鼻反而小道消息和不明来源的传言能让你恐慌不安，你就知道这个地方出了问题；  
怎么看钱呢？我的朋友林高远，” 

他指向了人群外围抱着肩膀看戏的林高远，所有人的脑袋又都一齐的转过头去，

这个画面让许昕觉得有点好笑。他站在角落里，身边是马龙攥着手里的玻璃杯，和已经悄悄坐下见怪不怪的王励勤和闫森。

然后他又把目光投向站在远处台阶上的宋鸿远身上。

看着他继续说：“他曾经在游艇上遇见很多富人，他投资一家公司的股票或者抛售一家股票的理由之一就是看着那家公司的负责人身边是否站在的是他的太太，据他说这可以体现这个公司资金流的流向，当你看到钱流向了流通渠道但不是流向最具生产效率的地方，而是流向了最腐败的地方，当你看到为了生产，必须从什么都不生产的人手里取得许可，当你看到钱流向“好处”而不是公平交易，那么你就知道这个地方出了问题。那些底力，那些燃料被白白的消耗殆尽。”

他停了下来饶有兴致的看着下面一张张空洞无趣的脸，好像在说：“你说这些干什么啊？有什么用啊。”

然后他有点悲凉的笑了起来。

“的确是没什么用，但是可以给你提供一个思考的方向，一个乐子，在你们疲于奔波满嘴改变，向前的时候麻烦想一下：哪里是前。”

这个时候沙发里的主编终于听不下去了，他低声说着：“难道前进还要思考吗，你向前踏一步，你兑现了自己的承诺，你赚到更多的钱和荣耀，想你一样从一个穷小子到了现在威风八面的对着几百个人演说不就是在前进吗？我听不懂你在说什么，但是它令我不舒服，我相信让很多人都不舒服。即使你的个人聚会，你上边的言论都是十分危险的。”

“那就想清楚哪里危险再告诉我。”宋鸿远没精打采的回复他。

“我们可不想你有那么多时间琢磨，根本不用犯愁任何的生活琐碎，一个高高上不识人间烟火的哲学家。” 杨广仍然没有看他，直挺挺的目视着前方。

“杨先生您的意思是只有有钱人才有权利思考吗？”林高远站在远处，越过人群大声问道。

“当然不是！”杨广厉声反驳道，他看着对面林高远：“我是说，我们需要先创造出思考的条件就是不停的发展，等每个人都即是工人又是哲学家的时候才是马克思提到的最美好的世界。在此之前。。。”

“在此之前都什么都不要想。”宋鸿远又继续说道。“也就是说，我们为了能选择正确的行路方向先造出最好的鞋子对吗？但是你接下来去哪里都不知道你怎么造鞋子呢，是运动鞋？登山鞋？趟河用的橡胶靴子？还是双草鞋？”

他笑了一下：“当你的脑子告诉你它不要去思考的时候等于什么，等于感情告诉你它不要去爱，等于心脏告诉你它不要再跳动。”

最后他看了一眼木然的人群，又远远的看到一直盯着自己的许昕，有点脱力的苦笑着说：“我喝多了，随便说的，请享受接下来的夜晚，各位晚安。” 转身顺着台阶走上了楼。

然后是林高远，然后是突然从角落里冲出的许昕，他穿过还一脸茫然的望着彼此的人群跃上了台阶，宋鸿远在长长的走廊里，听到了那声门响和林高远说：“他来了。”

林高远拍了拍他，祝你好运，然后坐上了下楼的电梯。

宋鸿远在另一部电梯里盯着数字不耐烦的抖着腿。当到了58层的时候他对门口两个SP说：“如果许先生来的话，放他进来。”  
就自己打开门走进了房间。

许昕被两个SP让进了房间，他的视线快速的在各个房间里游走了一会，发现宋鸿远就站在最外侧的书房里---抱着肩膀，恭候多时的样子。

一个健步冲了过去薅着宋鸿远直接把他怼到书架上，

轰隆

是宋鸿远的身体撞击到书架的声音，上边的书籍图纸哗啦啦的被撞击带来的震动摇晃到地上---

\---许昕久违的失控了，他眼框通红带着冲天的杀气，手和嘴唇都在发颤沉重的呼吸里带着低吼，他才不管外边的SP会不会听到，也不管宋鸿远会不会以伤害罪起诉自己，此时他只是释放了心里被压抑已久的愤怒和仇恨。

果然SP 冲了进来，宋鸿远马上拿起电动门的遥控器，锁上书房的门。

“都出去。”他冲着门外大喊，疼痛让他的声音异常的洪亮愤怒不可反抗。

“宋先生。”

宋鸿远看着仍然一脸要杀人的许昕对着外边喊道：“出去。”

许昕紧紧的扽着宋鸿远的西装问：“你都是计划好的吧？方博，到我，到马龙，接下来还有谁？张继科？”

宋鸿远呼吸微微打颤，背部的疼痛让他吸了几次冷气，缓缓的说：“张继科我根本不需要，他会自己加入我们。”

不知道别人听了宋鸿远那段作何感想，在许昕听来，这就是反叛者的宣言---他明显是积蓄了太多的不满和反叛；他和新党的那两个人明显互相看不上对方，那两人现在还拿他无可奈何，但不保证未来怎么样；今天早上张继科在聚光灯报上的披露和他马上就要被边缘化的情况只指向了一个事实：现在他急需帮手，能干的，会蛊惑人心的，拥有强烈的正义感的理想的伙伴。

而自己应该就在他的名单上。

以前那些模模糊糊的碎片忽然被拼凑起来，他当然喜欢方博，但是这种方式明目张胆的招惹根本就不是要把方博据为己有的做法，他宋鸿远有一万种方式释放自己的魅力---只要他想，但是他没有做，而是一种和自己挑衅的方式，他实际上在引起自己的注意。

当然唯一让他想不通的是：他为什么让 坠落与漂浮平安的落幕了，但是这个已经不重要。

重要的是他终于知道宋鸿远要干什么---他要政变，他要毁灭新党日益强大的权力，他早就看到了他们最终会走向哪里，在那里他和林高远会是最早的牺牲者，他要保护自己和林高远这种只能在自由贸易里存活的商人。而自己，张继科，马龙甚至方博都变成了他帮助他政变的力量。

事实上他也成功了，这一点更让许昕怒不可遏。

“有意思吗？” 许昕收紧了手里的力量，宋鸿远开始因为紧张的脖颈开始不住的咳嗽张开嘴大口呼吸但是他没有喊叫SP也没有挣脱。

他颤颤巍巍带着被掐的奇怪的声音红着脸说：“你知道吗，这就是我最讨厌你的一点。你永远在浪费你的脑袋瓜。我要是你，就继续那颗聪明的脑袋瓜劲谋杀了我，而不是这种，失控的发泄。”

终于，许昕放开了他，宋鸿远立刻软趴趴的倒在地毯上剧烈的咳嗽了一阵，头发凌乱身体颤抖，过了好一会才说出话：“你终于明白我要干什么了。”

许昕想到这泄了力气，低声说“马龙你也说通了？”

“恩。”

“那个书呆子。”

宋鸿远爬了起来，满脸涨红，“张继科已经表明态度了，他不喜欢我们不是关键，关键是比起我们他更恨他们，如此一来给马龙的选择不多。”

“所以你最开始也是用坠落和漂浮来拉拢方博吗？”

接下来，宋鸿远说的一句话恨不得许昕再次把他怼到墙里，他说：“你我都知道方博，他没有办法被拉拢，他自由的像一团云一样。” 他注意到许昕眼里的杀意：“这些天，你想杀我都想疯了吧，刚才的手劲是动真格的。”

许昕冷笑着说：“是的，我现在仍然有力气。”

“你不会的，你会折磨死你的对手，就像当初你对邪教那帮人一样。”

许昕明显由于意外而安静了一会，他看着宋鸿远，又马上想通了一样拍了拍脑门：“红衣女。”

“不错，那个案子是我告诉王励勤让他建议红衣女去起诉他们，在那以前我和她聊了好久啊，我为了套出那天晚上究竟发生了什么和她聊了三个多小时的信仰，从耶稣到圣保罗。终于获得她的信任，你干的不错，甚至太好了，没有一个人能做到，只有你。”

他领子凌乱着坐到了书桌后面的椅子上，惬意的调整了坐姿，示意许昕可以坐在前边的沙发上，许昕不为所动的看着他。

“你知道我的弱点在哪里，只要你还像第一次那么做---不断的炫耀你和方博的关系，不断的提醒我，我和方博永远没有办法达到你和他那种亲密，你是捷足先登，或者以胜利者的姿态来回的刺激我两次。”

“你会不自觉的想和我较劲，你会乱了你的阵脚。”许昕觉得现在没有什么需要隐瞒，

“第一次你觉得来者不善，应激反应一样的那么做了，但是你应该知道掐住这里我就不敢乱动，或者自露马脚，但是你没有，你在任何情况下都不会利用方博。” 宋鸿远的声音第一次沾染了感情，苦涩落寞的和他身后灯火辉煌的夜景产生了强烈的反差，他瘦弱单薄的躯体在那个庞大如宇宙一样的画面里孤独的像一个漂浮的灰尘。

“你错了。” 许昕纠正他道：“只是因为我不是那样的人，”他吃力的顿了一下，宋鸿远挑起眼睛看着他，“如果像你们所说，我真的会掐住某些人的弱点的话，也是我的受不了那些，而不会针对那个人，而。。。喜欢他，在我看来不是弱点。” 他摸了摸鼻子马上补充道：“我不会利用这个。况且那个时候我还没有搞清楚你究竟想做什么。

宋鸿远同样不自在的清了清喉咙：“那你现在清楚了吗？”

“只有一点：如果你没有那么全力的保护那部剧，让他们直接停掉甚至为难方博，我会更容易的 站到他们的反面，你为什么最后让他成功了。”

宋鸿远挠了挠脸：“你刚才也说了，喜欢方博很正常。”

然后他挑起眼睛看到许昕的表情觉得好笑：“而且有一句话我早就想和你说：我比你更早认识他。”他伸出手指，竭力强调着。


	10. 五里雾中

  
“你以为我们只有一个人吗？”宋鸿远靠在门上看着许昕惊讶的表情笑着说。

  
越齐工程大厦的老楼地下一个酒窖里坐着十来个人，许昕站在门口迟疑的打量着在昏黄的灯光下的人们，他们姿态表情各异，这个散发着霉味的地下酒窖里，所有的东西都蒙上了一层油画质地的光雾，遥远又清晰。

最先看到的是秦志戬，坐在最里面的角落，门口是坐在高脚椅子的林高远冲他露齿而笑，然后是他只在电视上和新闻报纸上看到的名字。

  
有几代的商贾，还有新兴的互联网的新贵，你可以从衣着打扮上辨别这人是有了几代的老钱还是上大学时候创业发家的。

  
当然还有板着面孔的王励勤。

“我就知道有你。”许昕咬牙切齿的看着他，

“别激动，我也是被通知公司解散的那天晚上才知道的." 王励勤站在吧台后边递给他一杯柠檬水，

“那你在这里装什么主人的模样？”许昕看着熟练的操持着吧台内部的王励勤问道，

“我只是会调酒而已。” 他似乎也无辜。

许昕还要说什么就被宋鸿远拽走了，“我们有其他的事情，没有这个闲心和他们在这闲扯。只是让你看到，我们不是只有两个人罢了。”

“你们不是党派？”许昕随着宋鸿远走出大楼，坐在车上的时候问道。

“我们讨厌党派，在一起只是因为我们更讨厌另一种东西，那里面坐着的，有我的竞争对手，有林高远的政敌，有秦先生以往的仇人，我们不是朋友，只是碰巧挤到了一条路上的同行者而已，比如你和我。” 宋鸿远瞟了一眼他。

的确在一个小时之前，许昕差点勒死他。

“你需要我做什么？”他忽略掉了宋鸿远若有所指的话。装作轻松的看着街景。

“做你最擅长的。我还有三个星期就要走了，他们在边缘化我，三个星期之后你会看到最整整齐齐的一个众议院，我敢保证，90%都会换成新党的人，重组内阁的时候，所有的部门负责人也会全是他们的人，然后他们会立下最严苛的税法。”

“把你们变成违法者。”

“对，如果大家都老老实实的话谁需要国家这台机器呢，如果世界和平的话谁又需要强大的军队呢，但是，税金怎么办，国防预算怎么办？那就制造出违法者，太简单了，你去查查美国过去的禁酒令，是怎么成功的把一个国家大部分的人从公民变成了违法者。” 宋鸿远含着他特有冰冷的笑容说，他的前面是一条笔直的大桥，两边是路灯闪烁远处的塔楼伫立在夜空之中，孤独又威严。

“这个桥是你建的吧。”许昕望着巨大的横跨陆地两端钢筋铁骨有点失神的问。

“不，是秦先生，他花了三十年，造出了半个城的建筑和道路，铺出了五千多公里的铁路。” 宋鸿远说到这不由得挺直了身子，语气里都是敬仰随即他噎住了一瞬：“但是你看着。”他握紧了方向盘，“他们最先下手的就是他，和越齐工程。”

“为什么？”许昕吃惊的转过来看着宋鸿远因为愤怒而绷直的面孔。

那张面孔直挺挺的向着眼前的路，无数的标志和路灯还有面前似乎没有尽头的扑面而来，“因为，他做的太好了。”

“据我所知，许昕是在感情上比较单纯的人，恩。。。我和他是大学同学完全没有听说过他喜欢过谁，当然在那以前我就不知道了，对，我和他是好朋友，但是是有距离的那种好朋友，许昕你也知道，大部分的事情他都选择不说，我呢，一直忙于学业，我们两个，应该是，，，大一，不对我大二，不对我大三他大二那年，原因吗是他休学了一阵，至于休学的原因。”

马龙如坐针毡的对着方博，他时不时的调整坐姿，调整手腕上的表带，调整杯子的位置，然后但三到四的说出了上面的话，他顿了顿：“你要问我什么来着？”

“我问你许昕最近在忙什么。”

方博叹了口气：马龙并不是个最佳的选择----但是现在除了他就没有选择，许昕最近天天看不见人，闫森和王励勤那里就是一堵封死的墙，什么也问不出来，张继科除了出现在铅字上好久不露面了，他能问的只有马龙，当然效果来看和没有人问差不多。不过听马龙这么一说看来他脑内的什么和前男友旧情复燃的戏码是没有了，但是。他转念一想----那可是许昕啊，对面的可是马龙他怎么可能知道许昕有没有偷偷交往过谁。

内心戏更丰富的是马龙----的确他大约知道许昕最近和谁走的比较近，宋鸿远的58层就差给许昕一个门卡供他随时出入，能有什么事情呢？他也学着张继科或者许昕的样子开始用手指敲打着桌面把最近的一些事情整理了一下：比如宋鸿远总是出现在他们的面前；比如宋鸿远在拉拢自己想让自己成为他的律师；再比如那个晚上王励勤还在问许昕怎么看宋鸿远，而且许昕还说这个是个人问题；比如宋鸿远一直在挑拨许昕和方博的关系；忽然，电光火石间他大胆的提出了一个假设，这个假设一跳出来他就把自己吓了一哆嗦，当然他马上就阻止了自己--大胆假设和小心论证是分不开的，他需要小心论证。

  
怎么论证？？？

许昕是个天生的骗子，他自知自己看不穿他，但是他应该是很喜欢方博这一点毋庸置疑，但是喜欢这种感情有那么坚固吗？

不对，他摇了摇脑袋，应该很坚固，过去这几年许昕那个样子他是最近的见证人，好吧，就姑且认为很坚固，

另一方面宋鸿远想做什么？当然他提到了很多对法治的破坏，希望他可以助他一臂之力，比如加入众议院什么的，但是万一这些都是幌子呢？

幌子，什么幌子，比如说，他那个大胆的假设又跳了出来，他真正喜欢的是许昕？！

想把自己从许昕身边调开，然后就是方博，毕竟他是王励勤的金主，王励勤自然是都听他的，而且王励勤不也问他了吗？ 你怎么看宋鸿远。。。

方博看着马龙陷入了自己的世界里，表情随着他思考的波浪瞬息万变气象万千，就托腮看着马龙一个人在那里表演：挣扎。

他的思绪也从许昕最近到底在干什么到了：他哥张继科是看上这个白面律师的世纪难题。过了一会他看到马龙的面色越来越不好--他很有可能被自己的想法给难为死，于是方博抬手拍了拍他手臂一下。

“你想什么呢？”

“我想。。。”宋鸿远着三个字险些脱口而出，他急忙的掩住了嘴。

“你在想我哥吗？”

“对，我在想张继科。”

这句话出来又莫名其妙的有点害臊，他急急忙忙的说：“没有，我没在想张继科。”

方博觉得他这是不好意思承认就顺着他说：“我哥就那样，你放心，他应该没什么事。”

“可是他都没有音信好久了，你们不担心吗？”算起来自从张继科在众议院被解散之后着三个星期都没有出现过。

“担心啊，但是我记得我小的时候我哥音信全无了三年多，后来也是有胳膊有腿的回来了。他就很强大的。”方博顿了一下，马上笑着说：“他可是有所有合法持有武器的执照的人啊，能力堪比瑞士雇佣军，你不用太担心他。”

马龙听到这句话眼睛攸的一下放大了：“所有执照？”

“恩。”

“他是军籍吗？”

的确只有军人或者有军籍的人才有资格考取某些武器的合法持有执照。

方博知道自己说多了，他睁着大眼睛愣了一会，嘴张开上半天，马上摆了摆手：“这个你别管，我就是想问你许昕是不是背着我外边有人了。” 把事态说的严重一些，拼命的把马龙思维往别的地方扯。

但是马龙还处在张继科是军籍的震动之中，嘴巴颤动了半天：“他从来没有说过。”

“许昕也从来没说过他的身世，没关系。”

“我还替他辩护过什么自动枪的问题，他也没有说过。”

“我和许昕都同居半年了，他也没说过他有个妹妹啊。”

“怪不得他懂那么多，又是GPS又是催泪弹的。”

“。。。”

“那二楼那些东西。。。”马龙抬头抓住方博的胳膊：“你知道他家房子二楼里的那些东西吗？”

“ _你大伯叫张北樵_ 。” 方博母亲的声音忽然在他脑子里响起 “ _可不是什么好故事_ 。”

但是方博绝对不能说，要说也是张继科自己说，他就使劲的摇晃着脑袋：“我不是在问你许昕是不是外边有人的事情吗？我的问题优先。” 开始胡搅蛮缠。

  
“不对啊，许昕和宋鸿远之间有没有奸情不是我能看出来的，但是张继科的身世故事你绝对知道。。。”

然后他就闭嘴了，垂着眼睛处在各种情绪里一时没办法分辨。

“他和宋鸿远？不可能。”方博笑着挥了挥手，觉得马龙真的是想多了。

“怎么不可能，他们俩最近就差绑在一起了。”

然后看到方博脸上的表情他觉得：自己把许昕给卖了，而且还没换回任何的回报。

他忽然又想到宋鸿远和他说过的牺牲的问题，是的，确切的说，许昕就这样被牺牲了。

被牺牲许昕进门的时候就看着方博抱着肩膀坐在客厅的沙发上等自己，

浑身就拉响了警报，挪到方博身边的时候就试探着搂住他，没想到方博也没反抗任由他搂着。眼睛一转：这是所谓的被动攻击性吗？他开始思考最近有没有把喝剩下的东西放在阳光下暴晒，或者把自己关在书房拒绝沟通，在家里太不修边幅。

但是不对啊，我最近忙的都没时间做这些。

正当他快要自力更生的找到原因的时候，方博忽然说：“我听说你和宋鸿远走的很近啊。”

然后他的手就不自觉的收紧。

“哎呀，你还有脸掐我。”

方博挣脱开揉着自己的胳膊蹙着眉毛，“说吧，你打算干什么，把我卖给宋鸿远是怎么着，按斤称还是按两来？”

许昕竟然笑了，笑得方博冲他撇了一个抱枕。

接住抱枕的许昕特别委屈的说：“上次我吃醋你和那个叫什么雨的搞一个亲到灵魂互换的话剧，你一气之下就和我分手了，我现在怎么还能乱嫉妒。”

“那你就和他走的那么近是干什么，知己知彼吗？”方博插着腰问他。

“他是我公司的出资人啊，有工作啊。”

“你离他远点。”

“这话难道不应该我对你说吗？”许昕放下那个抱枕。

“我离他就够远的了。许昕，我太了解你了，说吧你心里盘算什么呢。”

“我什么都没想。”

方博笑了，这句话就像张继科说他要跳槽到大众日报，马龙要当知心大哥哥一样荒唐。

“许昕 我说过了，你不应该瞒我，我们因为这个吵的够多的了，我不想就这同样的事情一直和你吵来吵去。”方博试着和他沟通，

这次轮到许昕笑了：“方博，你忘了你面对的是同一个人啊。”

对面的人不可思议的看了他一眼转身就要走，手马上被许昕捉住：“我向你保证：我绝对没有什么危险的想法，也没有想过去闯什么祸，至少现在我不能说，我答应宋鸿远的，而且这件事和你没关系。我也保证你绝对不会再去医院接我。我最开始就不想因为他和你吵架，这个是他想要的，我绝对不会给他想要的。”

“包括我吗？”方博冷冷的说。

许昕有点犯难的看着他，似乎在斟酌接下来的一句话，他犹犹豫豫磨磨蹭蹭的想了半天，直到方博都去耐心的时候，许昕才下了好大的决心用他一贯低沉稳定的声线说：“说出来可能你不相信，我从来没觉得你是我的，相反我是你的。”

马龙回家之后给张继科打了个电话，正如他所料，没有人接通，他低声咒骂了一句，就放下了手机，开始在自己的书房踱步，到半夜的时候他被一阵敲门声惊醒。

是风尘仆仆的张继科，他还是那样，除了肉眼可见的瘦了很多，但他还穿着那件夹克衫，凌乱的头发和胡须一脸的疲惫，看到马龙之后露出小孩子放学那一刻得到轻松释放的笑容。

“哟，好久不见，律师先生。”

马龙直接扑上去抱住了他。


	11. 自由之鞭

马龙有的时候觉得许昕是个很奇怪的人---你永远不知道他是聪明还是糊涂。

比如大半夜，他敲开了自己家的门：明显看到张继科在的情况下而且许昕自己也清楚，张继科消失了这么长时间好不容易回来了竟然一点也没有要走的意思--—  
\----这完全是不给自己面子。

“我可说的都是好话啊，他还是把我扫地出门了。”

该！他默默的看着许昕和张继科倒苦水。

“花言巧语只是在恋爱的时候有用，婚姻更需要的真话。”张继科大爷装瘫在沙发上：“当然看你这样也没有外遇之类的问题，就坦白从宽算了。”

马龙默默记住了，原来是这么回事，但是，他狠狠的瞪了一眼许昕盘算着自己把他推出去这件事的成功几率。

对面的人就不出声了，低着头，马龙觉得现在正式把他推出去的好时候，但是他也忽然想到许昕还是他最好也是唯一的朋友，现在他看起来，有点可怜。

“说吧，宋鸿远是不是把你们两个都收入囊中了，他真的是动作挺利索啊。”

张继科在看自己，马龙忽然意识到，虽然这句话是冲着许昕说的，但明显他的眼神是冲向自己的，怎么办，手指握着椅子背在坦白从宽和花言巧语之间他来回摇摆。。。

“你知道了？”许昕开口了，

没有坦白也没有说好听的，只是一个反问句而已。

“我不仅仅知道了，我还知道接下来他的日子不会好过。”说道这，张继科探前了身体小声的说扔出了一份手稿---

“秦志戬？”许昕看着张继科手的稿子，有点不相信一样揉了揉眼眶又看了一遍。  
“我守在他家门口到深夜看到的确来了几辆车，并不是警车，接着就是秦志戬出来了，没有手铐，什么都没有，刚像是一次随便的出行，但是那几辆车可不是随便的车。” 张继科把马龙指使出去买东西，大半夜的他非的要吃冰欺凌，马龙撇了撇嘴---去也应该是许昕去啊。  
许昕坐在沙发上看着张继科带回来的一些资料，很多议员的照片还有处理投票的地方。  
“最有意思的是，他们几乎没怎么作弊，大部分的选票都落入新党的怀里。太成功了，很多人都开始相信他们的那一套，所谓的福利社会，所谓的共同繁荣。”张继科落寞的说，“我们斗不过他们，我们说的是现实，是实打实的东西，就是有痛苦有不公平，但是他们。。。他们在说一个乌托邦。你用15秒钟想一下绝对是最美好的场景，但是你用半年想一下这个就是个骗人的把戏，但是这次解散众议院只有三个星期的时间，加上火烧了国会之后他们完全是个受害者的形象，没人想到现在的新党在已经掌控大局的情况下仍然会舍得解散众议院，这绝对是反对党干的。”  
许昕坐在沙发上，他现在只关心一件事：“你确定要把这个报道出去吗？”  
张继科坐在他对面的沙发上抿紧了嘴唇，他的眼睛低头望着自己的鞋尖，没有吱声，过了一会张继科忽然说：“你该走了，我要和马龙谈谈。”  
临走的时候许昕忽然抱住了张继科，被对方嫌弃的甩开了。  
“那我明天拥抱一下马龙吧。”许昕一边拿眼角刮着张继科一边好像自己对自己说一样。  
“你敢。”张继科一把把许昕推到门外。咣，门摔到了许昕的脸上。  
然后门外的人就孤独的坐在门外的水泥台阶上很久，托腮等着马龙回来。  
马龙看到许昕坐在门厅灯下的那个身影有点奇怪和气愤---为什么还不走，他望着许昕似乎也在说这一句话。  
“我看看你就走。”许昕站起身来手抄着口袋看着他：“冰淇淋快化了，你走吧。”  
“你是不是有什么话想和我说。”马龙忽然觉得这个场景有点诡异。  
“没什么。”许昕知道他们两个之间的事完全轮不到自己插嘴。然后他沉吟了好一会看着马龙：“冰淇淋快化了，你赶紧上楼吧。”

城市，文明，发达的电力支撑之下，无数人被失眠和焦虑煎熬着，他们消灭了黑夜的同时也失去了酣眠。  
许昕在办公室看着太阳冲另一侧慢慢升起，方博坐在沙发上被照在眼睛上的阳光晃醒了，张继科开车从印刷厂回来，马龙坐在书桌前发愣，而阳光同时的升起，照耀，愈发炙热灼烈。

新的一天开始了。

大众日报的经济板块是关于林氏矿业发明的最新的芯片：这是跨时代的伟大发明，是我们国家在信息工业上巨大成就的佐证，我们终于生产出了全世界最先进的芯片！

接下来就是sns上乘风破浪而来的公众号和科普文，一时之间林氏矿业的股票飞涨，所有人都开始对电脑芯片兴趣盎然，很多材料学的公众号忽然站在了流量大潮的风口浪尖，一个上午出了三四个十万加，有人为了股市回春而喜极而泣，有人对着从来没有的热度而感慨万千，路人到处问：芯片原来是什么材料，研究人员偷偷的写好了辞职信马上奔赴那个遥远的山区发誓要和那个狐狸脸林高远挖一辈子矿，很多女生多了一个预备老公。

只有林高远本人把大众日报狠狠的摔在桌子上插着腰问宋鸿远：“怎么成了他们的功劳，我们研发，我们设计，我们挖矿提炼，用到他们一分钱了吗？他们为什么大言不惭的好像自己做出了什么了不起的事情一样。。。”  
他看到宋鸿远的脸色骤然停住了--一个灰色的预感忽然实现的脸，他没见过这样的宋鸿远，他缓慢的闭上了嘴，空气也变得凝重，过了好一会宋鸿远说：“秦先生昨晚被带走调查了。”  
然后他抛出一份聚光灯日报---张继科的版面。  
林高原看到那张照片，还有上边模糊的那个挺拔的背影。  
“这个。”  
找不到合适的话语，愤怒？害怕？担忧？不安？人类有多少种负面情绪现在他就有多少，他看着一个个铅字重重的锤击到自己的意识。  
他抬头看着宋鸿远灰心的脸：“我们早就知道了。”  
“知道并不代表我能接受。”他重重呼吸了一次，调整自己状态，转过头去不让任何人看到自己的表情，但是声音开始打颤：“他一走，第二大股东就会上任，是个我见过最没有用的可怜虫，三天后我就去越南了，我会把最可靠精锐的人派到调度班，尽可能的不会让这件事影响到你矿石的运输，否则就是个大笑话---我们能研制出最好的芯片，却没有那个生产能力。”  
。。。  
“还有新厂的建设，我已经和相应的建筑公司打好招呼了，联系方式你们互相都有，最好马上干，要不然，土地上我真的担心，一旦收归国有他们会用各种文件卡死你，向你要挟专利。”  
“那个时候我就去国外建厂。”林高远冷冷的说。“我不会让他们占到我一点便宜。”  
宋鸿远摇摇头，他知道身后人说的是气话：“我们需要冷静。”

“冷静，冷静，冷静。”马龙在自己的笔记本上第无数次写着上边的话，他看着前几十页都是同样的话觉得有点吓人就扔下了笔，掐着眉心开始在屋子里踱步。

“我们需要分手。”张继科坐在沙发上，敞开双腿对着拎着冰淇淋刚进屋的马龙说。  
对面的人动作表情躯体定住了几秒之后，缓缓的把手里冰淇凌塞进冰箱，像是重复别人说的话那样：“冰淇淋快要化了。”  
当他看完张继科完整的新闻稿之后了解了他为什么用的词是‘需要’而不是‘想’。  
他双手交叠拄在膝盖上探出身子，下巴被白衬衫敞开的领子遮挡了一半，挺立的鼻梁和紧闭的嘴唇合成一条优美的弧线，在灯光下，自持又迷人，眉毛紧皱眼睛盯着前面的人---那个穿着棕色外套，牛仔裤身上有一点污渍的人，和上边那张面孔，他熟知并且深爱的面孔。  
“我接受。”他硬生生的控制住语调，“但是，我不保证我会不会。。。”  
“你一定不会。”张继科打断他，但躲开马龙的目光。  
“你是军籍？”马龙忽然问道，问得那个躲开目光的人都忍不住飞快的对上了他的眼神然后再飞快的躲闪开。  
“是。”  
“我不想在这个时候追究你为什么不告诉我，但是。。。”马龙长舒了一口气，忍住，但是呼吸已经乱了，眼睛开始发热，情绪在胸膛里肆意撞击，要奔涌而出，就要通过语言，通过暴力，通过任何不冷静的表达来宣泄，“对不起，我还是在意你为什么不告诉我。”声音里的自持彻底的崩塌，他嚯的站起来，急速的接近陷在沙发里的张继科，在很近的距离里，他注意到张继科没有任何反应的瞳孔，和平静的呼吸。  
他才是个机器人。  
意识到这一点他忽然像是被这个想法吓到一样退后了几步。  
“我希望你平静的听我说。”张继科看着他。  
“你指望我能平静，我不会帮你这个忙的。”马龙终于喊了出来，  
“好，那你就情绪激动的听我说。”张继科站起来，薅住马龙的手臂，钳制住他。  
“我能选择不听吗？”马龙执拗的挪开目光。  
“我们家二楼的东西你不是看过了吗？那个是我告诉你的方式。”  
“我看了一半就下楼了。”  
“。。。什么？”  
“我觉得我受不了知道那些，看到一半就下楼了。”马龙再一次说  
“那你现在想听了？”  
“我不想听。”

“所以，你们就这么重复了一晚上吗？”许昕敲开了马龙家的门，把那个昨晚之前的金牌律师从一堆写着冷静的纸片中挖了出来，喝着咖啡打着哈欠听马龙描述了昨天混乱的几个小时。  
“你现在是冷静的吗？”许昕审视的看着他，  
“算是吧。”  
“你觉得你想知道张继科的过去吗，我认为你不想，你有过机会，但是你放弃了，而且以你的脑袋和调查手法，我不相信你一点都没自己查过。在你发现张继科给你装了GPS之后你应该想过这个问题。”许昕不客气的指出来：“你只是在闹别扭，张继科给你了你一个不得不分手的难题，所以你也给了他一个不得不为难的窘境，你只是在闹别扭。”  
许昕隔着热气满不在乎的说。马龙的表情扭曲变形到极致，就差把咖啡泼到他脸上了。  
“把咖啡泼在我脸上也没有用，”许昕垂头丧气的说：“他不会回来的。”  
一瞬间，马龙有暴打许昕的冲动，  
“打我也没有用，他不会回来的。”许昕抬起头说：“马龙，你要知道他在保护你。”  
“我不需要这个。"  
“他也在保护他自己。”许昕托腮看着外边说。遇到相似的事，他也会这么做。“你不知道，马龙，你不知道当人卑鄙无耻起来，他们最喜欢的事情就是破坏那些美好的东西，那些已经堕落的人喜欢看到其他人的堕落，最常用的方式就是挟持他们最珍视的东西，然后给他们一个理由，和自己一起变得不堪。”  
许昕扔出聚光灯报---张继科的那一栏，这是唯一报道了秦志戬被带走接受调查的报纸。  
“只要你还在泥潭之外，他就能看到光。”许昕站起来对他说，“所以，收起那些情绪吧，你不会帮到他任何。”  
“这个太难了。”马龙自暴自弃的埋下头，  
“我们本来就在做一件难的事情。”许昕看了一眼手机，是方博。  
接着马龙看着许昕唯唯诺诺的拿起手机走向了卫生间，然后语气无比安详的说了好几车的好话，回头仍然一脸倒霉样回到自己的位置上，  
那个义正言辞说什么你还在泥潭之外他就能看到光的人似乎一瞬间就啪的消失了，他是个束手无策茫然无助的人。  
“我能问你个问题吗？”马龙看着许昕心烦意乱的样子。  
“问。”他正了正自己的领带，好整以暇的等着。  
“为什么你这么聪明，在方博面前傻到不行？你能对着几万人演讲，但是对着一个人就开始磕巴。”  
许昕的眼神顿时退后了好几步，他上下打量着马龙，过了好一会：“我也不知道。” 他干巴巴的说。  
“你怕他？”  
“我当然不怕他。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“因为，我乐意。”站起来不打算和他就这个问题纠缠，“你最好洗个澡刮刮胡子，然后上班。”  
“上班？"  
“上班。”

宋鸿远很快的走了，秦志戬的事已经被聚光灯日报翻腾出来之后，大众日报在第二天马上详实的披露了，的确秦志戬被带走了，但是只是商讨越南的铁路一事，和任何外边传播的消息没有任何关系，有些人是处心积虑的要搅乱我们的股市我们的金融市场。  
的确，越齐工程的股票在那一天大跳水，好不容易因为林氏矿业扎出来的最高点，瞬间滑落，就像受到惊吓人的心电图一样。  
“你要干嘛？”  
主编把报纸摔倒张继科脸上。  
“私自改内容，你胆子很肥啊。都什么时候了。”  
张继科还是一脸云淡风轻的站在办公室，拾起来自己的报纸，放在他桌子上：“您说的对，都什么时候了，我不能在这么藏着了。”  
说完他就要走，被主编拦住了：“我年轻的时候也是这么想的，但是再过十年你会为现在的冲动后悔的。”  
“我现在不做，现在就后悔，等不了十年。”张继科背对着他说，“另外，您现在后悔了吗？你后悔你还在这干嘛。”  
门咣的一声砸上。  
“张继科一个人让多少人赔了多少钱？”  
“笔要负责的，新闻自由不能伤害到别人。”  
“这帮写字的毫无产出，就是捣乱，要不然说呢，这帮空口说大话的知识分子就会帮倒忙，他的理想让所有人买单。”

“平时袖手谈心性,临危一死报君王。”等到宋鸿远走的第三天，在大众日报上的文艺批评板块出现在了这个题目，可是没人关心，因为报纸的头条是众议院终于选出了最终的议员，内阁重组。除了刘彻成了国防部的部长，王芒成了财政部的部长，之外没有任何变化，”

自此，内阁所有的负责人都是新党。  
张继科在自己的网络博客上写到。他已经失去了对自己板块的主导权。


	12. 一门忠烈

方博知道许昕绝对在做什么---那还用说吗，他和张继科基本上是一路人，仗着自己能力过人就经常喜欢干一点挑战极限的事情，而且最可怕的事这两个人都是嫉恶如仇的主，真要有什么自己看到不顺眼的就是拆了二十面南墙他们也会走到底，他对自己态度越好就越说明他的确在搞一些小动作。  
而且，方博抬起头看着吊灯想到：最近的许昕好像变得比较好猜了。

“那个是虚假自我。”王励勤见怪不怪的和马龙说，  
“虚假自我？”马龙扑过来，“什么意思，怎么许昕是个假的吗？我知道那个平权的旗手是假的，怎么他人都是假的吗？”  
王励勤抬头看看他，觉得忽然想到如果能像马龙这么活着也是一件很幸福的事情。  
“就是。。。童年创伤。”王励勤歪了歪脑袋：“也不是，就是不够好的父母，”他眼神丰富了起来：“会从小给孩子很多要求：你要乖，你要听话，你这样我很头疼，我希望你是。。。会给他们很多的预设条件，作为关注和爱的理由，所以很多孩子在小的时候都有这种虚假自我，说白了就是装，装个听话的乖孩子，但是吧，哪有那么多乖孩子，大部分的他们会压抑自己的一部分天性来获取家长的认可和注意，一般的来讲这种状况在慢慢长大之后就会消退----虚假的自我会化成人际关系上的礼貌啊，距离感啊，还有自持。”  
王励勤扔掉手里的笔，眼睛出神的继续说：“但是有些人就比较倒霉了，如果他一直处于被否定，被压抑的状态之下，虚假的自我会慢慢强大，甚至会盖住那个真实的自我。”  
“你说的是人格分裂？”马龙听的云里雾里。  
“不是，人格分裂的人不知道有其他的人格存在，而虚假自我的人，都知道，他们强烈的感受到那种真实自我被压抑的不适感和痛苦，许昕。。。比较倒霉，一直否定他的正是他的父亲，就是他来自的地方，所以在自我认知上有一些问题，但是也有个好处---在虚假自我里他比大部分的人都对其他人的诉求和反应敏感---因为他早就习惯了，这个是他的保护，也有偏高的情商，但是真实自我，估计还是十五六岁那个样吧。” 王励勤叹了口气十分痛心的说，“他太难得了，结果呢，自己放弃了。”  
马龙还沉浸在那套王励勤的理论里不能自拔，他开始举一反三的研讨他的虚假自我和真实自我是什么，但是想了半天也没想出来，他和对待陌生人和对待许昕王励勤没什么太大的区别。  
张继科，  
算是吗？

“你看到张继科了吗？”方博的母亲气急败坏的走进来冲着他摆了一下手机：“你看到他在自己的博客上写了什么吗？”  
“调查秦志戬的的问题，还有众议院正在打算修改税法的事情。”方博刚看完。  
“你们真的是要气死我。”他母亲重重的坐在沙发上垂头丧气了一会，然后像是方博做了什么错事一样瞪着他。  
“我什么都不知道，你了解他的脾气，要做的事情谁劝的住？”  
“和他爸爸一样。”他母亲大声哀嚎了一句，然后瞬间整理一把头发：“我要去国会。”  
“哈？”方博怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“我要去国会，我得帮他收拾这个烂摊子。”他母亲突然就站了起来，她很快的换好了一套深蓝色的正装，然后看着方博：“你最近不要给我惹什么乱子，咱们以前的那点脸面只能罩住张继科。”  
然后就带上帽子，大步的走了出去，方博翻了个身趴到窗户上看到他母亲苗条的身材消失在院子之外。  
“爱闯祸难道不是基因如此吗？”他默默的说。

方博的母亲叫张南疆，不像个女人的名字，最开始她的父母认为她会是个男孩，出生在将军家庭的第二个小将军。  
在他们的父亲在南方征战的时候，她作为张家最宝贝的小女儿出生了，对应她父亲战场的名字，起名叫张南疆，和他哥哥北樵一样，都是战场的名字。  
他们家能查到的祖先的名字出现在独立战争阵亡的名册上，然后是二战上授勋将军的的名字，然后就是张北樵和张南疆。  
不光方博纳闷，所有人都在纳闷为什么张将军家娇滴滴的小女儿嫁给了一个街角修电器的逃难的难民的后代，而且还是用尽手段逃脱兵役的一个难民的后代。  
名字在方博的名字里，那一年是方博救了她，是方博的出现让她忽然有了活下去的理由。  
她有过一个未婚夫，一样的将门之后，一样的军籍，一样的充满了年轻人的热情和征服世界的野心，和她的哥哥一样。  
然后那个年轻人就消失在了远方的战火之中，留下来的只剩下光荣牺牲名单上一个三秒钟就念完的名字，连一个实际的物体都没有剩下。  
他的哥哥负伤回来，伤疤还没有痊愈就跑回家抱住痛哭的她安慰着：“他很勇敢，我为他骄傲。”  
还是法学院第一批的女学生的张南疆哽咽了一会，忽然就找不到哭的理由了，她擦干眼泪，有点困惑的看着她的哥哥，那一瞬间她觉得他十分陌生，而人真的是有趣的生物，不论什么的东西只要有一次你突然感到十分陌生，接下来你面对的一切都会变化。  
可能是你感情上的变化，可能是你看待事物的变化，可能是你哲学的变化。

在郁郁寡欢的第二年，她经人介绍，认识了那个街角修理电器的方店主---他在其他的年轻人奔赴战场的这三年，把自己的修理电器的小铺子扩张成一家体面的店铺，然后就是三家体面的店铺，当他看到张南疆站在门厅之上，仰望她的时候他的世界也像忽然通了电的灯泡一样明亮起来。  
他们在傍晚约会，然后在掌灯时候送她回家，永远在门厅说再见，不远不近，不急不徐。留下一个绅士的背影。  
她根本没有准备好和别人约会，她有自己的学业，她的梦想是成为第一批的女律师，她要光耀门第，她要证明女性同样可以站在法庭之上慷慨陈词帮助弱者，她有整个世界等着征服。她根本没有把那个穿着朴素指尖永远黝黑的人当作一个恋爱对象来看待，只是，可能只是一个疗伤的工具。  
她自己一个人的时候想，然后又唾弃自己的自私和脆弱。  
她应该不需要别人来治愈她自己，她应该足够的强大可以跨越这些，或许她甚至没有什么可伤心的地方，她根本就没有受伤！  
她越想越愤怒，打了一通没头没尾的电话对那个可怜的店主说，不要再来找她，她从来不需要他，她没有那个时间。  
一段沉默之后。  
好的。  
他冷静的声音乘着电流传过来，传到她的身体里，顺着声音，那股电流也从她的指尖顺着血液骨骼传到她的周身引发一阵无名的颤栗。  
在扣掉电话那一瞬间她知道：她自己剪掉那条绳索，用最难看的的方式。  
她寄情于学习和工作，家庭，聚会，她热爱过的一切，她发誓要用自己的力量站起来，但是总是会不自觉的流泪叹息，她感叹命运的不公，世界上有那么多年轻人为什么死掉的是自己所爱？世界上有那么多战争，那么多颗子弹，为什么毁掉的是自己的幸福，那种愤怒和无处排解的怨恨开始滋长，她看着法律上说的正义和平等，暗自想：这个世界上根本没有正义和平等，我的痛苦就是最好的反证。  
她彻底的变成了一个受害者。  
但是情况并没有因为她独自承受了这么多痛苦而好转---流言蜚语肆起。  
她为什么一点都不难过  
一个女人为什么要混在男人中间？  
未婚夫刚死她就开始约会别人，  
天啊，女人不应该太要强，我从来没见过又好强又幸福的女人。  
她坚挺在那里，用最强硬的姿态守护内心那片废墟。在聚会上她视这些于无物，她认为这些伤害不了她，她也不允许自己承认自己受伤了，除了愤怒和怨恨，她感觉不到任何，但是她仍然像逃离一样跑到最角落的地方躲藏起来。  
不知道过了多久。  
“你们。”一个熟悉的声音响起来，是那个沉默的店主，他刚开了第五家店铺，最近刚从海外回来风尘仆仆的听到这些流言蜚语。  
她听到那个声音惊得抬头望向声源的地方，看到他，用他一贯冰冷没有任何感情的语调说：“你们对真正的罪恶绝口不提，却开始挑剔起受害者承受苦难的姿势不够体面。在我看来没有什么比这个更卑鄙的了。”  
她看着他，他拿起自己的帽子，他的指尖仍然是黝黑，他穿着谦逊朴素带着补丁样式的西装就要离开，被身后的人叫住：“难不成，你因为和她约会了几次就觉得自己是她的什么人吧，不只是你，还有很多人和她约会过。”  
他回身审视着看着他们，那是第一次，也是唯一的一次，她看到他轻蔑的表情，他带着那个轻蔑的表情扫过沙发圆桌上的人，“是吗，包括你们其中的人吗。”  
然后他欠身了一下就离开。  
她看着他的身影消失在门口才意识到眼泪已经流下来，她也意识到这么长时间以来，她是第一次没有因为痛苦而流泪。  
在他们恢复约会的第二个月，他就求婚了，猝不及防又果断坚决。她完全没有办法想到自己在这个年龄就进入婚姻，她婉转的说要回去想一想。  
好的。  
仍然是电话里传来的那样，冷漠的声音，她抬起头：“是不是如果我拒绝了你。”  
“如果你决绝了我，我就再也不会见你.这样对你我都好。”店主仍然冷着面孔说道。

再回去的路上她想了很久，的确他很爱自己，这点毋庸置疑，他是个成功的商人，他是个聪明人，他相貌中等，脾气，似乎有点琢磨不定，在这个节骨眼上忽然求婚似乎在逼迫自己做一个重大的决定，这一点看来他并不温柔。  
她撇开被风吹乱的头发，缕着思绪，他是个正直的人，她从来没有抓到一次他说什么谎话，虽然不温柔但是好在冷静理智，但是。。。  
她觉察到自己正在挑挑拣拣对方的优点和缺点。  
他是个难民的儿子；他和自己的家事完全不对等---她一家都是军人，而他是一个逃避兵役的胆小鬼；他从来不懂法律也不在乎这些；大部分时间他冰冷的像一块石头；木纳的像一只木偶，最重要的一点：  
她并不爱他，但是很快这个想法变得微不足道---她不认为她会爱上任何人，那场战争杀死了她的爱情。  
但是，她忽然停住了脚步：他说如果这一次她没有答应，他就会彻底的离开自己。  
寒风吹透了她披肩，她裹紧之后继续走着，对方是个理智冷漠的人，就像今天这样，他说你可以想想，现在是白天，今天我不会送你回家。  
这是他故意的，他故意的把她放入寒风之中，想到这，她又开始倔强起来。她觉得这个是这个男人的小伎俩。  
她回到家，打开暖气，只有她一个人，父亲早就离开了，在另一场战争之中，只是一个模糊的影子，母亲也在几年前去世，她和哥哥住在一起，说是在一起，那个一往无前绝对不会安静下来的哥哥也已经好久没有回家了，她沏了茶默默的坐下来，放下披肩，捋了被静电打起来的头发，在热气中发呆。  
不对，她应该有很多梦想，她，  
她太累了，然后就趴在桌子上睡着了。  
等到她真正答应然后领他见了张北樵的时候已经是个春天了。  
婚礼很简单，她认为自己屈服了，她屈服给自己的软弱和胆小，她安慰自己：即使结婚了她仍然可以在法学院继续学习，成为一名律师，但是她在婚礼上哭的一塌糊涂。  
而她的哥哥在婚礼上沉默不语，一对剑眉从来没有离开过彼此，他看着她未来丈夫的眼里都是轻蔑和鄙夷。  
在他看来，他未来的妹夫是一个逃兵，更是趁虚而入骗走了自己妹妹的奸商，一个诡计多端的胆小鬼。  
婚姻生活平淡无奇，她开始看了很多虚构的作品，叫做小说和戏剧，慢慢的丢掉了一本本沉重的法律书籍，开始看起来她从来没有看过的东西，她沉浸在中间，悲剧，喜剧，独幕剧，电影，即兴话剧，她发现即使大家对于她放弃法律的风言风语漫天飞传的时候她并没有向上一次那么伤心难过，只是偶尔想到自己曾经的理想会暗自羞愧一会，然后她又抬起手边的书开始没完没了的阅读起来。  
她的丈夫是个忙碌的商人，只有吃饭的时候出现，永远在赞扬她的手艺，尽管她自己都觉得味道一般但是他永远是冰冷着一张脸说：比上次好很多。  
他很忙，一周七天在各个店铺里巡回，据他自己说没有什么是理所当然的，必须要靠自己来争取，她会笑着说：“所以你把我骗来了。”他总是看着她的脸，像是沉醉在那副面孔里一样说：“是的，商人都很狡猾。”  
她从来没想过改变什么，直到张继科出生了，软软的靠在她的怀里，在阳光下对着她笑，对着姑姑笑，她才意识到---自己也想有个孩子。  
丈夫倒是不着急，“我一直在外边，谁来照顾他."他委婉的拒绝。  
“我可以照顾他。”  
“当然，你是母亲，但是，我会因为照顾不了他而有些愧疚。”他谨慎的说出了自己的考虑。  
“那就关掉几个店。”  
对面沉默了，他没有反驳，也没有抗议，只是无声的做了自己的决断，一如他的样子，沉默。  
她开始放弃了，因为她找到了新的热情---戏剧，她租下了一个小的剧场，准备自己写剧本自己招募演员，当她在饭桌上和他提起的时候，对方仍然沉默了一会，然后说可以。  
后来她才知道，那笔钱是他准备关掉第五家店铺的遣散费用。  
在她知道这个消息的第二天的早晨，他的丈夫掏出支票递给她，然后一副既往的赞扬她的早餐比昨天更可口的那一瞬，她扶住了餐桌，一个事实压得她摇摇欲坠。  
她爱他，不是因为手里的支票，不是因为他的赞扬，不是因为他克己的缄默。  
但也是因为她手里的支票，因为他的赞扬，因为他克己的缄默。  
她爱他。  
那一年的春天她得知自己怀孕了。  
然后是惊天动地的妊娠反应，她靠书籍和她丈夫的陪伴支撑了过来，那个还没有落地开花的剧团计划也无声无息的消失了。  
再后来，是她永远不想回忆的那个傍晚，她的哥哥张北樵的遗体被送了回来。  
她不记得自此以后的事情，只记得，在痛哭和茫然中度过的那段岁月里，只有两种感觉最为清晰，像是黑暗中的扫开前路的两道光柱，一个是她沉默的丈夫的拥抱，另一个是体内的胎动。  
她接过来三岁的张继科，然后同一年用了他的哥哥第一个辅音和最后一个元音拼成的汉字作为了她出生孩子的名字。  
很遗憾是个男孩，但是她早就不在乎这些了。

一切都好，直到张继科越来越大，他知道父亲是因为什么而牺牲，他继承了他的脾气秉性和热血，那身让她害怕的野心，还有他父亲留下的军籍。  
他像他父亲一样勇敢，英武，拥有一种所向披靡的力量和能力，她以前一直引以为豪的家庭忽然变成了一种诅咒，似乎她所认识那些精彩又拥有无穷生命力的年轻人就是像走进他们的宿命一样被同样的能力而消耗，然后骄傲又盲目的奔向所谓的伟大，光荣的死亡。  
张继科消失了，他消失了整整三年，杳无音信，方博还小自然好骗，但是她没办法说服自己：这次和以往不一样，这次和以往不一样，但这次像是一个预备好的轮回一样再一次奔袭而来，无可抵挡的气魄和不容挣脱的浪潮中，她看到他们走向深处。  
不要温驯的进入那良夜，不要温驯的进入那良夜。  
她想起她读过的句子，她没有相信过任何宗教，但是默念起那首诗句时她却无比的虔诚。  
等张继科再次回来的时候他已经成为了一个男人，他带着他疲惫的灵魂和一身的疤痕归来。  
她的丈夫出钱给他做了高昂的手术：“那些伤疤会变成辨认他的记号，必须全部抹掉。”  
他就活生生的在病床上趴了八个月，背后是触目惊心拼抽而成的皮肤，像一个被强行撕烂又勉强缝合在一起的布偶，他还在麻醉之中脸上是一种不知道是痛苦还是开心的笑容，在阳光之下瞥过脸看着她笑叫她姑姑。  
她忽然想起第一次抱他的时候，在她哥哥的家的白色窗框之下，阳光打在那个无辜又纯净的婴儿的脸上，看到自己之后马上也笑了起来，还有这个世界上最好听的声音。  
那是她的孩子。  
她捂着嘴跑出去，在厕所里一阵干呕，眼泪和口水混合在一起顺着下巴，她的妆容变得模糊不堪，当她昏天黑地的靠在墙上喘了半天气才回过神来。  
去他妈的一切。去他妈的世界。  
张将军家的娇滴滴的小女儿，满脸水渍，妆容模糊的靠在墙上第一次骂出了脏话。

如今这位大小姐一脸如临大敌的样子坐在内阁秘书长赵海的办公室，他狡猾的眼睛时不时的扫过来扫过去，过了一会他有点为难的说：“张家的公子还是真的会闯祸啊。”  
“我就是来替他道歉的，孩子太小太冲动，请不要为难他。”  
“那是那是。”赵海的头发梳的一丝不苟，他热情的点着头，“我们都听过，你们家对我们这个国家做过的贡献就不用我说了，大家不明白但是我记在心里，一门忠烈啊。”他低头呵呵的干笑了几声。  
张南疆觉得心里一阵恶心。  
去他妈的一门忠烈。


	13. 不可抗力

“如果说我们的世界，我们的制度里有剩余价值这种东西存在的话---那么新的税法落实之后所有的剩余价值将全部被输送到非生产环节之中，再无利润，再无利息，仅剩下的是增加的成本，而他们所说的福利社会将永远不会到来。福利社会从来不是建立在有能力人的牺牲之上的，如果他们说的‘全体福祉’就是建立在这样的税法来说，这是惩罚---对于你太过优秀的惩罚。”  
\-------张继科的个人博客  
“张继科的事情你准备怎么办？” 赵海瞄了一眼旁边默默不语的胡主编，而那个人躲开了他的目光扫了一下旁边的刘彻，刘彻不安分的活动了一下肩膀。  
在这个60层昏暗的巢穴里，所有人都坐如针毡---除了刚从越南回来稍稍有些晒黑了的宋鸿远，低头看着自己手指上的毛刺。  
“我当然要做点什么，但是我只是个主编，他实在个人博客上说的话，除非我们控制网络。”  
“控制网络？那是威权国家才干的事，我们打了两次世界大战就是为了这个吗？”赵海否决，宋鸿远无声的笑了一下，但是没人注意到。  
除了赵海，他请了清嗓子，决定说点别的：“王部长，请问你对接下来的经济形势有什么规划吗，美国的次贷危机一来，咱们的危机可就在路上了。”  
“我早就说过了全球化不是什么好主意，那些新自由主义的混蛋，他们只是想用最低的成本无端的压榨那些贫穷国家可怜的人，给他们那么低的工资，让他们在那么恶劣的环境下做苦工，这是我这辈子最反对的事情。”  
“我可是在越南修铁路。”宋鸿远懒洋洋的抬起头看着他：“还有，秦先生的调查完事了吗？那个可怜的二把手的脑子可撑不过今年冬天，如果你这边再拖拖拉拉，我只能回国。。。”  
“修铁路和我说的是两回事，我们是去帮助他们的。”王芒很快的打断他，带着不容置疑的口气，看来刚刚上任的财政部的部长职位对他很是受用，他是个精明的小个子，干瘦，两腮深陷，还有操劳过重的法令纹，如果不是他脸颊上没什么肉的话，那两道法令纹会让他的脸分成三瓣。如今他挺直了腰板对着年轻的宋鸿远，他俊脸的脸和高挺的鼻梁，“年轻人不要说话做事这么偏激，要留有余地。  
“余地？”宋鸿远指着不远处崭新的越齐大厦的玻璃塔楼：“那个天台，往前延伸一米成本就多增加一千万，我们说的是现实，是钱，是物质，他们没有给我们留下任何余地，另外，次贷危机和新自由主义没有任何关系，次贷危机的根源就是欺骗，他们把钱借给那些根本没有偿还能力的人，让他们肆意的消费，哄抬房地产，然后房子到手的人再拿着那些他们根本偿还不了的房地产作为抵押，骗出更多的钱，是虚假繁荣，是作假，这个就是你在物质，在金钱面前耍把戏的下场！”  
他微微前倾着身子，眼睛里带着威胁的光，狠狠的看着这位王部长，胡周在宋鸿远说出第二句话的时候就抱起肩膀朝着天花白翻了个白眼，不再有任何反应，刘彻暗暗的攥起拳头带着同样的威胁盯着他，王芒则似乎并没有所动：“我还不知道你对经济学有这样的了解。你说的对，就是这种唯利是图的自由主义经济造成了麻烦所以我们要加强监管，要不断的控制住那些大企业的膨胀。”他所有所指的朝着宋鸿远点了点头。  
“话说宋先生，您在越南怎么样，有没有什么为难的地方。”赵海插了进来，他试图缓和桌面上的紧张的气氛。  
“好极了，你知道不计成本的建设是最自在的，我基本上每天的工作就是看看他们有没有戴好安全帽而已。”宋鸿远盯着杨广回答赵海。  
“不计成本？”赵海皱紧了眉头。  
宋鸿远才慢悠悠的转过来看着他：“不计成本，我都没有想到一条铁路建设需要这么多的资金，我干了十多年，铺了八千公里的铁路，从趴在地上铺枕木到现在看设计图纸，从来没看过这么大的资金流流向一条铁路建设，”然后他停顿了一下扫视着桌上的人。是一种欣赏的姿态看着桌子上的人在一瞬间脸色发生的变化，继续说：“我到的时候，他们已经建好了工人的宿舍了，排水电路，还有所用的材料一团糟，根本不是住人的地方，我怀疑那些钱都去哪里了，很多款是私募来的，名单上出现了大量的重复名字，比如说建国，比如说尽忠，我想他们是假的名字，可能是谁家的亲戚拿着来路不明的钱无处可投资，想在我这条铁路上洗一洗，然后顺理成章的改头换面，但是他们并不知道这种不计成本的投资恰恰带来的是不计后果的建设。”  
刘彻瞪着杨广像是要站起来的，但是很快被赵海的眼神遏制住。宋鸿远扑捉到那个细节，他嘴角是讽刺的笑容。  
“这次是为了税法。”赵海很快的说到了主题。  
“我不同意。”  
“这个不是你说了算的。”杨广飞快并且恶狠狠的说，似乎被宋鸿远的话深深的冒犯了，语气里带着愤怒和杀意。  
“我知道，我也想提醒你们：你们说了也不算。”宋鸿远扔下这句话就欠身离开了。  
他面无表情的走出了那个昏暗的酒吧，依旧发现汗水早就打透了自己的衣服，而不一样的是，他的SP就在门口等着。  
“你们怎么来了？”他扫了那两个大个子问道。  
“许昕，许先生说没准您会先离开，所以让我在这等着。”  
宋鸿远冷笑了一下：“他巴不得我早点死呢。”  
SP知趣的不说话了，紧紧的跟着他，宋鸿远下了楼，坐在车上：“去老楼。”

当他进入地下酒窖的时候看到林高原和樊振东对着手机叽叽喳喳的说什么，探过头去：“什么这么开心。”  
“这么快。”林高原有点吃惊的看着他坐在椅子上，给自己点了一个杯琴酒加汤里水。  
“我，我受不了了，就先回来了。”宋鸿远耸耸肩然后望着灯泡笑了一下：“这么多年，终于到了极限了。”、  
林高远转过身子很认真的打量了他一段：“你多久没好好睡觉了。”  
“不记得了。”他抿了一口酒，拍了拍僵直住的林高远，又指了指自己：“你当我一天你就明白了，在越南和那帮工人扯皮，看着那些来路不明的账簿和金钱流通，盯着那些早晚会出事的危房，什么都不能做，秦先生现在一点消息都没有，他们要改税法，我每天看到国内的新闻都在打颤，我的铁路，我的楼房，我的所有多掐在那帮暴徒的手里，他们在国会的一个表决就能让我前半生的所有都化成一团烟，然后我就看到我的后半生：妥协，去贿赂，去同流合污，被他们钳制被他们敲诈，被他们榨干我所有的价值，然后屈辱的死。。。”  
肩膀上忽然出现了樊振东的手：“我们都在，参议院。。。虽然没什么用但是绝对会拖延一段的。”  
樊振东是参议院的议员，他们家是能源开发的先驱，现在还掌握着一部分的电力供应，但由于并不是出身平民阶级只能进入参议院，他纠结过要不要舍去自己家的头衔，被秦志戬制止了，他再去也只能成为第二个宋鸿远，有一个就够了，留一个未来的领袖在参议院很有必要。  
想到这，他们一致的把目光投向那个最里面的角落，那个已经空掉了木桶上，那个是他经常坐在的地方。  
“宋鸿远可以承受这一切，当他认为只有自己的时候他会变得坚强无比，但是一旦牵扯到其他人他会犹豫不决，所以让他自己去吧。”  
秦先生。。。

此时许昕诧异的站在一个地下仓库的门口，几千部手机发出的蓝光映照着这个黑漆漆的屋子一片幽蓝，几十个手机一排，几十排的手机在自己闪烁跳动，像极了一个未来的工厂，他僵直的站在门口，微微的张开了嘴，发不出声音，供电系统嗡嗡声和细微的电流声是这里唯一的活着的东西。  
王励勤撑开厚重的铁门看着他：“你以为光靠你一个人一张破嘴就能指挥网络上的千军万马吗？”  
走廊的光将他们的影子投射在这个黑漆漆的水泥地板上，屋子里一种干燥的闷热，那是机器发出的热量，他忽然意识到这里是工厂---专门生产和加工复制数据和意识的工厂。  
他们只要将一个想法输入进去，然后按照设定好的程序，顺着电流和网络跳跃到千万人的眼睛里，佯装着不经意，佯装着几秒钟的一个滑动，但是他们看到了，会印在他们的脑子里，几百万，几千万数量级的数据在流动，在跳入那些行走着对着手机人们的脑子里。  
像是一个植入在浏览器里的缓存，在一个相对合适的瞬间马上会启动。  
人和浏览器不一样的一点是，浏览器可以删除或者关闭数据缓存，但人的大脑是不受控制的。  
那成千上万的蓝光闪耀着，跳跃着，映在天棚之上，合力形成了巨大的威胁，让他不寒而栗。  
当他和王励勤从那个地下工厂出来的时候他已经满身的冷汗，他几个小时前根据张继科在博客上的内容写了一些想法，他反复默念一些规则：短句子，关键词，煽动感情，紧贴热点和爆点，再加上一个吸引眼球的题目，或者让人不自觉就像与之争辩惊世骇俗的短语，或者是标语。。。  
然后王励勤就给他看到了，他写的东西是怎么被传送到千万人的掌心之中。  
他虚弱的靠在车背上半天没有说话，看着马路上变换的风景许久。  
“王励勤。”  
“恩？”  
“你说，自由意志这种东西是存在的吗？”  
“许昕。”  
“恩？”  
“我不是哲学家，我是个开公司的商人。”

马龙最近状态不是很好，他记得许昕说过的话---不管他怎么认为许昕是个说话不走心的人，他都觉得许昕那天和他说的话是对的“任何的情绪都帮助不了张继科。”  
张继科一直是这样，在遇到自己之前就是这样，他喜欢他就是喜欢这样的张继科，坚强真实的斗士一样，他没有理由去埋怨任何人，包括造成他必须离开张继科的局势，他自认为自己是这个社会的一员，如今变成这样，让说真话的人躲躲藏藏---他有一定的责任。  
不管别人说马龙是一个人形电脑也好，或者只会死记硬背法条的AI也好，或者不懂得人类的感情也好，他在乎过---在他小时候，但是当他遇到张继科之后他觉得一种东西被唤醒，是他以前一直鄙视的热情，情绪，和所有不能被归纳不能用语言所解释的东西。  
可能叫做爱吧，想到这他有点胆战---爱？他的手指随着第五交响激进有力的弦乐而上下摇摆，那个世界文明的:BANG BANG BANG BANG的音节是如此的雄浑有力，被比喻成是命运敲击门扉的响声。  
不可抗的力量，他忘记了这是他把自己关在屋子里的第几天，也是他忘记思考只是对抗自己所有负面情绪的第几天，他看了张继科的博客，抑制住给他留言，联系，所有的冲动，这个不是一件容易事。他自知他用尽了最大的克制力，怨恨和委屈在侵蚀他的理智，他对张继科的想念咬噬着他残存的意志，他想了个办法---在手臂套了一个橡皮筋，每想一次就拉开橡皮筋抽打手臂一次。  
这个是许昕当年戒烟的法子。  
“把自己变成巴甫洛夫的狗。” 当时许昕是这么冷笑着告诉他。  
在他的手臂变得红肿的第N天里，他才发现这件事的可怕之处：如果这种工具性的条件反射真的适用的话，当他成功的那一天张继科一出现就会关联着手腕上红肿的伤痛，那么他有没有可能会讨厌张继科？甚至害怕这个名字？  
但是他失败了，不管他试过了多少次，每一次想到这个名字，柔情和爱意就会奔涌而来，带着席卷天地的气势，亦如张继科本人。  
他在哪？  
继而他安慰道自己：谁都不知道他在哪里，才是最安全的，但是他忍不住又想：可能方博知道。  
然后他尽力的摇晃着头，把这个想法赶出去，知道他在哪又不能去见他可能更加痛苦。

众议院已经提交了立法案，需要国会审批：这个是否应该讨论，这是立法的第一步骤。  
即使参议院虽然没有太大的权利，仍然尽全力透了反对票，宋鸿远也正式的投了反对票，继而是茶党，还有其他所剩无几的在野党。  
当然还有王励勤的数据工厂里生产的产品----网络上风起云涌的tag鼓动着街上示威的中产----他们是最无辜的一群人，如果真的实施，他们工作强度是正常人的1.5倍，但是将被拿走40%的收入。  
提案被留中不发，许昕走进他58层的房间的时候看到他瘫软在沙发上，阴沉的脸上没有一点奋斗胜利之后的欢喜，反而是厌倦和疲劳。  
“我应不应该恭喜你。”   
宋鸿远挺直了腰背，看着许昕：“你能联系到张继科吗？”  
“当然不能，谁能找到他。”许昕很快的说，他看到宋鸿远赞许的点了点头，便不耐烦：“你在这装这些没有用，我真的不知道。”摊开双手，  
“如果你能，就告诉他要小心，他们最近在试图找到他。”  
“如果我能的话。”许昕重复着他的话。  
“而且，”宋鸿远靠回沙发：“是安全局。”

“当然税法这件事我们遇到了一些麻烦，但是我们不会放弃的。”三角形乐呵呵的说，他时不时在观察马龙的变化。  
马龙嗯啊的答应着，没有说话。  
“我和你吃饭呢，还想求你一件事。”  
“什么事。”马龙小心的掩盖住自己红肿的手臂。  
“可能我会需要你的帮助。”  
“我的帮助？”  
三角形放下了手里的餐具用他一贯神秘的，模棱两可的口吻说：“你知道你很优秀，你是你这个年龄段最优秀的律师。”  
马龙听的毫无兴趣，在他耳朵里这种东西无异于噪音。他静静的等着对方说话。  
“所以我需要你的帮助。”  
他彻底失去了耐心，于是他把餐巾撇在桌子上，做出要离席的架势，对面的人看在眼里，似乎也没怎么着急，他倒是玩弄起了餐具：“我希望你能做新党的律师。”  
“你就是律师。”  
“不，”他玩弄着那把镀银的餐刀，一边看着映在刀上自己的笑脸一边说：“我很快就不是了。”  
“我只会告诉你。”  
马龙听到耳朵里不知道是什么意思。

“总所周知：一部分众议院议员靠的是地方选举，还有一小部分靠的是推荐也就是党内的名额，这些推荐的人员变动是再平常不过的事情，简单的说，这个只是内部调剂，宋鸿远要去越南处理我们最最紧要的任务--铁路的修建，让他在越南和新都之间来回奔波实在不是什么好主意，所以才会掉换掉他，由他的律师代理，他仍然是新党的一员，一切都不会改变。”  
许昕看着网上对于宋鸿远被撤销了众议院议员的 “小科普”帖子，他看了看屏幕又看了看坐在他面前的本人：“你被拿下的速度比我想的快一点。”  
宋鸿远手里捧着一杯碳酸水，没有说话。  
“你什么时候回越南。”  
“他们并不需要我，所以看我。”他放下水杯开始工作。  
“你这个工作真轻松。”  
宋鸿远笑了：“我只负责事后背黑锅，那样的工程一旦出事，就是我宋鸿远的责任，就是越齐的责任。而他们就有理由大肆收购我们。”  
“你也能忍。”  
“我当然不能忍，所以，不管我多讨厌你，我也让得把你留在58层。”忽然他抬起头来看着许昕：“你想赚钱吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那就多买一点房地产相关的股票吧，钢铁之类的也可以，一年之后马上抛售。”  
“为什么？” 许昕皱起眉毛。  
“因为，经济危机来了之后他们的做法是：投入了大量的钱刺激内需，而且会流向房地产，但是这是作弊，只是延缓而已，房地产相关行业绝对会热闹非凡，像烈火烹油一样，但是这种中央调控下的刺激产能的结果就是，虚高的产能没有办法消化。”  
“然后真正的经济危机就来了？”  
宋鸿远用手指点着下巴想了一会：“可能是产能危机，所以，一年之后就抛了吧。你这么看着我干什么，是你说你想赚钱的。”  
“你们这帮人就是这么愚弄老板姓的吗？”  
“你好意思说愚弄老板姓吗，平权英雄。”  
他斜着眼睛不无嘲笑的看着他：“当我知道方博竟然和你在一起的时候真的是让我觉的我的铁路被一帮流氓拆掉买了一样的愤怒，我没想到他喜欢上你了，连带我开始怀疑他的品味。”  
“宋鸿远，如果你想好好用我的话你应该知道这个名字是不能说的。”许昕目锋刮过他，脸上都是愠气。  
“他为什么喜欢你，一个满口没有一句真话的骗子，最喜欢的事情就是吸食他人的弱点和自卑，然后攻击他的弱点。直到击垮他为止，你这个诛心的本事是在哪里学的？”宋鸿远继续说。  
“宋鸿远，你知道你为什么这么需要我吗？”许昕把胳膊住在膝盖上向前探着身子问。  
“你说说。”  
“因为只有我懂怎么让他们听进去我说的话，对，你说的都是实话，什么物质，什么多思考，多看看自己走向哪里，但是，有人听吗？反而觉得你太高傲自大，你身上的所有，你的铁路，你的高楼大厦就是原罪，当你拥有这些的时候，在某些道德上你就亏欠了那些过得不如你的人，你还不谦虚谨慎的夹起尾巴作人，反复张扬什么金钱至上物质至上的理论，在别人听起来就是显摆。”  
宋鸿远死死的盯着他。  
“资本就是原罪，把关于你们的词梳理一下：垄断，扩张，压榨，贪婪，大银行，财团，哪一个不是革命的对象，哪一个都是死不足惜，你在高兴什么？你在维护什么？你有你说的那么高尚吗，都是在摸爬滚打起来的，你回头看看，你所说的发展，你所说的繁荣建立在什么基础上？ 对新世界的抢劫，屠杀，黑奴贸易，侵略战争，满地白骨和环境污染才换来了你袖子上的那枚钻石扣子，你竟然还认为这个是正义？”  
宋鸿远长长的舒了口气，他只是提了方博一两句就换来了许昕三分钟左右的人身攻击，也算是他自己给自己找不痛快，于是他决定忽视掉这些---因为许昕说的话都不是他真心的，如果有人这么攻击宋鸿远，许昕也找也能说出三分钟来维护他，这些都不重要，重要的是他真的可以，蛊惑人心。

那年春天的国会预算上，宋鸿远提到的大量投入资金在房地产和建筑行业扩大内需的提案被顺利通过，还有一个微不足道的小小的法令叫做：规范交通运输条例。上边明确的标注了班次和区域，和规定好的车皮数量，不能多不能少，只能按照规划的来--减少浪费，资源整合，为了。。。  
宋鸿远看着那张薄薄的纸几秒之后狠狠的揉成一团撇进了湄公河之中。

马龙出现在新闻里，他还是那样，穿着挺括的西装，一丝不苟的背头，在镜头里一晃而过，他前面是那个得意洋洋的三角形的笑脸。  
“张继科还是没有消息吗？”60层的暗室里，三角形坐在了宋鸿远的位置上，而马龙则在远处的沙发里仰头盯着天花板。听到这个名字他控制住没有动。  
“我在想。”刘彻忽然开口：“他会不会真的死掉了。”  
手忽然痉挛的跳动起来。  
赵海警告的看了他一眼。  
“你看，我们出动了安全局的人，街上的视频监控也反复的查，你知道我们多少人在盯着他一个人吗？一点消息都没有。”   
手臂开始灼热的刺痛起来，他捂住了手臂，然后疼痛开始袭击他全身。那高高的天棚似乎向他倾轧而来，咬住牙把自己定在沙发上，没有任何反应。  
“但是，没有理由啊，你看他对最近的法案没有任何反应，说明只是有人在发他以前的稿子。”  
“不可能。”赵海懒洋洋的说：“你们不了解张继科那个人，他绝对不是随随便便会消失的人。”他顿了顿用一种很罕见的认真和戏谑的口吻说：“他们一家都是硬骨头，能把你硌死的硬骨头。”  
“可是安全局的人都没没有办法。”  
赵海安静了一会：“要不查查最近的无名尸体看有没有线索，他的仇人的确不少。”

同一天方博受到了马龙的联系，在傍晚时分他走进方博的剧场。那是个让方博至今难忘的瞬间，他看到那个马龙溃不成军的样子，他在祈求一个张继科的地址。  
“我不会去找他，我只想知道他在那里，我只想知道我坚持的方向。”  
在方博的休息室里，他沉默了很久，慢悠悠的喝了一口水，然后也递给他一杯水，马龙握着水杯苦笑着：“我不是为了这个而来。”  
“但是你嘴唇快没血色了。”  
。。。。。。  
“我第一次看到你这样。”方博有点为难的说。  
马龙复述了自己在格兰登酒店60层听到的所有，然后他稳住手臂，和方博说：“我此生都已作为一个滥情失控的人为耻，没想到。。。”  
方博看了他好久，“你知道我连许昕都没告诉过。”  
。。。


	14. 叩击门扉

方博不知道自己做的是不是对的，但是他觉得马龙应该很想见到张继科，他也知道张继科也会很想见到马龙。  
所以他说了。  
浑浑噩噩回家之后打碎了两个碗，他盯着一地的陶瓷碎片发呆的许昕开门进来了。  
“哎呀，不是说了吗，你不要进厨房。”  
方博赤着脚站在一地碎片的中央，像是闯了祸的孩子一样，低着头，无能为力。  
许昕没有换鞋直接踩着碎片走进然后打横把方博抱了起来。  
“你赶紧放下我。”被公主抱的方博自觉许昕在占便宜就忙不迭的捶他，许昕佯装手松，吓得方博赶紧搂紧了他的脖子不说话了。  
许昕哈哈哈哈笑了一段之后，就走出了一地碎片，把他放在沙发上的时候好像没有着急放开他，默默唧唧黏黏糊糊的抱了一会，亲了亲他的脸颊，就去收拾那一地碎片去了。  
“你说咱们家要不要以后都换成铁碗啊，或者是小孩用的那种木头的碗。”许昕一边收拾一边絮絮叨叨“你妈妈对我的印象依旧不怎么样，你说有什么办法能让我在你们家多增加几个席位呢？”  
方博嗯啊的答应着，似乎心不在焉，他脸色变得特别的不好，一个糟糕的预感正在慢慢的照进现实，恐惧和不安慢慢的升起，最开始他只是看着不知名的方向发呆，再后来他就看着许昕那个蹲下去的身影：  
他一枚一枚小心的收拾起碎片扔在报纸的里叠好，然后用慢慢清扫着细小的残渣，他一边扫着一边说最近和王励勤看到的数据工厂的事情。  
“我还真是没想到，原来他一直是这么干的，你说他多鸡贼，”  
许昕开始趴在地上细细的看有没有什么遗漏的残渣，然后拖来了吸尘器准备吸干净了事。他忙活的热火朝天而顺便把水池里面的碗给洗完了，正用毛巾擦干盘子的时候意识到方博一直在看自己。  
“怎么了？”  
“你怎么了？”  
许昕放下盘子有点无辜又莫名其妙的看着他：“我怎么也没怎么样啊？”  
“我再给你最后一次机会。”方博站了起来，压着火气。  
许昕败下阵来。他慢慢的放下手里的活计，  
“你知道张继科在哪里吧。”  
。。。  
“我不是让你告诉我，我是说：你谁都不要告诉。”许昕看着他：“特别是马龙。”  
忽然间，许昕那张脸变成了马龙在休息室苦苦哀求的面孔，他长了半天的嘴开不了口，  
“你不会是。。。”许昕放下了手臂，自然的垂在身体两侧，  
“他今天来问我了。”  
许昕叹了一口气仰着头快速的想了一秒：“你还能联系到张继科吗，告诉他快点走。”  
方博点了点头，穿上鞋就下楼了，在下楼之前他望了许昕一会似乎在确定什么，但是许昕着急的冲他挥挥手，还愣着干什么快点啊。  
来不及多想他就蹬蹬蹬的跑下去了。

这条街是这个愈发现代化的城市里最荒凉的角落，春雨里，路面变得泥泞不堪，泛着下水道的味道，马龙穿的很低调，漏雨的小巷子里暴露在外边的电线危险的打着火花电灯泡一闪一闪。  
人在很重大的时刻似乎可以分解成两个人：一个机械的向上攀爬；一个离的远远的看到自己吃力登上台阶，他的肩膀在楼梯扶手组成的漩涡中时而出现时而消失---他的脚步不稳，七楼不是一个友好的层数，他的肩膀一个已经湿了，另一个自己看到他扶住生锈铁扶手，在钢制的楼梯上踢踢踏踏的响声之中，还有雨滴落在地面的声音，这个是这个世界唯一活动的生物，当他仰头呼吸的时候，一个慰藉一个信念开始让他充满活力和希望：张继科就在他的上方，只要他在坚持一会。  
同样是一扇生锈的门，门铃早就坏了，他扬起手，无比郑重的敲了三下门，  
没人回应，  
咚 咚 咚   
猫眼里的光消失了一阵之后，门被打开，  
带出一阵充满潮湿的灌堂风  
是张继科，他穿着薄衬衫，休闲裤，袖子挽起，露着手臂的站在门口，看到自己的时候脸上是欣喜和柔情的笑意，他像是一个平常约会一样把他拽进屋子里，拥入怀抱，一个长长的吻说明了他有多么思念他。  
“对不起。”马龙在一吻结束之后喘着气说，他的胸脯因为过于的激动和紧张而激烈的上下起伏，不知道是爬楼还是那个吻，他上气不接下气，外边是不断的雨声，水幕隔绝天地，昏暗充满霉味的房间里只有他们两个人。  
“对不起，我实在。。。嗯。。。”  
断断续续的句子消失在焦急的吻里，张继科没有给他太多时间让他讲话，一个吻连着一个，交叠更替，他们的手在彼此的臂膀肩背上摩挲盘旋，似乎在确认怀抱里的人是否是真实的，越来越紊乱的气息打在脸上一阵湿热，雨越发紧了，似乎那些密集的雨点声都是为了他们两个人在鼓着节奏。  
终于张继科放开了他，然后嘴角带着某名的笑坐在自己的床垫子上，马龙这才有机会环视张继科的房间----一个毛坯房，只有一个床垫子，简单的洗漱用具和一个电脑。  
现在张继科坐在床垫子上抬头冲着自己笑得很暧昧。  
“我真希望是许昕来。”他慢慢悠悠的说，然后摸了摸自己的嘴唇，“别了，我只希望你来。”  
“什么意思。”  
“听着马龙，我们可能只有十分钟左右的时间。”  
“什么意思？”他焦急的往他的方向迈了一步。  
“你应该被跟踪了。。。你先别急。”他看马龙慌乱的样子站了起来：“十分钟左右他们就会进来，然后带走我。”他用眼神安抚着他，示意让自己说完。  
“所以，你要答应我，当他们进来的时候要说你是自己找到这里的，把方博这个名字拆除去，至于你怎么找到的我，自己编一个，跟踪我也好，还是我以前曾经提到过这里也好，然后你要说，你本来打算说服我让我放弃现在这一切，你不认同我的作为，你认为我在破坏立法和司法公正，反正我们早就分开了。”他说完，小心翼翼的看着他说：“所以我说我希望是许昕来。”  
马龙要冲到窗户处张望，马上被张继科伸出的手臂拦住了：“不要看，看了他们就知道我们已经觉察了。”  
“可是。”  
马龙抬起头焦急拧着眉毛，但是张继科却镇定的看着他，眼里都是柔情：“你要相信我，你也要答应我。”  
“这都怪我。。。”  
“听着，你要答应我，我们没有时间做自我检讨。”  
马龙抿紧了嘴，鼻孔睁开重重的呼吸几次：“我答应你."  
张继科的表情明亮了一点，他把住马龙的脑袋亲在他额头上：“许昕有一次喝多了和我说，是不是因为我觉得你可以承受这一切才选择和你在一起，其实我从来没有过选择，你单纯又强大，天真又坚忍，我真高兴是你来了因为只有你才能给我此行的力量，也只有你才能给我归途的希望，所以。。。”  
咚咚咚，  
是几个人飞快登上钢制台阶的声音，即使在雨声中也愈发清晰明朗。  
在最关键的那一刻，马龙竟然想起了他以前听到的第五交响曲那个 BANG BANG BANG BANG的音节----命运叩击门扉之音，  
在他刚刚回神之后，门被踹开，而自己被张继科劫持了。  
“哈！终于让我找到了。”几个像是从水里捞起来的人开心的指着张继科，然后注意到他手里劫持的马龙马上正色道：“请你放开他，我们不会伤害你。”  
“我就知道他是为了引你们来的。”手上的力气渐渐加重。马龙一时说不出来话。  
“请你放开他，你知道，这是七楼你跑不了的，而且我们只是想找你谈谈心。”领头的说完，小声的和其他人说：“不要伤害任何人，他是张北樵的儿子。”  
两个人点点头默默的从门口消失了。  
“你放开我 张继科，我们还可以谈。”  
马龙用被掐住奇怪的声音说。  
“谈？”他的脸上浮上冰冷的笑，“你早就背叛我了，还有什么好谈的，在你把他们引到这里之后，你还好意思和我说要谈谈。”  
两个人上了顶楼，消防的绳索已经设置完毕，他们开始悄悄的往下移动。  
当那两人的身影像是雨中的游魂一样摇摆到张继科的窗前的时候，张继科正在和对方讨价还价，  
在下一个瞬间他被破窗而入的两个人敏捷的制服了，马龙被硬生生的摔在水泥地上，大口的喘气咳嗽，满脸紫涨，眼角都是泪痕，拼命的松开了自己的领带。  
他在极低的视角看到张继科被两人套上绳索带走了，在走到门口那一段时间里张继科没有低头看一眼自己，他看到他的衣角彻底的消失在门扉的边际，眼泪滚了下来流到冰冷的水泥地上。带头的人看着了他一眼，他不住的趴在地上咳嗽，埋住脸。  
那人无奈的摇摇头：“我们马上要带张继科走，你一个人在这行吗？”  
他躺在冰冷的地面上点了点头，继而大声的咳嗽起来，在间隙挤出几个字：“你们先走。”  
继而一切都安静下来。世界只剩下了眼前的水幕。

此刻张继科坐在一个审讯室一样的房间里，四面都是水泥墙，他像是放松的坐在一间咖啡馆里一样，泰然自若的看着那扇随时都会被打开的门。  
看着门缝的阴影里出现的是赵海的笑脸，他拍着手笑吟吟的走进来说：“哎呀，可真是让我们好找啊，你就是那个闯祸的年轻人啊。”当他看到张继科的表情便在一瞬间收敛起那种笑脸和语调，换上了沉稳的声音：“你就是张北樵的儿子吧。”  
张继科依旧是吊儿郎当地坐在椅子上有点讽刺的抬头看着那个人说：“是的，抱歉，我不认识你的父亲。”

方博走了半路接到了许昕的电话：“马上调转方向去附近的商场，百货商店，任何地方，然后告诉我你在哪里，我去接你。”  
“啊？但是。。。”  
“你冷静的听我说，他们找到他了。你在听吗？”  
方博觉得天旋地转。  
“你在听吗？”  
“在。”  
“好，方博。”许昕几乎用着恳求的语气：“现在告诉我你在哪里？”  
“我在。。。”他茫然的扫视着周围，却什么也看不清，耳中轰鸣。  
“告诉我你左手边是什么？”  
“是一个商店。”他机械的抬头看着。  
“告诉我他的名字？”  
“是一个外文的。”  
“里面有客人吗？”  
“有。”  
“几个人。”  
“应该是。。。”失焦的目光没办法对准，他琢磨了很久：“应该是三个。”  
“好。你右手边呢？”  
“一个。。。。咖啡店。”  
“方博，听我说，走进咖啡店，要一杯你最喜欢的朗姆咖啡，然后坐在靠窗的地方，发给我你的位置，在我出现之前什么都不要动，好吗？”  
“好。”  
“重复一遍。”  
“走进咖啡店，要一个朗姆咖啡，在看到你之前什么都不要动。”  
“记住，我会搞定一切，你要相信我，你要相信张继科。”  
“我。。。。许昕，这个都是我的错。”这句话说出来眼泪已经滚了下来。  
“好好好，我错了，你现在就和我保持通话，告诉我道路的名字。”  
“名字是。。。。我不知道。”他懊恼起来，开始四处张望，但是什么都看不到，他应该撞击到谁，但是他看不清他们的脸，或者每一个看起来都想张继科的样子。  
“不要挂断电话，把地址给我。”  
“不要挂断电话。”  
等方博从咖啡中的热气对面看到许昕的脸的时候他的眼泪又一次滑了下来，许昕把他的脸按在自己的肩膀上，脸上挂着轻松的笑看着周围，然后慢慢搂住他尽量不让方博已经开始抽泣的肩膀泄露他在哭这个事实，等他们上车的时候，他才调整了一个更好的角度抱住他，一路上听着方博一直在说：“这么多年我从来没有说过他的行踪，连你我都没有告诉过，为什么，这一次。。。”  
许昕搂着他一直认真的听，偶尔附和一声，偶尔只是亲吻他的脸。然后用他坚定又低沉的声音说：“这一切都会过去的，你要相信张继科，你要相信我。”  
等他刚到家，看到满身泥水的马龙站在门口觉得头都要炸了。  
许昕恨不得把马龙或者方博绑起来一个才制止住他们对着自责和要抱头痛哭的场面，他连哄带推的让马龙洗了个热水澡，然后给他换上了自己不穿的西装。  
泡了2杯热茶给他们两个人，此时他们正对着冒着热气的杯子两眼呆滞。  
许昕扯开自己的领带开始想：有谁可以帮忙，过了不到一秒他就在心里骂起张继科，自己当英雄去了，烂摊子还要我收拾。  
两个人需要他心理重建，但是他自认为他比较擅长摧毁，并不擅长重建。  
于是，他先是在洗手间默默唧唧了一会，洗了个脸，出来的时候给方博家打了个电话，半个小时之后，方博被他的母亲接走了。  
“我认为比起我们，他更需要你。”张南疆不可理喻的看着许昕提方博收拾好随身的衣服交到她手里，当然态度冰冷，再当然许昕没有任何可以指责她的理由，张继科被带走了，他又把方博甩给她，他只能低头任由张南疆说任何她想说的话。  
方博的父亲倒是接过行李，扫了一眼在沙发上瘫坐的马龙，然后走向他。坐在沙发的另一边，忽然和马龙说：“你知道张继科18岁的时候摧毁了一个半根错节多年的地下帝国吗？”  
马龙无神的眼睛转向那个一贯沉默的人，有点意外的看着他。  
“你知道那家伙就算是一颗炸弹即将在眼前爆炸，他的心跳仍然没有超过120吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你应该见过他背后的刺青吧。”  
马龙忽然尴尬起来，他支支吾吾半天不知道怎么回答。许昕方博和张南疆站在门口一时也插不上嘴。  
“那个是他的主意，在新植的皮肤上刺青。他是个硬骨头，是我的骄傲，他从来没有让任何人失望过，这次只是一次短暂的休息。”然后他拍了拍马龙的肩膀起身离开，路过许昕身边的时候无声的看了他一眼。  
等一声门响之后，许昕才回过神来，一脸脱力的坐在椅子上看着马龙：“我很抱歉。”  
“和你没关系。”  
“我应该早点提醒方博，他肯定知道张继科的地方，他们就像亲兄弟一样。”他翘起二郎腿：“但是，马龙，我要是你，我绝对不会来我家，我会回家换上衣服马上去国会，装作关心张继科的样子，然后让张继科再次表演一次对你深恶痛绝的戏码，彻底的让他们安心：你和张继科再也不会有其他的关系。”  
“张继科说了，他更希望你是见到他的人。”  
“得了吧，你也信他----要是他在猫眼里看到是我，他根本不会开门。”

那天晚上，方博的父亲给许昕打了个电话，许昕慌忙的接了之后，关上手机，他磨磨蹭蹭了半天，在空荡荡的房间里，一盏孤灯之下，掏出了他藏了很久一包烟，点上之后觉得一切清明了很多，他又掏出了大众日报，上边的评论板块，盯着上边的铅字，  
是愤怒，  
没有办法消化的愤怒，无处可去的愤怒，从他十六岁以来就不曾改变的愤怒，驾驭他，驱赶着他，让他无处藏身的愤怒。  
他抽着烟，冰冷的目光看着上边的铅字，他知道自己的表情一定很难看。  
而方博在关上自己卧室门的那一刻也想到---今天许昕把他抱出厨房的时候他的确在他身上闻到了烟味。  
待到第二天，张继科以前的板块变化了----据说一位大买家花了重金买下了这一天的这个板块，当然如果还是张继科做主，这个是绝对做不到的，但是现在这个板块就差点登载一些菜谱和营养餐了，而那天的并没有什么春季进补，和膳食搭配的信息，而是四句诗：

自小多才学，平生志气高；  
别人怀宝剑，我有笔如刀。  
给张继科记者。


	15. 定义之锁

如果说什么是让人最在意的可能就是别人的想法，不论是一个个体，还是一个集体。

“所以，你们想让我在这里继续写我的博客？”

张继科翘着二郎腿对着赵海问道。

对面的赵海微微点点头：“我说过，我不是来为难你的，但是作为一个小小条件，最好你写的东西我们可以第一时间看到。”

张继科不为所动的看着他，嘴角上挂着的是不变的讽刺的笑：“我在这写，写完了先让你们看一下，如果你们不满意就修改到你们满意为止吗？”

“天哪，你想到哪里去了，我们只是想看一下而已。”

“而且，我是个调查记者，你这是软禁我吗？”

“不不不不！”赵海吓得赶紧站了起来，环视了一圈之后说：“我们绝对没有这个意思。”

“那我就走了。”张继科走到门口，发现门是紧缩的。然后他冲着赵海做了手势：“那这个是什么意思？”

他比赵海强壮，比他高，居高临下的看着那个中年人，赵海马上的站了起来，和他差不多的高度说：“我们只需要调查。”

“48 小时。”

张继科说道。

这个时候有人敲门进来：“秘书长，有一件紧急的事情需要您。”

赵海看了一眼抱着肩膀悠然自得的张继科----他没有一点害怕，这个让他惊慌。

他竟然不害怕。

显然，许昕选择的那四句诗刊登在了张继科以前的板块上---那个暴露了教会在猥亵儿童；许昕可能有一个私生女；还有一个非法的邪教正在迫害；秦志戬被深夜带走的板块。

舆论哗然。

方博的家拉紧了窗帘，外面都是密密麻麻的记者，张南疆无声的流泪，那个巨大的像是诅咒一样的预感再一次升起，她低下头的一瞬一颗眼泪打在她的手背上，一个念头，那个内心的声音再一次升起：你这一生，都是失败的，你做成了什么？你保护了谁？你成就了什么？你的梦想呢？你只不过是张家娇生惯养的小女儿，看着你自己的亲人一个一个的离去，只是因为他们活得比你都勇敢，他们比你更有能力，他们比你更坚强。

留下来哭泣的才是弱者。

方博吞了吞口水，不知道应该怎么安慰她，手扶上肩膀，他觉得事情还没有那么糟糕，为什么母亲的反应那么大。

她抬头看着方博，要说什么，她想说，请你一定要乖乖的听话，不要惹麻烦，但是觉得这样太自私了，你看你老到你连自己的孩子都在绑架---那个声音再一次升起，击垮了她。

“南疆。”方博的父亲走了出来，手里似乎还拿着什么。等他走出那个阴影的时候他才看清：是一枚律师的徽章---比马龙的还老，生着绣。

张南疆抬头看着他手里的东西半天合不上嘴。 “我一直欠大家一个精彩又厉害的女律师，对不起，把你的人生还给你。”他父亲依旧冷着面孔说然后递过去，“我不懂法律但是我听说他们是能扣押48小时，保释金我准备好了，你准备好就走吧。”

他看着自己太太的脸，脸上带着依旧沉醉的表情：“我在和你结婚的时候发过誓，一定要让你幸福，这么多年我从来不知道我做的好或者坏，我。。。” 那个方店主，那个移民的儿子，没有读过很多的书，没有那么多的词语来表达，但是他所有的努力和爱意都只能化成一个一个行动兑现。从一开始，那个执拗又缄默的人---这个是他表达的极限。

然后他提过一个手提箱，里面应该就是保释金。

张南疆看着那个箱子想就算是一个恶性杀人犯也不过如此了，她的眼泪还没有擦干，只是坐着沙发上，伸直了身体仰头看着自己的丈夫。她的脖颈优雅欣长，下颌的骨骼微微扬起，下巴的弧线连着她颈部的弧线，美而脆弱。

她的丈夫俯身用他黝黑又粗糙的手指擦干了她的眼泪：“去吧，我的小女孩，你是我见过最勇敢的。”

方博愣愣的看在眼里，尽管这个问题他过了12岁就再也没有想过，但是他相信他看到了答案：他母亲为什么嫁给他父亲的答案。

火光过后，烟雾就窜出来，许昕扔下了打火机，在烟雾中眯着眼睛----大众日报的文艺评论一栏上的文章，作者写的是佚名，是讨论生活和人生的本质的，然后绕了一圈之后落脚点在于：人生的本来就是痛苦的，忍受苦难是道德和体面。

最开始是右手在颤，然后是薅住右手的左手，继而是他的肩膀，他把自己摔在椅子背上望着天，扶着眼睛不自觉得抖了一会，他知道是什么在趋势他，他知道那篇文章背后的是谁，他更知道这篇文章背后的用心，那个一直在试图摧毁他，让他甘于普通，让他甘于平静，让他接受那个“自己”的理论，和说出这个理论的人。

那个影子，从他年幼时期就告诉他，要听话；要服从；我爱你，我把我的一切都交给你，所以你也要把你的一切都交给我；你还小你知道什么是人生？我来告诉你什么是人生-----人生就是忍耐，为了爱和荣誉要妥协，要牺牲，要体面。 咚。

他像是俯冲一样把自己砸在桌子上，一切都安静了，除了他因为痛苦和挣扎而愈发沉重的呼吸。 许昕抬起头，那一串字又跃然出现在眼前：

_自私最终会走向毁灭，道德就是来克制人的欲望的，所以它高尚而挺拔，而那些隐忍克己的人才拥有最高的灵魂和最美好的生活---托尔斯泰在他的谈幸福里早就写到过： 要想获得幸福的生活，就要破除阻挡幸福到来的障碍——欲望！ 以伤害背叛爱你的人的代价换来的幸福最后终将走向不幸福，因为你服从了欲望而忘记了最传统的道德。_

\-------他许昕的欲望，的热情，的反叛，的自尊，他辛辛苦苦换来的一切，正在被上边的文字所鞭笞和嘲笑。

他俯下脸，愤怒和痛苦之中，他不得不承认还有一种深深的失望，尽管他的父亲曾经指责过方博的话剧，但是他认为他只是不喜欢他们的身份，这个他还可以视而不见，但是这篇文章看来，他原来真的相信这些，并且在大肆宣扬这些阉割个人尊严和自我的东西。

他有平静幸福的时刻，他看着和方博一起生活的房间---正因为他没有选择忍耐，正因为他没有选择妥协，荣誉，牺牲，他得到了方博，得到了他现在有的一切，现在他又来了，告诉自己：许昕，你做的一切都不是通往幸福的路。

他深知他在把自己逼向死胡同---但是很明显，他环顾四周无人可倾诉，现在是凌晨四点左右，真正的体面人会把痛苦和所有都据为己有然后慢慢消化，只要挺到太阳出生，只要耗到街上开始熙熙攘攘起来，他相信他心里的那个影子会随着太阳沉寂。

他已经不是那个会在深夜里挣扎痛哭十多岁的孩子了，他握紧了拳头，调整呼吸，五秒之后他就放弃了，没有用，寂静的凌晨，过去，内心，在撕咬他。他现在能做的只是留在原地任他们撕扯自己，然后在清晨的时候拖着躯壳再想，接下来怎么办。

现在是那个影子的饕餮时间，而祭品就是他本人。

他的电话忽然响起来了，在桌子上震动起来。

是方博。

他首先想到的是，这个时间绝对除了什么乱子，毫不犹豫的接了起来。

“我，我没带钥匙，敲了半天门，没人开。你在家吗？”方博的声音就在门口。

许昕刚才根本没有听见。 他拍了拍脸，打开门。

方博先是在门口像相面一样看了他一会，然后不说话就进屋了。

“没什么事吗？”他紧张的眼神乱晃，丝毫没有注意到自己嘶哑的嗓子。

“当然有事了，”方博瞄了一眼屋子里：“我哥被带走了，我妈明天回去保释他，然后我知道我爸其实是个挺有魅力的人，”他似乎沉浸在什么回想中：“太有魅力了。”

肯定的点点头然后又说：“最关键的是，我发现你在抽烟。”

的确，桌面上明晃晃的烟盒和烟灰缸就在那里，许昕开门的时候脑子一定是一片空白，不然精明如他最起码会藏起来，然后来个死不认账。

“你怎么了。”方博眯起眼睛疑狐的样子越来越像许昕了。

没什么，这句话到嘴边他就说不出来了，但是他实在不知道应该怎么说，方博就绕过他直接走向了桌子----桌子上一片狼藉，烟头乱七八糟的仍在桌子上，电脑，和纸笔处于不知名的原因早就被扫到地板之上，许昕借着方博的走过去的身影才发现，也许是自己趴在桌子上的时候不小心挥掉了那些，于是他感到害怕，他不知道自己失控了多久。

方博蹲下去找到了那张大众日报---已经被团成了一团，他慢慢展开，看了一会，然后又看了看自己。

得想个什么说辞---这个是他第一反应。

但是脑袋早就不好用了。 接下来，是方博走过来抱住了他。

忽然，他的气息靠过来，他的体温就成了他的慰藉，一口提着的气就放了下来，他甚至在嘲笑自己刚才的紧张和局促。

“许昕。”方博的声音在他的怀里听起来闷闷的。

“恩？”

“我可能永远都不会了解你的感觉，但是。”方博从他的怀里扬起脸：“但是，我在咱们结婚的时候说的很清楚，我知道你的挣扎和惶恐，还有软弱和疯狂，但是这都不是我爱你的理由，我从来不觉得我要通过爱一个人证明自己的伟大，我也不会沉醉在自我奉献和自我牺牲的名号里，我爱你，因为你复杂又迷人，你聪明无畏，而且，你要知道。”他冲他挥了挥手了皱皱巴巴的报纸：“你从来没有做错过任何事情，你在我眼里近乎完美，但是你只是缺少一个你相信的人来告诉你：你从来没有做错过任何事，这个也绝对不是惩罚，这个只是一个偏见。所以，绝对不要认为这是惩罚。"

说着，他在许昕面前把那张报纸撕的粉碎。

许昕就像一个即将溺水的人得到了救助一样大口喘着气，之后他踩着那些碎纸片，恍惚间他仍然看到上面的言辞，但是此刻他只是捧起方博的脸吻了下去。

他知道方博在这个深夜救了自己。 命运也好，是他的幸运也罢，他想起那天结婚的时候他自己的誓词：我经历的所有都变成了爱你的理由。

对此他感激不尽。

等他和方博在床上纠缠之后，方博已经沉沉的睡去，他独自坐在书桌前，沉吟了一会，决定打开自己的电脑。

第二天早上，当张南疆穿着西装提着手提箱沿着国会的大楼拾阶而上的同时，他把自己的稿件也发给了王励勤。

过了没有五分钟，王励勤就打了电话过来：“你真的要这么做。”

“他都快打到我家门口了，就差放鞭炮庆祝了。” 许昕揉着眼睛说。

“你想怎么发出去，网络，还是什么，你写的太长了。”

“报纸。”

“什么？”

“报纸。”

“可是。。。”

“对，就是年轻人都不太看得报纸。”

王励勤那里安静了一会，“你准备用你自己的名字吗？”

“。。。不会。”

“你给我找一个版面。”

“那正好，我们刚收到一张支票。" 王励勤看着手里的支票，落款是林高远。

“我是来保释，张继科的。”张南疆一边慢条斯理的摘下自己的手套，一边对着工作人员正襟而坐。 工作人员看了她的律师徽章，还有沉沉的手提箱以及上面的文件，屁滚尿流的去打电话了。

张南疆没有丝毫的在意，等着那扇门里走出谁。

是刘彻。 他一边礼貌的又僵硬的笑着接待了张南疆。然后为难的说：“我们不接受保释。”

“为什么？”张南疆仍然坐在椅子上，抬头问道。

“我们没有逮捕张继科，我们是邀请他。”

“邀请他什么？”

“去完成一件任务，就像，就像几年前那样。”刘彻不熟练的重复着这句话，看得出来，这个是别人的话，但是仍然好用，张南疆彻底的愣住了，她干巴巴的问：“什么？”

“您忘了，他仍然是这个国家的军人，虽然早就退伍了，但是他的军籍没有削除，他仍然可以为国家服务。”

他笑了。

“我要见他。”张南疆掩盖住自己的恐慌，微微站了起来。

“当然，当然。”

当她一开门看到里面气定神闲的张继科的时候，对面的张继科先是惊奇的看着自己的姑姑穿着一身职业装和她胸前的律师徽章，继而笑了：“姑父说你以前是个律师，我还不相信呢。”

“多谢了你，我终于能重操旧业。”

张继科仰头笑了，然后幽幽的看着她：“难道没有什么期限吗？”

“我一直在更新。”她冲张继科眨眨眼睛。张继科了然的点点头。

“我听说，他们。”

“是的，”

张继科伸了个懒腰：“他们要把我派到外国去，说是完成什么间谍任务。其实就是眼不见为净。”

“那个国家很危险。”

张南疆差点拍起了桌子。

张继科看着自己姑姑愤怒的表情呵呵的笑了：“我是不会去的。”

“他们会怎么样？” 张继科飞快的看了她一眼，张南疆沉默了一会：“他们会起诉你。”

“但是。”张继科的手抚上她肩膀：“不用为我担心。”

再一天的早上，大家再次诧异的发现，张继科的版面变成了同样的文艺评论，开篇就写到：

_让我来补充前一段在某日报上的作者所犯的一个不可原谅的错误---关于托尔斯泰的论幸福，下面就挤出一点笔者悲愤交集得到的版面来完整的写出托尔斯泰真正写的是什么： 要想获得幸福的生活，就要破除阻挡幸福到来的障碍——欲望！ 以及由此而导致的各种邪念与罪孽，如个体性罪孽——放纵、淫欲、不劳而食、贪、怒、骄傲等，此外还有群体性罪孽，如不平等、国家暴力、刑罚、政权迷信，以及伪信仰、伪科学等等。 人只要破除了这些欲望与罪孽，幸福生活自然而然就会到来； 正如大家所看，这个，是他的完整句子，如果说欲望导致了不劳而食，导致了群体性的不公平，暴力，权利迷信，伪科学，人只要破除了幸福就会到了。 好了，找茬时间结束，那么我要问一个有意思的问题：请大家在咖啡醒脑的时候，陪我思考一件事情：如果说人生的本质是痛苦的话，通过忍耐而得来的是什么样的幸福？ 当你真的认为这个是幸福的时候，你会怎么去要求别人？ 正像笔者从来不认为放松，骄傲，贪婪和不劳而获会带来幸福一样，笔者从来不认为克制忍耐会带来幸福。 因为一旦幸福被某一个人或者一个集团所定义的时候，你如果得到的是别人嘴里的幸福，那么真正的幸福，那个在定义以外被遗忘的角落里的幸福很有可能被定义成，比如说自私，比如说高傲，比如说孤僻。 这样来讲，你是不是相信了一个虚伪的信仰，名字叫做“幸福”？ ----------不言武。_


	16. 未来以外

“你有心事，年轻人。"  
宋鸿远走在海防市的滨海路上---一个可能会冉冉升起的新型的港口城市，虽然现在大部分都是农田。  
四月份的天，他刚走下下龙湾的私人游艇，出于当地公司的好意，他被安排在这个游艇上无聊的看了两轮日落和日出，水色和天际的太阳交汇，霞光满天幻彩异常。  
宋鸿远只是安静的坐在甲板上，身上披着大衣，看着视线最远处的风景，然后服务生很没有必要的往他擎住的玻璃杯里再倒上一点酒。  
林高远打电话说，钱已经送到王励勤手里了。  
“为什么不用你的名字？”  
“我怕许昕会有意见。”  
"。。。你可真善解人意。“  
”不，现在我们在做同一件事，我没必要再继续挑衅他。反正都是我最近赚的钱无所谓了。“  
新的经济政策实行之后，房地产和建筑产业像是被扎了一针兴奋剂一样，欢腾活跃更甚，生产建设，大型工程，又成了最多热钱的地方。宋鸿远在那之前买了股票还买了很多国外矿业和运输业的股票，静静等着冶炼业的产能兴旺带来其他相关行业的繁荣。  
“你最近日子很好吧。”宋鸿远走进了自己的卧室，甲板上的风愈发凉了。  
“没有什么让我心烦的事情,除了未来。"  
此刻宋鸿远在等接他的车，被街上一个算命的女人叫住了。  
他穿着排扣的西服深蓝银色条纹，清晨海港升起水雾他像是一个从殖民时代走出来的旧绅士。  
“要不要？”她邀请的指了指手里的东西。  
从她高耸的鼻子和颧骨，还有肤色来看，她应该是个异乡人，或者她真的是个吉普赛人。  
宋鸿远深知自己再浪费时间，但是他仍然在港口的水雾中坐下了，衣角被风的掀起。  
“第一张牌，是，一个愚者。"女人的手指骨节粗大，长满了皱纹，她扬起眉毛快速的看了一眼宋鸿远然后说：“这代表你身处的环境：愚蠢，混乱。”  
宋鸿远盯着她，没有露出任何反应。  
第二张牌。  
然后到了最后一张的时候，女人有点忧愁的看着他：“我从来没有看过这么晦涩的牌面。”  
“怎么讲。”宋鸿远的背后是一片紫红色的朝霞掺和着水雾把他整个人都打上了柔光，他的头发被海风吹拂，显轻盈又神秘。  
“孩子，你隐藏了很多，或者你根本没打算讲出来的事情太多了，每一个你隐藏的东西被你揭露之后走向完全不同。” 她又看了一下牌面。  
“完全是不安和隐藏。没有定数。”  
“会很难嘛？”  
“会。”  
但是，女人抬起头，她的脸也被映得紫红似乎在安慰他：“但是什么都没有简单的，我们与帝王将相一同。”  
宋鸿远笑了一下，像是对诗句一样说出下一句：“而他们的辉煌终将沉寂于荒漠。” 然后他掏出钱给了那个女人，女人道了谢，似乎仍然不放心，她在逆光中仰起头看着他：“年轻人，你要小心。”  
宋鸿远点点头道了谢，走向路边等候已久的车。  
与帝王将相一同，  
他心里默默想，陌生的街景在车窗中变动，不久后窗外就变成了海岸线和农田。  
女人引用了一句古语 “和为自己建造坟墓的帝王将相” 来自于一位先知对自己的诅咒，他皱紧了眉毛望着窗外，他小的时候不明白：为什么有人会诅咒自己；为什么有人会诚心匍匐跪倒在一个偶像面前的同时，有人在处心积虑的为自己制造神坛而接受膜拜。  
在长大一点他以为是那些跪着的人太善良了，太善良的人就要受到这种对待。  
等他走出自己的家乡觉得：是那些人太傻了，傻的真的相信自己有罪，真的相信匍匐在地上舍弃天性上的骄傲和自尊就可以偿还这种所谓的罪得到那些“救赎”。  
再后来，他看到了那些跪着的人也虎视眈眈的看着神坛，‘皇帝轮流做，明年到我家，’那些所谓傻的人费劲心机也颤颤巍巍的爬到了神坛之上受到万人朝拜，  
周而复始。  
他们不是不善良，他们不是不精明。  
宋鸿远刚刚接管工程的时候，他和一些工人搞不来，他们每个人看到自己脸上都是一种奇怪的笑脸，他自以为他以正常的态度对待他们，但是工程却没有任何长进，甚至出了两次危险的事故，在他的合伙人对着那帮工人大发雷霆然后制定了苛刻的条件和生产规则之后，一切竟然变好了。  
他的合伙人看着宋鸿远惊讶不解的眼神说：”您把他们当作和您一样的人，但是这在他们眼里就是软弱，和好欺负您懂吗？“  
“我不懂。”  
“他们从来没想过您和他们是一样的。  
他后来才终于明白，有些人根本就不相信人生来就是有尊严的，或者他们从来没有被告知，人生来就是有尊严的，是值得骄傲的，在他们看来，人和人只有两种关系：我跪着，或者你跪着。  
这个想法让他不寒而栗，他对别人的跪拜没有任何兴趣，当然他更没有兴趣朝着个自己差不多的一个生物匍匐在地，满身尘土，弄脏了自己的西服。  
“宋先生。”司机看着出神的他难为的开口道。  
“怎么了。”他收回目光，  
“今天早上的报纸，您看了吗？”  
听罢，他拿起手机看着新传来的邮件---在本来张继科的地方，发现了一篇不言武的文章，王励勤做事有这么快吗？  
他疑惑的继续读下去，半路他猜到那边的人应该是许昕，看到那个不言武诙谐的署名的时候他更坚信了这个人是许昕，但是既然他用了化名，自己就继续装糊涂：“这个人有点意思，看来王励勤很会找人。”  
说罢，他就放下了。  
顺着车辆的前进天光大亮  
眼前渐渐出现了他的工地还有亮着灯的工人公寓和旁边的寺庙，手指在玻璃窗上摩挲着说：“估计这个公寓不出一年就没办法住人了，现在看来寺庙更有用。”  
帝王将相建造的终将是坟墓。

同一时间方博和许昕坐在家里吃早饭，他吃了饭还要回家和他们商量怎么把张继科保释出来，说是军方在逼迫张继科，要他重新成为一个军人，为国家服务，许昕用鼻子笑了一下：“张继科不会做的。”  
“但是他们会逼他这么做。”  
“怎么逼迫？”许昕放下筷子。  
“我不清楚。"方博喝了一口水:“但是我爸爸估计是有所行动了，他上次买了张继科的版面，”说道这他停顿了一下：“就是你现在的版面，不过听说已经被一个神秘的买家买下了最近三年的版面。”  
许昕低头吃放没有什么反应，方博觉得说的更加明白一点：“你成了他们的笔杆子了，你知道吗？”方博在早餐的坐姿上给自己的咖啡里加糖。  
许昕哼啊的答应着，打算蒙混过去：“不过我没有署名。”  
“早晚的事，许昕，你真的想。。。”  
“方博，”许昕放下了手里的面包：“我可以忍受他诽谤你邪恶，说我们的生活方式是一种堕落，但是我绝对不允许任何人，说你我会走向不幸。”许昕盯着桌面，他知道自己的表情应该很凶狠，于是他只是固定的看着桌面，颤抖着手想拿起面包，差点失败，继而他不解气的重复道：“任何人。”  
对面人倒是没什么反应，他看了许昕一会后说：“我是不会和你分手的，你别指望我像马龙那么听话。”  
？？？  
许昕抬起头看着他。  
“你这个人，人家一挑衅你就接招，上次邪教的事情也是，非的跑过去搞什么策反，别怪我翻旧账，这次我先说在头里：我不会再被你骗了，什么在家乖乖的看剧本，然后去医院接你，或者像我不懂事的表哥和马龙搞什么无聊的假分手，你最好想都不要想。”  
“方。。。”  
“许昕，我告诉你，我这里从来没有你们那些乱七八糟的理论和名词，我也不喜欢你搞得那些蛊惑人心的玩意，在我这里只有一条：我自己的幸福超越你们说的任何狗屁主义。而，你。”他竖起食指指着他：“就关系到我的幸福。”  
被粗暴警告又指着的人呵呵笑了两声之后抬起头隔着桌子看着方博，他气呼呼的，因为最近没什么工作脸上多了很多的肉，显得整个人更圆了，头发乱糟糟，怒目圆睁却怎么看都不吓人，许昕咧着嘴看着他好久，满意的沉浸在自己的目光之中，这个早上忽然变得无比的美好，他的蜘蛛丝，他的爱人，恰巧在自己癫狂之时把他唤醒的人，认为自己是最无辜的人，无论出了什么事都会站在自己这边的人，他奋斗和挣扎所带来的最大的礼物。  
所以，方博的话除了表达爱意和让许昕再一次意识到他是个多么可爱的人以外没有任何威慑----  
\----他不可能把他置于险地，永远不可能。  
于是，他沉默的把剩下的糖一股脑的倒进了方博的咖啡杯里。  
“我靠，许昕，你干什么？！”方博扯回自己的咖啡杯不可思议的看着他，  
“我的给你。"然后他把自己的咖啡里也倒进了大量的糖。  
然后，许昕被罚下楼跑出去五条街，买方博最喜欢的咖啡，并且限时。  
等他气喘吁吁的打开门的时候发现方博正坐在沙发上看大众日报，他无声的抬起头。然后递给许昕。  
上面一再的宣传国防的作用，说边境问题 应该及时的得到妥善的解决。  
“这个是要打仗吗？”方博不安的站在许昕身边。  
“不可能。他没有任何理由。。。”许昕放下报纸：“估计是想着法子通过什么国防预算的舆论准备，让大家都恐慌，人在恐慌的时候最愿意相信有什么大英雄来救他们吧，强人政治的常用手段。”他放下报纸，翻到另一个版面---安静的，那个人没有出现。

“我们想请你，继续为国家服务。”这次换上的人是赵海，因为刘彻在上一次和张继科谈论这个问题的时候差点掀了桌子，但是武力上他又不是张继科的对手，所以这一次只能赵海来。  
“我不同意。”张继科抬起眼皮，看着他，“所以你们打算把我关到同意对吗？”  
舆论场沸沸扬扬的第五天，许昕没有忙活别的就是化身各种tag和软文上，他截取张继科最后的博客的页面，然后整理了张继科以往的“战绩”，有声情并茂的，有慷慨激昂的，也有人模模糊糊的有人透露了张继科是一个很英俊很有魅力的年轻人。  
他年轻的时候穿着军装的一张照片意外的在网络上走红起来。  
颜值和才华起飞，勇气共能力出色。  
这样的人不应该遭受到不公平的待遇，这样的人不应该莫名其妙的消失了，而且别忘了他是个记者，他代表着这个社会的言论新闻自由，请切记：永远不要朝说实话的人发怒。  
\---------类似的小短文和重复的句子在网络上蔓延，许昕看着数据不说话，觉得很多的功劳来自于王励勤的地下数据工厂，但是只要有用，谁管这个是机器人发的还是人类的大脑思考的，说不定机器人转发的更加条理清晰。  
王励勤最近跑了好几个报社和PR公司的人吃饭，想方设法把这些捅到主流媒体上，网络的影响力只在年轻人中，真的要煽动舆论还需要那些沉默的大多数。  
他得到了统一的答案：“只要聚光灯日报再出什么动作，我们就动。”  
有一个主编直接称病托词没有上班，两个主编已经辞职抗议。  
但是没有任何进展，网上沸沸扬扬，现实里安安静静。  
因为自由和平等比起来，他永远不如平等来的大义凌然，毫无顾忌。

三角形最近很开心，他的提案基本上都得到了党内支持，他走路都有一种尘土飞扬的气势，马龙走在他身后一句话不说。  
这个时候他忽然站住：“你不想见见张继科吗，我记得你们两个以前关系很好。”  
“他不想见我。”马龙忽略掉他的话里有话。  
“可是你知道，现在的局势来讲没准你可以见见他，对大家都有好处。”  
对大家有什么好处，谁是大家？我见见他为什么就能有好处。  
这三个问题继而蹦了出来，但是马龙已经无所谓了，他习惯了三角形的说话方式，“我觉得他不会见我的。”  
“你不知道吗？”三角形转过来看着他，似乎有点吃惊。  
“我应该知道什么？”  
“哦，他就要为国家服务去了。”他盯着马龙的脸慢慢悠悠的说，似乎在欣赏他老同学脸上的表情，他以为注定是痛苦的或者羞愧的表情。  
马龙却冷笑了一声，不知道冲着谁说：“想得美。”  
“为什么？”  
“我们没有任何权利让一个人服役，这个国家早就不是义务兵制度了，而且，我们也没有战争。”  
三角形看着他，似乎很有兴致的样子：“当时你忘了张继科本身就是军籍，而且战争，这种东西本来就是人制造出来的。"  
马龙完全没有被他吓到，反而瞟了一眼三角形：“不会的。”  
“你不知道他家。。。”  
“我知道他家！”他不耐烦的打断他，马龙最近瘦了很多，脸上出现了棱角，表情也锋利了许多，那个冷面的马龙眼锋一转看着对面的人一会，“就是因为我知道，才认为绝对不可能。”

“他是这么说的？”赵海问三角形道，格兰登酒店60层的酒吧里，几个人在浑浊的空气里低声细语。  
三角形点点头：“但是目前的局势我们必须要说出一个合理的解释来扣押张继科。舆论上我们完全是没有优势。”他不自觉的看了一眼坐在远处的胡周，胡周脸上露出轻蔑的表情：“你们没有处理好，这个时候如果我们再去说什么倒显得心虚了。”  
“他们在鼓吹自由。”赵海一针见血的说，“我们就讲讲秩序，失控，混乱。”他悠悠然的把摊开手掌：“自由是什么，看得见摸得着吗。”  
胡周眼神忽然活跃起来：“我已经在安排了，一个文学和哲学的教授，他很出色。”  
“我倒是想念宋鸿远了，他倒是想念有那么一个人可以在这里大谈物质至上。”赵海脸上毫无所动的说，没人知道是讽刺还是真心话，但是只有杨广和王芒微微的抖动了肩膀，  
“秦志戬那里还是什么都没有吗？”赵海看向了王芒。对面低头不语。  
“把他留着，越齐工程不能丢，只要他还在，宋鸿远就永远老老实实给我们修铁路。待他好一点。”赵海像是想到什么一样特意补充道。  
“另外先生们，你们偷偷投资了多少项目我不想知道，只想请你们老实一点，林高远已经在上一次的众议院询问里提到：为什么最近建筑行业和房地产行业虚高不下，做的太过火了，即使没有张继科，这个世界上还是有记者，有网络的，我不想再分心处理任何麻烦。”  
杨广沉沉的低下了头。  
赵海靠回椅子背，他揉着眉心半天，很疲劳的样子：“张继科是个很了不起的年轻人。他应该成为下一个将军。”  
酒吧灯光昏暗，但是人的目光是有压力的，一时间刘彻把头陷的更深了。

“所以，他们把你派来了？”张继科看着自己的手指有点轻蔑瞟了一眼坐在他前面头发梳的一丝不乱的律师，对方正襟危坐，双手放在膝盖上，微微颔首。  
“他们也真不会挑人。”张继科放下手，扬起的下巴看着他：“让我干什么？”  
“驻外，带领一个维和军队。”  
张继科看着他示意他说下去：“你仍然有军籍，他们可以给你军衔，荣誉，一切你们家一直有的东西，把光荣继承下去。”  
马龙就像背诵课文一样不带有任何感情的看着张继科，张继科也看着他，空气就像凝结了一样，最先逃开的是马龙，他错开了双眼，看向那面镜子，他知道现在有人正在欣赏自己和张继科的表演，他不得不，他不得不坐在这里，说着自己违心的话，他忽然明白许昕当初为什么一直在说自己是个假人。  
这对马龙来说是一种煎熬。

他瘦了，张继科看着他默默的想。  
他就站起来走向那面镜子，尽管他只能看到自己，但是他确信在那面玻璃后面有几双眼睛，就像是在欣赏他们喜欢的戏剧一样津津有味又紧张的盯着自己和马龙。  
想到这，那种抓起一把椅子砸向玻璃的冲动就升上来了，他没有做，只是带着探险和审视的目光望向那里，似乎他站在一个黑漆漆的山洞的洞口，去一探究竟，小心翼翼，带着提防和好奇。  
他在想，是怎么样的人会干出这样的事情，还能大摇大摆的坐在那里，以为一切尽在自己的掌握。  
然后他回头背过身去，看着马龙。  
马龙也望着他，  
所有不能说的言语都在眼波流转中交织，张继科笑着看着他，似乎是赞许，似乎是在给他加油，似乎在说你不要怕。  
可是他的声音依然冰冷：“他们找了个最不应该找到人，我永远没有想到你会是第一个来劝我的人，看来你真的变了，马龙，你看看你胸前的徽章，你看看你自己，你能面对他们吗，把你自己的话录下来，你自己好好听听，你在做什么？你在做的和你坚持的是一样的吗？”  
“我就是律师，张继科，没有任何一条法律写着退伍的军人可以不为国家服务，你还有军籍，这个，是你的职责。”  
“去他的职责，少用这种词语来蒙混我，我是个记者，我就是个玩文字的人。小心我真的揭露你以前不择手段为人辩护的那些事情。"  
“我是一个负责的律师。”  
“算了吧，你为许昕辩护的每一篇辩护词上都是诡辩，还有明晃晃的利己主义，什么时候你想通了劝别人去履行他们的职责。”  
“我的职责是为了我的代理人。。。”  
“你的指责就是撒谎！”张继科抢过话。  
他坐回自己的椅子上对着马龙：“你告诉他们。”他伸出一只手指像那扇玻璃，“我不想和他们在重复任何一遍，如果他们真的有心思合作的话麻烦不要派一个背叛过我的人来。”

而被指着的那群人莫名其妙的往后缩了一缩。  
所有人都看向了刘彻，刘彻坐在正中间，而他就是直面着张继科的食指，无声的咽了一口口水。  
“我找胡主编商量一下。”

等许昕看到漫天的所谓的主流媒体上写满了张继科的文章的时候才发现，张继科已经允许放在报纸上讨论了，不，不是讨论，而是赞扬。  
几乎所有的文章都在讲述张继科光荣的家庭和他父辈的奋斗历史，这个是许昕最熟悉的事情--他们在为张继科建神坛，把张继科架上去，然后看着他牺牲。  
王励勤看着报纸一直满脸阴郁：“我们废了好几年的时间，才把你放在那个位置，没想到这些人用了两个星期完成了。”  
许昕心烦意乱，“当时多少家自由的报纸，现在多少自由的报纸，自由思考的脑子越少，神就越好造。你不用心疼你当年花在我身上的钱，还是想想怎么办吧。”  
“怎么办？能怎么办？张继科快被他们搞成现在的战神了，前一段就一直在唧唧歪歪不太平，好嘛来了一个杨忠宝，根正苗红又满身武艺这报纸就差写世沐皇恩了。这戏唱的，气都不带喘的，严丝合缝的让你找不到想一下的机会！”  
“真他妈可笑，爱国主义和忠君报国杂交的言论都能有市场。”许昕靠在沙发上没有声音了。  
“为什么不呢，爱国主义可是个万金油，什么都行，你忘了你当时就是代表这个国家更开放更进步的标签吗？”  
“哦，回头它又来逼迫一个无辜的人走向战场吗？”  
“有的人崇拜文明，有的人崇尚血性没什么区别。”  
“那你崇尚什么，老板？”  
王励勤瞥了他一眼：“大众崇尚什么，我就崇尚什么。”  
“那要是。。。”  
“我就让他们崇尚我喜欢的。”  
“你这是蛊惑人心！舆论搅屎棍。”许昕懒洋洋的说，没有半点的指责的语气。  
“哦？这话让你出来还是挺让我惊讶的。”王励勤打开了电脑，准备工作了。  
“我们这种人，和电信诈骗犯没有什么区别，上当受骗了只能说明你太傻了，人用头脑挣钱，但是他们交出自己头脑的速度比掏钱可快多了。”  
他摊摊手，无奈的对着许昕：“这个能怪我吗？！”


	17. 横亘交错

王励勤觉得，现在他谁也靠不住。

许昕已经奉命回家照顾方博去了，听说张继科很有可能被送上战场，他们家已经闹翻天了，如果这个时候许昕还在公司和王励勤研究怎么煽动舆论的话，可能在张继科的新闻出来之前，许昕离婚的新闻就会被放出来。  
“主要是他妈妈，比较难缠。”许昕捂着脸，无奈的走了，的确，张南疆已经打了很多次电话，多次强调。  
“你们是不是结婚了，结婚的话，为什么你的丈夫在我家？”  
“你知道方博很难过吧."  
“在你很难过的时候方博是怎么对你的？”  
张南疆对许昕的身世一无所知，这里难过是一个泛指，但是这句话深深的击中了许昕，的确方博没有怎么表现出难过；而自己努力的方向也是把张继科放出来，可是这些都不是把方博直接扔在他自己家里的理由。  
于是他告了假，风风火火的跳上车往郊外跑。  
马龙自从从张继科那里回来已经出于崩溃的边缘，自从他回来以后一边在国会奔波一边还有做间谍，最可怕的是他正在经历人生中的第一次失恋。  
据说他记录心事的小本本已经写满了好几册了，据看过的许昕说，上面都是一些很危险的哲学问题，比如：人为什么活着；什么才是爱；为什么痛苦给人带来感觉比幸福来得更加强烈？最后他详细的记录了他痛苦的原因和痛苦的感受之后又绕回来那个宇宙的终极问题：我是谁？  
“在这么下去我看哲学就装不下他了，估计要研究神学去了。”许昕摇摇头说。  
谁也帮不了他，他现在在三角形的身边随时待命，宋鸿远现在在越南没有任何消息；张继科坚决不会透露他们之间的关系，他除了握紧手里的笔发发牢骚以外，什么都说不了什么也做不了。  
许昕倒是理解他，他经历这种事情太多了，不夸张的说，他经历过的就是张继科和马龙加起来正在经历的事情，他倒是对应自如---前提是大众日报的文艺版面足够安静。

当许昕走了的时候王励勤发现偌大的办公室只有自己了，他看了一眼买的股票，的确还在涨，同样在涨的还有房地产的价格，他对着屏幕琢磨了一会，觉得在等等看，于是关掉了电脑，就跑去越齐大厦的老楼底下一层，看看那里还有谁。  
林高远和樊振东都在，两个人对着喝茶。  
“我们还在说你呢。”  
林高远扬起头看王励勤走过来。  
“你知道吗？”  
“什么，”王励勤还没有能坐稳的时候林高远说出了一个重磅炸弹。  
“越南的铁路，马上被收归越南政府了。”  
“什么？”王励勤差点把自己摔倒地上，他的椅子歪了一下，好不容易抓住了樊振东的椅子背才掌握了平衡。  
“谁说的。”  
“当然是宋鸿远了。” 林高远掐着眉心：“我的新厂才弄好，而且最近矿石的生意紧迫，各地都在炼钢，买卖土地，宋鸿远前一年在邪教的手里买的空地涨了多少你知道吗？”  
王励勤摇摇头。  
“基本上城郊的空地都被他买下来了，他这是城郊包围市中心，差不多的地方都被他插上了旗。”  
“越南的铁路怎么回事？”王励勤觉得他们没有说道重点。  
“就是他们政府可能会收回的意思。” 樊振东淡淡的说。  
“收归国有的意思？”  
“是的。”  
“那，那他们的投资。”  
“当然没有办法了，对方是政府，这条铁路根本就不能修，你把真金白银扔下去，想着搞点新殖民主义，哪里成想对方民族主义高涨觉得自己的国家上怎么能允许其他的国家来建铁路呢，民意倒逼政府，政府也乐得其成，据说会强制收购。”  
“收购？”  
“没有几个钱。”林高远满不在乎的挥挥手，然后裹着吸管喝了一阵子之后，“我只想知道杨广会怎么想，这个项目可是他当初力保的啊，好了，这么多政府投资陷在别人的土地上，血本无归。”  
“不光是这样。”樊振东回顾了一圈：“还有很多他们在这次地产繁荣上弄来的黑钱，想洗干净，现在也搭在上面了。”  
“当然还有一部分未来的养老金，都搭进去了。”  
王励勤听的有点头疼，免不了也为宋鸿远担心。  
“你的意思是？”  
“他们会朝越齐下手。”林高远冷冷的说，“本来拿住秦志戬就是为了控制宋鸿远去修建铁路，毕竟除了秦志戬他是最好的，但是铁路断了，他会马上被调回来，然后。”  
“然后他手里土地就会被花式拿走。”樊振东补充道。  
王励勤来回来看了一下他们两个人的脸，觉得他们两个人过于的冷静，似乎他们早就知道会是这样，  
“你们早就知道了吗？”  
林高远和樊振东对视了一下，继而一起冲着王励勤说："岂止是我，宋鸿远也早就知道了。”

马龙坐在沙发上像是浑身的活力都被抽干了一样，好像他人早就脱离了躯干，只是他现在穿的是一件钢铁的西装支撑着他。  
眼睛合上都是张继科的脸。  
他没有什么办法，等王励勤走进来的时候，已经是晚上了。  
王励勤现在在门口踌躇了一下，要不要进来，过了两秒钟之后，他迈步走进，关上了自己办公室的门。  
“找我有事？”  
“把张继科弄出来。”几乎是命令的口气。  
王励勤笑了一下：“我可没有那么大的本事。”  
“你有，许昕做不到的事情你能。。。”  
“不，你错了，许昕比我有本事，但是现在他去处理方博他们家的乱子去了，你看看，这就是你们说的感情----会让你因果倒置，让你陷入矛盾之中。”  
马龙没有心思和他拐弯抹角，他嗖的一下站了起来，扬起头逼近王励勤：“你必须把他弄出来。”  
对面的人退后了一步打量了一会马龙凹陷的脸和发青的眼眶：“你应该回家洗个热水澡好好休息。”  
“你让我怎么休息？！”  
王励勤想了一下，他绕回自己的办工桌上打了个电话，当第一个字出现的时候马龙立刻警觉起来，  
因为王励勤说的是，老师。  
也就是马龙的母亲。  
等电话撂下的时候，他抬起头看着一脸不可思议的表情的马龙说：“我已经让我老师来接你了很快。”  
马龙终于骂了出来，但是王励勤知道，只要他在等几分钟，马龙的电话就会响起来，然后再过一会他就会乖乖的下楼，坐车回家。  
王励勤大学学的是哲学，而马龙的母亲是他当时的老师。  
了不起的思想家，这个是他对她的评判。  
而早就退休的马龙的母亲只是点点头：“是的，我的那些称不上什么哲学。”  
所以马龙骂着街走出办公室的时候狠狠的回头瞪着他：“你最好马上想出个法子。”  
所以在这个深夜里，王励勤靠着自己的椅子背，对月长吁了半天，终于决定，这个事，他谁也指不上了。  
在提笔之前他还在埋怨：张继科和我没有一毛钱的关系，我为什么要帮他。  
1，请问为什么一定要是张继科。  
2，请问为什么一定要是张继科。  
3，请问为什么一定要是张继科。  
4，请问为什么一定要是张继科。  
5，请问为什么一定要是张继科。  
6，请问为什么一定要是张继科。  
7，请问为什么一定要是张继科。  
8，请问为什么一定要是张继科。  
9，请问为什么一定要是张继科。

第二天，这段像是被复制粘贴了一样的九句话出现在了聚光灯日报的张继科专栏，然后是网络，然后是某明其妙街角的涂鸦，偶尔在城市里的广告牌上也滚动了几秒钟，当然还是地铁上的海报。

是的，在第二天里，这个城市的人，被共享了一个问题，一个只有含含糊糊答案的一个问题。  
把问题重复无数遍，搅和的所有人不得不讨论，哪怕是让他们机械的重复他们早上看到的字样，哪怕让他们在抱怨这个名字无处不在，哪怕是让他们疑惑不解，哪怕是让他们觉得无聊又苍白。  
起码，他成功的吸引了人的注意力，引出了一个问题，一个没有切实答案的问题，一个某些人怕人问出来的问题。  
而这个问题正在乘风破浪的传递到大街小巷。

而在最初的一个小时里，所有人觉得很烦，他看到这个名字觉得他像是病毒一样在扩散。  
有的人上班第一句话就是：“谁是张继科？”  
第二句话就是：“他怎么了？”  
第三句话就是：“那为什么一定是他？”  
一旦有了问题，大部分人会使用网络，而网络就是正是王励勤和许昕前一点在无数的tag和公众号，软文里布设下的：一个自由的记者张继科。  
一个好看又能力非凡的年轻人。  
而这个年轻人就要走向战场。  
那么，请问为什么一定要是张继科？

当一个问题被明晃晃的提出来的时候，是一定需要一个答案的。

所以，第二周的周一，大众日报宣布，介于现在的形式和大家的舆论，张继科已经被送回了他的住所，获得了自由。  
但是在大众日报的背面又刊登了一篇文章，就是在讨论自由。  
自由不是无拘无束，不是肆无忌惮，不是想做什么就做什么，而是建立在无数人牺牲和奉献的基础上的，当你享受着你的自由请记得：一切都是有代价的。也请记得，自由的另一面就是混乱---佚名  
而周二的聚光灯日报上：  
错，自由的另一面是孤独。---不言武

“各自为战”最后只能导致混乱，而秩序带来的是和平和安宁，只有在和平和安宁下的建设才是人民幸福的基石。-----佚名  
那么问题来了---秩序的基石是什么？----不言武

秩序是“各自为战”的反面，是妥协，是圆融，是中庸，是内心的道德。----佚名  
秩序是独立的个人为摆脱“人自为战”的混乱状态，相互缔结契约所形成的，是一种社会契约，秩序可能是法律。-----不言武。

而大家对于大众日报和聚光灯日报连日以来的哲学大论战意兴阑珊。 某些人发现聚光灯日报除了一些岔子---一些报纸上印制的并不是那些无聊的哲学讨论，而是署名是张继科的报道。  
越南铁路下的光与影。  
王励勤看了觉得头疼：第一他实在不知道张继科哪里来的胆量和能力打听到越南铁路可能要要被收回国有，第二，他和许昕这么多天的努力眼看又要白费了。  
许昕看着报纸大声的骂了一句，引来方博回头看他。  
“我一天天的快把肠子掏出来编那些瞎话，你看看你们家的好哥哥，才接触到键盘就打算再把自己敲回去。”  
他扔下报纸：“我tm不管了。”

从那天开始的第二个月，的确传来了消息：铁路收归国有。铁路安全就是国防安全。  
这个理由被对方政府用的相当理直气壮。  
铁路沿线的地产价格一夜跳水，越齐工程的股票一片惨绿，然后接踵而至的是很多人在上边投的钱瞬间蒸发。  
他们用地产抵押换来的贷款，再用贷款去购置更多铁路沿线的土地，当铁路崩溃的时候，他们再也没有可能收回那些预期中的收益，更不可能去偿还贷款，一个一个楼盘被银行以不良资产回收，但是已经没有几个人能像宋鸿远那么阔气收购这些不良资产了。  
而宋鸿远回到国内的时候也是三个月之后，从一堆烂尾楼为起点成千上万吨的钢材和建筑材料在工厂里推挤，那些没处消耗的产能倒逼市场，在卖不出去的钢和被刺激的水涨船高的矿石两面夹击之下，陆陆续续挺不下去的钢厂宣布破产，银行又收回了那些钢厂的不良资产。  
从没有保养好的船只开始，水路运输吃紧，大部分的原料和货物被争抢着推上了公路和火车，而那个被国会通过的，号称是为了减少浪费，资源整合，规范交通运输条例就横亘在一条条拥堵的动脉之间。


	18. 逐渐清晰

当宋鸿源走进越齐大厦的新楼三十层的时候，所有人都在看着他，他一个人拎着自己的行李箱，用自己的步速，目光看过很多人的脸，没人说话，皮鞋踩在厚厚的地毯上没有声音，一片死静。  
一双双眼睛，在门口，越过办公桌的上方，在站起来仰头掠过会议室的窗户，西装革履的男人，穿着俏皮短裙的女人，穿着工地服装的工作人员，都默默的看着那个年轻挺拔的身躯走过了长长的走廊，他们的脑袋随着那个身躯而调转方向。  
那是一种，终于看到希望的目光。  
等他和自己的秘书关上办公室的门的时候，秘书长叹了一口气，  
“您可算回来了。”  
他接过宋鸿远递过来的行李箱，推到了一边，已经是秋天，他先脱掉了风衣然后坐在椅子上一根一根拔掉自己的皮手套，抬头看着秘书笑道：“这么久你们不好过吧。”  
他的秘书帮他把衣服挂在衣架上，说：“您不知道，秦先生走了，股东大会就成了扯皮大会，谁都不想负责任，但是谁都想显得自己重要，就一遍一遍的说那些没有用的话，有的人觉得话说的越多就越有权利，整个会议就都在讲废话，有的人不敢露头，就一直沉默，所以。。。”  
“所以他们什么都决定不了。" 宋鸿远把手套放到抽屉里，满意的看到自己的办公室仍然是以前的模样。  
“秦先生有消息吗？”  
秘书转过头，无声的看着他。  
宋鸿远冷笑一下，翻了翻自己案头上堆积的一些文件和纸条。  
“下午杨广，杨先生回来。”秘书也看着宋鸿远目光所及的地方说。  
他默默的点点头。  
“除了这，宋先生，你知道。。。。”  
说道这里，门被粗鲁的打开了，宋鸿远看到越齐工程的第二股东，也就是现在的负责人，大大咧咧的站在门口大声说：“你回来了，太好了，你快点收拾收拾这一摊子吧。”  
他们的第二股东是个年事已高，体重过重的老头，不论冬天夏天都在不停的擦汗---今天也是这样，他一边握着手绢一边大声嚷嚷起来。  
宋鸿远起身，关上了办公室的门，让秘书去到两杯水。  
那人便坐在沙发上，对着办公桌后面的宋鸿远说：“股市掉的厉害。”  
“我知道。”  
那人又不可思议又生气的看着他：“我当然知道你知道了，我来这不是为了通知你的，我是让你行动起来。”  
“我怎么行动？”  
那人看着秘书给他放在桌子上的水有点不满意的样子，他继而说：“股市掉成这样，你要负责你知道吗？毕竟越南的铁路。。。”  
“越南的铁路我从来没有同意修建过！”宋鸿远忍不住打断了他，他无视掉秘书的眼神继续说：“秦先生也从来没有同意过，你告诉我，为什么越齐工程的其他股东都一致同意要修建这条铁路？然后你现在来这要我做什么？我能做什么？去和他们的政府理论吗？”  
对面的人并没有被吓到，也没有生气，反而换上了一副小孩子一样幼稚又不管不顾的口气说：“你是负责人，你是负责越齐工程盈利的，现在股市掉落到这样，就是你的失职。”然后他抬起头眼睛带着期待的光看着宋鸿远：“我们必须做点什么？”  
“做什么？”宋鸿远早就摇转椅子把自己的脸冲向窗口，他实在不想看到一个比自己年长那么多的人耍无赖的样子。他望着远处的高架桥懒懒的问。  
“我们不是还有很多空闲的土地吗？”  
宋鸿远猛地转过头，似乎这句话是一道雷落在他头上一样，他停顿了一下继而冷冷的说：“什么？”  
“我们都知道，你买了很多土地，邪教那案子，你可以拿出来。”  
“做什么？”  
“比如公共工程，为了对抗现在的危机，因为很多钢厂，造船厂，还有汽车厂接连倒闭，出现的失业人口，作为我们这么大的企业，必须要寻求点社会价值，他们要建设一个体育场。又丰富了人们的业余生活也解决了失业人口问题。”  
宋鸿远只看到他嘴张开又合上根本没有听清他在说什么，实际上，在他说出 “公共工程”这四个字的时候他的大脑已经关闭了，他等对方静止不动的看着自己的时候说：“杨广让你来的吧。”  
“你看看，你说的这叫什么话，我们都是一个公司的，这个也是一个很好的项目，对抗大萧条的最好的办法不就是多建设公共设施解决那些待业人口吗，没有工作的人都是这个社会的不安定因素，我们要解决居高不下的失业率。”  
这句话绝对是别人说服他的话，他自己绝对说不出来，宋鸿远看着二股东在振振有词。他想，没准人类的本质真的只是一台复读机而已。  
他们只听到了对自己有利的观点和句子，逢人就重复，试图让其他人也同意，和他们变成一个型号的复读机。  
“不可能。”  
“你。。。”  
“戈先生，”宋鸿远打断了他：“如果他们想要我的地，让他们花真金白银的来买，否则，没门。”  
对方被打断了之后明显露出了不快，他嘟了一下嘴絮絮叨叨的说：“果然，你这个人就是太自私了，都什么样了，所有的企业都应该拿出一点社会责任感来共度难关，现在不是说你啊，我啊 的时候，经济是一体的，如果那么多失业人口，那么多失业人口出现的话，社会会动荡，你以为你能自保吗，城门失火殃及池鱼啊。”  
“那就去找那些点火的人！”宋鸿远转过头来再次强调：“去找那些点火的人，让他们自己把火扑灭，我们就没事了。”  
戈培忽然抬起头似乎也被他的话吓到了：“经济危机这种东西还有原因吗？原因就是制度，是我们的制度，是资本的贪婪，他过于乐观和膨胀，透支了未来。”  
宋鸿远没有闲情和他扯这些，他挥了挥手表示不耐烦---他刚经历了一场惊心动魄的异国政变，被告知自己辛辛苦苦铺上的铁路要被收购了，在最后一秒钟绕道泰国才登上了飞机回国，他已经很久没有在床上睡觉了，如今他还要和一个比现在的自己脑袋还糊涂的人谈论是不是应该无偿把土地转让给政府的事情。  
“我没有那个闲情给现在的内阁上供。”他掐着眉心说。  
戈培忽然站了起来，似乎终于抓到了什么了不起的漏洞一样指着他说：“你看吧，你就是这样，你是献给国家，是献给大众，根本就不是哪一届的政府，你只是对他们把你驱逐出内阁怀恨在心而已，你这是为了自己的小利而不顾大义。”  
“我现在没有那个闲情给国家，大众上供。”宋鸿远有点困惑的看着忽然情绪高涨的戈培，调正了自己的话。  
对方似乎是被吓到了，他的手指颤抖了一下，：“你，你敢和记者这么说吗，你敢和大伙这么说吗？”  
宋鸿远彻底的把椅子转了过来，直面着对方，眼睛也紧紧的看着他，他双手都放在桌子上，一字一句的说：“你可以叫记者来，写上，我现在没有那个闲情给国家，大众上供。”他看着对面吓到了一下僵住在那里，他的秘书看到这一幕不禁低头笑了一下，“你可以就这么写。”  
然后他开始翻找自己手头上的文件，做好了送客的姿态。  
一声门响之后很久，宋鸿远正在翻看这两个季度的报表的时候，忽然听到自己的秘书在叫他。  
“宋先生。”  
“恩？”  
“我认为您现在应该睡一会，等你醒了，你有都是时间烦恼这些。”  
他握着文件夹，泄气一样笑了一下，“也对。”  
然后他就走向他办公室后边那个小小的卧室--他经常留在公司里，办公室的身后有一个小小没有窗户的房间，还带着卫生间，他握着电动门的遥控器往卧室里走，和自己的秘书说：“你帮我看一下规范交通运输条例出来之后咱们有多少车次和车皮可以随意的调换，马上就是秋天了，我需要算出来粮食的运量和林氏矿业的需要的，水路现在走不通，我担心。”然后他停住想了一会：“帮我看一下还有多少和咱们合作的钢厂还活着，我在越南写的报告书和对方政府交给我的文件材料麻纺帮我整理出来，估计不出两个小时杨广就会冲过来，到时候说我不在，把文件给他，还有。。。”他一边说一边对上了秘书沉默的目光，安静了一瞬。  
“帮我给王励勤打个电话，说我今天晚上要见他。”  
秘书叹了口气，说：“好的。”  
“宋先生。”在电动门快要被关上的一瞬，他的秘书站在门外忽然说。  
他躺在床上扬起头询问的看着他，  
“为什么会这样？”在门关上之前，他听到自己的秘书在问自己。  
为什么会这样。  
在他沉沉的睡去之前，也这么问自己。

“我知道，我怎么说太冷血了，但是我还是要说：我早就知道会这样。”马龙的妈妈坐在厨房桌子旁边悠闲的喝着芳草茶，翻着手头的报纸说：“张继科是管不住自己的。亏你这么喜欢他，你喜欢他什么？和你一样傻吗？”  
“妈！！！” 马龙穿着白色的帽衫和白色的家居裤，抱着个抱枕躺在沙发上抵抗：“那是我的事。”  
他的脸埋在抱枕里声音闷闷的。  
结果他妈妈真的安静了很多，很快她又笑了出来：“这个不言武是许昕吧，快看他乱七八糟的思路和那几句不整齐的摘抄。”  
啊啊啊  
马龙翻过身，盯着天花板已经失去了抵抗的欲望，嘴里发着没有意义的音节。  
“你是不是觉得我们特别傻。”  
“我觉得你们特别蠢。”  
“有区别吗？”他扯尖了嗓子，越过沙发背看着厨房。  
“傻是本来脑袋不灵光，你们是超越了头脑如何的蠢，就像还没到惊蛰就蠢蠢欲动的虫子一样，觉得自己应该做点什么，最后只是耗光了自己。”  
“难道都像你一样。”他倒在沙发上说。  
“马龙，我早就说了，你应该去当个工人，做你最不擅长的事情，这样，你永远都不用承受这么多。”  
“哼。”他翻了个身。  
“优秀有什么好的，除了那点自我价值实现了的虚妄可能还有钱，除此之外给你带来什么了，它让你更自由了吗，让你更幸福了吗？”他妈妈翻着最近的报纸自己默默的说道。  
“你还不是最好的哲学老师吗？”  
“我早就不是什么老师了，什么老师，只不过是糊弄那些比我还蠢一点的人罢了，让年轻人白天有个去处而已。”  
然后就安静了下来，只剩下她妈妈喝茶的声音，过了一会，马龙觉察出不对劲，就爬了起来，看着他妈妈正好也望向她这里，她手里是一份今天早上的报纸，她缓缓的摘下了眼镜有点欲言又止的看着马龙。  
马龙像是被那个眼神牵引一样赤着脚走向厨房的桌子，这个天气脚踩在地板上已经是有点凉了，但当他拾起桌面上的新闻---是政府已经向越南政府提起交涉，如果不偿还应该我们持有的铁路，不排除会用武力解决这一问题。  
而接下来的一个版面就牵引着写应该加强军队建设的改革，中间一点就是要在这样的“关乎所有人利益和国家尊严的时刻，难免会要求一些人做出一定的牺牲。舍小家顾大家。”  
“我们必须要割让一部分的个人自由。”  
“现如今的形式和经济形势说明 ‘各自为战’是没有出路的，我们必须团结一心”  
“共同的敌人。”  
“同一个目标”  
“改革就一定会有人有牺牲。”  
而明晃晃写着一点就是军队建制改革就是：国家有权利招用有军人，如果军人以任何理由拒绝服务国家最后将由军事法庭来裁决。  
似乎有两道冰柱从他的脚心开始直接贯穿到他的躯干，他的血液融化着冰柱的表面，血水横流，而他则被死死的钉在了原地。  
“我很抱歉。”他感受到她母亲温和的掌心的温度。

“你准备怎么办。”  
许昕撇下报纸在桌子上，掐着腰问张继科，张继科用手指盖摩挲着嘴唇半天没说话，过了一会，他叹了一口气：“马龙在哪？”  
“你别想。”许昕眼睛往外瞥了一下：“最近我都被跟踪了。”他掐着腰开始在屋子里来回晃悠，“马龙给我打电话说他从来没有听说过这条，看来是他们自己弄得，没有通过修改，所以只是说要改革，如果改革被采纳会马上着手立法，冲着你来的。”  
他看了一眼无动于衷的张继科敲了敲桌子：“哥哥，都什么时候了，你不着急啊。”  
“别叫我哥，你和方博的事我还没说我同意呢。”  
“我们都结婚两三年了。”  
“我不同意就是不同意，本来有我一个闯祸就行了，加上了你。”  
“我怎么了，我不是老实的很。”  
“哼。”张继科打开手机，然后晃给他：“你最近这个不言武的马甲被传送的不比许昕这个名字差，他晃了晃网上的tag和那些科普他在报纸上写的文章。”  
“我看了一下，真的有你的粉丝给你每一篇都解析了，从约翰·洛克，卢梭，阿克敦，霍布豪斯，哈耶克，恭喜你啊，从一个平权斗士上升到了理性主义和自由主义的理论家了。”  
许昕眯着眼睛：“我说什么都在合理的范围内，而且我从来没有指名道姓的揭露过谁。”  
“你少来，你比我更险恶，我只是在写事实，你是在洗脑，”他低头巴拉巴拉手机：“而且洗的很好。”  
“理性主义和自由主义都tm几百年了，用我来洗脑？”  
“别谦虚，许昕，你那篇说自由的和孤独是一体两面的文章写得就是很好啊，把每个人都描述成了孤独无畏又自由的狮子，不需要和羊群为伍，就是在挖那些嘴里说着团结一致向前看的人的舆论墙角啊，一旦人真的认为自己是一头狮子，他们怎么可能再承认自己其实是一只羊。”  
“张继科，我来你家不是和你谈论这个写狗屁主义和我的洗脑手段的。我和方博都很担心你。”许昕决定打一下感情牌。  
“我姑姑闹得你没办法工作吧。”张继科满不在乎的说。  
许昕低头认输了：“的确，我觉得吧，把你关起来我还能消停点。”  
“你也快了。”张继科。看着手机说：“你知道第二颗星活动吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是蓝色或者灰色的衬衫上的第二颗扣子要是银色的，象征着第二颗星星，孤独又独立的星星。”  
许昕快步走过去夺过了手机。  
“既然不是你，估计是王励勤吧，"张继科摸着胡子茬，想着：“他可真是个舆论搅屎棍啊，在你不在的这段时间搞出了这个花样，就是如果你认同，人生而独立又高贵，要冷静要理智，就请穿上蓝色或者灰色的衬衫，并将第二颗扣子换成银色。”  
张继科晃悠过来脑袋看着许昕：“这三四个月聚光灯日报和大众日报唇枪舌战的结果就是聚光灯日报的销量比我在的时候还好，而且近两个星期，银色的扣子已经卖光了。”  
许昕握着手机没有抬头，继续听。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”  
许昕没有说话，  
张继科竖起一根手指强调着：“你有了你自己的人民。”  
“越是高压的地方，异见者越容易成为领袖，且不管他说的对不对，只要有一个带头唱反调，他怎么看怎么像一个领袖，当年法国五月革命的学生领袖现在是欧盟绿党的党魁，你最好祈祷那些人是闹着玩的，如果他们认真了，你就必须认真，到时候可不是什么争取婚姻平权那种事情了，你这是要成立党派了。”张继科饶有兴致的看着他：“不过秦志戬当初可能就是这么想的吧。”  
“秦志戬？”  
“恩。”张继科继续瘫在沙发上，咬着手指头：“你以为这些东西，单凭宋鸿远就能搞定吗？秦志戬下了很大的一盘棋，他几年前退出新党的时候就害怕有这么一天，留下了宋鸿远做内应，他退了，联合了一些他们同样想法的商人企业家，在那个老楼的负一层策划了这么多年。”然后他抬头看着许昕：“据说他们那些人搞了个投票。”  
“投票？？”  
“他们雇了很多人，来调查我们。投出了他们理想中的政府，和内阁。”张继科有点讽刺的笑了，“你想知道结果吗？”  
“什么？”  
“投票的结果就是，你是最合适的首相人选，王励勤应该是秘书长，也就是现在赵海的位置，马龙应该是司法部，而我，”他的笑意更浓了：“应该是国防部。”  
“所以！”许昕猛地想张继科方向迈了一大步。看着张继科对着他点点头。  
“所以，我现在被什么狗屁的军队建设改革缠上了，马龙被留在了国会看他们如何糟蹋立法，而王励勤在拼了命的帮你拉选票。我们都被算计进去了。而且你没发现方博是置身事外的吗？”  
许昕咬着牙默默的看着他。  
“宋鸿远本来说的是让方博去搞那个危险的话剧，然后有关部门自然会干涉，这样你也会和方博与他们对立，但是他呢，不知道是临时还是早就是这么准备的，直接让方博完成了话剧的演出，也就是方博没有任何风险，唯一的风险可能是来自于你。”  
张继科摸着胡子茬：“有没有可能宋鸿远在秦志戬的大计划里安装上了自己的小计划，等你真的成了和现在魏泉一样，变成了个什么党魁，方博自然受不了，他肯定会离开你吧，然后。”  
“他做梦。”  
“我也只是猜测而已，秦志戬没有那么说。”  
“你见到他了？”  
“我们被关到了一栋楼了。虽然没人告诉我，但是我半夜打探地形的时候发现了他的房间，想来也是，他们自然懒得跑两个地方做思想工作。”张继科朝他眨眨眼睛：“而且，就那么几个人，要关住我还是挺困难的。否则我怎么在里面那么久，出来就知道越南的铁路要完蛋了。”  
“这些都是秦志戬告诉你的？”  
“是的，因为事已至此，我们除了和他们合作有第二个选项吗？”张继科咬着牙说。  
然后他又不解气的说：“只是事后我可能饶不了他们。”  
许昕没有说话，他也点开手机，看着衬衫上的那颗扣子。  
“你说你要真是成功了，开创了个新政府，你们的旗帜会不会就是蓝底银星。。。”张继科自己叨咕：“怎么这么像阿根廷的国旗呢，王励勤这是在哪里得到的灵感。”  
“德意志。”  
“什么？”  
“当年的德国抵抗拿破仑法军的时候的军服就是黑红，金扣子，后来成为了他们的国旗。”  
许昕坐在地板上觉得一头两个大。  
“我还是一点要求，许昕 ，和以前一样，真到那个时候，赶紧放开方博，他没必要和你做什么革命伉俪。”  
“...好。”


	19. 一尘不染

宋鸿远裹在大衣里站在冰面上，就直挺挺的看着十万只大雁迎着朝阳从天际出奔袭而来，他眼前的冰面和遥远的太阳同时焕发初生的光芒喷涌，光柱射出万丈之外，划破初冬阴冷沉闷的空气，而刚刚亮起的粉色的蓝天也被渲染褪去了凛冽焕发着活力和希望，雁群袭来，一种遮天蔽日的气势。由寒冷奔向温暖，由冬季奔向春天，由死亡奔向重生。

像是一团带着生命蓬勃力量的云，像是一座永远不会熄灭的飞艇，像是一种不屈意志，他面无表情但是眼神里都是敬意，他口中吐出的白气也似乎一朵云彩一样飘洒开。

还有希望，他默默的和自己说，撑下去，还有希望。

秋天刚刚过半，车辆奔跑在各条公路上，小麦，水稻，蔬菜，被累积上了火车，货车，小汽车上，奔赴各个储藏的站点，新米上市的广告张贴在各个消费网站上，超市里，小店门口。

而背后是一节一节不知疲倦奔跑的车辆和车辆上急躁不安的人。

“调度的人辞职了一大半是怎么回事？”

宋鸿远把人员名单摔在桌子上问道。

偌大的办公室，像一个泳池一样大的围桌上，所有人都不约而同的把眼睛瞥向别处。

二把手坐的最近，他必须说点什么。

“你知道，企业和员工是双向选择的关系，他们不想做调度我们又能有什么办法，难道还绑着他们吗？”

“我问的是辞职的原因？”

宋鸿远手插着口袋，站了起来，居高临下的看着他，刚回来不到一个月，他的脸比以前凹陷很多，瘦的似乎一阵风就可以飘走。

“就是他们不想干了。”不知道谁大声说了一句，应该是人事的负责人。

“他们为什么不想干了？”

人事负责人像模像样的打开了手里的电脑，连接上投影，上边是几十份的辞呈，宋鸿远看着着辞呈，一页一页的翻过去，大体的就是想有其他的工作机会。

“你知道那个什么交通条例出台之后，他们的工作就剩下照章办事了，我觉得这是好事，不明白有人为什么会有这么大的意见，毕竟我们也说了不算啊，这个是国会的条例。”

二把手补充了一句。

宋鸿远抬头看到了几个熟悉的人名----是的，都是他临走的时候特意挑到调度组的。

“他们适应不了新的工作制度就走人了，这个很正常啊。”人事的摊开手说道。

“那么，你告诉我，为什么调度的人走了没有新人上岗。”

“你知道，培养一个成熟的调度员是多么不容易吗，宋先生，我以为你在工地里早就知道这些了呢。”人事负责人揣起肩膀说。

“我比你了解。”宋鸿远冷冷的说。

“那么就告诉我，现在的车次和规划。”

所有人都不说话了，愣愣的看着彼此，好像没有听懂问题一样，宋鸿远又重复了一次。

最后还是二把手谨慎的开口了：“毕竟你走了一段时间，我们现在都是按照那个条例调度，基本上都是一样的。”

“这张纸吗？”宋鸿远捻起一张薄薄的纸，飘飘悠悠的在空气中，发出一点点的声响。对方点点头。

宋鸿远的秘书最先蹙眉不语，他紧紧的低下头，盯着自己泛白的指节。

“你告诉我，所有，全国，各个地区，城乡的车次都是按他们规定的在跑对吗？”

“对啊。”

“你知道接下来是什么时候吗？”

“什么时候。。。10月末，万圣节吗？”

宋鸿远竟然没有生气，他只是扶着自己的椅子：“是收割的季节，全国的各个主要的农业地区都会把这一年的农作物送到铁路，运河，公路，输送到他们应该去的地方，如果不能及时的送过去，他们就要烂在地里。”

“天啊，你竟然以为现在，这么发达的现在还会出现粮食烂在地里送不出去的事情吗？”

“我认为。”

“怎么可能？”

“戈先生，请用实在的东西说服我。”宋鸿远低头看着他，虽然眼神平淡，但是对方却感到了无形的压力。

“请用实实在在的东西说服我，比如说，经验丰富可靠的调度班底，比如说已经规划细致的计划，比如说多少备用的火车头和火车皮就在哪些车站随时待命。不要和我说发达。你说的发达能够拉着十六节的车厢跑出去一公里吗？”

没人再说话了，宋鸿远便扔下了手里的纸坐回椅子上。

“还有别的吗？”

工程部的人站了起来，打开了新的PPT，宋鸿远仰头看过去----新型的体育场馆建设。

他飞快的看着一眼二把手，也正好对上了戈培投过来试探的目光，一瞬间，戈培马上挪开了眼睛尴尬的清了清嗓子。  
新的负责人刚要说话，宋鸿远就抬手制止住了：“不要和我说收益，麻烦翻到你的成本的那页。”

那人镇定自若的打开了：“土地，人手 材料，设计。”

“土地从哪里来。"

“我们的土地。"

“人手呢。”

“我们的工人。”

“材料。”

“我会联系几个钢厂。”

“我但愿还有好的活着，那么设计呢？”

“我会请咱们最好的设计团队。”

“多少钱？”

那人愣了一下，似乎没有想到，“就材料成本来看，应该是。。。”

“材料成本？”

“一切都是我们自己出。”

“我们自己出也是需要成本的，你当我们是变出来的土地和图纸吗？”宋鸿远稳稳的坐在椅子上，手肘拄着桌面，十字交错，眼神越过他的手背看着那个手忙脚乱的年轻人，

“你来多久了。”

“三年。”

“三年？”宋鸿远挑了眉毛。“我没见过你。”

“我是最近调上来的。”

“请问你以前是哪个部门的。”

那人含含糊糊的说了一个词，周围人都不安的动了一下，活动的肩膀和脖子形成了一个小小的人浪，慢慢延伸到宋鸿远身边，只有他直挺着身姿：“我没有听清，麻烦再说一遍。”

“大众安全部门。”

宋鸿远听到这个名字，迟疑了一下。“你先坐下吧。”

他瞟了一眼身边的二把手：“看来我不在的这段时间不光走了很多老人，还来了很多新人."

然后这次会议就在什么都没有达成的情况下结束了。

少了能干的调度员，和条例一样规整有秩的车次开始重重的锤击着林高远的心，最开始只是一个月一次的短缺，现在每个星期他都像是迎来固定的噩梦一样听着物流部门的人和他说：“林先生，矿石又没有到。”

“为什么不能按时送到？”宋鸿远看着前面主管别北调度的主管，如今经济形势岌岌可危，他们又在越南的项目上赔了很多钱，多余的钢材和建筑材料成吨的堆积，如果没有林氏矿业的股份和利益，宋鸿远实在不知道用什么表情来看第三季度和第四季度的财务报表，但是，矿石永远没有办法准时送到---他顾的了粮油运输，和客流运输，但是矿石的运输在新规定的牵制下车次捉襟见肘。

他看着他才四十多岁已经初现老态，他无可奈何的说：“新的法令啊，我们不能随便的调度车次，这也是么有办法的事情。”

“我要你来是解决问题的，不是和我背法条。”宋鸿远探过身子指着他说。

对面人委屈又无奈的怒了怒嘴：“这个我们也无能为力，客运和粮食运输已经够呛了，现在又要保证和往常一样的运送矿石，是不可能的，您也要理解现在的形式，不是我们说了算的年代了，他们就是冲着我们来的。”

宋鸿远淡漠的看着他：“你的那些思想能塞到高炉里铸炼吗？”

那人似乎对宋鸿远的说辞早就见怪不怪了，他耷拉着肩膀好像说什么都更改不了他的想法。

“把客车的运次减小，拉矿。”宋鸿远说。

“什么？宋先生，这绝对不行，坚决不行，你知道客运才是我们的基本。”

“赚钱是我们的基本，每天跑着那么的空车。”

“不行，我们要保证我们的客人出行方便。”

“你知道每天的这几个站的客流量吗？你知道人次吗？你知道空拉一趟的成本吗？你知道按照这种方法不到一年我们这条线就陪干净了吗？”宋鸿远没有生气，反而冰冷的质问他，对方耷拉着肩膀，做好了被骂一顿的准备，等了半天，却没有声音，当他抬起头的时候看到宋鸿远已经趴在墙上，看他们公司铺设的铁路地图。

“那个条例。”宋鸿远回头看着他迷茫的脸。

“那个条例！”他又重复了一遍，“具体内容再背给我。”

那人如梦初醒的哦了一声然后开始背诵条例上规定的车次和车皮。

“任何地区发出的车在车次不能超过。。。否则就是不正当的竞争。。。”

宋鸿远一边听一遍看着地图后退，等对方背诵完了之后，却看到宋鸿远一脸兴奋：“我怎么怎么蠢。”然后他就扑到了自己的座位之前抓起电话：“帮我联系一个活着的最好的钢厂，问他们要铺420公里的铁轨，这些钢铁大约需要多久！”

然后那个调度负责人就云里雾里的走出了宋鸿远的办公室，当他刚出门就看到了宋鸿远的秘书，步履匆匆的走过，向他微微点了点头，就推门进去了。

“这是钢厂的联系方式。我问了，不可能。”秘书没有什么表情的通知了一个让宋鸿远十分绝望的消息：420公里需要的钢材您也知道，这么短的时间不可能，加上本身国际市场上的原矿石被这两年炒的虚高不下，没有办法。如果是建设大楼用的钢材，我们有很多。。。太多了，都在仓库等着上锈。”

宋鸿远掐着眉心，在办公室里来回踱步。

然后他又趴在地图上看了一会，明亮的眼睛像是被什么吸引住了一样目不转睛的盯着看了好久。

“漠北线的支线客流是多少？”他没有挪开眼睛问着秘书，很快秘书就回答了。

宋鸿远点点头，伸出一根手指，顺着地图上红色的铁路线游走了一段之后：“通知漠北分公司，他们下属支线的铁路，拆掉。”

“什么？”秘书吃惊的看着他。

“拆掉。估计能顶200多公里的钢材，然后是剩下的二百多。我们仍然需要。。。”秘书低头打开手机算了两分钟：“大约180公里左右。”

“不，我们不需要那么多。”

宋鸿远走到地图前：“我们只需要30公里。”

“30公里？”

“废旧的钢轨可以买到，但是我们现在需要的是现成的枕木，联接零件、防爬设备这些，这些才是挠头的，也就是说我们从其他的支线拆下的铁路，直接铺到这里。”宋鸿远手指指到一处：“只要过了行政区域，这里就是新的省份，也就是说。”

“不再受条例上的车次限定。”

“没错，他们只规定了发车的车次，没有规定经过多少车次。从别北县出发，用公路运到新的铁路站点，然后从新的地方出发，在输送到他们的新厂。”

宋鸿远来了精神，他的声音也不住的提高了，眼睛含着笑容和轻松，还对着自己的秘书一遍比划一边说：“太完美了，没有任何的高山和复杂的地形，只需要30公里左右，然后，这些矿石就是从一个新的地区出发，送到这里。”宋鸿远一个大步跨过去：“找几个零件生产的厂子，开始生产新的零部件，明年春天之间，把支线补齐就可以了。”

他的秘书看着宋鸿远又恢复了生机勃勃的样子，他看着地图一直不住的点头，开始联系林高远，说了保证让他的生产顺利进行。

开始他和他一样快乐，但是在短暂的快乐和满足之后那种忧虑蜿蜒而上，他深知宋鸿远在这个时候做出这个动作的后果。

他应该预料到，困难的不是想出解决办法，而是当他提出解决办法的时候，遭到了所有人的反对。

“拆掉支线铁路？你让那些住在乡村的人现在怎么出行？”

“这个是在钻空子，不可能。”

“你这是为了和林高远的私交吗？”

他在会议上一脸平静的看着大家议论纷纷，一个年轻人站起来看着宋鸿远：“宋先生，那里是我的家乡，我小的时候看着火车从遥远的城市开过来，离开，那是我的向往，是我对外边的世界好奇的开始，而我当年就坐着那条铁路走出了那个山村，如果您今天说要拆掉那里的话，你就是拆除了那些出身农村年轻人的梦想，拆除了他们对远方的期望。”  
宋鸿远对所有的说辞都无动于衷，但是他听到那个年轻人说话的时候不自觉的抖动一下，继而整个房间都安静了下来看着宋鸿远，脸上带着同样大义凌然的表情，宋鸿远扬起头看着他：“你是学什么的。”

“工程管理。”年轻人迟疑了一下很快的回答。

“你到铁路造价是多少钱吗？”

“这个不好算，根据地形，气候还有火车的时速，造价不一样。”

“最普通的。”宋鸿远淡淡的补充道。

年轻人停住了一瞬，马上想打开电脑的时候，他听到宋鸿远用他淡淡的声音继续说：“普通的双线电气化铁轨，一公里造价大约在三千万，高铁可以达到每公里一亿，甚至会更多，除了繁忙季节，大部分时间你看到都是空荡荡的车厢奔跑在大地上，火车的回报率如果是2%的话就是奇迹，我们支撑到现在，绝对不是为了给予哪个小孩子梦想，是成千上万人的吃饭问题。"

“况且，如果有其他的办法，我绝对不会拆除我自己铺的铁轨。”宋鸿远看着他又补充道。

“ _铁路这种已经要掌握在大众手里，才能彻底的维护好大众的利益，这一次的拆除铁轨的事情充分的证明了，我们不能相信只知道盈利的企业手里，很多人的见利忘义，一意孤行造成了偏远地区的进一步补充的发展。”_

_“他们有钱就可以想做什么做什么吗，就因为那是他的铁路，他想拆就拆了吗，他想到那些地方的百姓了吗马上就要新年了，你让他们怎么办？”_

_“这个公司不是上头被查了吗，怎么还没查到他，这种人抓起来查一查，一查一个准，第一桶金都是不干净来的。”_

_“所以说，马克思说的那些还是有道理啊，资本家。。。”_

_“我看，还是规定制定的少，要多制定才能防微杜渐，这种人天生就知道钻空子。”_

在纷纷扰扰的声音之下，宋鸿远准备出发了---十年前，这条铁路是他自己铺上去的，那个时候他还是往雪地里打滚的毛头小子，也是第一次负责铺设铁轨，而十年后，他下定决心：他要亲手拆了它。  
当他离开大楼的时候不出意外的看到了抗议的人群，还有记者拥堵在门口，各种问题和闪光灯逼迫着他，他在保镖中间被人群推攘，沉默不语，似乎已经默认了自己的 “罪行。”

车上的王励勤看了他好久，才开口说道。

“有一个人想在你临走的时候见见你。”

宋鸿远笑了一下，他大约猜到了是谁。

安澜见过几次宋鸿远，她称呼他为“我见过的最完美的傻瓜和牺牲者。”王励勤知道在他老师那里，这个称呼充满了赞扬和同情还有不认可。

“神话故事。”他记得他听过安澜最后的一堂课，是这样开始的：“是人类的思想最清澈质朴的体现，我们可以在很多不同文化的传说里听到关于一次洪水的记载，比如说诺亚方舟，比如说东方的大禹治水，不同文化，不同地域信仰之间，都会有很多相似的情节。为什么？”她的低头看着下面的学生：“大家都说远古的传说是没有开化人类的想象，但是请别忘了，传说并不是一直这样的，”她在黑板上画了几道横线，“这些神话故事和传说，就像是水滴一样，经过了几千年的过滤，口口相传，不同时代人类的加工和删减，现在留下的可以说是人类思想和道德上的公约数。”她从上倒下画了一个竖线，直插到底：“而替罪羊和牺牲者这样的故事也和洪水的故事是一样的。”  
那个时候安澜依然很年轻，轻盈的在教室里走来走去，没有任何讲义，只是挥舞着手里的笔，王励勤仰头看着她，觉得她说出的每一句话都是在和某种力量竖起中指。

而那节课之后她就辞去了老师的职位，在家养花看书，再也没有出现在大众面前。

现在的安澜，安稳的坐在一把椅子上，面对着宋鸿远，她观察了他一会，喝了一口茶水：“宋先生你真是越来越傻了。”  
宋鸿远依旧低着头虚弱的笑了：“我没有办法。”

“你在耗尽你自己。”

宋鸿远低着头不说话。

“在那帮人在地下室里投票之前你已经知道，自己会被他们牺牲了吧。”

王励勤忽然抬起头，他不明白为什么自己的老师会知道地下室投票的事情。

宋鸿远则没有吃惊：“谁告诉你的。”

安澜捋了缕乱糟糟的头发：“是位年轻的记者。”

“张继科来过这？”宋鸿远环顾了一圈，似乎想找到他。

“他来过，他来找我儿子，我见过他。”安澜又摇摇头“他们两个和你一样傻。”

“宋先生，你知道泰坦巨人吗？”

“知道，希腊神话里的神族，他被宙斯降罪来用双肩支撑苍天。是他承托着地球。”宋鸿远回答。

“如果你看到他膝盖在发抖，肩膀的肌肉被沉重的地球压得半塌下来，血肉模糊，露着白骨，仍然颤颤巍巍的伫立在那里，你会和他说什么？”

宋鸿远看着安澜，不知道她讲话的出口在哪里，他茫然的摇摇头。

“耸耸肩。”安澜轻声说道：“耸耸肩。”

王励勤知道他老师的意思，但当他回头看到宋鸿远的时候，宋鸿远脸上挂着的是笑容，是一种被保护了之后露出的充满安全感和幸福的笑容，他对着安澜道了声谢谢，“但是我。。。我决定维护我自己的利益，走我自己的路。即使。。。”他停住了一下，“我最后可能颤颤巍巍的伫立在那里，告诉自己一切还有希望。”

安澜摇摇头。“看来我没办法说服你。”

“我自己都没办法说服我自己，身体自主的在行动，我的脑子一直在想解决办法，他闹得我不得安宁。”宋鸿远用手指点了点自己的太阳穴。

如今，他站在一片白茫茫的雪地之中，没想到漠北的初雪来的这么早，这么急促，他望着自己曾经铺设的铁轨在巍峨山脉中盘旋着走出一条翻着蓝绿色光芒的轨道。蜿蜒而上，缓缓的绕着山脉，最优美的流线。

他看到白色的山脉被阳光照的一片金黄，而目之所及是雪后高远清冽的蓝天。

呼吸化成云朵。

宁静之中他告诉自己，应该还有希望，他看到远方是人迹罕至，白茫茫的荒原，一尘不染。


	20. 席间沉默

“神话故事。”  
夜晚已经来临，这个冬天格外的漫长，经济的颓势和越来越严格舆论管制以及公共领域上愤怒和不负责任的言论扩散开。  
战争，爱国，团结，未来，重建，复兴，牺牲，未来，所有的都揉搓成一起变成了纷繁复杂的世界，而在此其中，王励勤坐在水晶大厦的顶层对着视野之中的霓虹和车流，已经是午夜，车灯组成的金线已经慢慢断掉，化成一盏盏孤寂的灯泡在冬夜里缓慢前行。  
他活动着手上的腕表带子，想到了安澜最后的那一堂课，她在回忆里依然年轻充满着活力和一种不可抗拒的能量，脚步轻盈的走在宽敞明亮的阶梯教室之中，环视着每一张脸：“是人类的思想最清澈质朴的体现，我们可以在很多不同文化的传说里听到关于一次洪水的记载，比如说诺亚方舟，比如说东方的大禹治水，不同文化，不同地域信仰之间，都会有很多相似的情节。为什么？”她的低头看着下面的学生：“大家都说远古的传说是没有开化人类的想象，但是请别忘了，传说并不是一直这样的，”她在黑板上画了几道横线，“这些神话故事和传说，就像是水滴一样，经过了几千年的过滤，口口相传，不同时代人类的加工和删减，现在留下的可以说是人类思想和道德上的公约数。”她从上倒下画了一个竖线，直插到底：“而替罪羊和牺牲者这样的故事也和洪水的故事是一样的。”  
然后她固定在讲台上，看着大家，沉稳又缓慢的说：“可能历史上最有名的牺牲者有两个人，一个是为了人类偷取火种的普罗米修斯，最后的下场大家都耳熟能详，还有一个，”她停滞了一下：“就是耶稣。”  
“当然不只他们两个，每一个民族文化上都有舍身取义的英雄。”她缓缓的放下了手，撑在讲台上，向前探出上肢：“人们渴望一个英雄，自古以来，人们渴望一个可以帮他们承担苦难的人。这样的人承担完苦难之后必须毁灭，或者必须失去一切，上述的两个人都是，死亡和苦难是给英雄最好的结局，只有这样，人们才有足够的理由为他流泪，他们的苦难让所有人感到一种某名的伟大和激昂。比如说普罗米修斯，比如说耶稣，在比如说圣女贞德。如果没有，那么就创造出一个来。所以，几千年以来我们听到的关于英雄的传说都是如此，他们没有一个获得一个人类应该有的幸福，他们应该有另一个名字，叫牺牲者。”  
她冷静的看着下面听的云里雾里的学生们，脸上带着一种冰冷的讽刺说：“而默默等来牺牲者的人们，享受着牺牲者换来好处的人们，他们会怎么样，一部分可能会心安理得，道德和良心的东西会谴责这些人：你怎么可以活得这么开心，你怎么可以这么心安理得，带上你的负罪感，带上你的愧疚，一直一直的活下去吧。而一旦产生了愧疚，人就很难理直气壮的要求自己的权利：你怎么还敢要其他的东西，他连生命的失去了，你怎么还能要求更多，你现在有的已经是最好的了。这种牺牲是枷锁是一柄沉重的十字架，曾经坠在整个欧洲的脖颈一千年，在黑暗的一千年中，所有人必须相信自己有罪，必须匍匐在那里，听所谓福音，他们不可能有自由的思想，不可能有美好的憧憬，他们要做的就是把钱捐出来去建筑那些直通天穹的教堂。”  
她缓缓的喝了一口水：“而另一方面呢？那些没有死去，现实中的牺牲者呢？”他看着下面学生不解的眼光。  
“正像我此前所说，人们一直需要牺牲者，或者说人们一直渴求他们，来拯救他们与这个苦难和悲惨的世界。说回牺牲者，一个完美的牺牲者必须有过人的能力，才能创造福祉，再有高尚的道德，会首先牺牲自己，当他没有任何意愿牺牲自己的时候，所有人都会一拥而上的向他讲述道德，如果不幸，那个有能力的人恰好相信了这一点的话，他的善良将是其他人最锋利和最实用的武器。”

王励勤听着很不舒服，她觉得她在像着什么宣战，一种挑衅的角度在否定很多事情，于是他大模大样的趴在桌子上睡着了。  
再后来他跑到了安澜的办公室发现她在收拾自己的办公桌，“您是？”  
“我已经提交了辞呈。”安澜笑得一脸轻松。“你有什么问题吗？”

回忆到这里为止，王励勤从窗外收回目光报纸上隐隐约约的再说今年不好过，可能明年也不会好过，并没有说最近倒了哪个企业，据他自己所知已经有一家铁路公司倒闭了，小小的，江南的一家铁路公司，然后被政府收购，接下来的言论就是，像铁路这种效益低，又关系到民生经济的企业，最好的办法就是中央调控---这是最符合大众利益的办法，而那家被收购的小小的铁路公司的老板，拿到了遣散费，拒绝进入他曾经一手创建的公司之后销声匿迹。  
钢铁厂，汽车厂，修船造船，一切都进入一片死静，大批工人离开之后就是贸易公司开始吃撑不住了---高昂的运输成本开始侵蚀他们本来就不多的利益，坐办公室的人开始端起自己的纸箱子走向了街头，而贸易公司的颓废又反过来侵蚀了物流和运输，物流公司开始接二连三的裁员倒闭，然后又侵蚀到现有的货物运输，恶性循环。

唯一还在坚持的只有越齐工程的铁路，宋鸿远在会议中据理力争，之后飞往各个地区。他在条例规定和一家家倒下去的铁路公司之间苦苦支撑着。他深夜叫起来了三个秘书和两个国会议员，搞到了一些许可；又连夜飞到了吴越地区，紧急收购了几条即将倒闭的铁路干线；马上着手拆掉不必要的支线，但是这些属于管理的轨道的零件老化问题又横亘在面前；樊振东恢复了一些没办法支付能源费用的零件加工厂他提出给工人们三倍的工资加班加点的生产轨撑，防爬器，轨枕。踉踉跄跄，凭借着二手的铁轨和刚刚到手的零件宋鸿远开始连接南北缝补西东，终于换来了无数条干线交错纵横，而他们的火车就奔跑疾驰在这片大地上。  
他拆了铁路，挨了第一波的骂声，当他宣布所有越齐铁路的运输从明年开始提价的时候，舆论和谴责和街头巷尾的议论已经把他打扮成了一个投机倒把的奸商。  
发国难财。  
企业已经岌岌可危，这个时候正是团结一致共度难关的时候，他怎么能提价？  
按我说应该降价。  
所以垄断真的造成很多问题。  
与舆论相背离的是，越齐工程的股票开始飞涨，一片惨绿的股盘之上只有寥寥几家仍然保持高昂并发的势头，还有林氏矿业。  
林氏矿业掌握着最核心的技术，生产着最先进的芯片原料，就算是大批互联网企业倒塌的今天，那些巨头的数据分析中心仍然愿意花真金白银买来速度更高，散热效果更好，保持电脑运转更加稳定迅速的芯片，加上越齐铁路可靠的矿石运输支撑，林氏矿业成了所有股票之中的领头军。  
年轻的林高远现在除了处理生产上的问题就是拒绝那些踏破了门槛来讨要一点资金的企业。  
“不可能。”他合上了手里的文件夹，撇到一边去。看也不看秘书脸上越来越难看的面孔。  
“你有什么说的吗？”他旋上笔帽，抬头看着他。  
樊振东也在旁边，默不出声的喝茶。  
“我觉得现在是危机时刻，没准我们出手真的会救一些企业，这样经济整体会更好一点。”  
樊振东的眼神越过热气和杯沿来回打量他们两个人。  
“你的意思我要处于同情给他们钱吗？因为处于他们的收支情况和规模，现金流，我实在难以同意。”林高远靠回自己的椅子背上，抬头看着他。  
“我只是觉得林氏矿业有这个能力。”  
“有能力就要帮他们吗？”  
“也是帮我们自己，企业的社会贡献来讲，现在正是需要我们的。。。”  
“企业的社会贡献就是赚钱纳税，如果在这样的经济危机之下，他们不能自己盈利的话，申请破产和倒闭就是他们最后的社会贡献。”  
“赚钱纳税是最基本的，我们要达到更好。”秘书并没有退却，他皱着眉头对林高远据理力争，他是个能干的秘书，也是位正直的人，即使面对的是自己顶头上司也没有表现出丝毫的谄媚和弱势，坚持着自己的意见。  
想到这里，林高远低头沉吟了一会，樊振东默默的放下茶杯，观察林高远的表情。  
“在我看来，维持公司是基本的，盈利是好的，没有更好，因为我们要不断的盈利，盈利更多，是企业的逻辑。”林高远低头说着。  
“但是，企业之间就是有相互扶助的一部分，如果不是越齐铁路的有力保障，我们根本没办法顺利的生产，如果您想一下，如果越齐倒了。。。”  
“哈。”林高远忽然笑了出来，他抬眼看了同样一脸笑意的樊振东之后才和自己的秘书说：“如果连宋鸿远倒了，我们早就不存在了，这个不用你担心。”

许昕觉得自己现在正处于人生最大的危机之中。

张继科的事情被炒得沸反盈天---一个英雄，一个能干的将军的后代，竟然拒绝服从国家安排，这件事连带着那点爱国主义和民主主义的小火苗窜起一场舆论的大火，而下个月如果他再不去报到的话，文件已经派达：不排除会把张继科送上军事法庭。  
而张继科不久前曾经去过马龙的老家，这让张南疆觉得某明其妙，经过她的丈夫点拨她才知道，原来很有可能，张继科和那个马龙律师有过一段历史。  
“南疆，他们两个应该在相爱。”他丈夫在一个早餐上实在忍不住了，打破了沉默。  
“在相爱？”张南疆一时没有反应过来，睁大了眼睛看了一圈的人---许昕和方博一个吃的比一个快。  
张南疆迟疑了半天之后似乎想明白了这些：“所以张继科是为了不牵连到马龙和他假分手吗。”  
他的丈夫仍然是那副样子，冷着面孔，把目光投到聚光灯日报之上：“我恐怕是。”  
过了一会，他丈夫翻了一页报纸：“我觉得不言武这个人挺有意思的。”他慢悠悠的说。“他是张继科的什么人？”  
显然这句话是问方博的。  
方博差点被噎到，许昕面不改色的递给他一杯水告诉他慢一点。  
对面的人红着脸咳嗽了好久，拖延了一会时间之后：“我，我也不知道，没准是同事吧，反，反正我没见过。”  
张南疆扔下餐具很不满的看着自己的丈夫：“第一，不言5，不言6的，根本不重要，第二，为什么你现在才告诉我？”  
“张继科不想说我当然也不会说，但是你实在是对他的行踪太紧张了，只能这么告诉你。”  
“你认识他吗？”张南疆已经懒得问自己是不是又是最后一个知道的，直接把眼睛剜到许昕那里有点严厉的问道：“他是个什么样的人。”  
许昕谨慎的调节呼吸，他确定了两件事：张继科是对的，方博妈妈的确有点黑暗版马龙的感觉，第二就是他对张南疆除了讲真话以外无能为力。于是他小心翼翼的选择措辞：“可能和您有点像。”  
“什么意思？”  
“就是都是律师。”  
“律师多了去了，况且我也不算是律师了，他是个什么样的人呢，从你的角度来讲值得爱吗？”  
方博的父亲很快的咳嗽了一声。  
方博扯着他母亲的衣服：“哎呀，你问的这个是什么问题啊。”  
“虽然我也不想承认，但是我总觉得你和张继科在某些方面有点像，所以觉得如果你。。。”  
“那个，”许昕尽快的打断了她：“我不是张继科，但是我了解他们之间的事情，据我所知他们两个很好，只是处于现在的这个情况来讲，张继科没办法和别人说他和马龙在一起，马龙。”他停住一了一下，飞快的看了一眼周围求助，发现一块浮木都没有，于是他只能：“马龙现在在国会就在研讨是否讲强制征兵这件事立法，所以，从立场上来讲。”  
“我不明白。”张南疆打断了他：“既然是相爱，他怎么可能把自己喜欢的人送上战场。”  
某名的她忽然的沉默了，似乎被自己的话语吓到了一下，攸然停止，许昕和方博都不是很清楚她沉默的原因，但是许昕发现：在这段忽然而至的沉默里方博的父亲，虽镇定自若的翻阅着报纸，但是手不住的痉挛了一瞬。  
而这段沉默之后张南疆忽然提出来要去见见马龙和马龙的母亲。  
方博说他不会去的时候许昕几乎要崩溃了。  
“你一定要和我去。”许昕把方博牵到厨房，趁着刷碗的功夫小声说道。  
“你就学着和我妈妈接触一下吗，别总害怕她，她很好哄的。”方博满手的泡沫不在乎地说。

如今，他就局促的站在马龙的老家门口，谨慎的敲了三下门，然后被安澜迎接到客厅里，他对马龙的母亲有点耳闻，他也知道张南疆的性格，基于一种自保的求生欲望，他决定这个上午他需要的是面带微笑，礼貌地离这两位西太后远一点。  
谁都不是好伺候的主。  
张南疆坐在充满阳光的厨房里，手握着杯子，对面是从容淡定的安澜，乱糟糟的头发，带着一副眼镜。饶有兴致的打量着她：“你就是张南疆，张小姐。”  
“是的。”她调整了自己的披肩的位置对着安澜的金框眼镜肯定道。  
“呵呵。”对面人感情不明的低头笑了几声，用茶匙翻腾着手里的咖啡：“想必你现在最恨的词就是一门忠烈了吧。”  
许昕坐在很远的沙发上听到这个句话，吓得心脏骤停了一秒。  
他肯定，他正处于人生最大的危机之中。  
张南疆倒是没有什么反应，淡淡的说：“您说的对，这个是我们家的诅咒。我能问一下，您和我侄子说什么了吗？”  
“张继科吗？”安澜抬手喝了一口咖啡摇了摇头：“我只是告诉他，什么都别说，在法庭上，不要帮他们的忙。”  
“什么都别说？”张南疆有点疑惑的看着他。  
“张先生说您可能会为他辩护对吗？”安澜放下咖啡微笑的看着对面的女性，她身材消瘦，一双大大的眼睛，圆脸盘，直挺的鼻子流线。  
“方博的确是很像您。”她扯了一句题外话。  
“你见过他？”  
“不不不，我看过他的话剧，你应该为有这么个儿子担惊受怕了很久。”她不无同情的说，马上叹了口气：“我也是。”  
张南疆似乎被打动了一瞬，笔挺的腰背弯了下来，扣着杯子：“我说过，他们两个我谁也管不了。”  
“同意，我也说过，马龙就应该去做一个工人，去做他最不擅长的事情。”  
许昕稍稍得到了一些安慰，看来他们似乎有共同的苦恼。但是瞬间他难免想到，如果自己的母亲坐在这张桌子上会是什么样，很快，他就摒弃了这个想法，他不能走神，也不能让自己现在沉浸在过多的感情之中。  
“您说让张继科什么都不做是什么意思？”等许昕在回过神来的时候听到张南疆这样问她。  
“字面意思，让他上法庭，让他接受判决。”  
“不可能！我一定会。。。”张南疆忽然激动起来。  
安澜倒是有点冷漠的看着她，“马龙也是这么说的，他还激动的表示会提他在法庭上辩护---显然，目前的情况下很少有好律师会出头提张继科这样一个 ‘逃兵'辩护，国防部会随便找一个律师随便的辩护之后，让他接受应该有判决，然后国会将这一条写进法律之中，他们在企图掌握枪---他们消灭了张继科这个根笔之后就要握紧枪了。”  
“所以，我们更不能。”  
“我们更不能掉入他们的陷阱里。”安澜继续说。“我只告诉张继科一句话，当然这句话就是他想说的：不要为了任何人，任何事牺牲自己。”  
张南疆困惑的歪着脑袋看着安澜：“什么意思，难道我们不应该据理力争，驳斥他们乱用法律吗？”  
“法律？”安澜很快的笑了：“那东西早就是国会的了，我们对它没有任何的主导权。”  
张南疆，一个法学生，一名律师，她困惑不解。  
“我们永远不可能拿着敌人的武器去袭击敌人。”安澜简单的说：“跳出他们的逻辑之外。”

“不言武是不是许昕。”方博留了下来，因为他看到他父亲挽留的眼神。  
果然等他看着许昕的车开走了之后回头问方博。  
他点了点头。  
“许昕偶尔说的话和报纸上的人说的很像，加上言午这个名字的谐音，当初我买下聚光灯版面一天之后，聚光灯很快就被其他公司买下来了，我拐弯抹角的联系的主编好久才确定王励勤出的钱，那么动笔的人就很好猜了。”  
他父亲解释着。然后忧心忡忡的看着方博：“你想好了吗？许昕可能有一天会面临和张继科一样的处境，你会面临和马龙一样的处境。”  
“我们已经结婚了，他甩不掉我。”方博笑了一下，很肯定的说。  
但是他父亲则没有被那个笑容感染到，摇了摇头：“在这点上，你斗不过他。总之，如果有任何的困难可以马上告诉我。”他父亲看着她有点不放心的补充道：“任何困难。”  
方博忽然回到了那个六岁的夏天，他心里升出一个问题，一个关于他母亲的问题，当然这次不是因为砍一棵树的事情，而是刚才餐桌上诡异的沉默。  
于是，他低着头小声说：“为什么妈妈刚才忽然不说话了。”  
这个冬天寒冷又干燥，风呼啸着划过街角，摇动着枯树干，划的玻璃，方博在沉默的间隔抬头看着欲言又止的父亲很久之后。听到他缓缓的说。  
“你母亲有过一个未婚夫，当然是在我认识她之前，而那个年轻人就牺牲在了远方的战场上。”  
忽然间，他母亲在张继科这件事情上的反应过度，她的崩溃心碎，她的脆弱和焦虑，包括她的沉默都逐渐的清晰。在他愣时的功夫，他想到了另一个问题。  
“那，你为什么没有参军。”

方以是移民的儿子，为了躲避战火来到了这个国家，和他父亲一样有了一个根本不属于自己的姓氏，原因也是因为这个姓氏很好写很好记，他的名字也简单的很，没有任何寓意，在他将将认识了全部的文字之后就进入了一个修理半导体收音机的铺子里做了学徒。  
而战争一触即发。  
他平静的日子也从学徒变成了隔三差五的要去征兵处报到，他的朋友早早的报了名，问他要不要去的时候他总是谨慎的搓着手不吱声，他不想去，他本来就是为了逃避战火来到这里，为什么又要再一次主动的投入战火之中？  
于是每次他被教育谈话的时候总是安静的听着，听完了仍然回到那个小铺子工作，过了几天又被抓过去谈话，三番两次他成了最有名的逃兵。  
风言风语和唾弃都是正常的，他在摇摇晃晃从难民船上摸到陆地的那一刹那他就知道：全世界所有的残酷加起来都不如一颗炮弹落在自己屋顶上。  
第三次他被叫去谈话的时候看到对方的人苦口婆心的劝告他，或者说这个是大家的责任，维护大家的领土，这是我们都要做的事情。  
“你想象一下，如果大家都像你一样那还得了，谁来保卫我们的国家。”  
方以皱着眉头听了半晌缓缓的开口：“如果大家都像我这样的话，怎么可能还有战争？”

“所以方博，你看看我的人生，你再看看那个年轻人的人生。”他父亲叹了口气：“我逃过了兵役，我有了自己的生意，不夸张地说我是个成功的商人，我娶到了我真正爱的人，她像是一股猛烈的电流一样冲进我的世界，带来了你，但是。”他苦涩的咽了一下口水：“我永远没办法得到你母亲那样的沉默。”


	21. 坚不可摧

许昕觉得世界都在倾倒。

当然他坚挺的站在地板上，看着对面马龙母亲的嘴一张一合的讲着什么，具体说的他已经听不懂了。

同样不懂得还有张南疆。

“我不同意，如果没有好律师，我会替张继科辩护的。”

“我说过了，张继科不需要辩护，法律是国会的，国会现在就是在针对张继科。”

安澜并没有被屋子里升腾的焦躁的情绪所感染，仍然慢条斯理的解释着。

“你看看！”

张南疆随手扔出来四五分报纸，都是一样的说辞：这个国家需要张继科这样的人站出来。

安澜瞟了一眼，依旧平静的放下了茶杯。

“整个国家都需要我的孩子走向战场！”张南疆拍着报纸大声说。许昕已经坐到她的身边扶住她的肩膀。

安澜没有抬眼睛，只是搅和着杯子里的咖啡，没有什么反应。

“我觉得，如果您有其他的计划可以告诉我们，只要是能救出张继科，我们都乐意。”

“救他？”安澜抬起头看了一会许昕：“我以为你会比较清醒。”

许昕愣住了一会，不知道她的话是什么意思，她是个冷静的人，从马龙对他母亲的态度来讲，她应该是个很不好惹的人，但是这么久以来许昕从来没有看到过任何情绪出现在她的脸上，或者许昕根本无法解读。

“我已经告诉张继科我的建议了，和给宋鸿远的是一样的，耸耸肩，放轻松。”她放下咖啡杯，捋着混乱的发丝说。

“耸耸肩？”张南疆重复了一下。

张继科已经不知道这是第几次被召唤到赵海的办公室了，他已经记住国会山上的台阶层数。216阶。

首先他坐地铁一路向西，路过了一个恼人又不方便的车站，站上了三层多高的电梯，周围目之所急都是合金，泛着银色的寒光，麻木冷清，有几个人路过他的身边，脸上表情由冷漠变成了诧异，有一两个人是莫名其妙的打量着他，大部分是以种鄙视。

他知道，他现在是个逃兵。

风裹挟着春寒，有些刺骨，他还穿着那件脏兮兮的夹克衫，下了车，走向广场，在已经枯竭的喷泉前站立了一会，随后转身走向那座建设在半山腰的国会。

216个台阶，他推开厚重的木门的时候忽然想到。

通向三楼的是巴洛克式风格的旋转楼梯，扶手的雕刻用华丽灿烂的金色和温馨的粉色渲染而成，和他脚下暗红色的地毯相互辉映，他的双手背在后面，跳着上了楼，然后在最里面的一把金色扶手上停顿了一阵，敲响了门。

“你好。”  
肩膀在关上的门缝之中一闪而过，那面沉重的木门也应声关上。

“我说的是，就让他们宣判，我们不需要和他们正面冲突。”

安澜扶了副眼睛，她脖颈上的金链子闪着光。许昕按住了张南疆的手。

“张继科听了你的吗？”许昕问出了重点。

“他很同意我说的话。”

“不可能，我们家的孩子不可能这么顺从。”张南疆挣脱开了许昕的手。许昕泄气的低下了头。

厚重红色天鹅绒的窗帘遮挡阳光，脚下是绣满了金线的红黑相间的地毯，十几只闪耀在天花板和墙壁的灯泡照亮赵海的办公室---张继科很快的环视了一周，发现，赵海，刘彻，王芒，胡周，以及一位坐在角落里沉默的老人都在盯着自己。  
他分神了一刹那，因为那个老人长得的确是和许昕有几分类似，他马上知道这位就应该是大众日报新晋的执笔人。

“哎呀，你可算来啦。”

赵海站起身绕后他宽大的办公桌走出来要和张继科握手，但是对方仍然垂着双手看着他。

“我并没有迟到。”

赵海有些尴尬的收回了手，“那是。”他很快调整了表情：“请坐。”

张继科坐到了他对面的位置，在他的右侧沙发里坐着剩下的人，眼神就像是在观察动物园里的猛兽一样复杂，带着惧怕提防和一种某名的洋洋得意。

“你考虑的怎么样了？”赵海亲切的看着他问道。

“不需要任何回答。”安澜继续说，“就想切断了电线的信号一样，停止对话。”

“可是。”

“你听我说完。”安澜严厉的看了一眼许昕继续说：“你们有没有觉得我们一开始就钻进了一个怪圈：我们在考虑救他。但是张继科根本没有陷入险境。”

“他们在逼他，在绑架他！”张南疆开口了

“不，他们在求张继科的认可！”安澜很快否定道。

“考虑什么？”张继科也笑着轻声的反问。

他右侧的人传来一阵不耐烦的骚动，一个声音响起，带着热铁浸入凉水一样的激烈又不安的情绪：“就是要带兵去前线的命令。”

“既然是命令为什么需要我考虑？”张继科直接的回嘴。但是他看着的是赵海。

“他们需要张继科的认可，让我们觉得这个是个可以考虑可以挣扎的问题，但是，这个命令，根本就不存在。”安澜慢条斯理地说：“如果你看到个无理取闹的人你会和他理论吗？”

“但是现在是国会。是舆论，是大众，在绑架一个个体。”许昕也有些着急，他探前了身体说道。

“你是说他们太过强大了吗？”

“当然。”

“那他们可以把张继科压向战场。”

“天啊，怎么可能，我们怎么可能违背您的个人意愿做这么鲁莽的事情。”赵海大声的打断了张继科接下来的话。

“我们说的是为国家服务，就像我处理公务一样，像您过去报道新闻一样，都是为了国家服务。”

“我报道新闻的时候从来没有想过是为国家服务，我想的是，这期报纸应该卖的很好。”

对方的脸部表情僵硬了一瞬，然后很快的炸开一个笑容：“您真是谦虚了。”

“我从来没见过比我还狂妄的人，我的优点有无数，就是没有谦虚这一项。”

“张继科先生，您不觉得您现在像个孩子一样执拗吗？您应该担负起一个公民一个有军人，一个男子汉应该有的担当，事情就摆在眼前，我们接下来就应该解决它。”

“帮我们解决了它。”安澜叹了口气说。“是无能卑鄙者说的最多的话。一旦有任何问题，他们从来不想着自己去解决，他们会召唤出一个能人，给他压力，给他道德，给他赞美，给他荣誉，然后牵引着他让他解决，顺利成为下一个牺牲者，他们再拿着这样的例子，去感召更多的人帮他们解决问题，”她停止了一下，似乎在找一个合适的词语，最后她失败了，无所谓的挥着手：“随便什么狗屁问题，经济增长率？国家安全？还是安定团结？我不知道。”

安澜对着他们两个人。

“许昕，请问你的能力给你带来了什么，当你握紧你的笔疾呼那些问号唤醒那些沉沉欲睡的脑袋的时候你得到了什么？张小姐，请问你们的家族的光荣历史给你带来了什么？”

“张先生，我觉得您这么说是有失公允的，毕竟这么多年政府对你的培养和栽培不能说是一点没有吧。”胡周在他的右后方冷静的说道。

张继科不说话，他懒得回答他任何问题。

赵海飞快的看了一眼张继科：“令尊大人的事情，我们都深表遗憾，张北樵先生是位英雄，我为他而骄傲，但是我们也进行了我们能做的补救。”

“政府的抚恤金的支票，现在还在我家墙上贴着呢，我还给你，你能换一个张北樵给我吗？”张继科抱着肩膀饶有兴致的看着他，看着他的表情慢慢僵硬。

“你不能。”

张继科替他回答。

“有些东西是不可能被替代的。”

“但是，所有人都是这样，我们所有人都有自己擅长的东西，只是在发挥我们能力。”张南疆默默地说。

“那如果说有的人的能力就是慷他人之慨呢？有些人的能力就是指着那个十字架高喊：你快看，耶稣已经为了我们牺牲，快点交出你的赎罪券。”

许昕和张南疆两个人都有点困惑的看着她，安澜重重的叹了口气，依旧习惯性的捋着她乱糟糟的头发说：“如果有的人的能力就是消耗其他人的能力呢？”

所有人的呼吸都在整间屋子里紊乱起来，他们相互不通心意却有同样的目标：让张继科屈服。但是他们自己不可能让他屈服，于是他们就把自己乘以千万。

“张先生，您知道，您这不是为了我，为了某一个特定的人，这个是为了我们共同的事业。”赵海换了个办法说。

“什么事业？”

“国家。”

张继科很快的笑了一下，继而起身脱掉了外套，接着他在众人诧异的目光里脱掉了衬衫，当他露出他精壮的身体的时候也露出了他背后的一大片纹身，他冲着所有人展示着自己后背那团图案和胸前那串字母。又轻松自如的穿上了衬衫，抓起外套，冲着所有人笑了一下：“可惜，我的身上再也没有地方刻下精忠报国了。告辞。”

  
随后他单手握着外套走下门口的时候，忽然被后面一个陌生的声音叫住。

“那请问，对你来讲，什么才是坚强不摧的呢？所有人都是弱小，无助的，只有团结起来我们才能变得强大。”

张继科回头看着那双熟悉的垂眼角，心里对许昕涌上了一丝别扭的同情。他对上那双眼睛：“既然你认为团结是坚强不摧的话，问什么还要问我？你不是已经有答案了吗？”

  
他关上门之后，立刻在楼梯处停住了，因为他看到二楼那个熟悉的身影一边和旁边的人说话一边匆匆走下楼，在大厅的阳光之中。他的影子映在大理石上，大厅的大理石反射的阳光把他的影子投射到二楼墙壁，他的影子都带着阳光。

  
张继科握住扶手，看着那个越来越消瘦的影子，他的脸被阳光耀的很白，他的声音在空旷的大厅微微可察，他已经好久没有听到他说话了，心又被那种久违的暖流所环绕，从心脏出发爱意发散周身，绷直的肩膀慢慢松软，那个一闪而过不到十秒的影子足以让他忘记自己身处何处，他的心思和意志早就跟随者那个身影走进了4月的阳光之中。

那个人，经常会有古怪的念头，总是唐突的表达自己，对于生活会有执拗的态度，他欲言又止的时候会努一下嘴，他会经常搞不清状况，他在失落失望的时候会卸下所有要一个拥抱，他曾经在自己怀里发抖，而自己曾经有难以想象治愈他的力量。

他让张继科觉得自己坚不可摧。

马龙关上的汽车，抿紧了嘴，尽量不让自己吐出来。他从来没见过这么轻率的国会提案。

所有的人懒洋洋的抬起手，

参议院的樊振东拍了桌子表示参议院坚决不同意这项法案的通过，于是众议院的代表就三读宣言，第三次宣言落地之时，众议院强行的通过了那条补充法案。

  
_所有的地区始发车辆不得超过xx两，补充：价格涨幅不得超过x%_

  
林高远在法案通过的时候直接把手里的卷宗扔下了会场的空地里，然后盯着他们说：“你们每一个人都会为了今天的决定而付出代价。”

为什么，他开始反复思考这件事，这个国家法律问题有很多，亟待解决的从来不是列车多少钱的问题。

“市场需要一定的制约。”三角形似乎看透了他的心思，解释道：“你想一下，如果列车都提价的话，会怎么样？”

马龙摇摇头。

三角形叹了一口气看着他一副耐心教导的样子：“这样运输成本会增加啊，现在经济形势这么紧张，当然要帮助其他的企业节约成本了。”

“但是铁道公司。”

“他，”三角形很快的用一句讥笑打断他：“他们有都是钱，这点东西根本不算什么，我们要帮助那些被高昂的运费挤压的濒临破产的公司。”

正如马龙不理解为什么公司需要帮助一样，他同样不理解为什么富有变成了被宰割的理由。

如果在自由竞争的条件下，公司变得富有庞大难道不是说明他经营有方吗，相反那些即将要倒闭的公司则是被淘汰的，为什么要惩罚那些做得好的，而去帮助那些差的？

“与其担心这个，你倒不如想想那条义务兵制度的修改。”三角形悠悠的说：“张继科可是个关键人物，我从来没想过他竟然这么恨你，我以为多少他会对你有点感情。”

马龙的脸色忽然变得更加难堪，但是三角形像是欣赏着这种表情一样的看着他：“你也不要难过，感情吗，就是这回事，分分合合太正常了，尤其是张继科这样的人，他只想着自己，他从来没有想过别人，这次就是很好的证明，大家对他期待那么高，给他将军！你听说过一场胜仗都没打过的人能得来将军吗？”

  
“没有听说。很多事情我都想不通。”他干巴巴的说。

三角形飞快的看了他一眼：“那是因为你活得太正直了，听我的话，老同学，不要这么累，放松下来，世界并不是非黑即白的，大部分都是灰色的。”

“即使你服务的是法律吗。”

“当然，法律的法条如何解释运用都是看我们的自由，对吧，而自由就是灰色的。”

给法律以自由，而自由是灰色的。他默默想着。

许昕在第二天的聚光灯日报上写了一部分评论，凑巧和大众日报刚刚出炉的内容针锋相对。

听说街上已经有人为了这件事发生了口角和争执，网上的骂战不断。

我们的国家正在撕裂。魏泉久违的出现在电视上，慷慨激扬的谴责了最近的媒体，“ _你们蓄意在撕裂我们的共同价值。这个是任何政府都不能允许。”_

“所以我们必须要做点什么。”

60层的小屋子里，还是一群老面孔在愁眉苦脸的对着彼此。

“这个不言武，到底是谁？！”

“我知道。”胡周忽然看到所有人的眼睛都对着自己，马上挺了挺胸膛：“我知道的还不止这个。”

“既然这样的话，那么我们就用他们经常用的办法吧。”

马龙在另一处顿时觉得不寒而栗。

58层的门被紧紧关死。落地窗帘静悄悄的把外界隔离开，宋鸿远躺在沙发，脚搭在绣墩上，他远处的唱片机里循环播放着的是肖斯塔科维奇的交响----纠葛，雄浑，悲壮，一位巨人走在悬空的钢丝之上，在狂风之中飘摇无靠。而他身后在狂风之下翻涌着黑色的海和白色浪花。

这是一条没有尽头的钢丝。

他很少听肖斯塔科维奇的曲子，因为这会让他一蹶不振，会让他倍感疲惫和无助，那种纠葛，无奈，和直击命门的悲剧遭遇会让他自怨自艾起来。

到了第九交响的时候，他终于忍不住了，翻腾的唱片从肖斯塔科维奇的第九交响换到了贝多芬的第九交响，他耐住性子，脑子飞快的在运转，铁路，沿线，被限制提高的价格，以及他能撑多久。

即使他能撑下去，那么他的目的是什么？

他们的目的很简单，他们要他手里的土地，现在土地已经没有意义了，房地产一片死静，他们在向自己要地，然后他们会命令自己再创繁荣，这样一来他们手里的土地就会持续增值，也就是说，他们要了自己的大米，还命令自己蒸出热腾腾的米饭送到他们手里。

不劳而获的权利，而权力是他们不劳而获。

当那几个音节徐徐升腾，一个音节高于上一个音节，像是通向欢乐和幸福的阶梯一样，他的手指跟着铿锵有力的尾音挥舞着，在空气里画出一道道记号，每一个记号都显示着他不曾，也不会认输。

他昨天刚刚收购了南方的几条支线，一个四月的雨夜里，他刚到那座破旧的厂房里，就亮出了许可。

“这几条线，我要了。”他在雨声中和地方的几个官员冷冷的说。

那几个人脸上挂着笑容，“请问规划怎么。。。”

“规划？”宋鸿远重复了一句，雨水滴滴答答的露了下来，散发着潮湿的霉味。

“我们希望您的规划是。。。”

宋鸿远懂了，他们手上应该是有一些附近的地皮，如果是铁路车站附近，那么价值要翻上几倍，他就失去了和他们谈话的兴致。

“宋先生。”他的秘书走过来给他披上了大衣：“我的建议是您尽快离开这里。”

“什么意思。”

然后他看到官员脸上淡定的笑容。

“我们只想谈一下。”一个人无辜的摊开手掌。

“我要先回旅店。”宋鸿远扭头就走，但是前方忽然出来的灯光刺的他眼睛睁不开，两个保镖马上挡住他的前方。

“在我们达成一致之前，恐怕。”

外边是都是一些流浪汉和失业的工人，手里握着铁器，把厂房外边的栏杆敲打的如春雷一般震动，好像他们脚下的水泥地都因此而震裂开。

宋鸿远直直的看着对面，他没有心思理会那边笑得安心的领导。

他推开保镖和秘书，走出了厂房，走进了雨里。

一瞬间他的衣服就紧紧贴在了他的身体上，雨点密集又快速的压趴了他的头发，他在雨里看着同样站在雨里的人问道：“你们是失业的工人。”

没人说话，只是不断的用手里的铁器敲砸着栏杆，眼睛里是威胁的光。

宋鸿远并没有害怕，他走进了一步大声喊道：“年龄在 20-45岁之间的请举手。”

没有人理他。

他抹了一脸雨水徘徊在栏杆处，努力的让自己的声音盖过雨声和敲击声：“有过铁道经验的请举手，如果。”他踏上了一出废弃的油桶之上大喊道：“如果你认为自己是个优秀的工人请举手。”

有的人停下了。

宋鸿远继续喊道：“越齐工程，买下了你们公司120公里的铁路，接下里我会把着120公里并入我的铁路之中，大约需要70人左右的工人，为期两个月的拆除，三个月左右的重建。。。”

说道这的时候敲打声变得稀稀拉拉，有的人甚至拦住了身边的手。

“我再说一遍。”他再一次大喊道。

“年龄在20-45 岁的。”

稀稀拉拉有的人举起了手里的铁器，宋鸿远看到有的铁器是扳道器上的零件。

“20-45 请往右站。”

他挥了一下手，看到工人们自然的往右靠拢着。

宋鸿远喊道：

“有生产经验的请往前走。”

“生产轨道，压轧的请自己站成一排。”

“零部件改装，链接部件的请站在第二排。”

“现场经验的请再往右。”

“扳道工作请往前走。”

然后当他跳下油桶的时候看到的是松松散散却也算错落有致的队伍。

宋鸿远回头和年龄不符的人说，请进来和我的秘书报上你们的年龄和所干的职业。看着他们走进了厂房之后，宋鸿远抹了一下脸继续说：“我已经拿到了许可，我会负责把所有的铁路连接在一起。但是我需要工人。”

他看着前方几十人指着屋子里的人讽刺的说道：“我不会像屋子里的人利用你们的愤怒，让你们白白的干活，我要你们的体力和经验，会付出相应的报酬，但是你们要对得起我的报酬，就这么简单，我用的是我的钱。”

然后他又看了一圈：“如果说你们觉得愤怒比较重要，是我挤垮了你们的企业，我就在这里，但是我要提醒你，不是为了谁的愤怒和挑衅，而是为了自己的利益而奋斗更加划算和体面。”

说着他往前走了一大步，直挺挺的站在那里：“我买下了，这就是我的铁路，一米都不会让给别人。另外，” 他看着那人手里的铁器说，“你手里的扳倒钳已经是98型号早就被淘汰的老玩意了，以后会用的是自动的。”

拆除铁路的工程在雨后就凌晨立即开始，他留下秘书做一些善后工作就爬上私人飞机，直接回到了首都，然后迎接他的是新出炉的补充条例：增幅价格不允许增长型%，一家公司的轨道不允许超过 65%。

"为了公平。我们已经有超过一半的份额了，为什么还要坚持，如果变成垄断一家独大的话。”二把手刚刚在劝他，让他认为这个是为了市场的良性循环。

“对我们都好。”

宋鸿远刚刚冲了个热会澡，从浴室里走出来，擦着头发，

“我要的是百分之百。”

二把手似乎被他的话语吓到了，小声说了个天哪。半天没有出声。

“如果他们做的没有我好，被我吞下来是再公平不过的下场，你们说的到底是那种公平？”

“当然是道义上的公平，我们这样的大公司不能打击那些小厂。”

“我没有打击过他们，他们是为什么倒闭的你不知道吗，那是因为那些条例，是那些条例。。。”

“现在条例已经颁布了。”二把手生硬打断了他：“我们都无可奈何，接下里是想，要怎么解决问题。”他抬头看着宋鸿远，脸上混合着一种命令和哀求的意味：“我们要解决问题。”

之后宋鸿远就把他赶走了。

现在没完没了的听着音乐，他的手指在一瞬停住了。

他看到了手机上蹦出的一条新闻：

不言武，许昕，张继科，混乱的舆论背后是谁在操盘？

他慌忙的把腿从绣墩上放下里，点开了屏幕：

通俗的说，这是一篇扒皮文，除了不言武就是许昕，在聚光灯日报能无耻的一直占据版面是因为他背后的金主买下了聚光灯日报近三年的广告合约，而他大名鼎鼎的伴侣方博就是张继科的表弟，方博的父亲方以是有名的商人，手下开了二十五家连锁的电器行，方以几十年前就是逃脱了兵役 ‘ _在年轻人为国奋战的时候，他藏在一个角落里做起了小本生意，在别人流血换来的和平之中得到了繁荣，现在摇身一变成了成功的商人_ ’。所以聚光灯日报为张继科辩护完全是出于他们都是亲戚关系的帮衬。

许昕几年前的旗手的行为也被扒了个底掉

_‘曾经信誓旦旦的说过不会结婚，最后还是幸福快乐的和方博签订了伴侣协议，要知道他书的销量惊人，而且每一本都在讲，同性恋人应该合法的结婚。’_

_‘你们这些为了不言武摇旗呐喊的人，是否就是那些当年被许昕利用完抛弃的信徒？’_

_‘嘴里是主义，干的都是生意。’_

_‘彻头彻尾的精致利己主义。’_

_‘这些包装在自由和文明之下的利刃已经生生的划开了我们社会的稳定，造成了社会的分裂，但是请看看写出这些东西的人背后到底是谁。’_

宋鸿远慌乱的扫着上面的言辞，他不懂什么点击率和网络的操作，但是他可以肯定的是，通篇都既具有煽动性，用词也十分的通俗，具有很强的引导性，他用所有的事实都引导像一个十分危险的结论。

看到最后他更加诧异困惑不解：

而大众日报新进的佚名的文艺评论员正是xx大学的文学教授，他还有另一个身份是许昕可怜的父亲。

砰！

58层的门被粗暴的推开，林高远晃着手里的手机一边喊一遍走进来：“你看到那篇文章了吗。”

“打电话给王励勤。”宋鸿远根本没有回答，直接说出了现在想的。

话音刚过，林高原身后闪过一个高挑的身影：“不用打了，我来了。”


	22. 前提之谜

方博看到了网上的消息第一时间要往外跑，却被他母亲拦住了，她手里也拿着一部手机。  
“这是怎么回事。”  
方博急得不行，他必须马上见到许昕，确定许昕状态，而且更重要的是，他不能让王励勤那帮人先找到许昕。  
他瞪着眼睛着急了半天说不出话来。  
“好吧，你先走吧，等你回来我需要听到全貌，不是从手机上。”他母亲放开了他，在同一秒他就窜出了家门。

王励勤身后跟着的是一脸铁青的许昕，似乎他的下巴在一秒钟就长出了胡子茬，他衬衫的最上面两颗扣子已经失去了踪迹，头发有点乱套，满身的烟味。  
而音乐还没有停止，现在刚好放到最后一章----欢乐颂。  
在升腾洋溢着向上快乐的音乐之间，四个男人面面相觑。  
“请坐。”宋鸿远起身关掉了音响对着他们三个人说。  
然后是良久的沉默，王励勤倒是打开了电脑噼里啪啦的看了一会，合上了。他撞上了宋鸿远询问的眼神。  
“和你想的差不多，民怨滔天。”  
“还有那个限制调价的条例你已经看到了对吧？”是林高远。  
“那个我正在想办法，只能削减班次了。”宋鸿远叹了口气靠回沙发上，把腿放回绣墩。  
这件事有点不好弄。  
大家都意识到这一点，因为这个根本不是什么公共事件，说白了就是一条八卦，如果不是因为八卦的内容严重影响到许昕，哦，不对，不言武的公信力的话，他们谁都没有兴趣欲言又止的看着许昕，想知道他真正是怎么想的。  
许昕埋着头半天刚刚抬起来就被宋鸿远阻止了。  
“说真的，你们家发生了什么，我们不是很想听，现在你有权利做任何事，沉默，退出，或者干脆的离开这里，我都会支持你，反倒是，如果你真的要站出来，我需要你考虑一下。”  
许昕似乎没有因为这个而感到欣慰和开心，他反倒皱了一下眉头：“我当然知道我可以做任何我想做的事情。”  
林高远机谨的抬起眼皮看了一眼宋鸿远，他抿紧了嘴，嘴边的那颗痣更加突出。对方知趣的闭上了嘴。  
“马龙刚才发来了一份邮件过来。”王励勤没有在意这三个人之间小戏剧，他盯着上面的邮件说：“魏泉前一段的演讲看到了吗？”  
他抬眼看到几个各自想心事的人。  
“他就是说这个应该是党首授意必须要处理这些乱说话的人，所以，60层开会的那群人直接选了个最简单粗暴的法子---曝光了。”  
“他也愿意。”许昕不无讽刺的说着：“这么多年他都没有。。。”  
“这件事涉及到了首相，已经轮不到他说乐意不乐意了，”王励勤看着邮件：“而且，我比较好奇的是，为什么他们能知道的这么全。”  
“除了有人出卖了聚光灯以外我想不到任何可能性。”许昕摸着下巴说：“高层的人。”  
说道这里，他感受到手机的震动---当然是方博，  
他掂量了一下，现在如果让自己回到本来的状态他又点吃不准会怎么样，起码在三个外人的面前他还能挺一段时间，就发了短信说现在在开会处理，不用担心----  
\---刚把要把手机放回兜里的时候又看到一条短信，来自张继科，让他去格兰登酒店的另一个房间。  
挑挑眉毛，他丝毫不在意现在见到的是张继科，毕竟他们俩现在是倒霉到一块去了。  
于是他对王励勤小声说：“张继科让我去一趟。”  
王励勤打量了他一会之后点了点头，于是许昕就在宋鸿远的瞩目礼中站起身来，他也直挺挺的回望过去，没人挪开双眼，林高远正好在他们视线的中央觉得很不耐烦：“我说，能不能先搞定正经事？”  
许昕被这一句话叫醒了，就微微欠身道：“我还有事情要做。”  
宋鸿远的眼神并没有挪开，他一直盯着那个背影从门缝中一闪而过。  
当二楼的客房门被打开的时候，张继科叼着烟卷许昕能从他身后看到那个，  
“主编？”  
张继科啊了一声让他进来了，主编垂头丧气的看着桌面，似乎在发抖。  
“他就是出卖你的人。”  
张继科语气平常，眼神里却充满了戾气，他在弹烟灰的时候手也在发抖，许昕赶紧看了一眼那个可怜的主编，马上掏出电话：“王励勤，你快下来。”  
王励勤拎着自己的电脑出现在门口，当他看到那个主编的时候立刻知道许昕搞不定的原因。  
张继科的眼神是那么的危险，而那个主编就是他目前的猎物。  
“我叫你来，是问你，你想怎么处理他。”张继科似乎没有意识到自己进入了什么状态，他仍然坐在高脚凳上晃荡着腿一脸轻松的看着他们俩。  
“他们胁迫你了？”王励勤低声问主编，被挟持的人点点头：“否则我怎么可能把这种事说出来，我是签了保密合同的。”  
“威胁你的家人了？”许昕问道。  
那人点点头。  
王励勤便回身对张继科说：“你没对他怎么样吧。”  
张继科无辜的摇摇头，我什么都没做。  
但是主编那边传来一句被压抑住的抽泣。  
“你没做错什么。”王励勤深深的看了一眼张继科，回头和主编说。  
而坐在高脚椅子上的人像是一道火苗一样腾就窜了起来。“你是怎么想的？入戏太深了？他没做错什么？”  
“如果他是为了保护家人，没有任何错。”王励勤一侧头指向了那个在椅子上小声哭泣的可怜的人。许昕慢慢退后他决定这个场面应该由王励勤出马。  
“那是我错了？”  
“不，你也是为了保护家人。”  
“那是。”  
“张继科，如果当你陷入两难的时候，你要回头考虑你的前提是否正确。"王励勤打断他。  
“让我们陷入两难的是前提。”  
“什么前提。”张继科不耐烦的皱着眉毛。  
“必须是一对一错的前提。”王励勤平静的说。  
“如果根本不涉及到对错，我们讨论，我们辩论，我们无数次的碰撞，没准不是为了对错，不是为了立场，不是为了输赢，甚至不是为了所谓的真理。”  
“那我们为什么而战斗？”张继科扔下了烟头懒洋洋的问道。  
“为我们自己而战斗。”  
许昕摸着下巴观察着张继科，但是看起来他在想另一件事情。直到王励勤叫醒了他：“许昕，你准备怎么办？”  
“我，”许昕转了转脑袋：“我不知道，我的家庭就是我的噩梦，与生俱来的原罪。我，我想休息一段。”  
张继科刚要开口，许昕做了个阻止的手势：“我不会的，起码这一次我不会站出来，我这么多年都没有说过没可能现在再说，”他颓废的坐在椅子里用纤长的手指拄着太阳穴有点是神的望着窗外五月的阳光：“那天我见了马龙的母亲，她问我，我的能力给我带来了什么，我现在可以回答了，我的能力是我那个噩梦一样的家庭带来的，在我还没有意识的时候我的所有都来自我那个聪明过人心思细腻的父亲，他一点一点打造了我，每一个句子，每一个要求都是一个铁网牢牢的困住了我。”他想到这低头浅笑，“我比任何人都清楚，我必须优秀，但是命运给我开了玩笑，我的属性是他最不能接受的，他怎么可能接受，他从来都是教导别人的身份，他怎么可能接受他亲自打造的人或者思想走向他不可控的另一端，他当然想改变我，想否定我体内中的一部分，想只保留他喜欢的那一部分，我试过了，从12岁开始我一直在尝试，直到16岁被许曦打破，她一直比我勇敢，比我自由，也许只是因为在她身上我们的父亲没有倾注那么多，而我上上下下都是他在12岁之前写好的程序。”许昕絮絮叨叨的说，他没有介意傍边是主编，也没有介意王励勤和张继科都不无同情的由上至下的盯着自己。眉毛微皱了一瞬，清了清嗓子，他继续听到自己说：“所以16岁之后我必须学会隐藏自己---尽管在他看来不论我怎么隐藏自己小心翼翼，我的属性都像是一种冲天的味道一样让他不可忍受，从那时候起，我必须察言观色，我必须考虑我周围人的想法，那个是我保护我自己，保护任何人的方式，我必须给一些人他们想要的，我觉得是我亏欠了很多人。方博和我说我错来没有做错过任何事，我相信他，全世界我最相信的人就是他，但是即使他也没办法让我完全的认为自己没有错，也许我的基因在书写的时候就写错了，也许作为平权的旗手说出这种话大逆不道，但是我能怎么样呢，我眼睁睁的看着我的家庭，本来应该是我的根基，我的后盾，我的家，一点一点破碎在我眼前，我的妹妹在我看不见的地方被人凌辱糟践，我的母亲离我而去，我的父亲没有丝毫动容的继续生活着，现在又公布了我和他是父子的关系，如果，如果从一开始我就不是我，我是另一个人，那么这一切都不会发生。”他陷在那把深色的木头椅子上，长腿放松的伸开：“我从来没有和任何人说过，也从来没有想过坐在一个沙发里对着什么心理治疗师说这些，因为我比任何人都喜欢分析我自己，我的父亲早就在我的身体里植入了一个自我审查的机制，他牢固的控制着我的某个角落，在无意之间会跳出来审查我自己，当你的大脑有了这个自我审查的机制，你大可以一辈子去追求自由，追求你想追求的一切，你可以侃侃而谈你可以饱读诗书，你可以蔑视一切，但是你绝对不能对自己心里的声音充耳不闻，那个声音来此于你刚对世界有认识的时候，那个声音就是他的法则，不是我的，我知道，但是我知道不代表我能控制他。”他轻薄的像一张纸片一样挂在椅子背上，随时都可能滑下地板，在他滑下地板之前他总结着说：“所以如果我在看到马龙的母亲我会告诉她，我的能力来自于噩梦，而今天它也引导我走向了下一个噩梦，我已经懒得去反抗我的父亲，懒得去。。。我想离开。”  
说道这，他才发现他一直盯着的是二楼阳台外面盛开的五月之花，繁茂向上充满生机的在阳光之下摇摆舞动。  
幸好，看一朵花并不是罪。  
他挪开双眼看着王励勤一脸无奈的样子：“你打算怎么办。”  
许昕站了起来，指着张继科和王励勤说：“让他做一次心理测评，我们完全有理由从创伤后过激反应的这个点来论证，现在的张继科已经不适合走向战场，更不适合带兵打仗。”  
然后他警告一样看着张继科：“我是认真的，当我第一次看到你们家三楼的弹药库的时候就觉得不对劲，你有充足的理由不去。你付出的太多了，方博的父亲说就算是一颗炸弹将要爆炸你的心跳也不会超过120。我们会收集 很多的证据和心理测评，你放心。。。”  
“不需要。”张继科轻声的打断他。“你还是忙活你自己的事情吧。”

当王励勤和许昕一起回到58层的时候，张继科拒绝了他的邀请，他放了主编，让他自己回家。  
“你可以告我限制你的人生自由。”他解开了绳子。  
主编低着头，半晌没有说话，过了一会他才开口说：“王励勤说的是对的，这个世界充满了固定概念：新党说的是对的，和他们说的不一样的人也不一定是错的，正确不一定对应着错误，男人不一定对应着女人，当我们陷入矛盾的时候也许让我陷入矛盾的假设根本就不存在。”  
“你在这装什么哲学家。”张继科听的有点不耐烦。  
主编点点头：“我年轻的时候也是站在广场上跟随秦志戬抗议的年轻人，从来没想到我会这样。”  
“这种中年危机论麻烦和你的老婆说去。”张继科点上烟，先于他离开了房间。  
留下主编一个人颓然的坐在椅子上，已经是下午的阳光斜斜的照在他身上，光柱里跳跃着那些细小的尘埃和毛线，他在乱糟糟飞舞的阳光之下盯着自己初老的影子。

当许昕关上门的时候首先扑过来的是方博飞快的身影，然后是一个看不清的吻。他只看到他的影子飞到身边接下来就是闭上眼睛之后嘴唇和身体敏锐的触觉，他揉搓着方博的身躯低着头一遍又一遍的亲吻颤抖的嘴唇。  
“我没事。”许昕在间歇的时候轻轻咬住方博的耳垂告诉他。  
方博抱住他的脸看着他，从这个角度来看，他的眼睛更大了。里面都是担忧和爱意。  
他抱住许昕一会，像是确认一下啄了一下他的嘴唇。然后又盯着看了一会之后再次亲上了许昕的唇，这一次带着灼热和亲昵，他们脸颊刮蹭着脸颊，闭着眼睛轻轻叹息着，享受着对方的体温和味道。  
许昕忽然急匆匆的咬上了方博的耳廓，对方吃疼的哼了一声。  
然后是耳朵下面的脖颈，一边撕咬一边舔舐，一边弄疼他一边给他安慰，而方博的身体在这样的折磨之下开始颤栗，手也钻进了许昕的西服套装里，许昕的双手伸到他的裤子里揉搓着他，然后一边逼他后退，到寝室之后，对面的人倒在床上，和衣攀上许昕的身体，隔着布料盗取着他的体温，不一会许昕就在接吻的间隙抖掉了外套然后一颗一颗解开扣子露出上身，然后在跟着方博爬上床的间隙忙里偷闲的脱掉了西裤，咣的一声 皮带扣砸到地板之上。方博一边在床尾蹭到床头一边像是被床单粘去了外套一样，每往里面蹭一点，他的衣服就少一件，等他完全躺倒枕头上的时候已经浑身赤裸，毫无防备的出现在许昕眼前。而许昕也俯下身抱住了他。  
肌肤相亲而已，只是体温的传输而已，只是摩擦而已，为什么会让人感到如此的幸福。  
许昕侧过头来一个一个吻落到了他的身上，方博闭着眼睛搂着许昕的躯体，有的时候他抱紧他，有的时候他松开他，他像是在他手里的风筝一样，带给他解脱舒畅还有梦和心愿。  
被开拓的差不多的时候许昕刺到他的身体里，方博哼了一声，像是一声起航的命令，开跋的信号，在另一个人的身体里寻找自己的快乐，许昕几次顶的方博的脑袋险些撞到床头，方博紧紧的薅住枕头嘴里配合着许昕的节奏恩恩啊啊的回应着，然后在睁开眼睛看着许昕和闭着眼睛享受快感之间下不定决心，当他睁开眼睛看到许昕的表情的时候刺激的他后穴一紧，他发现他喜欢许昕给他带来肉体上的快感，他更喜欢许昕失神看着自己的样子，那是心理上的种满足和认可。  
他是在被爱着，被崇拜着，被痴迷着。他对许昕也是一样。  
在快感的雷电中他们紧紧的抓住彼此，谁都不能离开，他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，谁都闯不进来。  
“我们离开这里吧。”方博抱住他说。  
许昕搂住他亲着他的额头说：“好的。”

第二天，方博得知，他父亲的几家店铺迎来了第一批抗议示威者，然后是一群抢砸店的狂徒，叫嚣着逃兵一家，叫嚣着正义的人，砸碎了他们家的橱窗。  
方以开始关闭店铺。  
“为什么不继续开，你关掉证明你输了。”张南疆不解的问她的丈夫。  
“不，我根本没有打算和他们争论胜负。”方以淡然的看着报纸不抬头。“我已经赚够了我要的钱，我继续工作是因为我喜欢工作，如果我继续工作的代价就是给这些人提供一个打砸抢的游乐园的话，我宁可退休。”他神色自然的扫描着报纸上的信息。  
越齐工程宣布上调价格的同时减少车次。  
“我们不是做慈善。也不是为了哄某些人开心。”他放下报纸。“那些人接下来会抱怨几千名员工失业，会要求我继续开店，履行我的义务，但是南疆，你是知道我的，这辈子我从来没有罢工过，从来没有偷懒过，我也从来没有要求过别人对我履行任何义务，我卖东西，别人给我钱，仅此而已，但是如果他们想要拿着什么道德，爱国，责任，义务来绑架我的商店的话，我宁可它关门，因为我只认钱。”  
张南疆忽然想到那天安澜说的：“如果某些人的能力就是消耗别人的能力呢？”

在方博得知自己父亲的商店已经全部无限期关闭之后，急忙想回去问问到底是怎么回事，他下了电梯，看到数字跳到了1 而电梯打开的同时他看到的时在门口等候多时的两个官员模样的人。  
国会山，他从来没去过，三十分钟之后他看着建筑在半山腰巍峨高耸的国会大楼的时候忽然明白为什么他一直不喜欢来这了。  
他也不喜欢教堂。  
“您好啊。”是胡周。  
方博不认识他，只是微微点头坐到了他对面。  
“您就是张继科的弟弟吧。”  
方博点点头。  
“您的哥哥还真是让我们挠头啊。”胡周停了以会，“我是大众日报的负责人，鄙姓胡。”  
方博依旧点点头，带着一点认生的笑容。  
“我觉得您好接触多了，比张继科感觉亲和很多。”  
方博笑着摇了摇头。  
二十分钟之后，胡周开始觉得也许张继科更好一点，方博是团棉花---没有方向，没有着力点，没有任何的角度可以支撑起他们的对话。  
胡周说了很多，方博或者点头笑，或者摇头笑，或者低声说哪里哪里。过了一会他局促不安的闪着大眼睛问道：“我能走了吗？”  
“你能考虑一下我们的提议吗？”胡周最后努力着问道。  
“什么提议？”方博支支吾吾的问。  
“就是张继科的问题。”  
“那个难道你不是应该找张继科吗？”他笑了。  
“那我们还有一个提议。关于您的。”  
“什么？”  
“这个剧，我们想让你演出。”  
方博接过剧本看了没两页就放下了。  
“怎么了?"  
“胡先生，您觉得这个有演的必要吗？”他的话忽然多了起来。  
“怎么了，我们认为我们应该弘扬这些对的事情，对的思想，对的感情，我们要向大家散播这些正能量的思想。”  
“没错，据您的描述，这些都是客观事实对吧，普遍真理对吧。”方博顺着他的话说。  
“当然，这个是我毕生奋斗的信念。”  
“那您觉得 1+1=2这种东西需要费这么大演出来吗？”方博有点困惑的看着他反问道。  
“不不不，我们是要大家都认为 1+1=2 不要想那些多余的东西。”  
“艺术就是多余的。”忽然间，方博眼锋一转，露着寒光一样的眸子直挺挺的看着胡周，“艺术就是那些想着多余的人创造出来的。”  
胡周被这样的方博吓了一跳，他甚至缩到了椅子背上，换乱了一瞬之后他紧了紧领带：“我们说的是文化，不是艺术。”  
“有什么不一样呢？”  
“文化嘛就是可以变成产业的，可以深入人心，教化人心。”  
“您说的是宣传吧。”  
“不不不，不过，也算是宣传吧。”他紧张的晃了晃肩膀。  
“我不是拍广告的，况且我最近在休息，不打算工作。”方博放下剧本就走了，没有道别也没有一句再见。  
当门被关上的那一刻他忽然想到别人形容张家一门忠烈的这个词语，有趣的是，当别人都把重点放在忠这个字的时候，也许张家本身最本质的是烈这个字。

方博一边想一边走在路上，他不生气不难过，也没有觉得任何情绪，可能有点害怕，但是都过去了，正当他走在路上的时候忽然被谁从后边拍了一下。  
“哟！”是那个熟悉的女声带着蓬勃的生气，听了声音就能看到她的笑容一样。  
他回头看着那个笑眯眯的下垂眼睛  
“许曦？”


	23. 今日无风

“宋先生，”秘书欲言又止的表情永远不是个好的开头。  
宋鸿远伸出手接过他递过来的财务报表和人员流失名单。  
已经连续三个月，不断的有人在辞职，大众安全保障部的人彻底的介入生产，他们有着其他人没有的特权，当然他们没办法对董事会的人吆五喝六但是对待下面的职工还是绰绰有余。  
特别是对那些 “不服管教，自私自利” 的员工，宋鸿远翻阅着那一长串的名单里，他看到了很多技术熟练但是不太亲和的人，他看到几个初出茅庐但前途光明的年轻人，他看到财务报表上的资金流走向越来越奇怪，但是他无能为力。  
他是解决问题的人，他只能坐在这里，等着那些创造问题的人抛给他更多的难题，还有国会越来越严苛的条例。  
“我们现在是危难时期，起码大家要共度难关。”二把手上一次坐到他的办公室上不断的擦着汗说道。  
“怎么共度难关。”宋鸿远低头规划着铁路线，计算着老化的地段，需要多少零件，工人，钢铁，他没有抬头。  
“就是贡献出自己的力量。”  
“我的什么力量？”  
“比如说我们要让出一部分车皮来供给输送农具。”  
宋鸿远吃惊的抬起头：“我没有听错吧。”  
“农民们的日子不好过，我们会把一部分农具无偿的输送到偏远地区。”  
宋鸿远啪的合上了电脑：“你的意思我要让出一部分运送矿石的车次去搞送温暖活动。”  
“有什么不对？”二把手抬起头无辜的看着他：“农具又不是我们出钱，我们只是帮他们运送到哪里而已。”  
“工业给农业让路？”  
“你不能这么想问题，你要知道我们现在就是要化解农村和城市之间不平衡的矛盾给他们最好的生产用具，给他们一些福利。国会说了，我们要联手打造更加公平和谐的社会。”二把手无辜的说道。  
“我问你！”  
宋鸿远忽然站起来对着他说：“农村一户勤劳能干的家庭，攒了三年的钱终于给自己建起来三间瓦房，但是国会的那个什么新型农村建设直接开始给每个农户免费的盖起来三间瓦房，你和我说这是公平？有的农户为了自己的孩子结婚，直接把自己新建的瓦房转让给儿子，他们自己在田地里改窝棚然后申请社会保障，你和我说这是公平？他们究竟在鼓励什么？”  
宋鸿远指着遥远的西侧问道：“你们想到那个勤劳能干的家庭看着那些人住上了免费的，和他们一样的宽敞明亮的瓦房时候是什么感觉吗？你们说的公平到底是什么？”  
二把手显然被他的话问住了，他无能为了的摊摊手：“我有什么办法，这个是国会上说的，我们只是执行而已。”  
“平庸的恶。”秘书冷着面孔在身后嘀咕了一句。  
“天啊。”二把手忽然也站了起来看着秘书说：“我只是照规矩办事，从来没有想过把人送进毒气室，怎么就称的上恶了？宋鸿远，我没想到你对农村的情况掌握的这么清楚，竟然没有好好教导你的秘书说话。”  
对方只是站在窗口盯着外面的天空不说话，他给二把手一个背影。  
“我的秘书我付钱给他干活，我凭什么管教他怎么说话？”  
“我们必须妥协。”二把手觉得应该继续施压。“否则他们有能力再出一个什么法令让我们不得安生，我们没有办法。”  
宋鸿远回头眯着眼睛看着他，他忽然好奇，为什么人在无能的时候会显得那么的无辜。  
“相信我，如果我有别的办法，我绝对不会这么做的，”二把手继续皱着眉毛强调着：“我们要考虑国会，我们要考虑社会影响，你的提价和你近期的所作所为让我们企业被诟病的太严重了，我们必须做出一点牺牲。”  
牺牲，宋鸿远挑了挑眉毛。  
“为了大家好。”

许曦这次回来是为了做邀请许昕和方博去南美的签证的。  
她在网上看到了帖子的第一时间就给许昕打了电话，接下来她就开始着手处理邀请的一些信函和文件。  
“已经弄得七七八八了，本来可以给你们邮寄过来，但是我实在不放心就人肉带回来啦。”  
许曦一边往自己的橘子汁里倒入大量的砂糖一边和方博说，她左右晃动的躯干看着方博说：“他怎么样，看起来还正常吗？我也知道许昕那个被动攻击的性格。”  
方博摇摇头，“他比被动攻击麻烦很多，他是演的太好了，包括你回来。”方博闪着大眼睛上下的打量着许曦像是不相信似的看着她：“我还是不相信他真的会这么算了。”  
许曦扶着自己的双臂低头凝望杯子里沉淀下去的白砂糖：“我也不相信。但是如果这件事。。。”她不知道应不应该对方博说这些，说了无疑让他更加忧心。  
“我知道，肯定是有谁针对许昕，而且直接毫不掩盖的说出来他的父亲是谁，基本上就是明面撕破脸了，而且对方是有把握的---即使撕破了脸许昕也不敢对他们怎么样，如此一来，是谁就很好猜了，他用那个不言武的笔名从来没有写过那些人的好话，张继科是他们还算顾及张家的门面不敢，但也是在逼迫他上战场一走了之，许昕，他们更没有什么顾及了，直接搞得他身败名裂就可以了，最简单，但是也最无耻。”方博攥着拳头越说越激动：“是怎么样的一群人，利用手里的公权力去迫害去抹黑一个普通人。而且还是用这种舆论暴力的办法，他们太无耻了。”  
“他们不敢明面的做这些，只能借助于那群无所谓的情绪。”许曦附和他说。“但是许昕这一来算是人设塌了，如果他在出面应对这样的话，不仅收获甚微，很有可能会惹怒那些人。”  
方博抬眼看着她。  
许曦抿了抿嘴，似乎下了很大的决心：“所以这一次我说什么都要带他走，他继续和我们那个父亲纠缠他永远也得不到幸福，他为了报复他把自己搞成了个提线木偶，过得那叫什么日子，我们的父亲太成功了，即使许昕恨他恨的不行，他仍然在影响着许昕的每一个决定。”  
方博自认为他不应该在这方面说多说话，因为他没办法理解许昕兄妹对他们父亲的恨意或者复杂的感情，他自己的父亲，他低头想了一下那个沉默的电器行主。然后他觉得自己不能完全了解他们在恨什么，他也从来不发表自己在这方面的看法，许昕自然是从来不提，他似乎下定决心不让方博接触任何和他过去有关的东西。只要他觉得这样舒服安全，方博自然不会多理论。但是这一次，  
“他好不容易找到了你，结了婚也算是幸福的过起了自己的小日子，凭什么啊。”许曦低着头小声重复了一遍：“凭什么啊。”

“你决定了吗？”王励勤认真又有点遗憾的看着许昕，手指来回在桌面上摩挲着。  
“决定了。”  
王励勤看了一下。他给宋鸿远拨通了电话。  
网络上已经进入了狂欢的白热化，很多人亮出了自己曾经买过的银色扣子，然后又po了一张把那件衬衫扔进垃圾桶里的照片。  
骗子。  
伪君子。  
居心叵测的小人。  
精致的利己主义者。  
叛徒。  
斯文败类。  
所有的词语毫不吝惜的砸向许昕的身上，当然还有少的可怜维护他的人。  
1.许昕和张继科的关系亲近并不能推出许昕提张继科说的话都是没有道理；别有用心的 这个结论。  
2.许昕是不是不言武和 不言武说的话有没有道理没有直接的关系。  
3.许昕和他父亲是什么关系完全是他们的私人领域不属于公共话题讨论的范畴。  
但是这种话只是零零星星的冒一下头，毕竟这种无聊又繁琐的句子实在不适合网络快速传播。  
思考需要的是安静和时间，但是愤怒只要一两个词挑拨就可以了。  
你要花费大量的时间，修养，耐心来保持冷静克制，愤怒和埋怨只需要一时放松。

当王励勤公司高昂的PR费用被曝光，他直接参与了越齐工程那次人身事故的危机公关也被某个扒皮的公众号广泛传播的时候，他们的公司性质成为了另一根导火索。  
大量失业的工人看着那个他们赚一辈子也无可企及的费用，很多工地的工人被人身事故的词语刺激的更加激进和危险。  
为了资本家在说话。  
摒弃道德。  
现在经济这么差就是因为钱都进了这些人的腰包里。  
许昕久违的收到了暗杀预告，而且这次并不像上一次那么单调，只有宗教和反对同性来阵营的人，这次更加丰富，人也更多，更可怕的是很多人以前就是许昕的追随者。  
“你怎么可以这样？”  
是他们认为最大的直至灵魂的质问。  
办公室里许昕整理看着这些恐吓信挑了一下眉毛。  
王励勤看了一眼许昕：“你想好了？”  
“越快越好。”

过了两天，宋鸿远依旧从一堆烂摊子里抽身给许昕安排了他自己的飞机：“飞到迈阿密然后转到圣地亚哥，那暴徒连毛的碰不到。”  
“就在明天傍晚。”  
王励勤放下电话看着许昕说道。  
许昕看着他们水晶大厦门口喧嚣抗议的人群，他明白这些人在愤怒，他也懂得一种东西叫反噬。  
“有些东西总是要还的。”王励勤靠在自己的椅子背上来回晃悠。  
“你不担心吗？”许昕回头看着他。  
靠在老板椅子上的人斜着眼睛看着他：“担心也没用。”  
“你没有想过闫森吗？”  
“我想他什么？”王励勤转过身子懒洋洋的看着他。  
“比如为了他。。。”许昕就没想到再说什么，他歪着脑袋想了一会：“换一个安全的活法。”  
“你觉得他比我活的安全吗，可别忘了坠落与漂浮的时候他那个蛮不讲理的劲儿。而且，”王励勤眼睛失焦着看着窗外过了很久，他像是被自己的想法惊醒一样的忽然说道：“我可以为他死去，但绝不能为了他而活着。”  
“他也是一样。”他稍后补充道。

“我没想到。”张继科把两只腿搭在桌子上默默地说，“你马上就要走了。”他有点留恋的看着方博。而对方紧张的搓着手：“我也不想走，但是我觉得当务之急是把许昕拉开这个是非之地。”  
张继科若有所思的看着他：“我也没想到他会答应要走，不过。”他放下双腿坐了起来：“那天在格兰登酒店他那个样子来看，我觉得他没什么想法坚持了。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“就是那套父权主义。”张继科不耐烦的挥挥手，“我哪里懂他那个弯弯绕绕的肠子里是怎么个构造，反正特别长，我都没怎么听。”他伸了个懒腰：“我是被限制出境了，绝对没办法走了，你先去避避风头，如果可以带上你姑父和姑姑。”  
“怎么可能，他们坚持要留下来支持你。”方博说道这：“我安顿好了也会马上回来。。。”  
“别。”张继科竖起手掌拒绝道：“你还是安顿好许昕，让他在拉美好好过日子吧，等一切结束了在偷偷摸摸的回来。”  
“你觉得他会那么听话的走吗？”方博一屁股坐在沙发上终于说出了自己的担心：“我怎么觉得不对劲呢。”  
“我也觉得不对劲。”张继科承认，但是他随机想到许昕那一大串话，又像是想通了什么一样点点头：“他们家的事情太乱套，我没办法理解，可能就是因为他那点别扭他没办法迈出去吧，走了也是好事，说不定他成长了呢。”  
等方博走了之后，张继科趴在桌子上胡乱的写一下句子，然后他抽出了一封信，是一封最后的通牒，如果他不于xx月xx日在xx处报到的话，将会被送上军事法庭。  
他盯着那个张纸条眨了一会眼睛，掏出手机，认真的看了一会，一个一个的拨通了电话。  
“喂。”是马龙的声音，他的声音也没有变，透着一种疲惫。  
“喂？？”他又说了一句。张继科没有忍住笑了出来，他竟然有点美滋滋的对着那个亮着屏幕笑了一下。  
“继科儿？”明显变小了的音量，  
“是。”  
“我，我正要给那边联系呢，你，你接到信了对吗？”他周围安静了很多，看来他找到了个背人的角落。  
“你好吗，律师先生。”张继科趴在桌子上全神贯注的对着手机的话筒说道。  
“我，我现在不好。但是我很快就会好了。”马龙靠着墙眯着眼睛说，他忽然虚弱到只能靠着墙来支撑自己。  
“那我很快也会好了。”说完张继科挂断了他的骚扰电话，继而趴在桌子上静止不动了很久。眼睛贴在桌面上看着这个世界。  
“很快了。”他独自对自己说。

第二天许昕和方博，还有许曦在机场碰头了，已经是初夏，许曦穿着墨绿色的长摆纱裙，披着一个同样材质的披肩，用手挡住金色的夕阳看着方博和许昕走过来。

初夏无风傍晚，宽广冷清的机场机场，地平线上一轮沉沉的夕阳。

除了一架巨大的飞机停泊在地面上，只有王励勤和宋鸿远和他们的影子。  
两个人穿的像是双胞胎一样整齐，手插着口袋皱着眉头抵挡夕阳斜射来的光。  
宋鸿远瘦得似乎被什么拧干了的样子，颧骨突出，但是依旧是一副神采奕奕。方博向他道了谢，他只是小幅度的摇了摇头。  
许昕和王励勤握了握手：“过了这段我就回来。”  
“我知道。”王励勤显然不相信他所说的一样懒洋洋的敷衍着。  
“走吧走吧。”许曦挥了挥手里的文件，他们的行李早就搬入了。  
她推着方博第一个上了悬梯，然后是他身后的许昕，方博回头望了一下许昕，许昕正在回头望着地面上的两个人和他们被抻长的影子。  
这个时候许曦的纱巾忽然被吹落了一下飘飘荡荡的飞到了地面上，她伸手去够没有够到。  
方博已经走到了舱门口，看到许曦伸出手臂抓那条已经缓缓降落的丝巾，她的指尖碰到了一瞬但是没有勾到，飘飘悠悠，西沉的阳光透过纱巾闪烁了一瞬之后，那片丝巾慢慢悠悠的和她在地面的影子重合。  
许昕不耐烦的瞪了一眼许曦，许曦几步跳上了舱门之中，做出请求的样子。  
许昕只能回身下去去捡那条丝巾。

他的侧影，巨大的飞机和地面之间的悬梯的上，夕阳直射到他身体的一边。

他缓步走下了悬梯，方博站在许曦的后面透过她的肩头看到许昕的影子被投射到地上，越来越远，在一秒钟之后他意识到舱门已经关闭。  
而许昕手里攥着那条丝巾扬起头眯着眼睛看着舱门里的自己。  
脸上被斜射过来的阳光照的一半明亮一半黑暗。他的表情也有点古怪：一只眼睛眯着，一只眼睛正常的看着自己，一半的面庞因为抵抗斜阳而扭曲，另一半藏在他侧脸的阴影里看着自己。

他最开始在张继科面前演戏，然后找王励勤配合他，甚至搞来了现在对自己说对不起的许曦，让宋鸿远搞定最安全的私人飞机。  
所有，在不知道某个时刻里已经在他的脑子里成型。  
他的护照还在许曦的手里----他从来没有想过要离开。  
他要留下，他站在了王励勤和宋鸿远的旁边，他们都是要留下抵抗的人，一个精瘦的一阵风就能飘走，一个无聊一样扭了扭脖子放松着肩膀，而另一个许昕站在那里，用着那张被阳光晃的阴阳笑容望着自己。  
一边是坚定一边是后悔。  
一边是歉意一边是爱意。  
怎么会有这么古怪的人？  
方博想着这些的时候已经被许曦拉到柔软的沙发之后，飞机开始滑翔，他的身体和飞机一起因为挣脱重力而剧烈的晃动了一阵，而他的眼睛只是失神的望着离他越来越近的蓝天，忽然听到广播里说：今日无风。


	24. 真正的恶

三人回到越齐大厦老楼的负一层的时候,正好张继科也在那里喝酒,他看到许昕走进来二话不说冲上去就给了他一拳.

许昕摇摇晃晃的倒在门口，除了宋鸿远在场的人都跑过来拉开他们两个。

被众人拉开的张继科倒是依旧很平静没有什么过于激动的样子,松开手，指着许昕说: “我这一拳是因为你骗我打的，至于方博，你自己看着办，我和你说过什么你答应我什么咱们都彼此记得。”

许昕正是被打的天旋地转觉得脚底下软绵绵的根本来不及回嘴。被王励勤支撑着坐到沙发上仰着头慢慢缓和。

张继科倒是平静的坐回吧台上继续喝着杯中剩酒。

“张继科，亏我还想着怎么帮你。”过了有一会许昕揉着瘀青的嘴角模糊的说。

“免了。”

宋鸿远站在远处，事不关己一样双手插着口袋但是脸上也是愤慨和忧郁，他宁愿许昕和方博一起走了，起码方博不会伤心，但是他没有任何立场去给许昕一拳---他当然乐意打他，从第一见到许昕他就想给他一拳，但是一直没能如愿。  
他绕了个弯走到了张继科吧台的那里平缓的坐下，张继科用眼角刮了他一眼，嘴上露出一丝讽刺的笑容：“你也不好受吧。”

宋鸿远直视着前方，根本没有理会。

“你们的选举是怎么回事。”

林高远和樊振东坐在靠墙的暗处，中央的沙发和他们左前方的吧台都上演着好戏，他们决定放弃交谈小心的打量着。

“秦志戬这个老狐狸。”张继科继续说：“把我们折磨成这样，他满意了吗？”

“他是第一个被送进去的。”宋鸿远仍然看着前方。

“算了吧，他是第一个出主意的，我敢肯定你们那次光荣的选举也是他的想法，把你。。。”

“行了。”宋鸿远直接打断了他，转过头来看着张继科：“看来安澜和你说了很多。”

“她把我说服了。”

“没想到她又多了个门徒。有一个王励勤就够受的了。”宋鸿远哼了一声。

“你不应该这样，宋先生。”

“你也来开始劝我了吗？”

“我是，替你可惜，你不能奉献了爱情再奉献出事业，这样太不公平了。”

许昕虽然觉得天旋地转但是他耳朵仍然好使，他听到吧台那边两个人的对话，选举和奉献他听的清清楚楚。

“别这样，离开吧。”张继科继续说。“不值得，你的人生没必要献给这个事业，去做你想做的事情。”

“我最喜欢的就是铺路和盖楼，既然他们让我不得安生。我也不能让他们好过。”

“他们是谁，你甚至找不到你的敌人。”

“我要是你的话，宋先生，已经赚够了我需要的钱，就离开这里，去个新的地方，让他们没有人可以压榨。”

王励勤靠在沙发上说。然后他站起身走到吧台那里：“哪里都好，离开这里，看着他们自生自灭。”

宋鸿远苦笑了一下：“我不能。”

“就是因为你这样，你们公司的其他股东就像是孩子一样幼稚无知，他们天真的觉得就算把铁轨捐出去他们一样会盈利，一样有工资可以发。”王励勤站在他们身边说道。

“我不能。”

“为什么？”张继科和王励勤同时的问他。

宋鸿远低下头，他的头发吹了下去，他消瘦的肩膀因为不知原因的挣扎而颤抖着：“我不能。”

与他们不同的是，林高远送来没有觉得宋鸿远有多么悲情和不容易，这条路一直是这样，你不能，你不能停下来，你没有权利罢工，那些人都指望着你，能力越大责任就越大，强者帮助弱小是天经地义的，你做这些是应该的，你不能停下，你怎么可以停下，你生下来就是为了大众谋取福祉的，你就是应该盗取天上的火种送往人间。

‘这种事情总有人要来做’  
‘我们现在是要解决问题’  
‘你要为集体想想；不能这么自私。。。’  
‘又不是你一个’  
‘怎么就只有你这么不满？’

想到这林高远没了看戏的兴致他发现对面的樊振东低着头不吭声。他推了推他：“你想什么呢？”

樊振东抬起头茫然的看着他：“我在想供电的事情。”

林高远点点头：“我也在想，以现在运送能力，我们的工厂还能生产出多少。”

“供电吃紧。”樊振东抿了一口茶水叹着气说：“最近多了很多加班加点生产农业器械的厂子，播种机收割机，玉米的小麦的，水稻插苗。。。”

“新农村计划。”宋鸿远敏锐的听到了墙角处的交谈无视张继科和王励勤两个人直接加入了他们那里，他刚刚做好就叹了口气：“他们在要我们的车皮说是要送到农村去。”

“这个是新党当年获得选票最大的一个计划。”张继科转过来对着墙角三人组说自：“这样的一个国家，农村人口就占了30%左右，然后是工人，他们最大的一个纲领就是加快农村的建设，然后保障工人的利益，这样他们就获得了将近60%的选票，多简明扼要的纲领，争取最多的选票和支持。”

“中产阶级和白领虽然有20%左右但是大部分人绝对不是新党的支持者，所以新党根本不用和他们费力气，他们只要拼了命的讨好农民和工人就可以了，讨好的办法就是给他们公平---比如给他们盖房子，给他们好的农作机械，给工人们增加工资减少工时。多好。”

“至于成本，”张继科看了扫过眼锋看着角落的那群人：“反正你们有都是钱。”

“总之就是要可着肥的宰，然后给其他人发糖。” 林高远冷冷的说：“就像三个人上了计程车，经过多数值的举手表决决定：他们不会交计程车的费用，三个人高兴了只有一个人难过。幸福的最大化。”

“敲诈。”许昕忽然从沙发的后面站了起来。

张继科看着他晃晃悠悠的走过来：“我可能下手有点重，我也没想到你这么不抗揍。”

许昕摸了摸嘴角：“正好。”

然后他回头看着王励勤：“你有想法了吗？”

“你的事吗？没有任何想法，别说你嘴角青了，就算你被张继科打成猪头也不会有任何的同情分。”

许昕唉了一声，然后很快的捂住疼痛的嘴角：“我不是说这个。”

“那你说什么。”

“不言武的事情你到底怎么办？”

王励勤看了一样角落里已经开始讨论电力工业和原料涨价的三个人，还有吧台上的张继科，自己又低头叹了口气：“既然你留下来了，我们也得干点正经事。你知道我是认为方博应该留下来的，有家人的支持你会让你看起来更加有人情味。”

许昕很快的摇摇头指着张继科说：“这位刚才对我使用暴力的人说了，我不能拉着方博和我一起变成什么狗屁的革命伉俪，我也没那个兴趣。”

“说说你到底是怎么想的吧。”张继科在旁边突然说道，上一次在格兰登酒店你真的骗我不清，如果今天你再不说实话我就让你永远看不到方博，然后他认真的点点头：“你信不信？”

许昕低头想了一会：“我也不想我们成为那种革命伉俪，如果他坚定的站在我的身边，帮我度过的了难关----我说的是最乐观的情况，被暗杀被恐吓被绑架统统没有发生，我们成功了，到时候所有人都会感动于我们的爱情，会被说成一种理性和纯洁的爱。我可以被绑上神坛，但是方博不能，我们之间的关系更不能。假如。”

他说道这像是下了决心一样：“但如果未来的某一天他想离开我那么所有的人都会指责他，因为他是背叛了人们想象中‘完美爱情’的人。人们对爱情有一种奇怪的幻想，好像高尚的爱情一定要长久，必须白头到老才是最好的，比如有些人现在还在吹捧约翰列侬和小野洋子，但是如果约翰列侬没有去世，他没准很快就会离开小野洋子。他们好像特别脆弱，特别不能接受‘不爱’了这个事实，其实这个很有可能发生。”

“你何苦在意别人怎么想的。再说，到现在你还对方博没有信心。”宋鸿远终于忍不了了，他冲到许昕的面前，就差给他一拳，气势汹汹的说：“他对你的心思都白费了。我都替他不值。”然后他回身不想看到许昕一样冷静了一会：“我宁可你和他一起上飞机，我宁可你和他飞向拉美，我宁可那样。”

王励勤低头不语，宋鸿远这种充满自信和蓬勃的生命力的人永远没有办法理解许昕那种弯弯曲曲又卑微又小心翼翼的心境，宋鸿远这样的人永远不会相信人能有如此纤细的感情，有的人就是会在乎一些他看来‘细枝末节’的小事，人会卑微，会脆弱会被任意的一句话忽然打败。

许昕似乎没有在意宋鸿远的指责他也像是反省一样低着头：“我得确保如果有一天他想离开我不至于被千夫所指。”

“放屁。”张继科小声说道，随后他意识到自己也没有什么立场说许昕，毕竟他是最开始甩开马龙的人，归根到底他和许昕到底是一种人，内心都是废墟的人。随即他忽然想到什么抬起头看着许昕：“我姑姑绝对不会放过你。”

张南疆杀到许昕的办公室的时候，王励勤都吓得躲了出去。

目前的形式是，许昕坐在沙发上低着头不敢看她，张南疆直挺挺的看着他：“你到底是怎么想的，为什么把我儿子骗出国了。”

“我。”

“他飞机还没落地呢，要是落地我就让他回来。”

“别，”许昕抬头看着她带着祈求的模样。

“你没信心保护你的丈夫，但是我有信心保护我的儿子。”张南疆冷冷的说，每个字都是冷冷的鞭挞。

“秘书处的人已经在逼他演话剧了。”许昕说。

“什么？”她的手提包忽然掉到了地毯上。

“我也是听我同学说的，我有几个同学在文化部门。说是有几个所谓的正能量的舞台剧，已经找了方博谈了一次，当然方博拒绝了，我怕他们在用同样的方法。。。”许昕低着头。“和张继科的方法一样。”

“他不想演，他们还逼他演吗？”张南疆慌了一阵神之后定了一下说。

“我们，不能把他们想的太善良了。”许昕的手已经攥的在发抖，他有一腔的愤怒没有地方发泄。“而且您也看出来了，他们对我下手绝不留情，第二颗扣子的行动已经让他们有所警惕，我说的话，我写的东西也被首相在电视上批判了，如果我留下来对抗的话，很有可能成为政治犯，到时候，方博就更难走了。拉美和其他国家都没有引渡条约，只要他还平安。我就能。”

张南疆愣愣的听了一会：“所以你是打算放弃我儿子？”

“从来没有，我认为我们会赢。”

许昕忽然抬起头看着张南疆，一瞬间那个窝窝囊囊躲在沙发角落的人忽然挺直了身板，带着无比的自信和胆力，脸上是肃穆坚定的表情对他说出的话毫不怀疑。

张南疆倒吸了一口气靠回沙发上-----她这才意识到许昕以前是一个人权运动的领袖，用了几年时间就倒逼得国会差点承认平权婚姻。如今这个昔日的旗手眼睛里冒着暗火看着她。

他扶了扶眼镜说道。“另外，张继科明天就要被送上军事法庭了。”

张继科是被秘密审判的，军事法庭一向拥有‘不解释权’ ，这也是为什么他们选择了这个做法。

但是许昕在当天早上就打开了直播。

很多人在打开直播软件的时候发现一间很奇怪的直播间---没有人出现，只是一个word文档的内容。

： _是的，我是不言武，也就是许昕。_

这个是他的开场白。

： _接下来我要做一件违反直播规律的，你们看到的文字将是全部的内容，没有美女，没有笑话，没有甜腻的歌曲，没有人嘟嘴，没有人用娃娃音，没有所谓的沙雕段子，但是我想在要偷偷告诉你的是，有一个人在倒霉，而这个人就是张继科，他正在被送往军事法庭接受根本就不存在的 ‘审判。’_  
_最开始的时候只是两三个人进来看了一眼就回去了，人渐渐多起来之后咒骂的声音就开始了。_

_：关于我自己我不会和你们对话，因为接下来我会直接面对你们，今天我只想关注张继科。对于你们，就像颗星辰一样遥远，你听说过他，没见过他或者你见过他的星辉，他的灿烂的样子，但是你从来没有想过他是一个实实在在存在的人，有过童年，有过美好的愿望，对这个世界充满了幼稚和天真的善意，但是接下来你们也知道了，他的出身给他带来了什么噩梦，而今天这个星星可能会陨落了，因为有的人觉得他太过自由，他偏离了他应该有的‘轨道’他们要把它送回去，用他们的力量蛮横无理的推送回去。也许你们不会在意---不过是一颗星星而已，天上的星星那么多。但是难道你不好奇吗？如果力量不当的话，那颗星星会落在哪里？会不会砸向我们生活的地球，毁灭我们的所有？_  
_危言耸听，就当我是危言耸听吧，就当我是在煽动不安情绪吧，但是别忘了，我说的是如果他落下来，我现在做的事就是让张继科回归自由，他值得拥有自由，他值得拥有和你们一样的人生，就是对着屏幕或躺着或坐着或破口大骂，或沉默不语，和你们一样的人生，一个旁观者的人生。_

张继科被四个警察围着下了车，外面一个记者都没有，不言武的事情出来之后，各个报社电视台都被下了封口令，如果有人再‘撕裂我们的共同价值’的话会比不言武还要悲惨。

他回头看了一样空荡荡的院子，他是个记者，但是如今他没有看到一个同伴在。

通往地下的审判室需要通过一个长长的室外走廊，梅雨似乎已经悄悄的来了，细密的雨丝交织下的世界，泥土的味道，他走在走廊里看到外面的雨帘，屋檐上还有几只滑翔飞过的燕子，优雅轻盈的从他眼前经过，他盯着燕子的飞出了他的视野。

带他来的那辆车已经开走了，他听到大门关闭的声音，他看到跟随着自己的人身上别着的枪柄，枪托得部分已经被磨的光亮--看来是经常使用的一把枪，十有八九是荷枪实弹的，四个人面色冷峻像是机器人一样的匀速走在他的四个角落，他倒是一步一步不急不缓，直到走廊的尽头出现了那个西装的身影。

是马龙和三角形。

“呦，律师先生，你好吗。”他停住了咧开嘴打了个招呼。

他周围站着的四个人忽然停了下来，不可思议的看着他，他们没想到张继科会在这个情况下擅自的停下来。他们想推搡着他快点走，但是张继科环视他们说：“这人是我一个朋友，打个招呼。”

就在他们面面相觑要做出一个统一的决定的时候张继科已经走出了他们四个包围，伸出手和马龙握了一下：“你是来看我的审判的吗？”

马龙完全是僵住的状态，他紧紧的封住双唇不说话，

“我先走了，还有一个屋子的人在等我呢。”

然后他原地等着四个警卫，在擦身而过的时候，张继科用他漂亮俏皮的眼睑最后看了马龙一眼，就走远了。

警卫松了一口气，不料张继科又像想到什么一样回头和状况之外的三角型说：“请记住，就算暂时生锈，金子永远是金子，废铜烂铁永远是废铜烂铁。”做了个特别欠揍的笑容之后，他在四个警卫的保护或者监视之下彻底的走远。

： _你们可以认为这是一篇小说，或者是我瞎写的，因为所有的媒体都被下了封口的命令，如果有人敢的话，下场就是不言武--我一样，被万人唾弃，我的家庭历史我和张继科的关系都变成了原罪，但是没有关系，我可以写给你们，现在张继科已经到了法庭之上，没有记者，他也没有律师--他自己拒绝了辩护，很有可能他面临的是几年的牢狱之灾，或者比强制的送上战场。但是不要紧，这个人和你们没有关系，他不是你的亲人朋友，你用不上替他惋惜，即使是，也不要替他说话，替他说话的下场就是不言武---我一样，现在仍然在谩骂的弹幕里心平气和的和你们转播这次审判_ 。

几分钟之后他家里的电话响起。来自远方的一个铃声。

“我在网上看到你了。”是方博的声音，许昕恩了一声。然后说了个 对不起。

“许昕你知道吗，这里是冬天。”

“冷吗？”

“有点，但是我发现你的行李也带过来了。”

许昕鼻子一酸：“对不起。”

“我还能见到你吗？”方博忽然问道，用的是一种茫然若失的声音，他似乎不知道在问谁。

“当然。我就是为了要无拘无束的再见到你。”

然后是很长时间的沉默，许昕甚至能从听筒里感受到万里之外的安静清冽的冬日晴空。

“有我在，你真的没办法吗？”方博叹了口气问道。

“我没办法。”他说的斩钉截铁，“有你在我永远记得我自己是谁，我可以写东西，但是我好像没办法再，再回到那个时候的我，遇见你之前的我，那个空荡荡的，没有任何东西值得珍惜，没有任何东西值得恐惧，抛弃了一切也被一切抛弃，除了那些信仰和理念只剩下一个躯壳的许昕。

但是方博，你知道吗和你在一起的时候呀，那些信仰啊，理念啊，都飞到爪哇国了，我觉得去他妈的，我只想和你说说晚上吃什么，王励勤这个人就是个木头人这样的话题，就算我们吵架啦，我们相互攻击什么的，对我来说都是真实和幸福无比的事情，那是16岁许昕少年的梦想，但是呢，我现在没办法啦，他们今天会审判张继科，我要把我自己关起来，让你稍微离开一段，我答应你我马上就会解决好一切，我去找你，去向你道歉，取得你的原谅，逗你开心，讨求一两个吻，如果你愿意的话。。。”

“恶心死我啦。”

是许曦。

方博尴尬的沉默了一秒然后磕磕绊绊的说：“对不起，我还没有说许曦也很关心你，所以我开的是免提。”

许昕想到方博应该是一边听自己的话一边脸慢慢的变红，为难的样子，他轻声笑了一下：“那你现在一定很可爱。”

“喂！”是许曦，看来她终于坚持不下去了。“都什么时候了，你在这装什么情圣啊，这次我忍了再有下一次你看我不。。。”

“你把电话给方博。”许昕冲着话筒大声的命令道。

“给个屁！你不是直播呢吗，你看看多少人了，还有脸在这谈情说爱，想说的话别把他送到我这！”  
“对！”

“就是。”

听起来应该是威廉和尧尧的声音，的确许昕不能再和他们纠缠了，他急急忙忙的关掉了电话开始回到自己的直播间。

张南疆作为家属就坐在听审席旁边，不能录音但是她拨通了许昕的另一个电话，并且直接把听筒的部分封死（方以自嘲自己一生除了摆弄这些东西对其他的一无所知）。

具体的内容许昕是不可能全部打出来的，他快速的听里面的内容，然后自己加工变成模棱两可有极其具有导向性的话语写在了自己的直播平台上

_：比如，你出身是个一个警察家庭里，你就一定是警察吗，老子英雄儿好汉的这句话是法律吗？我们真的需要一个能人来拯救吗？但是张继科没有办法辩驳，似乎在这里，这些简单的道德取向都变成了法律。_

唏哩哩的雨声从他们头顶的窗户传来，这个半地下室的屋子潮湿无比，旧时代留下的木桌木椅不堪重负的发出吱呀的声音，张南疆穿着一身黑衣，带着帽子不是很亮的日光从角落里射入房间之内，正好投射在她的身上，她表情凝重的坐在木椅子上，周围没有几个人。她听到他们说的每一个词都是非法的，每一个观点都是要把张继科送回军营。她有些喘不上来气，她不能让自己回想自己家族的历史，她生命里出现的那些年轻人最后的结局，她不能，但是越是这样，她就越绝望，那种宿命就像即将要落下的春雷一样--就在头上等着一个意外的时机一触即发的炸裂。带走所有生气。  
她身后的门忽然被撞开----

一道亮光填满了这个房间，那个不是春雷之前的闪电，而是来自门口人手里的相机。

“主编？”张继科先反应过来。

“我终于记得我是个记者。”主编应该是翻墙进来的，裤腿上都是泥点子，脸上被不知道什么划出了血道子。手里是沉重的相机却被他稳稳的握在手里。

“肃静！”法官指挥两个警卫“请把记者带走。”

“为什么我们不能报道。”

他身后又冲出来几个年轻的记者。

“这个是军事法庭，涉及到国家安全。”

“如果是的话，那么一开始张继科的事情就不应该在报纸上大肆宣扬！”一个戴着眼镜的年轻人大声喊道。

“你们利用了记者和舆论，现在要关起门来审判了是吗？”一个小女孩战战兢兢的声音。

一道亮光闪过，第二道闪电。

： _现在，发生了一件有意思的事情，就像我会被我之前形象反噬一样，那些利用媒体利用的大众的人也会被反噬，看来谁也逃不脱，我不能说是什么，但是明天的报纸会很有意思。_

乱糟糟一团的时候张继科忽然站了起来，对着法官说：“宣判吧，结束这一切。”

法官正对着和法警推搡成一团的记者阵营大呼小叫的时候，有些意外的看着他：“什么？”

“宣判吧。”张继科没有走到中央，而是站在自己的位置上和法官说。“结束一切。”

“不，您还没有为自己辩护呢？”书记官看着记录的指出了缺少的一环。

“我拒绝为自己辩护。”张继科淡淡的说。

屋子里能听见清晰的雨声，法官和书记官长大了嘴看着他，不知道哪个记者手指痉挛了一下，

咔嚓，

第三道闪电划过法庭。

“不，不是。张先生，您一定要为自己辩护。”书记官站起来和他说，“这个是流程。”

“你的意思，是我要帮你走完你们的流程吗？我不会帮你们的忙。”

法警和记者那一群里发出一阵骚动，张南疆握紧了她前排的椅子背。

许昕打字的双手忽然停住。

玻璃被雨水冲洗的模糊，马龙在车里听着许昕另一部电话里传出来张继科的声音，他的泪水交织在脸上，他的口袋里藏着一张字条，是刚才握手的时候张继科偷偷塞给他的。那个小纸条现在在他贴身的口袋里，像是他的中枢电池一样不断的支撑着，听着里面发生的一切，

**你是我的灯塔 又是我的港湾**  
**所以，请赐予我以力量；再给予我以归途。**

他听到里面张继科继续说：“我拒绝为我自己辩护，因为我根本没有罪，你们拿着大众，拿着国家，拿着社会贡献的帽子扣在我头上，我拒绝，我张继科为了你们说的大众所做的你们连想都不敢想，试问你们有什么立场说我做的不够好？”  
所有人哑口无言的看着他，似乎被他吓到了。

“我拒绝牺牲我自己，以任何的理由的牺牲，我拒绝带上你们给我设计的角色任何的角色，我不会成为你们的旗帜；你们所谓‘共同理想’里的英雄，我也没有那个心思给大众一个完美的英雄形象，别说我是谦逊，我说过，我比你们大部分人都狂妄和暴烈，但是我从来没有想过逼迫你们任何一个人按照我的利益而活着，我曾经想做过英雄，那种造福大众的人，我也做到了，但是我什么都没得到过，除了一些你们所谓的道德和赞扬，奉献？拯救世界？对不起，现在我拒绝这些，我付出的越多，你们这些人对我越苛刻。

他损失了钱---他有都是钱，根本不在乎这些。  
他付出了青春---这有什么，有的人还献出了生命呢。  
他牺牲了---他可真了不起啊。

你们像是渴求信仰一样渴求一个奉献的故事，为了什么？你们在宣扬什么？

牺牲这个词永远是第三者说，真正献身的人自己是没机会说话的，这个词是旁观者，局外人形容一个人失去了他最宝贵的东西说的词，或许本人觉得值得，或许觉得不值得，但是你们连他自己是怎么想的都不知道就大肆的宣扬牺牲，赞美牺牲，放在过去就是个一个又一个的贞洁牌坊，忠烈祠，但是现在呢，性解放这种事我连提都不想提，忠烈祠呢？二百年之前你连民族国家的概念都不知道，现在你们就被这些东西驱赶着要求我去上战场？对不起，我是个15岁就入伍，授过特等功的老兵，我有一身的伤疤和阴雨天里的疼痛来证明我付出了什么，上一次我乐意，但是这一次我拒绝。”  
说完，他不紧不慢的打量着周围的人。平静的，没有任何情感起伏的看着他们。

“不要牺牲，不要割让任何你自己的权利，你的自由，你的快乐，你的任何一次的‘牺牲’就是他们下一次索要的筹码。”  
最后他筋疲力尽地坐在椅子上，伸出双手：“带我走吧，宣判吧。”

_：村庄里的人们备受恶龙的骚扰，他们请来了勇士，勇士为了还他们宁静的生活选择了战斗，他被恶龙的鳞片所伤害，村民们看着说，应该没事，你看都没怎么流血，勇士筋疲力尽，他慢慢的攀爬不动了，村民们看着，想着他可是勇士，他绝对没问题，勇士飞上了天空回身刺向了恶龙，却被巨龙的尾巴扇倒在地。有的村民惊慌的站了起来，一些人不安，他们觉得这个勇士可能不太行，最后的一刻勇士奋身一刺，恶龙应声倒地，村子一片欢乐，而勇士倒在尘土里无法爬起来，忽然，村子里的人惊恐的发现勇士的身上开始出现了鳞片，他的脸被甲覆盖，他的指尖成为了锋利的钩子，他变成了一条巨龙，村子里的人又开始祈求有新的勇士能杀掉这条新的恶龙。_  
_亲爱的朋友：真正的恶难道是那一条龙吗？_


	25. 魔术子弹

法庭上一片寂静，没人说话，连记者也忘记了手里的相机。  
格兰登酒店58层，蓝色的天鹅绒窗帘之后，宋鸿远抱着肩膀冷冷的看着手机的扬声器。  
越齐大厦老楼负一层的酒吧里，几个人分散的坐在沙发，吧台，和椅子上，和王励勤的手机一样陷入了沉默。  
方以在拉紧了百叶窗的后面听到这阵沉重的安静，盯着他们区的议员关于邀请他重新开门的来信，“为了我们社区的振兴，我们需要一个活跃的，成功的电器行总部的存在。”他看着上面的文字没有任何动容，直接把那封信扔进了垃圾桶里。  
安澜慢慢的冲了一杯茶，坐在那张桌子旁，在热气中翻看手里的书籍。  
他们听到的所有都来自于张南疆左边的口袋里。

昨天张南疆得知张继科要马上被送上军事法庭的事情，暂时放过了许昕，她又去见了一次安澜。还跟着许昕和王励勤。  
安澜看到她的时候并不吃惊，安澜是个过早退休的人，与她成功的律师儿子不同他她在一栋上个世纪九十年代建成的工人宿舍里。  
四层楼，一个老旧又丑陋的建筑，走廊脏兮兮墙壁上不是孩子的涂鸦，就是小广告，走廊里你能听到打麻将的声音还有孩子的哭闹。  
安澜住在这个两居室里面，据王励勤说，她是当代最了不起的思想家。  
‘了不起的思想家’把他们让进了屋子，重新架上了胸前挂着的眼镜，“看来上一次我说的不够彻底。”她带着一种似是而非的笑容看着他们，随机便打住了：“对不起，我不太会客套。”  
她端上了几杯茶之后就从书房里拿出了厚厚的一沓卷宗---有半米高，来访者琢磨不透的看着这些纸。  
“这是我那个傻瓜儿子为了张继科整理出来的辩护方案和辩护词。”  
许昕上下打量着，吞了一下口水，他能想象马龙是如何殚精竭虑的要还张继科一个自由。  
“我来说吧。”安澜拽了一把椅子，“我认为你们不可能有马龙想的全面。”  
“从上个世纪阿里拳王拒绝服从兵役加入越战的案例。到米尔顿-弗里德曼提出废除义务兵制的理论，他发挥了他那个优秀的头脑各个方面论证了张继科不应该被送上战场。”  
许昕迟疑了一会，他说：“还有两点我相信马龙肯定会提到 1 张继科是他们家的独生子，也是他们家唯一的孩子。2.他在早年的任务中受过很大的刺激，绝对留下了创伤后的应激反应。”  
“不错。”安澜点点头表示认同。“马龙就是想通过这两点来论述---他们不应该把张继科送上战场。”  
“难道这个还不行吗？”张南疆忍不住了，她马上说道：“第一点可以论述张继科在我们家族上的不可或缺性，第二点说明张继科对这个任务的不适合性。”  
“算是全面。”安澜点点头，“加上上个拳王阿里的先例，弗里德曼的就算了，现在的政府从来不认可芝加哥经济学派，但是我们说的越全面就越和了他们心意。你们不觉得这个事很荒谬吗？”  
王励勤早就知道安澜在说什么也只是安安静静的坐在一旁摆弄手机，许昕啊了一声，然后瞟了一眼安澜也不说话了，张南疆救张继科心切并没有在意，她仍然不解的看着安澜。  
“如果，我们辩论成功了，张继科是独子不适合走向战场，那么不是独生子的人是不是就可以呢？张继科有创伤后的应激反应具有你们说的不适合性，那么适合的人呢？”安澜挠了挠她乱糟糟的头发有些气愤的说道：“在这个案子里，你们越是证明张继科的特殊性就等于在白纸上画了一个越小的圈，那么很有可能圈子外的人都会被推向战场。”  
张南疆的肩膀骤然的僵住了。  
“我们现在要说的是，这张白纸根本是不存在的。也就是说，你们在证明他的特殊性，但是我告诉张继科的是要论证他自己的普通性，你们想让张继科在判决之下得到自由，但是我要让张继科说他本来就是自由的，从一开头他就不需要判决。”  
安澜看到对方的眼神被击中了一样后退了几步，知道自己终于说清楚了，松一口气：“所以，你也好，马龙也好，你们的办法都不是在帮助张继科，你是在给他们一个认可：他们可以裁断这个圈子在哪里的一个认可。你们在帮他们扩大权力。”  
“不要辩护，不要沟通，不要对话。如果他们想的话，他们可以把张继科压上战场。"  
安澜再一次强调。

如今在这个沉重的安静之中，张继科举起了双手，筋疲力尽似的说：“宣判吧，带我走吧。”  
法庭上的人面面相窥，他们从来没有想到张继科会放弃为自己辩护，他们也从来没有想到记者会站在门口沉默的像是听懂什么一样的安静了下来。  
没有据理力争，没有人害怕，没有人渴求一个裁断。对于法庭来说，当没有人渴求一个裁断的时候，最无助的是法官本人。  
他紧张的清了清喉咙，环顾一周，没有人能帮助他。于是他轻声说：“休庭 。”  
当他刚要起身的时候。  
“请等一下！”  
是张南疆，她缓缓的站了起来。  
张继科很快的看了她一样，她安慰的看着他示意她会掌握分寸。  
“我是张北樵的妹妹，张继科的姑姑，我不是为他辩护，也不是为了我的家族来求情，我要给你们警告。”  
法庭上所有的人都不可思议的看着她。  
“是的，警告。”张南疆的声音抖的吓人：“我父辈为这个国家所做的，我不想重复，但是他们在争取胜利和自由的时候肯定没有想过有一天在他们所奋战的土地上竟然有人在逼迫他们的后人走向不自由，走向妥协，走向失败。我。”她停了一会：“只要我在一天，我就不会让你们如愿，我会发动记者，发动法律界，发动我能想到的一切的力量，哪怕最后只剩下我自己，哪怕我能做的有限，我也会站在这里，想我的父辈一样获得再一次的胜利，我为了我自己而战，同样的，有无数人会为了自己而战，因为这样的战争，除了胜利绝对没有其他生还可能。”  
她就这样断断续续的讲出了自己的宣战宣言。  
法官张着嘴看了她半晌，她穿着黑色的套装站在了那束阴雨天里青色的日光之下，像是一道哀伤的控诉。她脸上有泪痕，她整个身体还在发抖，看起来摇摇欲坠就是没有倒下，像是一面被战火烧毁的旗帜，在焦土之上迎风飘舞，她纤细的身体脆弱和坚强之中不停的摇摆，似乎下一秒就会崩塌但是她仍然靠着自己的双腿站在那里，看起来绝望至极却仍然迎战，像是在四面楚歌的战场上仍然坚持等待胜利的士兵。  
“我说了，休庭！”  
法官逃一样的推开门快步走开了，他的袍子兜着走廊的风，气急败坏使他加快脚步：他们竟然不为自己辩护，他们竟然没有害怕。

很快警卫走向张继科要带他离开法庭，这个时候门口的记者长枪短炮的对着他们。  
警卫开始犯难---要不要给张继科带上手铐？  
记者就在那里，如果看到张继科是带上手铐离开的，第二天的报纸估计有的说了，他们必须给他戴上，但是他们又惧怕这件事被大众知道，他们攥着冰冷的铁链开始犹豫，张继科看着他们有点讽刺的说：“没有人会给自己带上手铐，这件事必须你们来做，你们连这个都害怕吗？”  
像是这样的人，我又有什么要怕你们的呢？他默默的想。  
终于警卫下定决心揣起了手铐，做了个请的姿势：“张先生，请到后面休息。”  
“没有手铐吗？”  
“您不是犯人。”  
“我不是嫌疑人吗？”  
“您不是嫌疑人。”警卫紧张的否定到。  
“那么这场审判是为什么而产生的呢？”张继科似乎在等他这么说一样快速的问道。  
“我不知道。”警卫谨慎的说，“我的确不知道。”

方博处在地球另一面的冬季看到许昕在直播间里打完了最后的一行字：  
 _我的问题，我会自己出来，谈不上解决。_  
 _我会给群众瓜吃，给路人讲故事，给公民一场辩论。如果你在意我，如果你想审判我，如果你觉得我欺骗了你们的感情，如果你觉得我玩弄了你们的理性，那么你们对我的愤怒将会成为一封邀请函，来到那里，来见一个所谓的“主义贩卖者”，为了你们的恨和愤怒花上那么一点时间，为了你们曾经的热情迈出第一步。_  
 _我会静静等待，我就站在那个地方，等待你们的到来，而今天，只是关于张继科。_  
 _下次见。_  
 _许昕_

许曦小心翼翼的坐在他身边，紧紧的抿着嘴，不敢大声喘气，方博能感受到许曦的目光，他必须说点什么，但是他现在只是想吐。  
紧张忧虑愤怒不安，所有的情绪翻腾上来---许曦有他的护照，他现在根本无处可走，他这次直播本身就是十分危险，他没办法不回想那写在弹幕上的仇恨语言，那些关于死亡的预告和威胁。  
看他最后的留言。许昕会出现在某个公共场合，他会面对的是无数人的鄙视还有从某个角落里忽然射出的子弹，想到这他跑去了厕所。干呕了几次之后再次确定他什么都做不了。  
许曦一路小跑跟到他身后站厕所门口不知道应该进来还是装作看不到。  
威廉几句什么话，然后许曦更加激动的回嘴，声音里已经有了哭腔，然后就听到威廉小声安慰她。  
方博捧着马桶，眼角都是生理性的眼泪，模模糊糊，马桶的水形成漩涡轰隆隆的冲走，他什么也没吐出来。

“必须要严惩！”胡周大声的说道，然后他调低了声音，气急败坏的抽上了烟。  
火光亮起的一瞬，他看到了赵海鄙视的眼神。  
“怎么严惩？你看到昨天的报纸了吗？”  
“那些都是小报，清晨不知道被谁发散到了街上，然后是网络上的一些乱七八糟的帖子，我们出动了清洁工人和网络的操盘手。但是内容已经被人看到了，有的清洁工人甚至自己都开始派发那东西。”  
胡周低声为自己辩解。然后他咬牙切齿的说：“人是有自己的主观能动性的，我们控制不了这个。”  
“错，”赵海冷冷的的说：“人从来没有自己的主观能动性，他们就是一团没有头的情绪，他们需要指引，我们只要发出无数颗魔术子弹，就让他们没有地方可去，我们只要告诉他外面强敌环绕，所有人说的话是为了搞乱我们目前大好的环境，除了团结我们没有任何选择，越南的事情已经表示我们的边境并不稳定，经济形势不景气更需要我们相互扶助共渡难关，我们就像在汪洋上的一只船只有心往一起用，力往一起使，在秩序之下就可以达到彼岸。而张继科那套什么拒绝牺牲根本就是自私自利鼠目寸光的理论，他只为自己想，从来没有站在更大的角度来看，我们要从发展的观点来看。”  
赵海说完不满意的看了一眼胡周，“那位大学教授还在闹别扭吗？”  
胡周微微的点点头：“毕竟，他们家的事情他是最不想让别人知道。”  
“都什么时候了，他竟然在意这个。”刘彻忽然开腔了，他急吼吼的端起眼前的啤酒喝了一大口下去：“现在的形式是我们的国防预算都没办法顺利通过他竟然在在意他和他儿子之间的关系被其他人知道了。”  
“许昕。”胡周叹着气说出这个名字：“他的那个直播也是火上浇油，很多人等着第二天早上的报纸就是被他在直播的时候提醒了。”  
“封了那个网站。”赵海冷静的说：“随便找一个理由，这样的网站里面有无数个违法的播主，但是许昕暂时不要动，如果让大家认为我们在一个一个打击那些和我们唱反调的人的话，其他人的反弹会更严重。”  
“让他的父亲出来，讲话。”  
“什么？”胡周不敢相信的看着赵海。  
“让他的父亲出来讲话，表示愿意和许昕和解，他不想闹成这样，许昕只是一个一时犯错的孩子，他需要被宽恕，家人永远是家人，父母永远是盼望着孩子好，尽量让他父亲委曲求全，必要的时候眼泪也是要有的。没有什么十字架会沉重过老人的眼泪。”  
赵海一口气说了出来，然后不屑的看着胡周：“没想到我连你的工作都做了。”  
“但是。”刘彻忽然不甘心地说：“如果就这么放了许昕岂不是在。。。”  
“必要的手段一定要有的，他的丈夫方博已经出国了，但由于是私人的航线我们查不到他后来去了哪里，迈阿密之后就没有了，材料上说他们去了哥伦比亚，但是到了拉美，你们也知道是在太难找了。反正哥伦比亚那边是没有任何他入境的记录。”胡周说，“我觉得，许昕很快也会离开的。如果他看着形势不对他也会离开，然后在海外继续。。。”  
“但是他在直播的最后说的是他会出现。” 三角形慢悠悠的开口了。  
“怎么可能？”刘彻很快的打断他：“在这个节骨眼上出现就等于绝对的暴露自己。”  
“而且王励勤怎么可能让许昕这么快的出来，如果会场上有仇视许昕的人，一把随便的手枪就能结束他的生命，这个赌注太大了。”  
“控制网络。”赵海没有就这个话题纠缠：“传媒和政治一直是相互作用的，当年希特勒和普及的家庭收音机，肯尼迪和第一次电视演讲，每一次信息传播的革命也会作用于政治，这个就是我说的魔术子弹，人根本没有太多的主观能动性，只要我们找到那颗效应最广泛的魔术子弹，我们就能让群众跟着我们走，现在的信息传播在于网络，这也是为什么前几年许昕忽然崛起的原因，王励勤和许昕都是网络情绪引导者的高手，他们最开始就占领了平等这个标签，现在他们在试图争抢自由的定义。”

“宋先生，航线已经预约好了。”  
许昕是第一次看到宋鸿远穿着便装出现在眼前，他似乎忘了宋鸿远除了是一台高速运转的赚钱机器以外也是个正常人。  
他穿着灰色的毛衫。黑色的休闲裤出现在面前的时候许昕一时没有认出那个人是谁。  
他让他进了自己家的门，宋鸿远环顾了一圈之后说：“我要去圣地亚哥。”  
宋鸿远是对着许昕的眼睛说出了这句话，但是让他意外的是对面的人没有任何的动摇，愤怒，嫉妒任何情绪都没有出现，反而出现了一丝笑容。  
意义不明的笑容。  
“你不意外吗？”  
许昕回身瘫倒到沙发上，随意的摆了手：“请坐。”  
宋鸿远拉了一把椅子坐在了沙发的对面。  
“去找方博。”许昕把一只胳膊挡住了额头悠悠的说道：“你觉得你和他的丈夫说这个合适吗，光明正大的当第三者啊？”  
“我不说可能更不合适。”宋鸿远翘起腿一副谈判的样子。  
许昕从手臂里露出双眼看了他一会说：“我知道了,我没有任何权力阻挡你，毕竟我知道所谓的道德不是你的顾虑。”  
“完全不是。”宋鸿远很快承认道：“我的顾虑一直。。。”他忽然就不说话了，许昕就侧过脸看着他。  
“你为什么不意外？”宋鸿远躲开了。  
“意外？为什么意外？你喜欢方博我早就知道了，我有什么可意外的。”  
“现在这个节骨眼去找他。”  
“你任何时候都可以去找他，我为什么要纠结这个。”许昕调整了个更舒服的姿势：“你想让我怎么样？打你一拳？命令你不许碰我的东西？他不是我的东西，他也不属于我，我们在一起只是因为相爱。我最讨厌因为爱的名义去控制捆绑任何人。”  
“为什么？这个也不叫捆绑和控制。”  
“这个说来话长。"许昕笑了一下，然后他坐了起来。整理了一下头发，好整以暇的看着对方。  
很长时间没有人说话，直到宋鸿远叹了口气：“我想过放弃，我真的想过，我觉得你们在一起挺好的，况且我，我的未来完全是未知，我是注定会被牺牲的那一个，但是机场那天我看到你走下悬梯的时候我就下定决心，我要争取，我说过，我宁愿你和他走了，再也不管摊子破事，我宁愿那样，可是。”  
“算了吧，宋鸿远。”许昕打断他：“你就是个这样的人，什么东西只要你想要你绝对会去争取，铁路也好，钱也好，爱情也好。”随即他沉默了一会，然后晃了晃脑袋：“你随便，我管不住你，但是不是说我让给你了，就像我说的，他不属于我。你也不属于我，但是如果非的在你我之中挑一个的话，我宁愿他谁也不选，我宁愿他和原来一样做他的话剧，做那个自由的演员，毕竟我们两个都不是什么好的选择。”  
“你后悔了？”宋鸿远不可思议的看着他。  
“我当然后悔了。”许昕再也没办法装的礼貌冷静，他噌的站了起来，“从我走下悬梯的那一刻我就开始后悔，我从来没有说服过我自己，我比你更想直接飞到拉美再也不管这档子糟心事。”他回头狠狠的瞪了宋鸿远一下：“但是我没有选择，我甚至不能让他最喜欢的话剧顺利演出，当我知道赵海找过方博的时候我只想把国会山给炸了，还有那个凑热闹一样的我的父亲，”许昕说道这他笑了一下：“宋鸿远，你永远不会理解，我猜你从来没有恨过你自己。”  
宋鸿远点点头，  
“我在你身上没有找到任何的软弱和纠结，除了你对你的寄生虫过于仁慈以外，你对你的一切都是那么舒服，没有矛盾充满自信和生命的活力。而我。”许昕忽然停住了，他回头看着宋鸿远：“不过起码我们有一点是相同的，我们都认为这个世界上从来没不劳而获的东西，或者感情。我们需要赢得爱情。只有不思进取的人才会幻想有人会爱上自己的缺点，认为爱就应该包容一切甚至是懒惰。所以我绝对不会放弃他，你大可去，飞到圣地亚哥，飞到任何的地方，但是你要记住，你有一个最强大的对手，如果你想赢我，你要做到最好。”  
宋鸿远站起身，伸出手，似乎是第一次，他们认识以来，  
许昕看了看：“这个是什么。”  
“是认可。来自你的对手和。。。朋友。”  
“朋友，有马龙一个就够了。”许昕冷冷的说，但是他仍然伸出了手。  
“祝你好运。”宋鸿远有点忧虑的看着他说。“我知道你接下来要做的事情。”  
“谢谢，我也知道你接下来要做的事情，抱歉我没办法祝你好运。”


	26. 世界尽头

当许曦打开门看到门口的宋鸿远的时候想起了许昕刚刚的电话。  
“你是不是脑袋坏掉了？”她捧着电话朝着那边喊了起来。  
得到的是一阵笑声。  
“我看你本来就不太正常。”许曦更生气的喊道。  
“我没有说任何事，我只是说你不要为难他。”  
“我不把他赶出去就好不错了。”说着许曦擅自按断了电话。

如今宋鸿远就站在门口仰着头看着一脸怒气的许曦。  
“你好，我们又见面了。”  
“你好有钱人。”许曦抱着肩膀绝对不会退让的堵在了门口：“我不会让你见方博的。”  
“你好像不是他的监护人。”  
“我不管，我那个哥哥有点二乎乎的，你们脑子都有点问题，我不能 。”许曦没有在乎宋鸿远说什么。  
“你让我很意外，我以为许昕那个嬉皮士的妹妹不会在乎这种事情。”宋鸿远退后了一步。  
“你随便说，单纯的说我只是讨厌你而已。”许曦眯起眼睛从上倒下的打量着他：“自以为有钱有势，你以为钱可以衡量宇宙对吧。”  
“没有。”宋鸿远平静的回答：“我没有。”  
“那你认为什么，钱可以收割天地？”  
“我认为钱可以让我们探索宇宙，天地没办法被收割，只能被用来认知和利用。而钱只是工具和手段，如果除了知识我又有了钱我就比别人多了一种探索认识的手段。”宋鸿远扬起脸很认真的说。  
许曦一时不知道该说什么，她眼睛转了一圈：“所以你认为钱可以买来感情吗？”  
“当然不会。”  
“许小姐，那请问你觉得感情可以被掠夺吗？”宋鸿远掏出了藏在口袋里的手，他的话语在冬季的空气里升起一团白雾，眼神就像他身后的雪山一样安静清冽，许曦有点不可置信的看着宋鸿远，似乎他从来没有觉得自己在做一件特别不合时宜的事情，她静静的酝酿了一会冷冷的说：  
“当然不会。"  
“那你为什么这么紧张我来到这里呢，你认为我在掠夺方博和许昕之间的感情吗？”  
“难道不是吗？”许曦紧紧的关上了房门迈步走下门厅，她披着一个彩色的披肩，头发披在肩膀上整个人升腾着愤怒和不屑：“我是不会让你见到他的。”  
“你不是他的监护人，现在只有我能帮到他。”  
“帮到他？”许曦眨眨眼睛。

方博出现的时候看到宋鸿远穿着深蓝色的大衣，灰色的围巾，在一团雾气之后冲他笑得很温暖，他忽然感到一阵愧疚，他没办法用同样干净温暖的笑容回馈他。  
“我们去哪里？”  
“世界尽头。”  
宋鸿远刚刚坐上飞机就笑着和他说道，  
他一直是笑着的，方博才发现，每一次他见宋鸿远，这个人每次都是轻声细语的带着笑容。  
方博不是个傻瓜，他当然知道宋鸿远的心思，他的笑容，他说话的声音，他伸出来又慢慢收回的手都在指向一个事实，一个他曾经没有那么在意的事实，而今天，在这个遥远的南半球，离南极有800公里的地方，全部泄露在清澈的蓝天下，清晰可查。  
他以为宋鸿远会告诉他，他有多喜欢他，他会为他做了什么，那会有很多关于誓言约定，以及过去的愁思，他以为宋鸿远会对着他诉说衷肠，讲述自己的爱恋和求而不得的痛苦。  
但是这个面庞清秀身材欣长的年轻人都没有，他给他讲笑话，讲他14岁离开家碰到那些荒唐的人和幸运的事情，没有一点苦涩，都是客观的事情，他没有炫耀他铁路的意思，但是方博才知道这个年轻人用了15年的时间铺出了个这个国家一半以上的陆轨。  
“为什么?"  
“为什么非的要这么努力。”  
宋鸿远似乎被他的问题难住了，他停下脚步想了一会：“因为我想铺的更多。我想让我的铁路铺满整个国家，让每个人出门都给我交上两三块钱，我想让每个人抬头看到的不是蓝天，而是我建设的铁塔和横卧在海洋之上的架桥，因为我想，因为我能。”  
方博不说话了，他们现在坐在游艇上，经过冰川和大洋，路过那座孤独的灯塔，红白相间矗立在灰色的岩石岛上，宋鸿远指着它说：“方博，这里就是世界的尽头。”  
他们在这个世界最后的一个小镇靠岸，宋鸿远跳下了船，伸出手，他带着皮质的手套，冰冷的触觉。  
他们在蔚蓝的海面和天空的中间散步徜徉，宋鸿远的大衣和海洋的颜色是一样的，他的脸的后面是远古就矗立在那里的冰山，白色和蓝色的世界。  
宋鸿远和许昕不太一样，虽然他们偶尔会陷入沉默，都是在思考什么事情，但是许昕会下意识的隐藏但是宋鸿远，  
他就算说出了自己的想法却仍然让你觉得不可思议。没人知道他天生带来的那种自尊和热情的来源，但是他悠然自得。方博知道越齐工程现在的日子并不好过，而宋鸿远早就变成了人人喊打的资本家和奸商，但是他从来不介意，方博不知道着来自于过于的自信还是过度的傲慢。  
“你为什么不在乎别人怎么看你？”方博在波光的反射之下终于问了出来，而身边的人低头笑了一下：“我为什么要在乎？”  
“他们会影响到你，会让你想做的事情不能顺利进行。”  
“方博，当你拍坠落与漂浮的时候，你在乎别人怎么看你吗？”  
这次轮到方博沉默了，他眯着眼睛看着天际线马上就要逝去的太阳，“我，我不知道，我觉得我在乎，但是我可能在乎不过来，那个时候我一门心思在想怎么让它呈现出来。说实话，当我写出来的时候我自己都吓了一跳，我觉得我自己十分的陌生，我从来没有把我自己剥开的这么干净，我知道很多人会觉得过于偏激和阴暗，充满了偏见，但是这个是我的想法，我就表达出来了，用我能想到最能让大家接受的方式，至于他们说我什么，我觉得有一部分理由是正确的，比如说太过偏激现实中没有，是的就是因为现实中没有，或者不能被接受的事情我们需要把它拿到一个虚化的背景讨论，人的弱点，缺点，真正卑鄙无耻的地方，这个就是我们为什么要有艺术，我们为什么会相信故事，这个是人性的出口，我觉得我们不能无视那些不美好的东西，我们要反思他们出现的原因是什么，我最喜欢的一句话是神曲里的---没有人能离开这深渊，那我回答你就不必惧怕流言。况且真正的表达者必须接受我们被误解被审判甚至被羞辱，这个是我们的代价。因为不是谁都有能力和机会表达的。”方博看了看失神望着远处的宋鸿远，  
“抱歉，我说的太无聊了。”  
宋鸿远摇摇头，冬天的这个时候，太阳落的太快，黑夜马上袭来似乎一切都将陷入永夜，在夜幕和夕阳的幽蓝和暖橙之间，宋鸿远穿着那件蓝色的大衣像是要融化在他面前的海水中一样，他在海洋中回头看着方博：“你知道吗，方博，你从来没有让我觉得无聊过。”  
方博想到了那个夜晚，他们徘徊在家附近的树荫下，同样的表情语调带着倾诉和直率。同样的不知所措。然后宋鸿远似乎忘记了方博的问题一样说了另一件事情：  
“可惜，我们很快就要回去了，否则很快就会看到极光。”在风中，他在叹息中打了个冷战。  
“我很忙的。”他玩笑着挑挑眉毛：“有一大堆的人在那里等我去解决问题。”他望着远处：“方博，从这里出发再过一天一夜，我们就会到南极，从那里，不论你站在哪里你都是向着北方。有意思吧？”  
“恩。”  
他裹着大衣走在栈桥上，有谈论刚刚经过的那盏灯塔：“那个世界尽头的灯塔。”宋鸿远又轻轻的说，“听说可以收集人的眼泪，有什么事在那只下哭一会就好了。”  
方博顺着他的目光开始望向那座已经被撇在身后的灯塔，即使他看不到，但是他似乎也被那座灯塔所照亮。  
宋鸿远猛地回头看着他，：“那你想去吗？我可以把你送去任何你想去的地方，包括回到许昕那里，我觉得，比起灯塔你更想去他那儿。”  
方博有点吃惊的盯着那个肩膀：“你不是喜欢我吗？”  
这次轮到宋鸿远吃惊了，他不禁回头看了他一眼随即笑了出来，声音很大，甚至他笑出了眼泪，皮手套划过眼角。  
“不是吗？”方博也不禁的笑了一下，他不明白为什么有的时候宋鸿远有的时候理智的像是一台机器，有的时候笑得又像一个孩子。  
“是的。”他一边擦着眼角一边点头承认道，“我喜欢你。”  
“所以你的表达方法就是把我送回到许昕身边？这个不太像你做的事情。”  
“怎么了？”  
“因为这个。。。”方博找了一会词语。  
“太利他了？”宋鸿远皱着眉头反问道。  
“是的，但是我并没有其他的意思，我只是说。。。”  
宋鸿远的手套搭在他的肩膀上，“我知道你的意思。”  
“我觉得自私没什么不好。”方博急忙的说，但是‘自私’这个词出来的时候他又觉得自己说了什么冒犯人的话，马上捂紧了嘴。  
宋鸿远不说话只是看着他笑，当他一那么笑起来就看起来一点都不精明了，甚至有点傻乎乎的样子。他的牙齿很整齐，鼻梁挺拔，眼角下挤出几道皱纹，但是比他冷着面孔的时候看起来更加年轻。  
“我们时间不多了。你可以在飞机上和我说."他看了一眼手表。  
“真的要回去吗？”方博不敢相信的看着他。  
“你不想吗？”他困惑的观察着他的表情：“当然如果你不想的话，我这就把你送回圣地亚哥。”  
“他不想让我回去。”方博说出自己的顾虑。  
宋鸿远不耐烦的砸了一下嘴：“方博，我只考虑你想不想，至于许昕怎么想，”他摇摇头：“根本不是我考虑的。”  
“我，我想回去。”  
宋鸿远跳上了游艇上，伸出手：“来吧，我送你回去。”  
方博还站在岸上看着他，  
“怎么了？”宋鸿远仍然伸着手问道。  
“你没有回答我的问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“你为什么不在乎别人怎么看你？”  
宋鸿远放下了手，被打败了一样垂下头笑了一瞬：“答案你都自己说出来了。”  
“我说了什么？”  
“没有人能离开这深渊，那我回答你就不必惧怕流言。”  
世界进入了永夜，冰川海洋之上星空璀璨，星星点点的人间烟火已经褪去，在永远黑暗空洞的夜幕中，粉色的极光像是一团有生命跃然而出。纷扰环绕在他们的头顶的苍穹之中。  
太阳已死，夜幕永生，唯一的生命是光芒。  
“我之所以会爱上你，我之所以会这么活着，甚至出现在这里，是因为：既此行无回，又何惧流言，方博，这个是你告诉我的。”  
这个时候，在跳跃的粉红色的极光之下，宋鸿远扬起头望着苍穹,脸上都是雀跃和满足，他重新伸出手：“走吧，我送你回去。”


	27. 解释真相

“我不把他赶出去就好不错了。”许曦说着就挂掉了电话，电话另一旁的许昕对着黑屏的手机干笑了一瞬继而转过身对着门口站着两个文职模样的人说：“不好意思，久等了。”  
说完，他就把手机顺着窗户扔到了远方的河里.  
当他款款的走下门口的石凳台阶的时候不出意外的看到门口停着最近他越看越眼熟的车。  
“开车。”  
许昕坐在最后面，他坐在那两个文职中间，没有自我介绍也没有现在要往何处去的说明，不太需要。

当王励勤听到电话里的忙音的时候，知道他们已经开始行动了，他坐在那张巨大的办公坐后面考虑了三分钟之后他又拿起了电话，  
宋鸿远的秘书很有礼貌的回绝王励勤的请求：“是宋先生的私人行程，我这边也不知道。”  
现在王励勤对着水晶大厦窗外的风景玩弄着自己的手表带子---  
应该通知谁？马龙？现在已经是不可能了，宋鸿远又联系不上，他发了一会呆决定回家睡觉。

“许先生。”一个模模糊糊脸熟的人推开了门熟络的对他打招呼。  
许昕皱起眉毛看着对方缓缓的坐在了自己面前，微微一笑：“怎么称呼您。”  
“赵海。”  
许昕想到了张继科说过那些地下一层的人曾经觉得王励勤是更合适这个职位的人，于是他提起兴趣开始打量，甚至在心里画好了表格开始区别和归类他和王励勤的相同和不同。  
中等身材，中等的相貌，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠，这个人一个星期之前某名奇妙的劫持了方博，想到这里他调整了一下呼吸---他不能因为这个乱了，毕竟以这些人的手段来讲方博这个名字很快就会被他讲出来。  
“我前一段刚刚见过您的丈夫，方博方先生。”  
果然，许昕低头微笑着隐藏住眼中的暗火，“谢谢您，您知道我们并不是真正的合法伴侣。”然后他才抬头：“但是您把他当成我的丈夫这件事让我挺开心的。”  
“他是个出色的年轻人。”  
“谢谢。”拳头早已经握得死死的但是要尽量的放松表情看着他。  
“您做这些的时候有没有考虑过您的家人吗？”  
“我父亲吗？”很快的一个反问，像是不经意间射出的箭让赵海的表情忽然紧绷了一瞬，但是许昕像是没有看到一样说：“我不需要考虑他。”  
“对，您父亲的事情我们也很遗憾。”他愣住了一瞬，顺着许昕的话茬讲到。  
“你为什么要为我们父子之间的事情遗憾？”许昕不紧不慢。“你认识他吧？”  
赵海飞快的转动了一下眼睛，与此同时他也注意到许昕在一瞬间勾起的嘴角微弱的弧度几乎不可察觉，他甚至认为自己看错了。  
等他定住目光在对方的脸上的时候看到的是许昕平静的面孔。之后他发现浪费了一定的时间在揣测许昕的想法，为此他又有些懊恼。  
对方有点乱了，许昕看着那个白衬衫稍稍的起伏觉得有趣，抱起肩膀更加大胆的打量着对方，满脸写着好奇，对于许昕来讲这个审问室是为赵海准备的，而他才是那个探望采访的人。他完全没有把自己的处境放在心上。  
赵海接触过张继科，他能感受到张继科那个暴烈张狂下性格里藏着的温度，没人能撼动的一往直前。但是许昕---他对上了那个面孔，没有任何东西，只是一个好奇的躯壳。  
他自然不知道接下来他会说什么，但是唯一的出路就是漫不经心，好奇和探究，他们要藏的事情比自己多，他们顾虑比自己多，而自己除了方博和许曦以外没有任何可以考虑的，张继科那边有马龙和安澜，王励勤，根本用不到他，如今方博在地球的另一端，宋鸿远一去就是多加了一层保险，他可以只考虑眼下---观察赵海，而自己也乐在其中。他早就想近距离看看这个把魏泉拱到现在位置的人是什么样的。  
许昕，他每次都会叹着气说出来的名字，他听过他当初的所作所为，一个舆论场上翻云覆雨的弄潮儿，一个资深的骗子，一面青年的旗帜，他像那些冷血的夜行生物一样暗中观察人性的弱点和贪婪，喂食他们最想要的然后为己所用，大家都不知道他为什么这么干，但是，赵海，他也翘起了腿，他觉得他了解他，无非是反抗父权的把戏，说到底他还没有长大。  
“我十分好奇您这么做得目的是什么？”  
“我做了什么？”  
“那场直播，还有报纸上的那些言论？”  
“哦，我听到了一些东西，想告诉一些人，仅此而已。”  
“那你告诉那些人的目的是什么？”  
“目的？”许昕放下肩膀，：“相信我们的元首已经在电视上说得很明确，他认为我在撕裂我们共同的价值观。”  
“您认为呢？”  
“赵先生，如果我说‘不是’的话算不算也是在撕裂‘我们的价值观'?" 许昕将手肘搭在面前那张洁净的白色桌子上，他向赵海探着身体而对方攸的一瞬靠回椅子背上，似乎在保护自我，许昕继续说：“在得到您的首肯之前，我需要谨慎的回答这个问题。”  
许昕脸上绽放出一个更大更自然的笑容：“对不起，我太没有礼貌，但是这件事关系到我的个人的安全，以及我未来我可能是不是要来这里报道。”  
赵海靠在椅子背上知道这是另一次的攻击，许昕在引导自己说出新党在操控舆论，许昕反对的是‘共同’，他认为，统一和共同就是在另一个方面限制自由，如果说前几年他一直利用平等在给自己筑建神坛的话，如今他用的是自由。  
“我只是想。。。”他开始斟酌词语，许昕就耐心地看着他，他的仍然趴在坐姿上饶有兴致的打量着脸上带着一种类似于同情的柔和，  
“我们只是想消除一些误会？”  
“什么误会？”赵海又得到了一个问题，他也发现：对话的走向变成了他需要回答许昕。但是他仍然调节好表情，诚恳又认真的说“我们绝对不是在针对你。”  
“你放心，我绝对没有误会，你们是在针对我的言论。”许昕点点头带着同情和谅解：“不是我，是其他这么说的话，那么今天这里坐着的就是其他人。”  
赵海的手指动了动，果然他在准备扯起言论自由的旗帜。  
“不不不，我们绝对不是这个意思。”他必须把对话的走向翻转过来，转到方博身上，哪怕转到他父亲身上都行，或者他应该就许昕的具体观点与他讨论，反正就是要把对话的主语变成许昕，而不是新党，但是，  
“所以，你的意思是我们并没有任何分歧，只是对一些东西的理解上的偏差照成了误会对吗？”许昕飞快的说出了下一个问题。  
“只是误会而已，而且我也不认为您说的就是有道理的。这么大肆宣扬很容易造成年轻人思想上的混乱而承担责任的会是我们，恕我直言，您这样的言论是极其不负责任也极其不道德的。”  
责任和道德，赵海握紧了拳头：“自由不应该成为不负责任和道德沦丧的遮羞布。”  
这次轮到许昕沉默了，但是他双手摊开在桌面上没有什么太大的动摇，就看着赵海。  
“对您的家人也没什么好处。”赵海挑了一下眉毛看着他。  
“我的家人。”许昕重复了一句。  
"比如说，您的丈夫。“许昕愣住了一瞬，那是他走进这个房间唯一一次的漏洞尽管只有一瞬间但是足够让赵海觉察到----他并没有恐惧，那是愤怒。  
压抑着内心的浪涛，最想的就是薅住眼前这个道貌岸然的人把他摔倒墙角或者地板上警告他远离方博，甚至他觉得他们的嘴里出现这个名字都让他无法忍受，他们当然找不到他，送方博走这件事连方博本人都不知道，但是这并不耽误他们仍然拿这个名字来要挟自己。最珍视的东西在他们手里则变成了伤害自己的利刃，脑子里有无数个计划同时炸开，他飞速思考哪个计划能让这些人彻底失败，即使被牵连到也在所不惜。  
现在还不是时候，但是越快越好。  
许昕默默想着，目光空洞的对着赵海。他开始想，接下来他想做什么？把自己关上48小时？没人会来保释他，他知道王励勤绝对会发觉自己忽然失踪，他的手机已经沉入河底，但是目前的情况是宋鸿远已经坐上了飞机奔赴拉美（无论怎么想都不是个愉快的画面），马龙做着最不适合他的间谍，张继科在不知道地方等待自己的宣判，再这样的情况下王励勤绝对不会轻举妄动。他忽然找到了赵海和王励勤之间的一点差别。  
“没想到您这么着急。” 许昕低着头说，有点灰心还有失望。  
你手里还有什么：我的自由？我的爱人？还有什么还有什么可以控制威胁到我的吗？  
他一边想一边苦笑。  
你高喊自由，我就让你知道你走出的每一步必须经过我的批准，你敢说平等我就可以让你知道你说的平等是在建立在我宽容上的平等。  
赵海满意的盯着这个囚禁过，秦志戬，张继科，许昕的陋室，多可惜啊，你们都是人中龙凤但是却没有丝毫力气来违抗我的命令。  
“那你说要怎么解除误会呢？”许昕温和的问道。  
“谈吧，” 许昕继续催促道：“你想谈什么？我说的自由主义，我说的政府论？还是我对父权和平权婚姻的理解？还是我如何利用直播软件，委婉的写了一篇小说？还是你想找我的丈夫演出一次他特别不喜欢的话剧导致他直接出走，我变成了孤家寡人？”  
赵海盯着他的嘴一张一合。  
“确切的说我是因为你成了孤家寡人。“许昕无奈的苦笑。  
“我绝对没有这个想法。”  
许昕看着他，看得他自己都有一点含糊：“如果那样的话我觉得太遗憾了。”  
“就像我父亲的事情那样遗憾对吧？”   
对面的人显然放松了，他的肩膀落了下来，呼吸平稳脸上露出了苦涩的表情，他是被抛弃的那一个？但是不行，对方是许昕，还不能太轻易的相信。  
“很难理解吗？”许昕继续十分无奈的说道：“方博是个热爱创作自由的人，超过所有，如果有人限制了他的表达而他的哥哥又受到了这样的对待，离开这个国家这个决定很难理解吗？”  
表达的自由，赵海就在等着这句话，他马上平静的说道：“我们从来没有干涉过他表达的自由。”  
对面的人显然不想就这个问题讨论，他无奈又伤心的挥了挥手：“如果你们下一步的想法是在把我那个父亲搬出来我劝你们就算了，如果是我，我绝对不会，因为一旦他以一个宽大隐忍等待着父子团聚的姿态出现的时候，那么故事的走向完全取决于我，我可以就这个机会彻底的成为一个反叛者，我也可以演出一个温情的故事感动路人，我更可以把很多的事情翻腾出来让群众们就我们家里的问题吃上一个月的瓜，只要给我一个发挥的题目我能做的可多了。”  
！！！  
“我的父亲涉及到了我的名誉和公信力，你能随时叫我来涉及到了我的自由，而我的丈夫。。。” 许昕苦涩的停顿了一下坦诚的说：“他可能会涉及到我的所有。把所有能钳制住我的东西隐隐约约的展示给我看，让我放弃，我并不意外，这件事早晚都会发生，但是有一点你的明白，我是生产线上生产出来的，产出我太容易了，基本关于oo主义的几本书和一个反对党的姿态出现就可以，你当然可以关我到死，甚至可以杀了我，那我可要谢谢你，再也没有权威子弹更让一个个体变成神和旗帜，你今天太得意，你完全没有明白这件事最讨厌的事情就在于：你们越有权力就显得你们越不正义，你们越是有能力让我支离破碎就越显的你们在欺凌弱小，你觉得这个是一个拳击赛，70kg级对45kg级，你们随便的一个勾拳过来我都会倒地不起，但是你们忽略了一点。”  
我们忽略了什么？  
“你们忽略的是：评判这个比赛输赢的完全不在于那个场上吹哨的裁判，而是在场下千万人注视者。请问：如果是你看到一个身材弱小的人被身材魁梧的人所欺辱凌虐，你会怎么想？”  
赵海忽然察觉今天的耀武扬威，展示肌肉和权力都在印证了上边许昕说的话。  
“让我再问你们一点赵先生：你们为什么在大选的时候说要提高工人工资，为什么在国会的预算上拨出大量资金用于新农村的建设，为什么要提出加税？”  
。。。  
“因为你们也在用公平和自由在骗人。”许昕忽然伸出一根手指指着他，像是一杆黝黑的枪口：“你们光顾着说了，一旦到了真格的时候你们早就忘记了你们说过的那些，因为最开始，你们就不相信这个。”  
“这怎么行呢。”许昕忽然站了起来，居高临下的看着赵海说：“既然是政治明星就要有全心全意的相信你们说的每一个字。”他勾起嘴角：“一辈子就会毁在这件事上。”  
赵海猛然明白十分钟之前许昕那句 ‘没想到您这么着急。’的意思，的确他还没有完全准备好见许昕。

两个小时之后许昕出现在王励勤的家门口，等待他的是一部崭新的手机，王励勤有点头疼的递给他，“比我想象的快一点。”  
“你说的是，他们找我的时间还是我自己走出来的时间？”  
“两者都有。”王励勤坐下了打开一瓶水，灌了下去。“手机号码都是一样的。”  
许昕看了一眼，放下了，“你也真沉的住气。”  
“我能怎么办？立刻组织人到国会山抗议吗？”  
“是个办法。”  
“你想的挺好。”  
“我还有一个很好的想法。” 他慢悠悠的说。

赵海看着许昕上了车边拉上的窗帘，他的办公室一直开着二十多只灯泡，光亮异常，许昕，再一次叹气中他想到了这个名字，然后涌上来的是一阵懊悔，许昕说的对，他可以像对张继科一样对他，甚至更加残暴，囚禁他，污名他（显然这个已经用过了），甚至杀了他，那能怎么样呢，只是让他身上的光环更加浓重，而他自己的目的绝对不是杀了许昕这么简单，而是他要怎么堵得住天下的悠悠之口。  
“如果能找到方博就好了。”胡周走在沙发上玩手指上的倒刺。  
“现在还没有找到他吗？”赵海不耐烦的推开了坐姿上的电脑。  
“没有，拉美太大了，不过我打听到了许昕的妹妹的地址，今天会去盯着。”胡周故意平静的说出来这个重大的消息。眼睛不断的瞟着赵海。  
赵海的表情的确松懈了一瞬，他甚至开始想如果真的找到了方博他接下来要怎么做。  
“他对他父亲的事情似乎无动于衷。”赵海说了另一件事情。  
胡周变得很不满和急躁：“那个不是我们的问题，但是的确是打击了许昕那帮教徒，你没看到。。。”  
“现在一边倒骂许昕的人只是早就看他不顺眼的人。我们只不过是提供了一个骂他的理由而已，让讨厌他的人声音更大，让喜欢他的人暂时闭嘴。”赵海打开电脑看着网上汹涌的民意冷冷的说。  
“但是我们争取了一部分中间的人。他们。。。”他的话没有说完就被赵海的冷笑打断，“你以为他们选择了相信我们吗？”说完他用手指点点上边的留言不无讽刺的说：“他们只是在跪拜权威罢了。有一种人是天生的，他们永远站在强者的一方。过两天我们败下来，他们也是最快反水的，像是流窜在一艘艘大船上的耗子。”  
屋子里陷入安静，甚至能听到走廊里传来了马龙和其他人说话的声音似乎在商讨税法的问题。赵海站起来，开始在房间里来回踱步，过了好一会，马龙和那个人走远了，他仰头看着灯泡说：“但愿我们很快就能得到方博的消息，如果许昕的父亲不能让他闭嘴的话，我认为方博可以。”  
“但是张南疆说过。。。”  
“我们不需要真的动手，我们需要让他认为我们会动手就足够了。”

闫森听到他那个一贯安静沉稳的丈夫在会客厅里爆发出吼叫，慌张的打开会客厅的门，在拉紧窗帘的昏暗中他先看到的是许昕坐在沙发上，而对面是一脸怒不可遏的王励勤，冲着那个沙发上的身影大喊道：“你他妈疯了吗？”  
然后他注意到门口的闫森，表情仍然没有缓和，直接在闫森面前关上门。  
咣   
许昕不自觉被真的抖了一下，比起王励勤的狮子吼来，更让许昕震撼的是他老板终于在自己伴侣面前硬气了一回，他像一个局外人一样打量着王励勤烦躁的走来走去，在想：如果现在他点一根烟在王励勤面前抽起来，王励勤可以把楼炸了。  
“你是不是疯了？”他小声咒骂了一通之后回头瞪着许昕，  
“老板我还是第一次看你这么有男子汉气概，敢摔门在闫森脸上，估计今天晚上你又要睡沙发了。“  
“少和我装蒜。”说着王励勤拿起电话：“林高远吗，我想让你帮我定一条航线。”  
许昕无奈的看着他：“我的护照在许曦手里。”  
“手续我帮你办，补发护照而已。”王励勤狠狠的按住话筒，随后他又回到电话中：“一个人，去任何地方，离开这里就行。”  
“你是真疯了。”王励勤反复念叨这个这个词，原地转了几个圈几个沉重的深呼吸之后，终于冷静下来：“不可能。”  
“我是来通知你，不是和你商量。” 许昕抓起桌子上的一个苹果在手里抛来抛去。  
王励勤的目光随着那个苹果上下的来回了一段忽然想通了什么似的：“你就是想干这个串通我把方博弄出去的吗？”  
“不是。”许昕掂量了一下之后咬了一口，屋子里安静的只剩下他咀嚼的声音，“在今天上午之前我根本没那么想，我只是想让他走，去个安全一点地方，离我远一点。”  
“许昕，你想没想过，如果你这样。。。”  
许昕一边嚼一边等着他的下文。  
王励勤放弃了摇摇头，小声的骂了几句之后绕回到自己的书桌前，开始拿起电话。  
“你干什么？”  
“我要告诉方博，他丈夫正在考虑自杀。"  
许昕扔下苹果抢过了电话，“你才疯了。”他看了一眼电话没有被拨通，就把他揣回自己的兜里：“再说我没有说我在考虑自杀啊。”  
“我看差不多。”王励勤淡淡的评论，都没有抬眼看他，过了一会，他吸了一口气，：“不是，非的这样吗？我觉得如果你这么干的话我一定要和方博说一下。”  
“如果你说了，我们就要在他飞回来的这段时间里做这个。”  
“许昕，我以为你身上自毁的倾向和那点英雄主义情节已经被方博治得差不多了呢。”  
“根本不会有事情。”许昕忽略掉王励勤的讽刺。  
而听到这句话后王励勤冲到窗边‘哗’地扯开了自己家的窗帘，顷刻间日光像瀑布般倾斜，他指着那扇唯一光亮的窗户对着阴影里的许昕说：“那你给我解释一下楼下停的车是怎么回事？！”  
他站在日光中，影子打在地板上：“你来了之后那辆车也停住了，一分不差，他们是谁，他们在干什么，他们对你要做什么你难道不知道吗？”  
“王励勤，你不是说了吗，做了个件事，一辈子都耗在这个事情上了，或者毁在这件事上了。"许昕看了一眼窗户：“这个只是其中的一部分而已。”  
“但是你要替方博想一下。”最后王励勤像是劝慰一样的叹气。  
“替方博想想？”许昕勾起嘴角 ：“让那群人继续骚扰他，逼迫他，必要的时候像对张继科那样把他关起来？”许昕提高了调门，也站了起来他被自己的话吓到似的在房间里来回踱步：“我能怎么做？像张继科和马龙一样玩无间道？我受不了他们把方博关起来，我也受不了我被关起来他们拿方博要挟我。不是你说的吗？王老板？”  
王励勤要回了自己手机：“让我找个谁商量。”他握着手机。想了半天。  
“张继科联系不上，宋鸿远现在在飞机上，你能选的人不多。”许昕看着王励勤犹豫不觉的样子有点好笑。  
“宋鸿远去哪里了。”  
“智利。”  
王励勤险些扔掉自己的手机，他不可思议的看着许昕：“这你都能忍。”  
“我气疯了。”许昕淡淡的说，语气和他的说话的内容引起了强烈的反差。“但是我能怎么办，在宋鸿远那里更安全。”  
“你就真的不想想方博的感受。”  
“老板，人要先活着才配谈感受。”  
“我觉得。。。”王励勤纲要说出来可能没那么严重，却对上许昕的眼神，他就觉得这句话说出来有点站着说话不腰疼。于是他只能安静的拨通了马龙的电话。  
过了一会林高远回拨电话说是他们加强了对航线预订的管制，最快的要两个星期之后，而且要上报随行人员机场，管理资料，所有的准备时间估计要一段。  
“如果没问题的话，我会给你定三个星期之后。”林高远静静的说。  
“是许昕。"  
“他要走？”林高远似乎在工作，显得有点漫不经心。  
“你难道不意外吗？”  
“我应该意外吗？”  
“难道你们不是投了他。。。”  
“哦，那个是我们的事情，如果他不喜欢他当然可以走，说实话，要不是我走不了我早就走了，只要所有的费用你们承担。另外我会加收10%的手续费作为利润。还有其他的问题吗？”  
“没有了。”  
“好的，我的秘书会把费用明细和具体时间，材料都发给你们，如果没有问题给我一个明确的答复。。。明天下班之前。就这样。”

马龙接到王励勤的联系的时候觉得一定出了什么不得了的大事，等他偷偷摸摸的摸到王励勤家的时候迎接他的是一脸铁青的王励勤和镇定自若的许昕，他上下打量了一会发现许昕比上次他见到的时候瘦了很多，更像是五年前聘用自己的模样，显然许昕正在被一件事情所折磨，眼睛里又充满了那种无法排解的凶狠和抑郁，此刻这个昔日的旗手深深的坐在沙发里，含着意义不明的笑容看着自己走进来。  
桌子上还放着刚刚被潦草写好的一份行动计划书。他看了两眼就谨慎的放下了。手微微在发抖。  
“这个是谁的主意？”马龙有些愠气的望向王励勤。  
王励勤忙不迭的指着许昕：“当事人。”  
马龙捂住额头，他的背头凌乱的掉下来几缕，“许昕，我劝你好好考虑一下，我理解你着急，但是我觉得这个事毫无把握，你要是怕他们拿方博要挟你，他不是被你送走了吗？”  
许昕环视了一周：“我想让他快点回来，只能快点解决这些。”  
“这个事根本急不得！”得到了马龙相同的建议王励勤又激动的拍着桌子强调着：“你知道他们已经封了你当初直播的网站平台了吧？”  
马龙茫然的看着王励勤。他不知道这段和三角形纠缠税法改革期间到底事情进展到哪里。  
“几乎所有的平台都不敢出现你许昕这个名字。”  
“所以我认为要快一点做这个事情。”许昕抢过话：“权力是个怪物和资本一样，他会自我异化和分裂，他们现在的权力已经超出了第一个阶段，已经开始行走了。”  
马龙听的云里雾里，但是他实在太怀念这种许昕和王励勤在吵架但是自己听不懂也无所谓的感觉了，他就是低头开始摆弄手机，他也根本用担心他们说的哪句自己听不懂的话会伤害到自己。  
相反他和三角形猜谜猜了很久，三角形只是说了一个模糊的概念，马龙负责把那个模糊的概念变成一个一个清晰的句子，概念，决议，送到案头。三角形则是煞有介事的看着上边的文字，逐个修改，说是修改，更像是替换同义字，然后他在留着几天之后提出让马龙再次修改的意见。当然三角形也在说话，但是。。。  
“马龙？”王励勤忽然把独自神游的马龙叫回了现实。“你在想什么？”许昕皱着眉头问，  
“我在想，同样听不懂的话，为什么你和王励勤的争吵从来没有让我不安过。”  
许昕轻轻笑了，他缓和下来问，“你和那个无良律师每天聊什么？”  
“他就说要公平收入格差，打造一个更加平等的环境缓和社会矛盾。我就提高了个税征收的门槛，三角形没有说不行，也没有说行，他继续在说他的目标。听的我云里雾里。”  
王励勤和许昕对视了一眼，王励勤还处在愤怒中抿紧了嘴唇不说话，许昕则站起来，伸出长腿在房间里踱步：“权力呢，简单的说就是人与人之间的作用力，我对你的作用力越大，我就拥有更多的权力，同理我对多数人的作用力大于任何一个人我就拥有最大的权力，就分析作用力来讲，第一层是决定权，比如说我决定今天晚上大家吃米饭。还有，我来决定谁来决定今天晚上吃什么，任命权。在高级一点就是我决定我们今天要不要讨论晚上吃什么。直接作用于其他人行使权力的权力，还有一种，”许昕看了一眼马龙，知道他还没有听懂，“是解释的权力，我来直接解释什么是晚饭。”  
“你的无良同伴在使用对你解释权，他不敢说出具体的蓝图，也不敢说出具体的计划，因为一旦他做了详细的解释所有的责任都在于他，所以他只会说那些假大空的口号，没有任何的问题，听在谁的耳朵里都是光荣正确，但是如果你做的错了，他就可以运用解释权：我本来说的不是这个意思，是你歪曲了我的意思。”  
“那真正的意思呢？”马龙急迫的问道。  
“真正的意思？”许昕歪着嘴笑：“他也是在揣测他上级的，所以他不敢明确的说出来。”说道这里许昕回头和王励勤说：“连自己说的话都害怕的人，我为什么要怕他们，我为什么还有给他们这么多时间？”  
马龙听的云里雾里继续问道：“那这个和你们说的直播平台有什么关系。”  
“所有的网络平台都在揣测新党的想法，因为到了这一步，新党已经模糊了所有的解释。目前明显的一条：和许昕这个名字有关的平台已经被封杀，他们自己解释成：不可以提许昕。没有一个明确的文件，没有一条明确的法律，为什么，他们凌驾于法律之上，他们来解释法律。这就是为什么，马龙，三角形那些参与立法的人也只敢喊口号。”说道这王励勤焦急的对着许昕说：“许昕，你真的想好了吗？你会被他们解释成任意的东西，造谣，叛国颠覆，你做出了一件让他们给你解释的口实，你这是彻底的和他们宣战。”他又叹气低声说：“到时候，你面对的是一台国家机器，不是你的父亲，不是那些恐同反同的人，你面对的是人类历史上最恐怖的暴力机器。”  
“我一直认为人类历史上最恐怖的暴力机器是革命。”许昕幽幽地说。  
马龙踌躇了一瞬刚要开口被许昕用手势制止了：“我不会煽动革命反抗，那个没有任何意义，我讨厌那些广场上的热情和过激的言论，我讨厌那些热血铸就的传说，我一直认为我们应该向英国那样慢慢过渡改革，厚颜无耻也好，见风使舵也好，即使他没有那么多有趣的故事，即使他没有那么多令人赞颂传说，但是没有牺牲，没有断头台，没有巴黎公社，只是轰隆的蒸汽机，扬帆起航的船只。”许昕声音越来越低，“我没什么立场这么说，毕竟我就是个煽动分子，我也无意定义善恶和文明邪恶，我只是说，我不知道我想做什么，但是我明确的时候我想避免什么。”  
“那么方博呢？”马龙淡淡的问道。  
“你觉得，按照他的脾气我这么干了之后他会轻易放过我吗？”许昕笑了，提到方博他又来了精神继续踱步：“他不会的，他不会轻易原谅我，他爱我，但是他的爱是有原则的爱，这个世界上最难得最宝贵的东西，绝对不是泛滥的温柔和纵容的宽忍。我就算为了重新获得他的爱，也要把接下来的事情做好。”  
王励勤没有理会许昕在那里像是戏剧独白一样的情话，他在考虑最实际的东西：“我但愿你能活着争取到他的爱。”  
许昕终于钉住脚步沉默了。  
“但是。”马龙也坐不住了，他想开口劝许昕放弃，但是始终找不到个好的理由，这时他不禁回想，很久之前张继科提过许昕就像英国那个比喻，继而他又想：如果张继科坐在这里，他会怎么样？  
“王励勤，就算我这么多年给你做木偶的一个回报。”许昕对上了他的眼睛，脸上都是恳求。  
王励勤张了几次嘴，最后长叹一声，又不甘心一样拍了下桌子：“幸亏方博现在不在。”  
许昕没有理会在那生闷气的王励勤转过头对着马龙说：“我也很想念张继科，如果他在的话，我觉得我会做的更义无反顾，但是放心他绝对会回来。”  
“已经几个星期了。”马龙垂下眼睛，  
“他们现在还不敢判他，因为张继科说的那番话，被许昕直接搬到了网上，还有当天闯入的记者也在网络和清晨的街道如实的写了在法庭上辩论的场景，最头疼的是张南疆。”王励勤揉搓着额头：“她把张继科在法庭上为自己的辩论的那段话写在了网上，和墙上。这个事情就有意思了。很多年轻人在清晨的某个街角会发现上边写着张继科在法庭上的辩词。”  
“他们的目标绝对不是控制张继科，他们的目标是让大家认为张继科是错误的，他是错的，他说的话自然就不可信，一样，他们在和张继科争夺解释的权力：什么是真相。”  
“那什么是真相。”马龙抬起头看着许昕。  
许昕沉默了一瞬：“我不知道，但是真相的反面可能不是谎言，真相的反面是虚无和不可知论是反反复复根据某些人利益而变化的解释和定义。”


	28. 还有黑夜

方博被宋鸿远秘密的送回了国内，又妥善的安置在了58层的一个房间里：“如果你想见他你大可见他，只是我可能会很忙。”宋鸿远扬起脖子系着领带说。  
“我可能暂时不会见他。”方博捧着书深深的坐在椅子里面。  
宋鸿远打好了领带一边照镜子调整衬衫的位置一边回头看了方博一眼：“你瞒不了他太久。他妹妹是个水晶心的人，骗人照许昕差了太多。”  
“那就让他来找我吧。”方博平淡的翻了一页纸。  
宋鸿远站在原地打量了很久，他忽然不确定把方博送回来是不是一个好主意。  
宋鸿远赶回公司的时候看到的是二把手气呼呼的倚着门口等着他：“你去哪里了？”  
“私事。”宋鸿远看都没看他推门走进自己的办公室，后边跟着二把手絮絮叨叨：“你看到最近的火车时刻表了吗？完全在违法运输。”  
“那是法律的错，不是我的错。”宋鸿远急匆匆的脱掉了风衣坐在了自己的办工作上，案头已经累计了成沓的文件还有七八个紧急需要他回复的电话，他拾起一张是王励勤要求他回复的，他瞄了一眼毫无察觉的二把手很快揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里，淡定的打开电脑：“还有什么事吗？”  
“建筑公司罢工了。”二把手话刚说出来宋鸿远就站了起来：“我不记得我们最近有什么工程。”  
“就，那个公共体育馆。”  
啪，宋鸿远把文件夹摔倒地上。  
“你要明白，”二把手也站了起来要辩解。  
“出去。”宋鸿远强忍住脾气，瞪着对面的人说。  
“我也是。”  
“出去！”  
“反正，现在建筑公司在罢工，什么也做不了，你就不应该这个时候去度假，都乱成什么样了。”二把手絮絮叨叨的走向门口，最后像做错事的孩子一样小心翼翼的看着宋鸿远一脸要杀人的怒气看着自己：“反正你看着办吧，生气没有用我们要解决问题，成熟一点。”  
终于安静了。  
宋鸿远伏在办公桌上冷静了一会，给建筑公司的负责人打了电话。  
负责人是宋鸿远的老相识，他接到电话之后只是大声宣读了合同内容和预算：“宋先生，你说我会做吗？”  
宋鸿远冷静的听着工程的款项知道，除非建筑公司的人可以自己变出很多的物资否则这就是个赔本的买卖，他不说话了。  
“我们开公司干活是为了赚钱，但是如果到最后我要赔钱的话我宁可不做这个生意。”对面的人说，  
“我理解。”  
“那就好，如果你们可以提高预算的话我会考虑。”  
第二天宋鸿远在例会上得知，一家他从来没有听过的公司已经宣布拿下了竞标要建设新的体育场馆，不出意外的他在那家建筑公司的法人上看到了杨广的亲戚。而且预算也比他前一天从电话里得知的高了很多。  
二把手欣慰的擦擦汗，一切都有着落了，  
“这次场馆的建设，是一大笔资金的投入，会解决一部分的失业人口，这个就是有力调控的好处。”他在电视新闻上说道：“我相信我领导的越齐工程会慢慢变成一家集企业责任和社会责任双肩挑的优良公司。民族企业的脊梁。”  
宋鸿远冷冷的看着电视上的讲话，直到秘书说：“宋先生，是大众安全部最后拍板说要建设场馆的，地皮的金额。”  
“多少。”  
“很低，当然以现在的市价来讲算是正常。”  
“也就是低于我当时购买时候的价格。”他扔掉了手头上的文件冷笑着说。  
“是的。”  
“按规矩办事的人最后会吃亏。”他继续冷笑了一声：“有力调控的好处。”  
这个时候电灯忽然闪烁了一瞬之后恢复了正常，秘书扬起头看了一会：“最近似乎经常有供电不稳的情况。”说完电流又闪烁了一下。  
“不可能稳。”樊振东在地下一层抿了一口茶水说：“你知道现在用电量是多少吗？”  
“多少？”  
“夏天的4-5倍。”他比划了一个手指说。  
“为什么。”林高远不耐烦的问道。  
“新农村计划。”樊振东冷冷的说出这个词：“他们送去了机器，但是并没有来得及保证电力的供给，机器可以找几个亲戚开几个厂子加班加点的制造出来，强制宋鸿远让他运送到全国各地，但是电力这个东西，他们变不出来。”  
宋鸿远玩着手里的瓶盖，他心不在焉的听到林高远讽刺的说：“我以为唯物论他们学的很好呢。”  
\---他约了王励勤在这里见面，但是时间已经过了十分钟他仍然没有露面，这对王励勤来说太不正常了。

“对不起。”迟到了王励勤面色苍白的出现，本来就瘦高的他，现在颧骨更加突出了，欣长的脖颈，穿着简单的衬衫和西装，头发有些乱，眼睛肿着明显没有休息好的样子。  
“你找我有事吗？”宋鸿远虚掩着他的肩膀往酒吧的角落里引他。这句话一说出来王励勤就重重的叹了一口气。很严肃的看着宋鸿远：“你能告诉我方博在哪里吗？”

而许昕一大早就开车走了，  
据他自己说他要回到他童年转一圈。  
他父亲家和他们以前住的地方不远，一个暖洋洋的春日，阳光在嫩草的水滴上射出一个个小小的彩虹，许昕关上车门看到他父亲家门口的草坪上喷洒着水滴，白色的房子和嫩黄色的窗柩相应着，整洁的草坪的后边是一架同样白色的秋千。  
他站在门口手揣着风衣的口袋里，真正感觉到自己只是个局外人。  
女主人有点尴尬和小心的接待了他。他陪着那个小男孩玩了了一会秋千，风吹过，他看着那个小孩子的身影冲着西沉的太阳飞过去，头发都被晕染成金色，院子都是新草和泥土的味道。  
院子里的桌子上摆着曲奇饼干和柠檬汽水，折射着橙色的阳光，小孩兴奋的喊着：“大哥哥，你再推我一下。”  
就在这个时候许昕回头看到一辆车缓缓的开了进来，车门一声响。  
他父亲惊讶又尴尬的站在车边。  
“晚上好。”许昕忘记了推小孩的秋千，在越来越慢的影子下说着。  
他父亲的五官抽搐了一阵之后也缓缓的开口：“你怎么来了。”  
孩子被他的母亲拉走了：“作业做了吗？”  
“我都做完了，让我在玩一会吧。”  
“不行，快去练琴。”  
孩子吭吭唧唧的走了，不一会就传来了轻快跳跃的钢琴练习曲，没什么旋律跳跃的音节。而院子里只剩下两人面面相觑。  
他的父亲尴尬的摩挲了一会车门，决定向前走去，路过许昕的身边也没有做片刻的停留只是默默的说：“和我去书房。”  
书房上的书还是老样子，有几本许昕特别熟悉，他还记得上边的水渍是许曦撒上的咖啡，因此他们还大吵了一架，谁也不想和父亲坦白自己是弄脏封面的那个人。  
还有一些书是他和许曦争抢之后弄断书脊了，被他们母亲小心翼翼的用胶带粘贴好，许昕打量着那些书籍和桌子上相框：没有他，没有许曦，当然也没有他们的母亲。  
“那个不是我的主意。”他父亲在门关上的一瞬间说了出来：“这点上你可以理解吧。”  
许昕感受到他的疏离，想到他们上一次会面并不是很友好的结尾，还想到自己曾经认为他和他的关系会在那个傍晚画上句话。  
“我清楚。”他没有坐下，双手插回了口袋。  
“他们要求我出面。”他父亲沉沉的坐在了沙发上马上又无奈的摇头：“我拒绝了。”  
“我也说了，如果他们把你抬出来，剩下就有我折腾的了。”许昕低着头。他知道他父亲在听到这句话的时候惊讶的侧目看着他。  
“他们。。。”他在斟酌语句：“有没有难为你？”  
许昕继续笑着摇摇头：“并没有。”  
接下来是长长的沉默，和走廊里传过来的钢琴练习曲，一个音符衔接着一个音符，拍子有些凌乱，重音也没有及时踩上。  
“看来你是想让他往音乐的路子上培养。”  
“我并没有。”他缓慢的否定：“那个是他妈妈的主意，我已经放弃培养一个人的想法了，许昕,"他父亲仍然看着他，抿紧了双唇。许昕知道他在想什么，但是他已经无所谓了。  
他是个失败的案例。  
“许曦还好吗？”这一次他提起了他的女儿。  
“很好，她结婚了，丈夫对她很好，现在定居在拉美，估计不会回来了。”  
“那就行，她的丈夫，是做什么的？”他似乎有点陌生的提起了了这个话题，但是许昕认为他是真的关心他。  
“听说是个马戏团的团长。”他的父亲不满意的蹙了一下眉毛：“马戏团的团长？”  
“是的。”  
接着他开始在沙发上焦躁不安起来，许昕知道他想问什么就说：“尧尧的父亲是谁我也不清楚。”  
这句话给了他很大的打击，他不堪重负的闭上了眼睛，缓和了一阵。“那孩子。。。”  
“就是在许曦逃出医院不久。。。”  
许昕看到他父亲的表情决定不再说了。  
老人费力的咀嚼着这个消息，他的手指把他的眼睛腿折叠上又打开了数次，扶着沙发走到自己的书桌旁边，沉吟了很久。甚至忘了打开灯。  
“我来是想和你说，无论接下来我做什么都不要和那帮人妥协。”许昕没有太多的时间看他这样，他也不想看，许曦经历过什么都是她自己的历史，在他看来父亲连生气和悲伤的权利都没有。  
他看着老人砰的站了起来，不可思议的看着他，但是许昕认为他仍然没有理解自己的话。  
“我只能告诉你这些，我们的关系永远是父子，或者是有仇的父子，我以前为了反对你，或者报复你做了很多，你说的对，我根本还没有长大，没办法释怀那些东西，但是，我仍然要感谢你，感谢你教会了我很多，你是我的启蒙老师，我可能曾经是你最引以为豪的学生，但都过去了，这次让我给你一条建议，如果可以的话请搬家，一个他们找不到你的地方。”  
钢琴曲在一个很不舒服的音符忽然中断了，夜幕在寂静中降临，初夏的凉风吹拂着沉默。  
“你。”他的父亲声音焦虑不安。  
许昕看到窗口外的夜空亮起了一颗启明星。  
“你。”他又说了一个开头。但是仍然顿住了，似乎在痛苦自己接下来的问题：“你准备。”  
“恩。”许昕点点头。  
接下来他父亲扶着心口瘫坐在椅子上，无语的喘着气。很久，许昕甚至有点担心是不是自己说的太直接，让他的身体感到不适。他往前走了一步，想问他要不要紧。  
钢琴曲又开始传了过来。一支曲子过后。  
“许昕，你记得你小时候我经常带你去野外探险吗？”他父亲忽然说起了另一件事情。“你总是在荒原里迷路。”  
“我记得。”  
“那个时候许曦还小，她总是不开心，于是她一个人就在房间里看书，和你们的母亲。”  
“我记得。”  
“你记得那架很老的吉普抛锚在路上吗，没有一辆车经过，晚上冷的不行，我们在那里度过了一夜，回家的时候被你母亲骂了一顿。”  
“我记得。”  
“许曦再大了一点，我会带着你们两个人去公园玩，许曦喜欢用洗发水合成液体然后吹出五彩斑斓的泡泡，她就追着泡泡跑来跑去，直到绊倒自己。”  
“那个时候她还哭鼻子呢。”  
“是啊，她哭起来声音特别大，没有人能劝好她，棒棒糖，蝴蝶结，新裙子的许诺都不行，她非的要哭过瘾了之后才好。我当时就害怕她回去和你们的母亲说什么她又会生气了，你知道她表面很温和但是发起脾气来很厉害。”  
“我知道。”  
“然后我当时就想，女孩子柔弱一点很正常，男孩子要坚强，所以我带你爬山，带你探险。”他朝着那扇打开的窗户在说话，他陷入在自己的回忆里缓缓的说，许昕开始想是否经常有这样的夜晚，他一个人沉浸在回忆中，自言自语。  
酸楚和同情和不可能分析的感情让许昕无法将谈话继续下去，他老了，想到这个他险些留下眼泪，他的敌人，他的老师，他的对手，他的家人，在这个世界上唯一可以和自己谈起母亲和许曦的人。  
“后来就发生了一切。”他叹了口气草草结束了回忆。  
许昕开始感谢这个黑漆漆的屋子，他不知道怎么面对自己父亲的眼泪。  
“我。”一个颤巍巍的声音。  
“你。”他换了一个主语。  
“我记得你结婚了。”他才说起这个事情。  
“是的。”  
“婚姻生活怎么样？”  
“糟透了。”许昕低头说，“也好的不得了。”  
他父亲呵呵笑了两声：“如果是其他方面也许我会给你一些建议，但是这一点上我无能为力。”  
如果是平常也许许昕会冷冰冰的说：收起你的建议吧，但是这个晚上他只是安静站在房间的另一侧。  
“我会考虑你的提议。”  
“为了你的家人。”这句话一说许昕也被自己吓到了，他在说为了你的家人的时候根本没有想到自己，他只是想到那个女主人和那个秋千上的少年。  
同样敏锐扑捉到这句话的还有他的父亲，他喃喃的重复着：“为了我的家人。”  
“对不起。”他不明白自己为什么道歉。  
“你没必要道歉。”他很快的拒绝了。  
许昕点了点头，转身要走的时候忽然听到身后他父亲忽然大声的叫住他：“我不是个十恶不赦的人。”  
手扶在把手上似乎被烫了一下缩了回去，继而狠狠的抓住似乎要把钢铁的把手撅折一样。  
“我没有那么坏。”他的语气带着恳求。听到许昕心脏一紧。  
“对不起。”许昕没有回头，就开门走了。  
待晚间清新的空气灌入鼻腔，那首重复了一晚上的钢琴曲慢慢的远离了耳畔的同时，他父亲的那句，我没有那么坏 却一直在回响。  
他坐上车很久。打开了车顶的窗户仰着脸看着星空，之后他才启动车。  
在行驶的途中他望着满天的星斗，似乎随着他在前行。

张继科站在窗边看着那颗启明星，在天际闪烁着。他看着墙上的记号提醒自己，今天是他被关起来的第几天，今天是星期几，现在应该是几点。  
他的屋子里没有任何东西，  
除了一张床和一个厕所，水杯。  
没有纸笔，书籍，电视，什么都没有，他应该是关在了很深的院子里，几乎听不到任何外边嘈杂的声音，一切都是死一样的沉静。唯一的仁慈是一扇窗户，可以感受到白天和夜晚的窗户。  
他强迫自己在日落的时候睡觉，在日出的时候醒来，在墙上标记好日期，他记得他被关进来的时候是星期几，几号，每天都在上边加上一天。他不需要劳作，不能与人交谈，除了送饭的工人，他看不到其他人。  
他知道这个是个他们的手段：在绝望和孤独之中慢慢沉沦，他没有任何事情可做，他就必须沉浸在自己的恐惧和孤独之中，让自己内心的东西侵蚀自己，最后慢慢疯狂。  
隔绝。  
他每天唯一的事情就是挨时间，也看不到希望，他在每个日出迎来希望，在绝望中睡去，然后日复一日的平淡的活着，起初张继科会和自己交谈，但是这已经是他放弃和自己说话的第九天了。  
他咳嗽了一声，久违的听到了自己的声音。  
每到这个时候，他就会回忆起马龙，他回忆起他们一起短暂又像是冒险的日子，他跳跃又刻板的思维，他在自己怀里的温度和触觉，他的吻留下的痕迹，他气愤和无辜的样子，他大声说话的声音，他清晨起来的笑脸，他站在阳光之下的影子。  
他使他相信，他一定会再见到他。  
他仰头看到那颗星星旁边是他的月亮，他一个人的月亮，出现在云端，投下清辉一片，他接受着它的洗礼，他不知道他离马龙有多远，但是他在许下心愿，希望他可以乘着今夜的风到自己的梦里。

他不打算回空无一人的家，他沿着街散步，没有人醒着，没有人在街上游荡，远方的路被路灯切割成明暗，树木摇曳着深色的影子发出沙沙的响声，他面向一个分叉口，两条路，他站在路口望着一条的尽头蜿蜒拐进远处的树丛，  
而我选择了足迹更少的那一条，然后它决定了我的人生从此不同。他忽然想到这句诗，那个还是他父亲送给他们的诗集上，这首是当时他最喜欢的。而许曦选择了丘特切夫的沉默吧，他抬头看着被树杈切割好幽蓝的夜空，他发现到目前为止自己一直是个闯入者。  
当许昕走到楼下的时候发现那个熟悉的身影坐在石阶之上，脚步骤然停住的同时方博的抬起头看着他。  
“为什么不上楼。”  
方博蜷曲的坐在上边，好像离家出走不愿意回去的孩子，抬头看着他，眼睛明亮的像是他们头上的月光。  
“我坐一会。”  
“在飞机上睡着了吗？”许昕用手点了点自己的眼圈，看着方博越来越深的黑眼圈。  
“还好。”  
接下来方博就被许昕拉着上了车。车门刚被关上，方博就扭向许昕：“王励勤说的是真的？”  
许昕长舒了一口气，有点无奈的摇着头：“他果然告诉你了，我还想着宋鸿远会把你保护在别处，他们太让我失望了，”随机他也转过头看着方博说：“基本上是真的。”  
对方忽然眨了眨眼睛，他扭回身体，地下停车场唯一的光亮就是车内灯，许昕顺着方博的目光看着，除了一团漆黑，什么都没有。  
可许昕侧过脸在看着他。  
“许昕，你用不着这样。”  
“方博。”  
“我早就说了，我的个人幸福超越你们说的任何主义，而你。”  
“方博，你大可不必爱我。”许昕忽略方博猛然转过头盯着他继续说：“你当然会生气，你都可以理直气壮的揍我一顿，甚至离开我。你也用不着被折腾到拉美又被折腾回来，你用不着被一个骗子来回耍，一个关键时刻会最先把你骗走的人。”他摘掉眼镜叹气。他在模糊的视线里看着方博，仍然是清晰无比，鹅黄的车内灯照的他暖融融的，唯一的冷色是他无名指上那枚戒指上的。

“从一个局外人看来，你找了个最差劲的丈夫。”他戴上了眼镜恢复了正常。  
方博低头不语，好像他是做错事情的那个。许昕更不满意了，他在生气为什么方博不生气。马上又知道自己无理取闹。  
“我去了南极，路过了一个灯塔。宋鸿远说那个是世界尽头，是收集眼泪的地方，有人不开心就去那哭上一通，就好了，接着他又说可能相比灯塔我更想回到你身边，他说对了一半。我回来不光是为了你，还为了张继科，为了我的剧团。。。”  
来了，许昕闭上眼睛。  
“我会做我能做的事情，但是不会听你的指挥，我回来是为了做我自己想做的事情。我只想请求你一件事，无论他们如何对我，请不要妥协，同样的不论他们如何对你我都不会妥协。”  
“他们要是抓了你，我立刻投降。”许昕很快的说他转过头认真的重复，“我会立刻投降。如果他们像对张继科那么对你的话，我立刻会做任何他们让我做的事情。”  
“不，许昕你不能。”  
“我凭什么不能？”他忽然提高了音量。  
“你就是不能。”  
“凭什么，你凭什么这么要求我？？”  
“因为你没有和我一起离开。”方博强硬的说：“我说过，我们离开这里，但是你选择了留下来，既然这样所有的后果你必须自己承担。你当然希望我躲在拉美他们抓不着也威胁不了你的地方。”  
许昕冷笑了一瞬 “方博，你怎么能看着张继科杳无音信就离开，在你骗我之前，我只能先把你骗出去，除了送我离开你还能接受任何其他离开的理由吗？”  
“你就是想把我送出去你就可以大展手脚了。”方博依旧十分严厉，“我不需要这个，我更不喜欢你拿这个当借口。”  
“当然，你和我同时在盘算着怎么大展身手，但是方博，在编瞎话这方面我比你拿手太多。”许昕低头喃喃的说。  
什么是爱？亲吻，依偎在一起的温度，手指上的金属环，众人瞩目下的誓言，婚礼上绚烂的烟花，是我们相互欺骗的理由，是我们相互束缚的借口。  
“总之，我不会要挟你也不想骗你---你不走我也不会走，你走了我也不会走。”方博退下手里的戒指还给他：“留着它，再帮我戴上它。”  
随机他转身去扣车门---是锁的，扭过头要求开门的同一瞬间许昕已经带着他的气息和热气扑了过了，手勾住脖颈，车内摇曳着他们的影子，最后被后背的手固定好角度，嘴唇掠过嘴唇，耳朵，裸露的皮肤，呼吸在局促的空间无数倍放大，在光影中许昕扬起头摘掉眼镜胡乱放在什么地方，手来不及一样附上对方的脸，不知道过了多久他们喘着粗气衣冠不整的靠在一起，体温交织。  
“你得答应我。”方博靠着许昕的肩膀再次要求。  
许昕沉默了很久：“我现在答应你就等于在对你说谎。”  
“反正我不会。”方博坐起来。整理自己的衣服。许昕靠住车背看着被灯光勾勒出的线条。  
如果说，一个吻，几个夜晚交叠的体温，手指上的金属环，众人瞩目下的誓言，婚礼上绚烂的烟花，是爱的表现的话。  
那么，爱会在什么时候发生，爱会在谁的身上发生？  
如果说幸福，快乐，自由是爱的结果的话。  
那么，他会一直存在吗？他会存在到什么时候，他会存在在谁的身上？  
如果说，幸福，快乐，自由，会一直存在。  
那么，他能否坚不可摧到能抵抗住嫉妒，欺瞒，自私。  
还有黑夜。


	29. 禁止禁止

“从把希特勒选上台到命名5月8号为解放日之间只差了12年，连一代人的时间都不到，同样的一代人选出那个‘一战英雄’，又是同样的一代人认为四个国家占领柏林是解放了德国。同样的一代人死在了寒冷的苏联，许昕你相信自由意志吗？”  
许昕提了一下眼镜在沙发上变换坐姿：“我只是个职业骗子。”  
安澜看着挂历上画的圆圈。  
“在这样下去张继科就彻底废了。”  
“秦先生因为还有越齐在，顶多只是软禁，但他是完全隔绝，没有几个人能受得了。。。即使他是张继科。”  
林高远反复搓着手。他无能为力：“王励勤他们怎么说。”  
从张继科的名字为起点，关于审判关于许昕在网络上写内容都消失了。当人明显感觉到被切割和被禁锢的时候下意识会退一步，那些拒绝的人已经被抹去了。  
“不要告诉我，有多少赞成的，有多少新增的，我只看有多少被删除了，被限制了，被抹去的流量。”王励勤坐在办公室对着手下的人说。  
清晨灰冷色的街道上环卫工人有的时候面对的是忽然冒出来的传单，有的时候对着忽然涂抹出意义不明的字母的墙壁.  
许昕躲在下一层聊上一天，有的时候把自己关在图书馆里皓首穷经一般查阅资料，他手上有长长的一串的书单，对着电脑敲击半日整理思绪，考虑他下一步应该做什么，他一边又一遍的删去了长长的演讲稿，他的企划，他对现在时局的看法，他在王励勤那里拿到的民调数据，现在整个社会陷入了不透明和偏见，他躲进老电影资料馆里看着那些留下来的档案和纪录片，他用手指撇开档案馆里厚重书籍的灰尘，回到办公室重新书写，再完全颠覆，他第一次觉得自己太蠢了，力不从心，从他和方博分开之后他就住在了办公室，再也没有回过家，偶尔取一两件衣服而已，在沙发上半梦半醒之间的时候他听到王励勤在电话里和谁说：  
“现在的情况下消失比存在更重要。” 

那一天早上，各个街角开始出现了奇怪的字母，像是小孩子的恶作剧，当然没有人在意，等到有人注意到的时候已经是因为他们被强制性的涂抹掉了，十分匆忙，很多人看着墙壁崭新的油漆忽然不明白为什么只涂抹了这一面墙壁。  
再一天，在其他的地方出现了崭新的墙壁。  
那一天的下午有人在问，是什么新的市政建设吗？为什么跳跃着涂刷墙壁？  
没人说话，市政也没有出来说话。  
当然几面墙壁的牢骚很快就被其他更加新鲜劲爆的消息盖过了，但是当一个问题被提出来的时候，就一定要有一个答案。  
更多的墙壁变得焕然一新，断断续续，有的明显是新的，很多人产生了更多的问题：  
这个规划的目的是什么？为什么要浪费税金？  
等到快一个星期之后，那些崭新的墙壁已经开始成为人们讨论的话题。它带着一点神秘，一点不张扬的气质，娇羞的站在人们经过的地方，用消失的方法在吸引一些无聊人的注意。  
先是一张一个星期前无意的街拍：刚刚被粉刷一新的墙壁上原来是被写了什么。  
一些没有什么联系的字母，第二天的时候，就被一面墙所代替。  
很多无聊的猜测就慢慢来了，最开始有人说是小孩的涂鸦，这没办法说明为什么那边墙的旁边有那么多小广告都没有被及时清理，猜测纷纷还有一种说法是来自外太空的信息。  
这个莫名其妙的事情就走向了莫名其妙的猜测中，没有定论，除了有人抱怨浪费资源。  
第二天，一些清晨起来上班的人发现他们家附近的墙壁被涂上了莫名的字母，一个人拿起手机拍照留念：外太空的信息，哇，母星的人终于来接我了#神秘信息#  
于是#神秘信息#的这个tag就在小范围流窜了一段之后被静悄悄的屏蔽了，还有几面干净整洁的墙壁。  
当三角形在众议院提出要修改税法的时候，如果忽略掉不安定自私自利的声音之外，网络上是空前的团结。

在六月份的第一个星期二，聚光灯日报宣布废报，虽然林高远给他们的资金足够他们再支撑一段，但是由于他们报道了张继科审判的情形，主编也是闯入审判庭的一员，第三天他就提交了辞呈，还有跟随张继科和主编离开的记者，他们扔掉了记者证，融进了人群里，新来的董事把新的人员变动交到林高远手上，林高远并没有说撤资，只是提出了一个要求：不允许用聚光灯日报的名字。  
“一切都不变，但是这个名字不太好，你们必须换一个。”他说的心不在焉，然后转身面向落地窗外的世界，阳光之下，他白的发光，手里捏着一沓照片，是消失之前的墙壁，上面的字母拼成了一句话：  
禁止‘禁止’  
每张照片后面的地名的第一个字母拼成 free zjk  
没有人知道，没有人会注意到，他也是托政府里的人的关系拿到了这些作为证据的照片。  
方博回到剧场之后进入了紧张的排练，他把他最新的话剧的广告打在了最后一期的聚光灯日报之上：人民公敌。  
星星两两的人，观看一个很久很久之前的一个故事，方博没有参与这次演出，他对外宣称自己已经不演戏了只是想制作话剧，也顺道跑了几趟赵海的办公室。  
赵海看到他回来之后像是得到了什么不得了的宝贝一样搓着手迎接他。但是他仍然放他走了，每一次方博开门的时候他都会回头看着那张桌子后面的人问：“张继科什么时候可以自由？”  
“我们也在研究这个问题。”  
这个是他唯一听到的答案。张南疆已经从绝望和痛苦变成了坚毅和执着，她坚持不定时的在网上发布要求释放张继科的公告和信息，结果是一个又一个被冻结的账号，方以早就关掉了所有的店铺时不时会在自己家门口看到他们区的议员。  
“为什么选择关闭店铺。”  
“我觉得我挣够了。”方以把人让到了沙发上。“况且除了我有很多人可以继续开店，你为什么纠结于我呢？”  
议员搓着手，整个区域没有人比方以更会经营，没有人比方以更老老实实的纳税安静的做生意，他开始后悔对方以店铺发生的暴力事件不闻不问。  
“我以前觉得您是个商人。”  
“商人也是要退休的。”  
“可是我认识的商人，资本家从来没有退休的时候，他们从来不罢工，他们也从来不退休。”  
“对，他们的结局只有两个：破产，或者劳动到死亡。”方以点点头，“我选择第三个，退休。”  
但是大部分的人还在为了税法改革而叫嚣，有人觉得少了，有人觉得多了，有人觉得算了：反正现在也轮不到我们来决定，有人在祈祷，有人在咒骂，有人在抱怨，有人在逃跑，新增了什么，减少了什么这种模模糊糊不痛不痒的细节很少有人察觉。  
就是税法模模糊糊的补充了一个条款明显是针对不动产的，当它被落实的时候林高远翻了个白眼刚要推门出去，会议室的灯泡闪烁了几下，又恢复了正常，很多人回头看樊振东，而那个人像是没有注意到那些目光一样直径推门走了。  
王芒直接追了上去：“最近电力的问题，我们希望你能解决。”  
樊振东没有停下：“怎么解决？”  
“夏季本来供电就吃紧。”  
“那你就管管乡村，不要让他们过度用电。”  
王芒停了一瞬，挡住了樊振东的去路很严肃的说：“你们就是太高傲了，你们永远不知道下面的人过得是什么样的日子，农业机械化是我们一直追求的，不能光顾上你们自己。”  
“哦。”樊振东没有什么表情，只是答应了一声。  
“电力的问题。”  
“目前来看我们能做的有一个，提高农业用电的价格，用价格限制他们用电..."  
“不可能。”  
樊振东停了一会：“那就有规划的局部停电，缓解电力吃紧。”他顿了一下转过头来和王芒说：“你总不能让其他的用电给农业用电让路吧。调高价格，让那些真正急迫用电的人能用上。。。”  
“不行。这个时候不能光想着挣钱。”  
樊振东叹了口气：“火电吃紧不是一点两天的了，而且乡村地区都是传统的火电，可以用其他的能源发电代替，但是远水解不了近渴，我们也没有能力大规模的建设新能源电站，众议院的税法一下来我们用于再开发再生产的资金被强烈的挤压。。。”  
“这个是你们企业的问题。”  
樊振东皱着眉毛想到：刚刚这个人才说‘不能光顾上你们自己’看来自己并不在这句话的范围之中。  
宋鸿远从火车下来就跑到了另一家新兴的工程公司，他在对方秘书和保安的阻拦中仍然不顾一切的推开了办公室的门，看到里面阴沉着脸---他的竞争对手。  
他也是从建筑工人开始起家，近期开始做土地买卖和建筑的生意，他有些吃惊的看到宋鸿远冲进来后面跟着一脸为难的秘书和保安，起身挥手让手下人出去，宋鸿远顾不上还没有关上的门杀到他的办工桌子前：“我们要抵抗，我会帮你，顾律师，告国会，告他们擅自提高税法，到时候最高法院会审理裁决，利用这段时间我们要做我们的事情，接下来会是漫长的诉讼，如果败诉我会继续起诉，但是，你不能走。”  
他比宋鸿远大很多，长期的工地生活给了他坚毅的表情和黝黑的肤色，如今他的目光变得零碎缓慢，他抬眼看着宋鸿远愤怒又年轻的脸。  
“谢谢你。”  
“你得听我的，你必须要坚持住，很多城郊的产业你要守住，你会吞掉整个城市。然后等着我吞掉你！”  
“我没那个野心。”男人躲过他的目光。想转向窗外，却被宋鸿远一把抓住椅子。  
“听着！你只能被我打败，绝对不该因为一个荒唐的税法而退休。”  
他直接站了起来，绕过宋鸿远：“我没有那个兴趣了。”  
没有那个兴趣了？宋鸿远心里重复着他的回答，继而他又看到那个熟悉的目光冷峻坚毅：“我为什么要替他们赚钱？”  
“你是在为自己。”他快步走近时候发现对方也眯着眼睛审视自己，  
“我就是为了我自己，我累了，他们爱怎么样就怎么样吧，他们以为我爱钱就会一个劲的干活，然后顺着我分一杯羹，但是宋先生，贪婪没有尽头，我是有尽头的。我何苦拿我自己仅剩下的几十年去满足他们，就因为我喜欢干这些？不错，我喜欢我也喜欢看我财务报表，我喜欢看我盖的大楼，我手下的生出来的街道，但是，我更讨厌有人拿着这些要挟我，驱使我，我过得不奢侈，也没什么爱好，过去的22年里，我每天工作10小时以上，就为了让他们用我的勤奋和我的成绩来要挟我吗？”  
说毕，按了电铃送客。  
宋鸿远几乎在迷迷糊糊中被送出办公楼的楼下。

“你听说过一个赚钱的企业忽然就不干了吗？”  
当宋鸿源回到58层的时候和方博说起这个奇怪的人，对方并不像他那么吃惊，  
“那你觉得我喜欢演戏吗？”  
“喜欢啊。”  
“你就和一个深爱表演却离开舞台的人在说话。” 方博笑了，这是他回来之后第一次笑出来，看得宋鸿远有点出神。  
“什么意思。”  
“不公平和阴谋足以浇灭任何热情。”  
宋鸿远看了一会：“如果那个离开的人是梵高呢？”  
恩？  
“如果离开的人是梵高，更遗憾的人是梵高本人还是我们？”  
方博听的皱着眉头歪着脖子。宋鸿远脱掉自己的西装外套，从口袋里拿出林高远给他的照片：  
“方博你应该是个演员，但是你现在完全快变成民权运动家了。”  
“不，没人注意到我干的事情。”  
“但是喜欢你的人会觉得这种损失无可估量。”  
“很少一部分人。”  
“如果你，还有我今天见的那个人，那些真正有热情又才能有天赋的人他们乘以千万呢？这种损失。。。”  
“我不知道你想说什么，但是我没办法乘以千万。任何人都没办法乘以千万。”

那人集团下的帐务宋鸿远并不清楚，只是听说在他已经将所有的账务已经结清，干干净净没有差一厘，第二天他也就此消失了。  
而方博已经利用这段时间不断的在更多的墙壁上写着那句话，而这句话也顺应的被禁止了，连带的，墙 地址 freezjk 这样的字样都被禁止了，但是很多人只是想随便的写一些xx墙的地址 就被某明其妙的屏蔽掉，根据当一个问题被问起就一定要有一个答案的传统，那些无辜的人，完全不知道发生了什么的人终于找到了为什么自己写了一句xx墙地址，就被屏蔽了。  
有意思的是，权力和能力让这件事变得欲盖弥彰。  
初夏的街头，人群攒动，有几个人会忽然窜出来在墙壁上写上几个字母就忽然消失，从没人知道清晨，几个年轻人开始在人群聚集的地方写上同样的内容然后消失。  
人们目瞪口呆的看着墙上多余的字眼。  
如此几次，街上多了很多警车和便衣警察。  
但是那些喷写内容的年轻人再也没有出现过，人们会慢慢的习惯于街脚停滞的警车，他们自然不知道和他们擦身而过的人中有几个人暗中观察自己到底会不会突然拔出喷漆走向墙壁。  
但是事情变得不一样是在气温异常炎热的一个晚上。  
几个街区毫无准备的迎来了一场大停电，水晶璀璨般的办公楼，浩瀚如宇宙庞大的小区群，在一瞬间集体陷入了黑暗，其中还有几个加班加点生产的工厂。  
工厂和办公楼的备用电源很快的被启动，虚惊一场  
但是小区和街道的紧急电源加入的时候已经是一个小时之后了。  
人们抱怨着打开空调，查看冰箱里的食物，给手机充电，从黑暗的浴室里走出来吹干头发。  
而第二天早上他们发现，附近的街道被同样的喷上了那句话，他们惊奇的看着街道的墙壁，马路很多地方都写着：free zjk。  
马上一部分网络陷入了短暂的瘫痪。  
瘫痪之后，墙，地址，free，大停电，审判，释放，这样的词语都在网络上消失了。  
“广场应该充满音乐文艺和讨论不应该不满政治口号和要挟。”许昕久违的在自己的网站上写下这一句话就退出了电脑，不出意外的是他的名字又被送上了trending的排行。  
很多人都纷纷猜测许昕是针对墙壁上诡异的文字还是他博眼球的新伎俩，总之他被扒皮的那几篇文章也在网络上火了起来。  
“真应该封杀许昕这种人。哗众取宠的小丑。”  
“伪君子这个词就是给他准备的吧，都什么时候了还在说这样的风凉话。”  
“他以前不是还说什么不应该定义，现在他就在定义广场。”  
“用文艺陶醉吗，果然这帮高喊政治正确的人有一个算一个都是利己主义者。"  
“算了吧，他只是个给自己建神坛的小人罢了，放过政治正确吧。”  
“知道吗，白左小可爱，首先你要白其次你才能左。”  
“这句话本身就是歧视了。”  
而这样的讨论没有挺过一个上午，相应的帖子就删的干干净净，下午的时候就像打许昕脸一样，一群年轻人在广场上进行了一次没有任何预备的快闪运动，他们仍然冲了出来在广场上写满了free zjk 然后消失了。  
“就像是一些专门在墙壁上留下涂鸦的恐怖主义者。”许昕在第二天继续写道。  
如此几次许昕这个名字就彻底被禁止了，因为他每次说点什么做点生么就会引起一群各个人群间的大讨论，最后都是以各方的键盘侠互殴结束。  
而方博在那个星期六的快闪中被正式的批捕。  
他在被推上警车的那一刻仍然掏出喷枪在警车上喷上了：  
禁止 “禁止”。  
之后网络上的现场直播就被途中掐断了，而那个无辜的直播网站也被永久的吊销了执照。


End file.
